As We Know It
by TendreChaos
Summary: Alors que Stiles et Derek sont un couple marié, évoluant dans leur résidence, au gré des venues de la meute, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de douter de ce qui lui arrive, d'imaginer que cette vie pavée de monstruosités qui l'a suivi depuis son entrée au lycée ne peut être terminée. Alors, il apprend à vivre avec ses vieux démons.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing principal :** Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages mentionnés ici ne m'appartient, tout revient à Jeff Davis.

 **Résumé complet :**

 _« C'est une blague, hein ? Vous plaisantez ? »_

 _Cette démonstration de son étonnement parut couper Deaton dans son élan qui, doucement, jeta un regard indulgent à Stiles, patientant visiblement qu'il précise le contenu de sa pensée. Son irritation augmenta d'intensité. Il se leva brusquement et pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers l'homme._

 _« Vous étiez celui qui disait que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Vous étiez celui qui assurait que c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable, d'impensable. Vous étiez le premier à certifier que les risques étaient infimes, au point qu'il n'était même pas utile de l'imaginer. On vous a cru. J'ai même accepté de boire votre breuvage répugnant pour être certain d'être à l'abri de tous préjudices et vous nous dites maintenant que les probabilités ont changé ?_

 _\- J'ai commis une erreur de jugement, admis Deaton._

 _\- Ouais et une putain d'erreur. »_

Alors que Stiles et Derek sont un couple marié, évoluant dans leur résidence, au gré des venues de la meute, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de douter de ce qui lui arrive, d'imaginer que cette vie pavée de monstruosités qui l'a suivi depuis son entrée au lycée ne peut être terminée. Alors, il apprend à vivre avec ses vieux démons. Il existe aussi cette volonté tenace, de croire en ce bonheur si durement acquis, de ne pas laisser tomber, de ne pas abandonner, parce-qu'il n'est pas seul. Parce-qu'il peut arriver que les choses aillent pour le mieux.

Et parfois, parfois ce n'est pas suffisant.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour :)

Heureuse de vous accueillir ici pour ce qui ne s'avère pas être ma première fanfiction mais bel et bien la première dans le fandom Teen Wolf. L'idée m'est venue une après-midi et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la développer, bien que le dernier mois d'écriture ait été un peu plus éprouvant.

Je tiens aussi à dire que cette histoire contient un MPREG. Je sais que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde mais je souhaite préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sujet que j'ai profondément choisi de mettre en avant mais plutôt les effets psychiques qu'un tel état peut provoquer, aussi bien sur la personne que son entourage ainsi que les relations qui en découlent. En tout cas, je peux comprendre que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas et les préviens de ne pas s'engager dans une lecture qui pourrait ne pas leur être plaisante.

J'espère en tout cas qu'au final, cette histoire vous plaira.

Dans cet univers, les créatures surnaturelles sont connues des êtres humains et vivent parmi eux :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **As We Know It**

 **1ère partie**

« On perd ce qu'on aime. Et comme une fois ne suffit pas, il faut, tout au long de sa vie, le perdre encore et encore. Puisque la répétition est la seule pédagogie qui vaille. Faisant de l'existence comme une longue et terrible propédeutique au néant. »

 _Le Chat de Schrödinger_ , Philippe Forest, 2013.

* * *

« C'est pas vrai ».

A moitié chaussé, les cheveux hérissés, la chemise pas tout à fait rentrée dans son pantalon, Stiles Stilinski jurait à voix basse alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement à travers une montagne de papiers froissés, éparpillés sur ce qui semblait avoir été pendant un temps, une table basse. Brutal, il manqua y renverser une tasse de café bouillante avant de la rattraper miraculeusement, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Mais celui-ci fut de courte durée quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui lui manquait tant.

« Non, non, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. »

Il s'approcha du canapé avant d'écarter les coussins, ouvrit les tiroirs du buffet, jetant un coup d'œil sous le meuble de la télé avant de se relever, d'épousseter son jean et de sursauter lorsqu'il vit, adossé au mur du salon, une silhouette dont le sourire sardonique lui fit serrer la mâchoire. Comme réponse, il lui lança son plus beau regard noir et pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.

« Non, stop, surtout... ne dit rien. Pas. Un. Mot. »

Lui tournant le dos, il se remit à la recherche de son dossier si précieux, priant pour que Louis décide de ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui bien qu'il sache espérer en cet instant un miracle. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'homme, celui-ci avait fait preuve de plus de patience que n'importe qui lorsqu'il avait été engagé dans sa boîte, il y a trois ans. Après avoir passé son diplôme d'architecte et essuyé des refus dans presque toutes les sociétés où il avait postulé, Stiles s'était demandé s'il s'agissait vraiment de quelque chose fait pour lui, s'il ne s'engageait pas dans un projet trop gros, les vieilles angoisses ne disparaissant jamais. Mais son père l'avait poussé, lui priant de ne pas abandonner et Louis était alors apparu comme un rayon de soleil illuminant la route sinistre qu'avait été celle de l'obtention de son certificat. Après des premiers mois hasardeux à chercher à se faire une place dans une équipe déjà bien soudée, à trouver un rythme dans la rédaction de dossiers d'exécution et d'élaboration de plans, il avait compris que bien-être et partir au boulot pouvait être des conceptions complémentaires.

Mais aujourd'hui était officiellement le jour de son décès car Louis allait définitivement le dépecer et jeter ses restes dans le Pacifique si bien que son père n'aurait même pas de quoi l'enterrer proprement. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir posé son dossier sur la table hier soir ou peut-être que c'était le bar ? La bibliothèque ? Défaitiste, il émit un soupir résigné et imagina tous les arguments qu'il pourrait essayer de servir à son patron pour éviter sa mise à mort. Ce projet lui avait pris des mois, tous remplis de papiers déchirés, de maux de tête, et de lèvres rongées et n'avait pas connu la douceur d'un lit pendant autant de temps mais il y était arrivé et maintenant, maintenant il allait se faire arracher la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il avait posé un foutu dossier.

Peut-être que Louis le mettrait dehors sans faire d'histoires. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à trouver un nouvel emploi dans la quincaillerie de Leslie. Peut-être que son père ne serait pas trop déçu qu'il ait perdu son tout premier contrat. Oh, son père... Il sentit soudain un vrombissement contre sa jambe gauche et sortit son téléphone de sa poche avant de décrocher, acerbe.

« Allo ?

\- Stiles ? Émit une voix excitée à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver ce matin, tu me dois toujours un café ».

Neal. Son cher et tendre Neal. Celui qu'il ne verrait désormais plus. Tout comme le reste de ses collègues d'ailleurs. Devait-il lui annoncer son éminent départ non désiré ou alors essayer de le préserver de la peine que leur séparation lui causerait ?

Il opta pour le déni.

« J'ai pas oublié, mec, assura-t-il, trop rapidement. Je suis dans ma voiture, à cinq minutes du bureau, je peux déjà sentir les émanations de ton esprit vif et ingénieux. Tu es déjà en salle de repos ?

\- Ferme-la, tu es encore chez toi, pas vrai ? »

Son silence fut une réponse suffisante.

« A quoi tu joues ? Je te rappelle que la formule qu'a utilisé le patron l'autre jour pour t'expliquer que le retard arrivait à tout le monde s'appelle de la courtoisie et qu'il se changera bientôt en « Voici vos affaires, ne revenez pas lundi matin », si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses en vitesse.

\- Je sais, je... Bon, tant pis, autant que tu le saches histoire que tu puisses assister à mon renvoi spectaculaire, j'ai perdu les plans de Tredson. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, trop dans les vapes Stiles, tu perdras ta tête Stiles, comment as-tu réussi à vivre si longtemps, Stiles ?

\- Stiles. Tu as rendu ton dossier à Madray il y quatre jours. Tu as même fait faire à Kamal une copie de la copie que tu as rangé dans ton casier au cas où je cite, «un problème dignes des tragédies shakespeariennes ne te tombe dessus, abattant sur ta misérable existence une pluie diluvienne de désillusions, tout ça accompagné des rugissements lugubres des Chiens de l'Enfer».

Et Stiles... ne broncha pas. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Mots pour mots.

« Ok, souffla-t-il, je te dois au moins 10 cafés. Et des bagels. Deux bagels.

\- Tu sais comment parler aux hommes, sale enjôleur », et il raccrocha.

Le brun émit un soupir de soulagement. Pas seulement parce qu'il évitait ainsi un sermon épique de la part de son équipe mais parce qu'au fond, il l'aimait ce job. Il aimait son bureau, il aimait les grandes baies vitrées qui permettaient à son corps d'hyperactif de ne pas se sentir emprisonné durant ces longues soirées de recherches ou d'élaboration de maquettes. Il aimait les gens autour de lui, qui formaient cet sorte de groupe hétéroclite sans pour autant manquer d'homogénéité.Et bien qu'il s'en plaignait peut-être parfois plus qu'il ne faudrait, il ne désirait pas en changer. Derek l'observait les bras croisés, la mine froncée et son moment de béatitude s'effondra aussi sec, sachant pertinemment ce que l'homme allait dire sans même qu'il n'ait encore ouvert la bouche.

« Les Chiens de l'Enfer ? Vraiment ?

\- Oh, ça suffit, j'étais précautionneux, d'accord ? Et on ne peut pas dire que tu me sois réellement venu en aide, Monsieur mes-Sourcils-sont-en-train-de-te-juger. Tu aurais pu essayer de renifler mes papiers ou au moins faire semblant de participer aux recherches au lieu d'écouter les conversations d'autrui.

\- Tu as retrouvé ce que tu cherchais, répondit-il, narquois, une de ses mains venant se poser sur sa taille.

\- Oui, heureusement que Neal était là. Je devrais te virer et le prendre à la place.

\- Ah oui ? »

Il plongea son visage vers son cou et resta là, content de pouvoir sentir sa peau et Stiles entoura lentement sa nuque de ses bras. C'était étrange, ce sentiment de besoin insatiable de l'autre même après des années de mariage. De ne vouloir être nulle part ailleurs que dans ces _bras-là,_ ce qui conservait quand même un côté effrayant, cette nécessité d'exister aux yeux d'un autre que soi. Mais c'était bien là, ce tambourinement à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique qui lui rappelait à quel point il s'agissait d'un lien hors de son contrôle, lien qui rendait tout plus grand, plus fort, plus brillant. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir partager ça mais il imaginait que c'était un peu le cas de tout le monde. On n'était pas prêt à ce genre de choses, pas vraiment. Mais surtout, jamais le partager avec quelqu'un comme Derek Hale.

Derek avait déjà eu son lot de malheurs pour au moins mille vies. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était que ce foutu monde qui avait eu l'air de porter une dent contre lui le laisse enfin tranquille. Alors, il avait tu cette chose qui grossissait en lui et qui menaçait de détruire ce qu'il avait essayé si durement de construire. Il avait souri et entouré son torse de l'étiquette «Ami» parce que s'il pouvait au moins faire partie de son existence, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Parfois, c'était ça aussi, tenir à quelqu'un. Être prêt à tout, y compris à le laisser s'en aller. Et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Derek avait balayé ses misérables tentatives d'amitié en admettant avoir des sentiments pour sa personne, tout cela bien sûr, en adoptant une posture presque menaçante la première fois qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas hésité. Comme quoi, les menaces n'agissaient pas toujours sur lui de manière aussi drastique.

Ils avaient changé, supposa-t-il. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes jeunes hommes qui avaient dû grandir trop vite, avoir à affronter des dangers trop grands, mentir et blesser les gens qu'ils aimaient à de trop nombreuses reprises dans un espoir acharné de garder tout le monde en vie. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, ce n'était pas les années les plus paisibles de son existence mais quand il y regardait de plus près, quand cela l'avait-t-il été ? Adolescent, il avait parfois l'impression d'être littéralement incapable de dormir parce que les événements terrifiants qui lui arrivaient durant la journée, semblaient également vouloir l'accompagner durant ses rêves, transformant sa vie en une sorte d'état constant d'éveil, trop apeuré pour ne serais-ce qu'imaginer se reposer. Peur de recevoir un coup de fil en pleine nuit lui annonçant que Scott avait finalement été vaincu par une meute adverse. D'entendre le cri strident de Lydia, sombre et annonciateur de mort. De recevoir un coup de fil du bureau du Shérif, lui annonçant qu'il y avait eu un incident...

Mais il semblerait que les choses avaient évolué. Scott lui avait dit un jour : « C'est maintenant, Stiles, on y est ». Et il saisissait ces mots, désormais. Il comprenait que peu importait la façon dont il tenterait de leur échapper, il ne représentait qu'un maillon dans l'engrenage qui avait pris forme au fil du temps. Ils étaient un tout, un ensemble indivisible, une famille et Stiles n'avait plus aussi peur, à présent. Il avait des personnes sur qui compter et le fait de simplement pouvoir délaisser un peu de son fardeau, avoir une oreille attentive était au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré et désiré après le décès de sa mère. Il ne représentait plus tout ce qu'avait son père et cette seule pensée avait joué énormément à supprimer une partie de sa culpabilité à l'idée d'un jour devoir le quitter trop tôt, de partir avant lui. Ce n'était plus juste un _Eux_ mais un _Nous_ qu'il bénissait d'avoir un peu plus, chaque jour. Parce-que c'était la réalité, il n'était plus seul.

o

« Ok les gars, j'ai besoin d'une distraction ».

Stiles tourna un peu brusquement sur lui-même, faisant par là-même tomber le malheureux stylo qu'il avait réussi à faire tenir entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure, se rattrapant de peu à la table de son bureau alors que les roues de sa chaise avaient décidé de partir faire un rodéo. Kamal, fidèle à lui-même ne bougea pas d'un iota, à tel point qu'il aurait pu douter de son audition s'il n'avait pas déclaré :

« Ta dernière distraction ne date pas de plus d'une matinée, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te brider ne serais-ce que quelques minutes ?

\- Et laissez toutes ces femelles à l'agonie ?, s'alarma faussement Neal, assis nonchalamment, les yeux fixés sur la machine à café. Tu n'y penses pas, mon grand.

\- Effectivement, où avais-je la tête. »

Le truc, avec Neal, c'était qu'il avait une tendance au flirt outrageuse pour un être humain banal. Et ce, même sans nécessairement vouloir rentrer accompagné le soir. Il avait bien fallut trois semaines à Stiles pour s'acclimater à cette drôle de facette, sans craindre de voir surgir soudainement un loup, enragé de sentir constamment l'odeur d'un autre sur son compagnon, débarquer chez le blond et lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie. Il s'y était fait à la longue, s'inquiétait même lorsque le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à draguer les nouvelles stagiaires, son air séducteur que son ami indien qualifiait de benêt, scotché sur le visage. Ce dernier était plus réservé, ce qui ne témoignait en aucun cas d'un manque d'assurance puisqu'il n'hésitait pas à remettre à sa place tout être responsable de l'avoir irrité. En clair, il formait une belle bande.

« On n'est pas tous caser ou marier. Dans ce monde, il y a aussi les mecs sains d'esprit, astreint à aucune responsabilité si ce n'est celle de s'occuper de soi, libre de voguer là où le Train de l'Amour les emportera. Demande à Stiles, je suis persuadé qu'il commence à remettre en question certains choix de sa vie. »

Stiles fit semblant d'y réfléchir un moment, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque estomaquée de Kamal « Il a vraiment dit Train de l'Amour ? » et pensa à la liberté de pouvoir rencontrer n'importe qui, de ne pas avoir d'obligations en rentrant chez lui, d'être capable de passer des soirées interminables aux bars, toujours entouré d'une personne différente. Puis, il songea à la chaleur de son lit occupé par l'homme qui partageait sa vie, aux sourires dont il avait droit à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail comme s'il était voulu à cet endroit précis, et pour toujours. Aux après-midi allongés sur le sofa, à végéter devant la télé. Aux dîners de famille, bruyants et familiers. Tendres.

Bien sûr qu'il n'échangerait jamais rien.

« Hmm, non, tout bien réfléchi, ta vie est merdique. »

Kamal laissa un sourire parcourir ses lèvres et Neal lui envoya joyeusement son plus beau majeur.

o

Derek longea le sentier qui rendait à la résidence Hale et gara sa Camaro près de la porte du garage, derrière laquelle son père et son oncle, installés sur des vieilles caisses, étaient en train de monter les dernières planches pour l'abri de jardin. Il prit son temps pour sortir de la voiture, profitant de l'air ambiant si familier qui lui rappelait nostalgiquement ses souvenirs d'enfance, les bruits de pas de sa mère à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, la voix de sa sœur qui lui parvenait depuis la cuisine, des rires d'enfants et leurs cavalcades joueuses près de la vieille cabane et cette odeur, celle qui lui procurait un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité, une odeur qu'il avait, au long des années, associée avec Stiles mais qui prenait sa source à cet endroit, le sentiment d'être à la maison.

Il sortit le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait placé à l'arrière, et s'avança pour aller saluer les deux hommes. Son père fut le premier à lui sourire avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte rugueuse et musquée.

« Ta mère va être contente. Elle a laissé de côté un peu de son gratin spécial pour Stiles et toi. »

Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps d'acquiescer, lui lançant une tape sur l'épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

« Tiens, mon neveu préféré. Quand te décideras-tu à rendre une visite à ton vieil oncle ? Enrichir les liens familiaux avec une bonne partie de pêche. Je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que je suis vexé quant à l'invitation à boire mon fameux thé dont tu n'as jamais daigné apporter de réponse.

\- Peter, tu ne sais pas pêcher. Et ton thé est horrible.

\- Mon thé est fantastique, gamin, s'entêta-t-il, comme si l'aveuglement grotesque de Derek l'empêchait de constater son talent en matières de mélange d'herbes aromatiques. En parlant de gamin, où est donc l'élu de ton cœur ? Encore en train de se fourrer dans les ennuis ? Glissa-t-il malicieusement, ne réussissant que partiellement à cacher son affection pour Stiles qu'il aimait particulièrement agacer.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, certaines personnes ont un emploi et l'exercent à plein temps. »

Il plaça une main sur son cœur, feignant d'être offensé avant de récupérer sa bière posée sur l'étagère à outils. Après leur avoir fait un dernier signe, Derek se rendit à l'intérieur de la maison et fut accueilli par une Talia Hale plus rayonnante que jamais et il se sentit un instant coupable, se demandant si sa famille n'exagérait finalement pas tant que ça en disant qu'il ne passait pas assez souvent leur rendre visite. Il chassa ce sentiment et la prit dans ses bras, lui offrant le bouquet qu'elle emporta avec un sourire empli de gratitude. Laura arriva à son tour et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte sauvage avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de l'observer longuement, un air canaille sur le visage et il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« Derrie.

\- Quoi ? Son ton était brusque mais il n'avait pas relevé le surnom donc il ne s'en voudrait pas.

\- Cora a un petit-ami. »

Et Derek savait ce que cela voulait dire : observation, investigation et pénétration. L'OIP. Ou la mission sensée être classée secret défense, dont le but était de garantir que la personne choisie par l'un d'entre eux soit digne de confiance et ne les fasse pas souffrir. Autrement dit, il s'agissait pour sa sœur aînée d'un moyen pour assouvir sa curiosité maladive et d'interférer légitimement dans ses histoires amoureuses, interventions qui l'avaient toujours au final placé dans des situations embarrassantes, particulièrement avec Stiles et... non, surtout avec lui, en fait. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez, soupirant face à la ténacité féminine qui circulait dans le sang Hale et dont Laura semblait avoir hérité et déclara :

« Laura, tu es mariée et mère de deux enfants. Tu ne penses pas avoir d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que fourrer ton nez dans la vie de Cora ? »

Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir surpris quand elle lui lança un regard équivoque, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait objectivement pas de sens. Il s'empêcha à la dernière seconde de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? C'est au contraire l'occasion idéale pour essayer de découvrir qui est ce Roméo caché que Cora essaye coûte que coûte de m'empêcher de rencontrer, elle ne me dit jamais rien.

\- Et ça t'étonnes ? » Il demanda, les sourcils haussés.

Pour réponse, elle le bouscula, faussement outragée et il plaça un bras sur ses épaules, satisfait. Pour être franc, le fait qu'elle s'immisce de cette manière dans leurs vies ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. En tout cas, plus autant qu'avant. Il n'allait pas mentir en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas connu des moments difficiles. Entre une Laura trop envahissante, une Cora remontée contre le monde entier et lui, enfermé dans sa propre colère, les choses avaient parfois pu sembler incontrôlables, au point qu'il pouvait passer des journées entières, seul dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir une vie normale, banale, loin des tragédies familiales, loin des sermons de sa mère et de sa volonté de ne pas révéler sa vraie nature à qui que ce soit, _parce que là dehors, Derek, se cache la vraie noirceur_. De garder la tête froide, rester maître de lui, contrôle, contrôle, contrôle.

Alors, c'était peut-être pour ça que ça avait été si facile de s'éloigner, d'oublier qu'il faisait parti d'une meute et de découvrir, partager avec d'autres personnes que son entourage. De tomber aussi aisément dans les griffes d'une Kate Argent extatique et de ses mots évoquant liberté, affranchissement, indépendance. Plus que de l'amour, c'était ce sentiment de ne plus devoir obéir à aucune règle qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette relation alors que ni l'âge, ni la rapidité avec laquelle elle l'avait désiré ne lui avaient fait rebroussé chemin. Alors, bien sûr, quand la vérité avait éclaté, car elle le faisait toujours, ce n'était pas seulement son existence mais celles de ceux à qui il tenait le plus qui avait été mises en danger. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ou vouloir quelque chose sans que tout s'éparpille autour de lui.

Talia n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il avait escompté lorsque, quelques heures après l'incendie, elle avait appris pourquoi et comment une jeune chasseuse avait presque réussi à assassiner toute sa meute. Il n'y avait pas eu de hurlements, ni de regard rougeâtre empli de dégoût et de déception, simplement les bras d'une mère entourant les épaules de son fils, rassuré qu'il aille bien. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui jeter ce genre de sentiment à la figure qu'il n'avait lui-même cessé de se répéter, encore et encore, avec un peu moins de force aujourd'hui, parce qu'aussi étonnant soit-il, personne n'éprouvait d'animosité à son égard. Il s'agissait sans doute du pire, qu'il soit parvenu à s'en sortir sans que personne ne lui en tienne un tant soit peu rigueur. Alors, il n'en parlait pas, avait arrêté de présenter ses excuses à toute occasion et se contentait de prendre ce que la vie voulait bien lui offrir même si ce n'était pas toujours simple. Même si parfois, se détester semblait beaucoup plus simple.

En rentrant chez lui après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi chez ses parents, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de bruit, ayant aperçu la Jeep de Stiles garée dans l'allée. Il ouvrit la porte, déposa ses clés sur la console et accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau avant de s'arrêter dans le salon, combattant un sourire amusé de gagner ses lèvres. Stiles était allongé sur le canapé, habillé seulement d'un tee-shirt en coton trop large, d'un caleçon et d'une paire de chaussettes épaisses, la tête savamment appuyée sur l'accoudoir alors que l'une des ses jambes traînait sur le sol et que l'autre était entortillée dans un plaid, la bouche entre-ouverte, laissant échapper un léger ronflement. La télé était allumée et une assiette recouverte de papier aluminium, posée sur la table à manger, attendant qu'il rentre pour la réchauffer.

Il déposa son sac sur le sol et avança doucement vers l'endormi, se penchant vers lui et caressant sa joue de son nez, respirant son odeur à plein poumons et obtenant en réponse un marmonnement étouffé alors que les paupières de Stiles papillonnèrent difficilement avant qu'une seule de ses paupières ne parvienne à rester ouverte. Il fronça ses sourcils et fit mine d'être embêté que Derek l'ait réveillé alors qu'une de ses mains vint attraper le bas de sa chemise.

« Salut. » Derek souffla tout près de son oreille et resta là, contenté.

Stiles ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha encore un peu, près de son cou et se rendormit aussi rapidement, son corps chaud tout contre celui du brun. Il sourit cette fois, admettant que ses erreurs passées ne s'effaceraient jamais mais qu'il avait trouvé un autre chez lui et que même s'il avait toujours du mal à se pardonner, quelqu'un serait là pour le faire à sa place, pour le relever quoiqu'il arrive.

o

« Arrête de gigoter, tu es très bien , souffla Derek sembla-t-il pour la centième fois alors que Stiles, debout à ses côtés, réajustait le col de sa veste.

\- J'ai l'air idiot. C'est Scott bon sang, pas le président, marmonna-t-il, le regard sombre, s'empêchant de retourner à la voiture.

\- Tu es très bien , il lui prit la main et lui lança cette fois un regard appuyé et tendre. Stiles cligna des yeux, rougissant à peine.

\- Tais-toi et appuie sur cette foutue sonnette. »

Il le fit et ils n'attendirent pas plus de dix secondes avant de voir un Scott au sourire éclatant les saluer, un torchon vaguement posé sur son épaule.

« Eh, vous êtes l... Mais qu'est -ce que c'est que ça ? Articula-t-il brutalement et Stiles tenta de mettre ça sur le compte de son incapacité totale à garder ne serais-ce qu'une parcelle de sentiments pour lui, encore moins quand il s'agissait de surprise.

\- Content de te voir aussi », bougonna Stiles avant de lui fourrer la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et salua Allison qui, les mains plongées dans de l'eau savonneuse, lançait des regards furtifs au plat chauffant dans le four.

« Bonsoir, elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de lui lancer un sourire empli de fossettes. Tu es très élégant. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de la remercier qu'une petite tornade brune vint se cogner contre ses jambes alors qu'il dut se rattraper à la table, manquant perdre l'équilibre.

« Stiles ! Stiles ! Il sourit alors qu'il baissait les yeux et rencontrait ceux marrons d'une fillette pas plus haute que son genou.

\- Sloan, s'il te plaît, soupira Allison.

\- Eh, ma grande. Stiles la prit dans ses bras en la faisant virevolter avant de faire semblant de paraître étonné. Mais dis-moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. »

La petite fille gloussa avant de hocher vivement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes et d'ouvrir la bouche, désignant un trou de son doigt.

« Je l'ai perdu hier soir, toute seule, papa ne l'a même pas arraché. Et j'ai reçu de l'argent parce que maman a dit que la petite souris passerait. Et j'ai eu deux bons points, elle montra deux doigts avec sa main, à l'école et papa m'a offert une glace. »

Stiles, attendrit, prit soin de lever haut les sourcils pour lui montrer à quel point il était impressionné et fier. Avouons-le, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se forcer pour cette partie. Sloan était sans doute la petite fille la plus maligne et inventive qu'il avait rencontré, curieuse de tout et marquée d'un enthousiaste olympien, si bien qu'un petit rien pouvait prendre des allures de découverte mondiale. Alors, il se jugeait excusable s'il ne parvenait à retenir un air béat à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra retourner voir les étoiles, hein, dit ? On pourra ?

\- Mais je n'attends que ça demoiselle, quand seriez-vous libre pour une nouvelle exploration de l'univers ? »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, surexcitée à l'idée de retourner au Planétarium et celle-ci lui lança un petit sourire, amusée malgré elle.

« On verra ça plus tard, il est temps d'aller dormir, jeune fille. »

Les sourcils de cette dernière se froncèrent mais elle n'objecta pas, embrassa Stiles avant de sauter hors de ses bras et d'enlacer sa maman. Elle courut ensuite rejoindre les deux autres hommes qui discutaient encore dans le salon, contant probablement à nouveau l'exploit qu'avait été la perte de sa première dent. Il entendit le rire de Derek et se dit qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à craquer pour cette bouille d'ange. Il se tourna vers Allison, occupée à surveiller deux casseroles comme si elles risquaient à tout moment de lui faire l'affront de se mettre à bouillir subitement.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Oh, oui, tu pourrais poser ce plat sur la table, s'il te plaît ? Erica et Boyd ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant. »

Il semblerait que le couple n'attendait que cette invitation pour faire son entrée car bientôt, la voix familière d'Erica arriva jusqu'à eux. La soirée passa agréablement et Stiles dut avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt réjoui d'être réunis ensemble autour d'un bon repas. Leurs vies ne ressemblaient plus vraiment à ce qu'elles étaient lorsqu'il était adolescent, chacun avait désormais un domicile, un foyer bien à eux, et dont il fallait s'occuper, des enfants à élever, un emploi à exercer et les occasions de se retrouver devenaient plus rares, en témoignait l'incapacité de Lydia, Jackson et Isaac à se trouver parmi eux, ce soir-là. Bien sûr, il y avait le téléphone, les e-mails mais rien ne pouvait remplacer le rire tonitruant et sans retenu de Scott ou le ton supérieur d'Erica racontant à quel point son job d'avocat était fait pour elle.

« C'est le troisième cas qu'elle remporte depuis qu'elle a été affecté dans les nouveaux services, près du centre ville, renseigna Boyd, un sourire fier collé aux lèvres.

\- Impressionnant. Et combien de pauvres jeunes hommes as-tu dépecé au tribunal sur le chemin de la réussite ?

\- Aucun, M. McCall. Je suis un être perspicace et très bien intentionnée.

\- Perspicace, d'accord. Bien intentionnée ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire sardonique et il eut un instant pitié pour ses collègues de travail. Allison lui demanda alors si elle avait déjà d'autres dossiers à traiter et il se surprit à replonger à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait de l'époque où Allison et elle ne pouvait pas se supporter, se lançant des regards meurtriers à chaque fois que l'une se trouvait sur le passage de l'autre. Il se souvenait à quel point Boyd, ce garçon robuste et imposant, qui avait peu d'amis, ne parlait presque jamais, si ce n'était pour demander un cours auquel il n'avait pas pu assister, veillant sur sa jeune sœur à l'hôpital. Et il se souvenait de Derek, de ce jeune homme rongé par une colère sombre, autoritaire, et comment il avait eu tant de mal à faire confiance. N'étais-ce pas effrayant de voir à quel point les choses s'étaient transformées ?

Et si tout était agencé de cette manière pour finalement mieux se désintégrer autour d'eux ? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés se sentir aussi bien, aussi serein. Ou alors si, ils le pouvaient parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir ce genre de vie. Il était fatigué de toujours devoir chercher une explication, de ne pas pouvoir se contenter de ça, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Un léger coup sur le bras lui fit tourner la tête et il rencontra l'air soucieux de Scott.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es super calme, ce soir.

\- Ouais, je... je pensais à des choses. Je vais bien. »

Scott laissa son regard peser sur lui plus longtemps que nécessaire et il ajouta, soupirant :

« On est bien, pas vrai, on est vraiment bien ? Et le fait que tout soit si calme, j'ai peur que... Je veux juste que rien ne bouge, tu comprends ? On a vécu assez de drames comme ça. »

Scott s'arrêta un instant dans son essuyage, les yeux perdus dans le vide avant qu'il ne relève la tête et place son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Je sais. On est différent, aujourd'hui. On est des grandes personnes et on est heureux, Stiles. J'ai ressenti ça quand Allison a accepté de m'épouser. Et quand j'ai tenu ma fille dans mes bras... c'était comme si tout ce bonheur allait éclater à l'intérieur de ma poitrine parce que je n'avais pas assez de place pour le contenir.

\- Oh, je suis au courant », siffla Stiles, souriant au souvenir de la vision d'un Scott pleurant à chaudes larmes, Sloan blotti et disparaissant presque dans ses bras comme s'il voulait la protéger contre la Terre entière.

Il rit et se pencha pour déposer les assiettes propres sur la table de la cuisine.

« Mais tu sais ce qui est bien aussi ? C'est que j'avais déjà ressenti ce bonheur auparavant. Quand on a remporté le championnat en Terminal. Quand j'ai compris qu'être un loup ne me condamnait pas à être un monstre pour autant. Quand un petit garçon aux cheveux en pétard et à la dent cassée m'a promis de rester mon meilleur ami, pour la vie, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Stiles l'observa attentivement, cette fois, conscient de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Ne regarde pas le passé comme une tare à étouffer, c'est aussi ce qui nous a rapproché. Ce n'était pas juste mauvais ou meilleur, simplement différent. Et ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur, tu sais.

\- Merci, Scotty. »

Ce dernier lui lança une dernière tape amicale avant de repartir s'occuper de ses invités. Stiles soupira mais un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Son ami, naïf, rêveur, trop gentil pour son bien, lui avait permis de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important, que la peur n'était pas à bannir mais simplement à contrôler, à surmonter, il pourrait s'y faire. Le truc, c'était que pour arrêter de s'en faire, il devait au moins mettre son cerveau en veille pour un temps, ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser et ça, pour un Stiles Stilinski, c'était comme demander à un être de ne pas respirer. Autrement dit, une torture.

o

Passant une main lasse sur sa nuque engourdie, Derek tenta de garder les yeux ouverts devant le poste informatique et la tâche que représentait la rédaction du compte-rendu de sa mission extérieure. La semaine n'avait pas été simple, ils avaient été submergés de dossiers à remplir, on avait doublé ses heures de garde de manière exceptionnelle, par manque d'effectifs et il ne comptait plus le nombre de coups de fil qu'il avait reçus et qui l'avaient parfois obligé à se déplacer pour finalement apprendre que le conflit entre voisins qui paraissait si féroce, était réglé après quelques tapes sur l'épaule et une assiette de côte de bœuf. Il n'avait tué personne et s'était retiré en laissant tout de même des regards furieux à la petite assemblée, une victoire en somme. Ses muscles étaient tendus à cause de ce manque de sommeil abrupte et il se savait plus irritable que d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il aimait son job. Il avait appris à aimer travailler avec ses collègues et surtout, avec son beau-père qui jouait occasionnellement le rôle de patron. Mais, le problème, c'est que Derek aimait sa solitude, son calme reposant ce qui était pratiquement impossible à obtenir dans un cadre grondant de monde, des officiers de police courant dans tous les sens, le centre d'appels placé à l'autre bout de l'endroit où se trouvait son bureau mais que sa faculté auditive ne lui permettait pas d'ignorer. Il avait les nerfs à vif, n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper un déjeuner et était effrayé à l'idée que ses yeux adoptent de manière frénétique une lueur bleutée. Il avait pourtant généralement un contrôle satisfaisant de son Autre mais, aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté le café que sa collègue Oléana lui avait proposé.

Il soupira et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran en faisant abstraction des légers picotements qui commençaient à naître sous ses paupières. Depuis combien de temps s'abrutissait-il devant la même page ? Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de lire le même paragraphe depuis bientôt une demi-heure et redoubla d'intensité dans le pianotement de son clavier. Le temps passa plus rapidement cette fois, il imprima son dossier qu'il inséra dans une pochette, et entreprit de remplir la paperasse qui s'était entassée et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entamer, grimaçant devant la pile instable qui l'impressionnait. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait avant qu'il ne fasse trop nuit et peut être que Parrish accepterait de partager avec lui la boîte de beignets qu'il avait vu posé sur son bureau... Il entendit alors un raclement de gorge et sursauta sur son fauteuil, comme prit en flagrant délit. Le Shérif se tenait à l'embrasure, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« Rentre chez toi. »

Il resta un instant sans bouger, pas vraiment certain de savoir quoi faire. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'homme debout en face de lui.

« Quoi ? J'ai presque fini, il me reste juste à...

\- Derek, ce n'est pas une punition, je n'ai plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Rentre à la maison. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, John quitta la pièce et Derek, trop heureux pour insister et ne pas profiter de la magnanimité de son employeur, s'empara de ses clés et prit la route vers son domicile. Stiles était debout dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger, habillé simplement, la tête au-dessus d'une casserole frémissante. Lorsqu'il le sentit arriver, il ne put empêcher malgré lui, l'expression d'apaisement qui traversa un instant son regard et que Derek percevait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de son bureau. Expression que Stiles avait certainement déjà expérimenté des centaines de fois avec son propre père, effrayé à l'idée de recevoir _le coup de fil_ tant redouté. Ils en avaient parlé, plusieurs fois et bien qu'il lui assurait savoir parfaitement dans quoi il s'était engagé, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir préoccupé.

« Eh », souffla Stiles, essuyant ses mains sur un vieux torchon.

Il s'avança vers lui avant de se stopper et de poser ses bras sur ses épaules, l'observant minutieusement.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il répondit en entourant sa taille de ses bras pour un rapide baiser qui laissa un air ravi sur le visage du plus jeune. Il était toujours exténué et n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer sur ses draps et y rester jusqu'à ce que la Terre explose. Mais, Stiles lui avait fait à dîner et il n'allait certainement pas manquer une occasion de passer du temps avec lui.

« Je vais bien.

\- Et le boulot ?

\- Bien. Je suis content d'être rentré. »

Stiles lui envoya un sourire canaille et l'invita à s'installer à table. La majeure partie de la conversation était tenu par ce dernier, avec cette lueur qui rendait tous ses gestes et tous ses mots si vivants qu'il se surprenait à avoir passer des moments entiers à simplement l'étudier, regarder la façon dont ses membres occupaient l'espace, dont son corps semblait vibrer en permanence, sans réussir à rester immobile. Il sentit alors ses traits s'adoucir parce que même avec le temps, il ne changeait pas. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, au fond et une boule vint se loger dans sa gorge qu'il ne parvint pas à faire descendre, bien qu'il essaya plusieurs fois.

Il ne se rendit donc pas vraiment compte ou en tout cas, pas aussi rapidement qu'il aurait dû, que le débit de parole avait cessé et que Stiles se dandinait désormais sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il déposa alors ses couverts sur la table, s'essuya lentement les lèvres avec sa serviette en papier et se pencha en arrière sur son siège.

« Parle.

\- Tu veux que je te resserve un peu ? C'est de la crème allégée, l'ignora-t-il en s'emparant de son plat, vif. Quoi, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de me préoccuper de ta santé même si tu n'en a clairement pas besoin. Les crises cardiaques sont prises bien trop souvent à la légère et...

\- Stiles.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vais le dire, il suffit juste que les mots sortent de ma bouche, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, hein ? Ricana-t-il nerveusement. »

Derek lui adressa un regard, loin d'être impressionné et le jeune homme soupira fatalement, les yeux rivés sur la nappe.

« J'aicassétonmugpréféré », la phrase avait été à moitié camouflée par la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait dite et par le verre d'eau qu'il s'était empressé d'avaler mais il l'entendit parfaitement.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de manière presque automatique alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ce genre de réponse. D'humeur joueuse, il croisa les bras sur son torse et observa avec amusement Stiles mordre sa joue, les doigts fébriles. Il patienta encore le temps que le garçon lui promette de lui acheter cinq nouvelles tasses, avant de laisser apparaître un sourire marqué par des canines blanches et Stiles parut soulagé bien que partiellement indigné. Comprenant qu'il s'était moqué de son inquiétude, il se leva, faussement boudeur et commença à débarrasser avec l'aide d'un Derek diverti. Il prit ensuite soin de ne pas dire un mot durant le reste de la soirée, l'air buté, appuyé sur le canapé devant le poste de télé, zappant nonchalamment, et changeant de chaînes sans même se préoccuper des programmes, simplement pour montrer son mécontentement et Derek pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Stiles posa ses chevilles sur les genoux de Derek qui les massa distraitement et observa l'homme avec qui il avait accepté de s'installer, il y avait désormais trois ans de cela. Trois ans de cohabitation, et dix ans depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de le scruter sans embarras, fasciné par ses traits, sa mâchoire serrée, ses larges épaules, ses bras parcourus de muscles dont il avait récemment fini de comparer aux siens devant l'insistance de Derek de le voir arrêter de se fustiger, ses yeux dont il avait passé tant de temps à en soulever les couleurs, qui réussissaient à transmettre des émotions et à le mettre dans des états sans même qu'il ne prononce de mots.

Non, Derek n'était pas un homme à mots. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il savait que la grande majorité de leur entourage pensait, il ne lui était pas non plus facile de s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressentait, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avouer des sentiments. Peut-être étais-ce à cause de l'obsession développée autour de Lydia durant le début de son adolescence, où tous les moyens étaient utilisés pour prouver à tous que la jeune fille et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ce souvenir le fit sourire : ils avaient tellement changé. Il était proche d'elle aujourd'hui, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible mais qui le satisfaisait plus qu'une aventure amoureuse, parce que Lydia n'était plus cette image idolâtrée qui l'avait suivi tant de temps et auquel il s' était accroché au final par habitude et par peur de voir leur lien devenir superficiel.

A l'inverse, désormais, il la connaissait par cœur et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était devenu plus fort bien que très différent. Lydia n'était plus ce rêve idéal d'adolescent dont la maturité lui faisait défaut. Elle était cette fille brillante, tenace, farouche qui était prête à tout pour sauver ses amis et dont il savait qu'il serait toujours présent pour lui venir en aide. Et étrangement, il se sentait bien plus proche de la rouquine maintenant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Mais avec Derek... avec Derek, les choses avaient été plus compliquées et il avait refusé très longtemps d'imaginer quelque chose entre eux, mise à part cet espèce de pseudo mépris-mais-utile-dans-certaines-occasions développé alors qu'il peinait encore à trouver sa place dans la meute, évoluant tout de même dans une certaine affection dans laquelle il s'était englué paresseusement avant que Scott et Lydia ne le confronte à « ton aveuglement obstiné, Stiles » et que Derek entreprenne un premier pas, difficile, vers lui.

Installé dans leur lit, Stiles se rapprocha de Derek, encore plongé dans des pensées amères, oubliant de se plaindre de la capacité du loup à se transformer en véritable chauffage humain alors qu'il grelottait sous les draps. Derek avait le menton posé sur son crâne et caressait ses cheveux de ses lèvres, déposant furtivement des baisers sur le sommet de son crâne, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques dans le haut de son dos et le brun se sentit soudainement détendu. Il ne tarderait certainement pas à s'endormir, enveloppé comme il était dans une étreinte dont la douceur pouvait se rapprocher à celle d'un bain chaud et mousseux. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil durant les dernières semaines, en raison des horaires imposés par son bureau depuis peu et qui le forçait de plus en plus à travailler de nuit.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, lui qui préférait travailler à des heures indues, se surprenant à être encore assis devant son ordinateur dans les alentours des trois heures du matin, ne pensant à aller se coucher que sous les appels insistants de Derek. Le problème était que ce train de vie était extrêmement compliqué à associer à celui d'une autre personne et en particulier, à celui d'un officier de police. Pour y remédier, il tentait tant que possible de dormir lors des prises de postes du brun mais n'était pas ignorant quand à ce que ce dernier pensait de ses aventures nocturnes mais il se rassurait : ça ne durerait pas éternellement alors, jusque-là, ils tiendraient.

Derek était toujours accroché à son torse mais bientôt, la chaleur émanant de leur deux corps le força à sortir les bras de l'étreinte qu'exerçait son compagnon, arguant qu'il finirait étouffer autrement. Il sentit l'autre renifler.

« Ça ne risque pas. Tu dors la bouche ouverte.

\- Bien sûr que non. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse et désirant faire admettre à Derek que ses propos étaient dénués de vérité, Stiles se souleva sur un coude, le regard obstiné.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne dors pas la bouche ouverte, Derek. »

Celui-ci lui lança un sourire de connivence qu'il traduit facilement par un « c'est de la naïveté ou de l'obstination ? » et il le frappa sur l'épaule avant de se poser sur le dos, le regard rivé au plafond et à la peinture scintillante qu'il avait supplié Derek de poser afin d'avoir l'impression de regarder un mur d'étoiles. Il sentit alors un mouvement furtif au-dessus de son corps et baissa les yeux pour remarquer que Derek avait vraisemblablement placé une enveloppe sur sa poitrine. Il chercha à croiser les yeux du loup mais celui-ci les gardaient fermement fixés sur la lampe de chevet, méticuleux d'en observer la couleur, visiblement. Il demanda, agité :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derek haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'avait véritablement aucune idée de ce que contenait l'objet et que Stiles posait en réalité une question stupide. Peu importe, il détacha les bords de la lettre et en sortit deux billets qu'il reconnut aisément, son sourire se muant en quelque chose de plus sincère. Derek l'observait attentivement cette fois, l'expression tendue remplacée par un air tendre qui donna envie à Stiles de lui dérober un baiser.

« Path of Glory. Ils le passent vendredi, souffla Derek comme un secret. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller. »

Stiles ne put que partager son opinion et de sentir une bouffée d'émotion venir se loger dans son ventre. Ils avaient vu le film de Stanley Kubrick lors de leur premier rendez-vous officiel alors que le comté de Beacon Hills avait organisé une projection plein air. Il avait donc une signification particulière car marquait le avant Derek et Stiles et le après _Derek &Stiles._ Le fait qu'il y ait pensé remplaçait tous les « je t'aime » hurlé à la face du monde. Il songea, le connaissant, à l'embarras certain que cette invitation touchante avait dû lui coûter et ne put pourtant s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« C'est un rencard ? Il ne manqua pas le roulement des yeux de Derek dont les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient soulevés furtivement. Parce que si c'est un rencard, il faut que tu saches que mes attentes au niveau de _l'après-soirée_ seront très différentes. »

Derek se pencha vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« C'en est un. »

o

« Non. »

Surpris, John se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de son fils pour qu'il ressente le besoin d'exprimer un quelconque mécontentement alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient prononcé la moindre parole et ce, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient installés à la table du dinner, Lou, venant tout juste de leur apporter la carte des menus. Il releva posément son regard bleu vers les yeux brillants de détermination d'un Stiles visiblement à l'affût, replongea quelques secondes sur la liste des plats qu'il tenait encore entre les mains avant d'abandonner et de déclarer, soupirant :

« Je n'ai pas encore choisi, Stiles.

\- Non.

\- Écoute, cette histoire commence à prendre des proportions extraordinaires. Je vais bien, vraiment. Alors, tu peux arrêter, maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de contraindre ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il enregistre mes faits et gestes quotidiens au boulot. Ni de te sentir forcer de surveiller mon alimentation. D'accord ? Il tendit la main pour recouvrir celle de Stiles, arborant un air aimant. Je sais que tu veux prendre soin de moi mais j'ai passé des années à suivre le même régime alimentaire et n'ai pas eu le moindre souci de santé à ce sujet. Tout va bien, fils. »

Sans un mot, Stiles pointa fermement du doigt l'intitulé qu'il prévoyait assurément de faire commander à son père. John blêmit.

« Je te montre mon affection et tu me pointes une assiette de salade ?

\- Tu sous-estimes _mon_ affection envers toi. Et, j'ai des espions partout, sache-le. Pas juste Derek. »

Le père ne cacha pas sa grimace et le sourire de Stiles s'élargit, les coudes adossés contre la table, sa tête reposant entre les paumes de ses mains, et les sourcils tressautant énergiquement. Il flânait. John abandonna une nouvelle fois la partie, consentant à devoir se passer de viande encore un peu plus longtemps, abandon qu'il sentit s'abattre sur lui telle une sentence, prenant tout de même le soin de s'en plaindre à tout le restaurant, semblait-il.

« Lou, s'adressa-t-il à la serveuse qui travaillait ici depuis une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant et qui laissait toujours un supplément de ketchup avec ses curly fries, laisse-moi te donner un excellent conseil. Si jamais tu tiens à ta liberté, éloigne-toi de tes enfants le plus vite possible. Parce qu'un beau jour, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu te retrouves avec gamin bien trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, qui se mettra à décider de la façon dont tu dois t'habiller et ce qui doit venir remplir ton estomac. »

Il lança pourtant un regard si fier et doux à Stiles que le garçon ne prit pas un instant en compte les dernières paroles du Shérif. Lou gloussa, à moitié cachée derrière son carnet de notes.

« Je trouve ça plutôt adorable qu'il essaye de prendre aussi bien soin de vous. »

Stiles leva les poings en l'air, un cri victorieux au bord des lèvres alors que John plongea le visage dans ses mains, se sentant affreusement trahi.

« Adorable. Elle a dit adorable. »

Ils déjeunèrent calmement, John terminant son assiette sans plus rechigner, et Stiles accepta de bonne grâce qu'il emporte un muffin aux myrtilles et il reçut un sourire blanc en retour. Peu importait que son père continuait de cacher des paquets de biscuits derrière les boîtes de céréales ou qu'il rentre du travail en passant par le premier fastfood pour engloutir un burger comme seul repas, Stiles ne se lasserait jamais de le sermonner sur ses habitudes alimentaires, ne cesserait pas de chercher des recettes de boissons diététiques qu'il lui emmènerait durant ces longues après-midi où il ne perdait pas une seconde pour s'hydrater. Son père pouvait s'entêter à lui ressasser les mêmes choses autant qu'il le souhaitait, qu'il était celui qui devait s'occuper de Stiles, ce dernier n'arrêterait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Le laisser seul n'avait d'ailleurs pas été un choix des plus aisés et Stiles s'était senti coupable de l'abandonner, particulièrement pour aller vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant longtemps, ils n'avaient été que tous les deux et partir, sans que ce soit pour se rendre à l'université, de manière définitive, lui donnait l'impression qu'ils se débarrassait de lui, en quelque sorte. Ah, cela avait au demeurant été la cause de la dispute la plus carabinée qu'il ait eu avec Derek, jusqu'à présent. Leurs capacités à communiquer avaient mené Derek à penser que Stiles refusait de vivre avec lui par peur de s'engager dans une relation trop sérieuse et Stiles avait fini par lui avouer qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de laisser son père.

Il avait fallut une longue discussion entre lui et le Shérif et une série d'étreintes étouffantes pour que son père réussisse à le convaincre de déguerpir. En attendant, les vieilles angoisses ne disparaissaient pas alors, il se contentait de taquiner, d'afficher un air amusé, en essayant de faire disparaître cette culpabilité qui menaçait parfois de l'écraser. Stoppant sa voiture devant le bureau de son père, il le déposa et qui, après un signe de la main et un dernier avertissement de Stiles de se tenir à carreaux, sortit de l'habitacle et se prépara à aller occuper son poste pour la journée. Stiles, quant à lui, remarquant qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, s'éloigna du centre-ville pour se diriger vers le cimetière. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, n'ayant pas prévu de s'y arrêter, n'avait même pas de fleur pour déposer sur la tombe de sa mère alors s'excusa à voix haute pour son manque de déférence mais remarqua le petit pot de narcisses posés sur le sol. Il sourit en imaginant son père à sa place, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il dépoussiéra la pierre de brindilles d'herbe, lança une dernière parole à Claudia Stilinski, laissant le silence l'entourer un moment comme signe de réponse et tourna les talons, le cœur dans l'estomac. Il n'alluma pas la radio, une fois au volant de sa Jeep, un peu morose et accéléra, autant que le permettait la signalisation vers sa prochaine destination. Une fois arrivé à bon port, il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après, difficilement, comme retenue dans son élan. Il baissa le regard et croisa ceux d'une Sloan dont les yeux ronds de surprise le firent éclater de rire. Elle s'échappa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, ses mèches brunes fouettant l'air alors qu'elle disparaissait déjà à l'intérieur, laissant la porte grande ouverte, sa voix excitée chantant dans la pièce :

« Maman, vite, vite, maman, Stiles est là ! Il est là ! »

Allison apparut dans une jolie robe bleue, le sourire aux lèvres et les fossettes d'occasion. Après une bise sur la joue, elle l'invita à entrer. Il refusa poliment le verre d'eau qu'elle lui proposa et resta près de la porte, les yeux glissant parfois vers le haut des escaliers, l'endroit où avait disparu Sloan, il y avait à peine deux minutes.

« Je suis contente de te voir. Si tu pouvais imaginer le nombre de fois où elle te mentionne. J'espère que tu as conscience d'être une source d'admiration.

\- C'est une charge que j'ai pieusement accepté de porter.

\- Très noble, attends-toi à passer plus de temps ici. Tu as posé des jours de congé ?

\- Yep, le reste de la semaine, pour pouvoir rester un peu à la maison. Traîner un peu, voir Derek, on se croise plus qu'on ne se fréquente, ces temps-ci. Ça me manque. Et toi, que vas-tu faire de cette grande journée rien que pour toi ?

\- Sûrement faire quelques courses, tu es déjà au courant de la quantité astronomique que peut ingérer Scott en quelques jours et si je ne veux pas que mon mari ne meurt de faim, il va bien falloir que je remplisse le frigo. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir passer à la librairie, acheter ce livre qui me plaît. Merci de faire ça pour elle.

\- Tu plaisantes, argua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque de manière machinale, je place mes intérêts en premier lieu, dans cette affaire. Tu m'offres une excuse de plus pour m'y rendre.

\- Je suis prête. » Sloan avait enfilé un K-way vert pomme assorti à ses bottes rose à pois blanc et avait endossé un sac en peluche presque plus gros qu'elle. L'air fier qui accompagnait son sourire espiègle certainement accentué par le fait qu'elle avait choisi elle-même ses vêtements rendit impossible à sa mère de la faire monter se changer. Stiles, lui, était totalement fan.

« C'est parti. Je te la ramène d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Amusez-vous.

\- On y compte bien », musa Stiles, tendant sa main à la petite brune qui s'en saisit vigoureusement.

La débarrassant de son manteau avant de monter dans la voiture ainsi que de son sac à dos, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu y mettre pour qu'il ait cette taille.

« J'ai pris mes livres sur les planètes et mon goûter, puis chuchota à son oreille, lorsqu'il entreprit de lui attacher sa ceinture, comme un secret, je t'ai aussi pris un pain au chocolat. »

Il posa un baiser sur son front et démarra. Le musée était, sans surprise, vide de monde, l'astronomie attirant visiblement peu de personnes dans les alentours, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de s'arrêter à chaque stand, de demander trois fois au guide de leur refaire la visite qui, s'il était impatient, ne le montra pas et ajouta même différentes anecdotes à chaque passage. Ils se rendirent dans la salle des Planètes, s'immobilisèrent devant une miniature de la fusée Saturne V, une maquette géante du Soleil, ainsi que d'un modèle du Big Bang, impressionnant par sa diversité de couleurs.

Sloan lui ressemblait énormément, parlant sans cesse, gigotant dans tous les sens, posant des questions sans pouvoir réprimer sa curiosité et il s'enquit de répondre avec soin à chacune d'elles. Il l'emmena ensuite vers un espace café où il commanda un jus d'orange et un thé et ils engloutirent comme promis leur pâtisserie.

« Tu n'as pas de frère et sœur, Stiles ?

\- Non, ma belle, il n'y a que moi. Mais tu sais, ton père est comme un frère, il fait parti de la famille, comme toi. »

Elle battit l'air de ses jambes, hocha de la tête pour acquiescer ses dires mais ne dit rien de plus. Il porta alors sa tasse fumante vers ses lèvres et haussa les sourcils vers elle.

« Tu aimerais en avoir ? »

Elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule durant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à sa demande puis hocha timidement de la tête comme si l'avouer était quelque chose de mal. Il lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et se baissa vers les bras qu'il avait croisé sur la table.

« Ton papa et moi avons fait les pires bêtises qui soient quand on avait ton âge, je l'entraînais dans les pires combines, ta grand-mère nous disputait sans arrêt. Et tu veux que je t'avoue un secret ? Se faire crier dessus à deux, c'est mieux. »

Elle gloussa derrière son verre qui paraissait gigantesque à côté de son visage rond. Il pensa à la ramener chez elle mais lui proposa à la place de faire une balade dans le parc situé derrière le Planétarium et elle lui lança un joli sourire qu'il lui rendit, enchanté. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en soit. Pelouse verte coupée convenablement. Tourniquet multicolore. Portique avec balançoire, anneaux et toboggans. Un espace plutôt grand et fleuri comprenant une prairie en pente douce. Pourtant, voir la petite gambader dans l'herbe, cueillir des fleurs sauvages et les lui tendre comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau bouquet le rempli d'un bien-être exaltant, s'infiltrant lentement dans ses veines et lui rappela sa propre jeunesse, l'odeur des madeleines de sa mère sortant du four, ses courses à vélo où il rentrait constamment blessé aux genoux.

« Tu devrais en faire un autre pour ta maman, ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir. »

Il dut tout de même se résoudre raisonnablement à la ramener, se rendant directement au cabinet de Scott, l'ayant déjà convenu avec Allison un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci était assis au comptoir, croulant sous les papiers, des ridules jouant sur son front et lui donnant un air sérieux qui avait toujours amusé Stiles. La sonnerie au dessus de la porte le fit lever les yeux vers eux et un sourire immense vint automatiquement se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sa fille se précipita dans ses bras et il resta un moment à la cajoler affectueusement avant qu'elle ne se mette à gigoter pour s'en dégager et s'enfuit immédiatement vers l'arrière boutique, attirée par la levée d'aboiements curieux et Scott, secouant la tête, s'en offusqua un bref instant.

« J'étais son héros, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça.

\- T'en fais pas, va, tu redeviendras bien vite son meilleur ami si tu réussi à convaincre Allison de lui laisser adopter ce chien qu'elle veut tant. »

Soupirant, il parut un instant dépassé face au souvenir de cette scène particulière.

« M'en parle pas, elle m'a fait la tête pendant toute une soirée parce que je n'ai pas _« refusé aussi vite qu'il le fallait »_ la première fois qu'elle a fait mention d'un animal de compagnie. »

Après être rester discuter une bonne heure avec son ami, Stiles reprit la route, secouant vaguement la main lorsque Scott le remercia une nouvelle fois d'avoir accompagné Sloan, regrettant de ne pas avoir été présent pour partager cette journée avec eux. Sans surprise, la maison était vide et il décida de ne pas s'en scandaliser, Derek n'était, après tout, pas le seul à exercer un boulot prenant. Ravalant sa déception, il décida de s'occuper l'esprit en rangeant le chaos monstrueux qu'il avait déployé rien que dans le séjour et s'amusa à penser que Derek devait grimacer tous les jours face à son caractère désordonné, lui qui aimait tant que tout soit rangé à une place bien déterminée.

Ça n'était bien sûr, pas le seul point sur lequel leurs comportements divergeaient mais ça avait quelque chose de sécurisant et d'excitant, le fait que, malgré leurs différences, ils réussissaient à s'ouvrir à l'autre et à ne pas en attendre davantage que ce qu'ils pouvaient déjà mutuellement se donner. Que tout n'était pas prédéterminé, que Stiles ne se ferait pas rejeté pour ce qu'il était. « Le mariage, lui avait dit son père, c'est un peu essayer de nager à contre-courant. Mais tant que tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tant que tu continues à te battre, alors il y a toujours une chance pour que tu finisses par arriver sur l'autre rive. » Derek était son défi, son océan à parcourir et, bien que cela ait paru insurmontable au début de leur relation, quand il était encore plus facile pour eux de se lancer des piques et voir qui aurait le plus mal, son choix lui paraissait des plus logiques aujourd'hui. Ça en valait la peine.

Le poste de radio crachant sa musique alors qu'il reprenait à tue-tête les titres qui passèrent, ignorant le plus souvent la majorité des paroles, il ne perçut pas tout de suite l'arrivée de son compagnon qui lui lança un léger mouvement courroucé, diverti par le sursaut qu'avait engendré sa venue.

« Eh !

\- Eh, le salua à son tour Derek, observant les alentours, les sourcils haussés. Du rangement ?

\- On peut dire ça. Les traces de son passage étaient encore bien visibles, cependant.

\- Et cette visite ?

\- Top, répondit Stiles en rangeant les derniers livres dans la bibliothèque, cette gamine est super.

\- Oui, elle l'est. »

Il attendit que Derek est posé son sac, mit sa boîte hermétique dans l'évier, boîte qu'il avait préalablement rempli des restes de la veille, se lava les mains et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, un bras levé vers Stiles en signe d'invitation. Ce dernier n'hésita pas avant de le rejoindre, se rapprochant de lui et de sa chaleur, d'humeur câline. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse, montant et descendant au fil de sa respiration. De son autre main, il s'empara de celle de Derek et joua avec ses doigts, les pliant lentement, selon son gré.

« Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui. »

Derek raffermit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

« Toi aussi. »

Il lui raconta ensuite sa journée au poste, comment ses collègues s'étaient moqués de lui parce qu'il ne sortait jamais boire un verre à la fin de leur journée, que Mme Hipkins avait, du haut de ses 73 ans, encore une fois, flirter outrageusement avec lui, proférant qu'un mariage n'était qu'en réalité, une signature sur un bout de papier avec un clin d'œil suggestif qui avait fait le Shérif mourir de rire. Stiles lui demanda alors s'il devait se sentir menacé et Derek laissa planer un doute contrefait, arguant que se muffins étaient à damner un saint. Stiles se pencha et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, décidant qu'il devrait alors améliorer ses talents culinaires et Derek tenta d'approfondir leur baiser quand Stiles sauta soudainement du sofa.

Il augmenta le son de la radio et se mit à danser, sa voix fausse résonnant dans toute la pièce, avançant dangereusement vers Derek qui se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Hors de question.

« Allez, je sais que tu adores cette chanson. »

Derek détestait cette chanson, en réalité. Alors, il fit abstraction des gestes désespérés que Stiles tendait vers lui, de son déhanché ridicule, de ses supplications qui le poussait à se dandiner de manière grotesque, de ses lèvres qui formaient un sourire narquois, de ses jolis yeux qui pétillaient de malice, de ses mains qui agrippaient du vide, impatientes. Il ne céderait pas.

« Stiles. »

Stiles fit mine de ne pas entendre, trop englouti par le son de la musique, par la concentration qu'il mettait dans ses pas de danse et surtout, par la détermination qu'il possédait à ne pas laisser sa maladresse légendaire prendre le dessus. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses avant-bras et tirèrent, bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lever le loup si celui-ci avait décidé de rester campé sur son canapé. L'entêtement eut raison de lui et il continua à le presser à se mettre debout.

« Stiles. »

Faire abstraction des yeux, faire abstraction des yeux et... Trop tard. Soupirant résigné, il rejoignit Stiles qui lança un cri exagérément aiguë, une posture de vainqueur. Ses efforts furent d'ailleurs récompensés lorsque, ralentissant leur cadence, Stiles se rapprocha de lui, entoura sa nuque de ses bras et lui chuchota un « merci » à l'oreille, les joues rouges. Alors Derek le fit basculer en arrière dans un semblant de danse professionnelle, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Ses éclats de rire lui donnèrent envie de danser jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent, tant il ne voulait pas qu'ils disparaissent. Alors tant pis s'ils avaient l'air ridicules ou risibles, car tout cela paraissait dérisoire. Stiles était heureux alors le reste ne comptait pas.

o

Stiles se réveilla, seul dans le lit, la place qu'occupait Derek encore tiède, le coin de la bouche pâteuse de salive séchée et les membres engourdis. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, sa tête lui tourna si fort qu'il manqua se cogner contre sa table de chevet, se rattrapant de justesse à sa couette. Il profita de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre sa respiration qu'il trouva saccadée, essuya d'un revers de main son front moite de sueur et papillonna des yeux, surpris de constater un voile opaque lui troubler la vue. Prenant de lentes inspirations, il attendit que son tournis passe, comptant sur ses doigts à chaque fois que sa poitrine expirait l'air de ses poumons. Quand il fut certain que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus sous son poids et que sa vision était suffisamment bonne pour qu'il ne risque pas de se cogner un orteil sur le coin d'une commode, il entreprit de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Face au miroir, le spectacle qui l'attendit le fit grimacer, ses yeux étaient gonflés de fatigue alors qu'il savait avoir dormi plus que son compte, cette nuit, une énorme marque d'oreiller lui mangeait la moitié gauche du visage, les grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa figure ressortaient davantage sur sa peau particulièrement pâle et il se sentait par-dessus tout nauséeux, comme si son oreille interne ne coordonnait plus son sens de l'équilibre, annihilant tout ajustement de la posture de son corps, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur, encore allongé, emmitouflé dans les draps. Allumant la lumière au-dessus du lavabo, tout dansa autour de lui et il se savait au bord de l'évanouissement. Pressant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et attirer un Derek affolé, il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

Un peu calmé, il passa très lentement, un filet d'eau froide sur sa nuque, se brossa les dents et remarqua que le goût mentholé calma quelque peu les spasmes de son estomac. Précautionneux, il prit une douche rapide, effrayé à l'idée de tomber sur le revêtement sol, et s'aida du mur, les mains posées à plat sur le carrelage glacé. Cela lui fit certainement du bien car une fois essuyé et habillé, sa sensation de vertige avait disparu et ce fut d'un pas plus assuré qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et pénétra dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés, dégoulinants le long de son dos. Derek était placé au-dessus d'une poêle, son contenu lui étant dissimulé par la musculature de ce premier qui se retourna pour lui baiser le front avant de se baisser vers lui, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front.

La tentative de ne pas l'alarmer s'avéra vaine quand il prit plus vigoureusement son visage entre ses mains, celles-ci s'étant plaquées autour de ses joues. Stiles s'obligea à ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ? »

Se redressant sur ses pieds pour pouvoir planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, Stiles secoua la tête, parvenant à afficher un petit sourire fatigué.

« Un peu étourdi en me réveillant. Mais, je vais bien, promis. »

Cette déclaration ne réussit pas à effacer complètement les traces d'inquiétude qui marquait les traits du brun et il accompagna Stiles – qui cette fois leva les yeux au ciel – jusqu'à une chaise avant de retourner vers sa cuisine. Stiles se mit à tapoter distraitement sur la table, observant les déplacements du loup et réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire aujourd'hui, tous les deux. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son attention et il s'immobilisa.

« Ton père a appelé ce matin, je crois qu'il voulait passer mais tu dormais encore, il a essayé d'avoir... »

Le reste des mots n'atteignirent pas la conscience de Stiles qui avait stoppé net tout geste, la gorge nouée, les narines dilatées, le regard rivé vers la casserole, dont le contenu frémissant lui était désormais parfaitement visible et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper. Ce fut sans doute ça et le fait qu'il ait arrêté ses petits coups répétés qui alertèrent Derek, lequel se retourna vers lui, les bras tendus comme s'il s'apprêtait à le rattraper d'une chute. Il devait avoir une tête effroyable.

« Stiles ? »

Il ne sut pas vraiment si ce fut la vue des œufs brouillés qui le poussèrent à agir ou alors l'odeur, dont il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment prêté attention en descendant les marches et qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus du tout faire disparaître, le submergeant à tel point qu'il eut l'impression de se noyer. Vif, il se précipita vers la poubelle et vomit pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Son estomac était comme prit d'un feu ardent, sensible et douloureux et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer, toussait alors que les nausées ne s'estompaient pas et que ses mains, agrippées au bord de la table, tremblaient. La seule chose qui lui permettait de conserver un pied dans la réalité était les pas frénétiques de Derek, dans son dos. Aussi pitoyable que ce fut, il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'apaiser.

« Ça va, je... » un hoquet lui échappa à nouveau et il sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge, celle-ci commençant déjà à le brûler comme de l'acide.

Jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi malade face à l'odeur d'un aliment mais tout était possible, visiblement. Scott se sentait toujours mal à l'approche d'une assiette de crustacés alors... Peut-être qu'y penser n'était pas la meilleure solution. Sa tête tambourinait dans un cliquetis régulier et acéré, envoyant à chaque battement une décharge lancinante qui descendait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, de peur qu'un autre élément du décor ne le replonge dans un épisode gastrique. Le soulagement finit par se manifester lorsque que Derek plaça une serviette humide sur son front et ne trace des cercles aériens en dessous de son t-shirt alors qu'il prélevait sa peine, abandonnant une sensation de flottement.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi, Stiles tenta de se surélever mais affaibli, dut compter sur Derek pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le sol, ce qui rendit le reste de sa phrase encore plus pathétique, je.. non, je vais bien...

\- Pas de discussion, Stiles. On y va.

\- D'accord. »

Le trajet en voiture se passa rapidement, l'état de Stiles étant comparable à celui de semi-conscience et il fut reconnaissant de la fraîcheur qui l'accueillit quand il posa sa tête contre la vitre, laissant échapper une plainte inarticulée qui ne fit rien si ce n'était amener Derek à violer quelques restrictions de vitesse, le regard rivé sur la route. Une fois arrivés et après avoir inscrit son nom à l'accueil, Stiles et Derek s'installèrent sur les sièges en plastique de la salle d'attente, bondée en cette fin de matinée. Désormais soulagé, Stiles se trouva dans l'incapacité de rester immobile, cherchant désespérément de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, délaissant le mordillement de ses lèvres asséchées par peur de déclencher un saignement, sachant pertinemment que l'intoxication alimentaire porterait le poids de diagnostic.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois, certes peut-être pas aussi intense mais elle ne valait certainement pas un détour houleux à l'hôpital. Les infirmières, malgré la foule qui s'agitait, impatiente et irritée, s'approchèrent de chaque patient, leur assurant que les médecins se chargeraient bientôt de leur cas, proposant des gobelets d'eau aux enfants assis sur une table devant un amoncellement de petites constructions en bois. Un jeune homme assis près de la fontaine avait le nez dans un tel état que sa compagne s'était déjà lever deux fois pour récupérer un excédent de serviette à lui faire porter au visage, le liquide rouge ayant taché une bonne partie de son pull en laine.

La grognement sourd qu'émit Derek finit par attirer son attention et il frémit. Ses phalanges étaient rendues blanches par la force avec laquelle il les serraient, plaquées contre ses genoux et son regard assombrit par une certaine animosité ne quittait pas l'extrémité du couloir, là où se trouvait l'une des salles d'auscultation. Horrifié, Stiles sut que ses griffes ne tarderaient pas à venir se planter à l'intérieur de sa peau, garantie de sa domination sur sa part lycanthrope et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de détester, l'assimilant à un exercice de torture. Il prit alors le poing entre ses deux paumes et déplia les doigts rugueux avant de les enlacer entre les siens, soufflant lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune résistance.

« Arrête, calme-toi, chuchota-t-il, se calant sur son épaule et percevant clairement la tension de ses muscles. »

S'il ne desserra pas les mâchoires ni ne quitta l'endroit des yeux, ses mains parurent retrouver un semblant de circulation sanguine.

« Tu es là depuis trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, exactement ? »

\- Cette femme était là avant nous, Derek. Tu as vu l'état de son mari ? On aurait dit qu'il s'est engagé à tester la solidité d'un mur de briques. Elle a dû l'aider à marcher tout le long du couloir. Je ne fais pas le poids contre une attaque murale. »

Il ne réussit pas à dérider Derek, lequel se renfrogna sinon plus contre son siège et Stiles soupira avant d'exercer une nouvelle pression sur sa main pour essayer de l'inciter à se détendre et lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Les nausées ainsi que le mal de tête avaient disparu et il ne sentait plus qu'un léger picotement au bout de ses articulations. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à convaincre Derek qu'il pouvait rentrer et lorsqu'il croisa son regard après lui avoir fait part de son idée, il trouva que sa chaise était en fait plutôt confortable. Ils patientèrent encore quarante-cinq minutes, laissant largement le temps à Stiles d'aller soulager son envie pressante avant que l'infirmière ne leur fasse signe de l'arrivée de leur tour.

« Bonjour, Dr Singfried, salua le médecin en jetant un œil à sa fiche de renseignement, et en leur lançant un sourire blanc, M. Hale, installez-vous, je vous en prie.

\- Merci. »

Plaçant ses bras sur le bureau lui faisant face, il donna un regard amusé à la nervosité de Stiles et à l'attitude visiblement peu amène de Derek qui n'avait pas sortit un mot.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Après avoir expliqué ce qui les amenaient ici, l'homme s'engagea à lui poser des questions, prit quelques notes sur ce qui ressemblait à une feuille d'ordonnance avant de se lever et d'appeler un interne.

« Très bien, je vais vous laisser avec Sébastien qui est là et nous allons procéder à quelques tests et voir si tout va bien, c'est d'accord ? Je serais à côté si vous avez un souci ou une peur subite des aiguilles. »

Stiles hocha la tête et consentit à suivre le jeune homme alors que Derek fronça ses sourcils en sa direction. Stiles ralentit le pas, laissant l'interne les dépasser pour souffler près de l'autre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vu la tête de ce gars ? Il continua lorsque Stiles haussa les épaules. Il est beaucoup trop souriant pour un médecin. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Oh, c'est étonnant, peut-être bien qu'il aime son travail. Tu devrais prévenir tes collègues et commencer à enquêter, c'est louche. »

Lorsque la dernière prise de sang fut terminée et qu'ils purent rentrer chez eux avec l'invitation de revenir le lendemain matin pour recevoir les résultats, Derek décida de passer à l'épicerie acheter des aliments qu'il jugeait propice à une fragilité intestinale, refusant catégoriquement que Stiles l'accompagne, en lui exhortant de se remettre au lit. Feignant d'obéir, il attrapa aussi vite que Derek disparut son ordinateur et débuta un nouveau dossier qui menaçait de lui prendre plusieurs mois mais dont il était particulièrement fier et excité de commencer. Il avait fallut qu'il reste plusieurs heures supplémentaires à cravacher sur ses dessins, taper de nouveaux comptes-rendus, négocier avec les entrepreneurs et partenaires commerciaux mais Louis avait cru en lui et avait accepté de lui confier son premier vrai chantier, celui qu'il pourrait totalement considéré comme sien.

Et ce n'était certainement pas un minable mal d'estomac qui allait tout mettre à l'eau, il avait souffert pour saisir cette opportunité. Le stress qu'il avait ressenti au départ et dont il redoutait le retour, une fois que tout serait terminé, s'était transformé en une sorte d'euphorie, qui rendait tout lumineux et envisageable, comme si la roue de la fortune avait engagé un tour en sa faveur et il ne souhaitait pas que ce sentiment ne s'évanouisse. Mais bientôt, Derek rentra, prit sans un mot l'ordinateur qu'il ferma dans un claquement sec, le déposa sur le bureau et le recouvrit avec la couverture jusqu'au menton.

« Dors, je viendrai t'apporter ton déjeuner dans vingt minutes. Et pas de soda, aujourd'hui, Stiles. De l'eau. »

Stiles considéra un instant ce qu'était la réelle punition : être malade ou... Derek ?

o

« S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi, on est déjà presque en retard.

\- Eh, humain, ici, ok ? Pas de rapidité surnaturelle, ni de supers réflexes. En plus, tu n'as strictement aucun droit de te plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme si me dépêcher rendrait les choses plus simples étant donné que 80% des chances dans une situation pareille se termineraient avec moi, couché au sol dans une position improbable, après m'être pris les pieds quelque part. Profite, tu as un mari prévoyant.

\- Roublard, c'est différent.

\- Et tu m'aimes quand même, c'est incroyable, hein ? »

Leur entrée à l'hôpital se passa de manière tout à fait dissemblable à celle de la vieille puisqu'il furent invités à se rendre directement dans le bureau du Dr Singfried qui les accueillit beaucoup plus calmement. Ses doigts étaient entortillés autour d'un stylo, exprimant une certaine nervosité et il lançait à chacun un regard agité, ne s'attardant jamais trop longtemps sur l'un d'entre eux et Stiles déglutit : il connaissait trop bien cette expression. Alors il ferma lentement les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, s'accrocha à la pensée que Derek était auprès de lui et qu'il serait là pour le soutenir si jamais la nouvelle que le médecin s'apprêtait à lui annoncer ne le détruisait pour de bon. Car il le savait, aucune bonne chose ne sortirait de cette entrevue.

Avec un raclement de gorge, le Dr Singfried les invita à s'asseoir et Stiles, ne pouvant pas décemment supporter l'étouffement qu'il sentait poindre dans sa poitrine, ne put s'empêcher d'articuler, couvrant le silence par une intervention sans fondement.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas une intoxication alimentaire », ricana-t-il gauchement.

Il avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère mais n'obtint qu'un simple haussement de sourcils ce qui lui donna soudainement envie de foutre son poing dans la figure du médecin qui hésitait à prendre la parole, comme s'il se préparait à lancer une sentence de mort. La respiration de Stiles se faisait plus rapide à mesure que les secondes passaient et que des scénarios, tous plus effroyables, traversaient son esprit et qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas ressortir avec un pied à moitié dans la tombe. Il dut remarquer son air pâle car il consentit enfin à abréger ses souffrances.

« Je vais être honnête. Comme je ne sais pas du tout si vous vous y prépariez, je préfère vous annoncez la nouvelle de manière ouverte. »

L'hyperventilation. Stiles avait lu quelque chose là-dessus.

« Vous attendez un enfant, Stiles. »

Qu... ? L'expression qui traversa le visage de Stiles aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi invraisemblable. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour que les rouages de son cerveau ne se remettent en place et qu'il puisse attribuer un sens aux paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer presque aussitôt, il battit des paupières et patienta, laissant son rythme cardiaque adopter un tempo correct. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait affronter... La peur, cette amie avoisinante et vicieuse, s'insinua alors en lui comme un poison traversant ses veines, abandonnant derrière elle un frisson glacé et malsain. Il sentit malgré lui ses membres trembler.

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, c'est une expression pour le cancer ? J'ai un cancer, c'est ça ? »

Comme le médecin ne répondit pas, il se retourna alors vers Derek, les yeux levés vers lui dans une vaine recherche de réconfort, lequel avait perdu son apparente hostilité et observa l'homme avec un calme qu'il avait appris à ne pas apprécier, posant une main lourde sur son épaule.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le gène lycanthrope ?

\- Je le suis.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il en retirant ses lunettes. Il faut que vous compreniez que ce genre de procédure n'est pas courante mais nous faisons des progrès quotidiens en matière de grossesse masculine. Je vais vous laisser le nom d'un spécialiste et nous pourrions déjà organiser un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine... »

Stiles n'écoutait plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé, comme la fois où il avait voulu récupérer la vieux cerf-volant du fils du voisin qui s'était emmêlé dans les branches de l'érable, planté dans leur jardin, malgré l'interdiction formelle de Derek de s'approcher de près ou de loin d'une échelle et que, davantage par fierté mal placée, que par réelle conviction d'arriver à saisir la structure, il avait grimpé sans se soucier de la fragilité des branches les plus hautes qui avait finit par céder sous son poids et il était tombé douloureusement sur le dos. Sa chute n'avait pas été longue mais avait suffi pour expulser tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons, le laissant immobile et sans voix dans l'herbe mouillée.

Inutile de préciser que Derek lui avait servi le pire sermon que l'histoire ait connu, une fois qu'il fut installé dans un lit, le dos malmené et la respiration sifflante. Il n'avait eu l'impression de pouvoir inhaler de l'air correctement que quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir dû subir des douleurs à chaque fois que sa poitrine se gonflait. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise, Stiles eut la sensation qu'on avait extirpé de force tout l'air qu'il avait stocké jusque là, perdu dans une réalité qu'il ne saisissait pas, troublé par la conversation qui se déroulait sans lui entre les deux hommes, comme si ce dont ils étaient en train de discuter avait un sens et que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à faire jour dans l'esprit de Stiles. Nauséeux à nouveau, il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa, ouvrit la porte comme si sa vie dépendait du temps qu'il passerait dans cet hôpital et s'enfuit.

Il passa devant l'accueil, ignorant les regards surpris que lui lancèrent les patients agglutinés dans la salle d'attente devant son attitude, ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter près de leur voiture et pénétra directement dans le parking, accélérant alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait mais sachant qu'il devait s'en aller.

« Stiles ! _Stiles_! »

Un bras vint le tirer fermement en arrière et bientôt, les mains de Derek se retrouvèrent sur son visage, essuyant des larmes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de verser et calant son visage au creux de son épaule, le blottissant dans une étreinte qui le rassura instantanément, diffusant une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de convoiter. Mais ce sentiment d'angoisse réapparut lorsque Derek ne dit pas un mot mais le serra plus fort et Stiles eut besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas rêver, qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux.

« Tu avais raison, ce gars est un détraqué. On ira dans une autre clinique, voir un autre médecin compétent, cette fois. On fera des tests, des tests qui prouveront que tout ceci n'était qu'un ramassis d'idioties et on en rigolera. Je le raconterai à mon père et il se moquera de moi pour n'avoir ne serais-ce qu'imaginer que... que... »

Derek l'étouffait presque à présent mais il ne pouvait plus parler de toute façon, sous peine de lâcher un rire hystérique ou de se prendre la tête entre les mains, en espérant se réveiller d'un rêve étrange, celui dans lequel il ressortait toujours groggy et sonné, encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil, le cou engourdi, prenant plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que ça, un putain de rêve.

Un peu plus tard, assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, Stiles tenait la petite boîte en carton tellement fort que sa main tremblait, fumant de rage face à la petite barre qui se dessinait sur l'écran, le narguant devant sa bêtise, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu mal tourner. Parce que recroqueviller dans son coin, après être rentré de son rendez-vous désastreux, il ne pouvait maintenant que _penser_ , se rendre compte de la profondeur de la situation boueuse dans laquelle il semblait plongé, l'absorbant pareille à des sables mouvants et bientôt, il sentit ce poids à l'intérieur de lui, qui rendait tout plus épais et obscur et ne laissait transparaître qu'une chose : le ressentiment qui rongeait ses entrailles et abandonnait un arrière goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

« Menteur », siffla-t-il en balançant le dix-neuvième test de grossesse à la poubelle et en en déballant un nouveau.

Parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr. Parce qu'une décision devait être prise et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'un stupide diagnostic vienne déclencher un chaos enragé, excité à l'idée de pouvoir semer sur son passage, ravage et destructions. Il avait pris du temps pour construire cette vie dans laquelle il s'épanouissait. La meute avait pris du temps à se construire en tant que réel dynamique. Il avait pris du temps à se fondre dans son nouveau boulot, à délaisser et compter sur les autres et ne pas bûcher à s'en rendre malade, persuadé de pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Derek et lui avait pris du temps à se façonner un foyer, à apprendre à vivre ensemble, à ne pas laisser leur orgueil prendre le dessus, même s'il s'agissait là d'une tâche compliquée, semblable à un combat quotidien et sans répit. Mais comment était-il sensé lutter contre ça ?

La peur de tout perdre, de voir tout ce à quoi il tenait lui être arraché laissait en lui un sentiment de panique presque suffocant. De quelle manière pouvait-il prendre une décision au juste, comment devait-il réagir ? Rien n'avait de sens. Il eut soudainement envie de rigoler, nerveusement alors que son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux... peut-être que s'il le souhaitait très fort, tout disparaîtrait. Il se réveillerait dans son lit, insouciant du tremblement qui venait de bouleverser sa routine si, si plaisante et familière.

Un frappement sourd porté sur la porte le fit lever les yeux vers un Derek à l'air absent et hésitant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Son ton vulnérable et peu habituel le poussa à ne pas retourner cette colère injustement contre lui, et s'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il tenta alors d'être le plus honnête possible. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il referma la porte du placard.

« Ça ira. »

En jetant un œil au test toujours entre ses mains, il savait que sa décision était prise, celle qu'il savait juste car elle avait pour but premier de conserver ce bonheur d'un effondrement précoce. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire en sorte que tout aille dans ce sens.

o

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Stiles fusillait Alan Deaton du regard qui, assit à son bureau, ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la fébrilité du jeune homme, qui se tenait aux bras de sa chaise pour ne pas se jeter sur le vétérinaire et enrayer cette passivité qu'il affichait en toute occasion, sans chercher nullement à paraître contrit ou fautif. Il n'essayait même pas de croiser son regard, préférant assommer Derek d'histoires lupines et autres mythes grotesques, discutant de différentes composantes à coordonner, aménager, planifier, à propos d'une situation sur laquelle il n'avait strictement aucun droit. Et ce fut certainement ça, le fait qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de l'intégrer, prenant comme argent comptant le fait que Stiles approuverait sans un mot, persuadé qu'il était de connaître les sentiments de l'humain. Il n'en était rien.

« C'est une blague, hein ? Vous plaisantez ? »

Cette démonstration de son étonnement parut couper Deaton dans son élan qui, doucement, jeta un regard indulgent à Stiles, patientant visiblement qu'il précise le contenu de sa pensée. Son irritation augmenta d'intensité. Il se leva brusquement et pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers l'homme.

« Vous étiez celui qui disait que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Vous étiez celui qui assurait que c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable, d'impensable. Vous étiez le premier à certifier que les risques étaient infimes, au point qu'il n'était même pas utile de l'imaginer. On vous a cru. J'ai même accepté de boire votre breuvage répugnant pour être certain d'être à l'abri de tous préjudices et vous nous dites maintenant que les probabilités ont changé ?

\- J'ai commis une erreur de jugement.

\- Ouais et une putain d'erreur. »

Il sentit le regard de Derek lui brûler la nuque mais il ne releva pas. Il avait conscience d'être à fleur de peau mais la problème était trop grave pour être pris à la légère. Il avait besoin de savoir comment et pourquoi. Comment ça avait pu arriver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pu l'empêcher ?

« J'ai pris contact avec des amis très bien formés pour ce genre de grossesse et j'ai pu moi-même assisté à une opération, et me documenter sur le sujet. Je suppose que vous êtes déjà suivis par un praticien mais je pourrais...

\- Non, non, sans façon, vous nous avez poussé dans ce guêpier, on saura s'en sortir sans votre aide. »

Il ne sut si l'homme se sentit soudainement l'âme d'un repentant ou s'il faisait tout simplement fit du taux d'acidité qui transparaissait dans sa voix, mais il n'objecta pas, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses.

S'attendant à un peu de soutien, Stiles fronça les sourcils face à l'air peu amène qui traversa subtilement les traits de Derek. Il secoua négligemment les épaules, l'invitant à s'exprimer. Derek hésitait, bataillant pour ne pas laisser échapper de mauvaises paroles, trop facilement détournées de leur sens et risquant par là-même, de transformer la situation en bataille des personnalités.

« Je pense... je pense que nous devrions prendre le temps d'en discuter avec Alan. » Il rajouta lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux de Stiles s'arrondirent, signe indéniable qu'il se sentait trahi, « quoi que tu penses, ce n'est pas de sa faute, Stiles. Il a en plus déjà eu à faire à ce genre de cas, son aide pourrait être précieuse et je sais que ma mère en a déjà été témoin, c'est moins rare que ce que l'on pense. J'ai un cousin éloigné qui a mis au monde des jumeaux, il doit y avoir six ou sept ans. »

La grimace que Stiles afficha l'arrêta avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui l'avait causé et qu'il ne se pince l'arête du nez, comme déjà exaspéré à l'idée de la réaction que ça allait générer.

« Attends, attends, tu as appelé ta mère ? Tu as _appelé_ ta mère, Derek ?

\- Oui, Stiles, je l'ai appelé. Et sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu y vois de si surprenant, c'est ma mère.

\- Bon Dieu, Derek, c'est ta mère. Toute la meute doit déjà être au courant.

\- Je suis désolé que ça te pose un problème, vraiment. J'avais juste... besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas le seul à être dépassé par tout ça. Tu n'as pas eu envie d'aller le voir ? Il devrait être... »

Cette fois, Stiles vit rouge.

« Pas question. Personne ne dira rien à mon père, c'est compris ?

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il alors que Stiles était persuadé qu'il allait laisser tomber le sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler de ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner chez lui et effacer cette satanée journée.

\- Parce que.

\- Pourquoi pas, tu ne crois pas qu'il aimerait savoir, Stiles ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine quand il saura que je m'en suis débarrassé ! »

Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents alors que les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle dessus. Voilà exactement pourquoi il avait voulu éviter cette conversation, pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard hanté que Derek lui envoya et encore moins l'air surpris puis compatissant que Deaton pensa souhaitable d'arborer. Lui aussi avait compris le fond du problème, du réel problème. Pas seulement celui qui les pousserait à adopter un changement de leur mode de vie. Pas seulement celui qui les amènerait à avoir une réunion de famille dans des conditions un peu particulières. Non, il s'agissait de la véritable affaire, celle qui se plaçait à l'origine de leur situation et qui rendait sa résolution si difficile. Alors quand Derek bégaya presque sa phrase, il déglutit mollement, conscient de la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à les emporter dans un déchaînement de rafales éprouvantes et meurtrières.

« Tu... quoi ?

\- Je n'en veux pas. Il affirma fermement, résolu à ce que ce constat s'imprègne définitivement dans les esprits de chacun. Mais perdit un peu de son aplomb quand Derek parut encore plus échauffé, ses sourcils froncés et la mine grave.

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'envoie pas ce regard. Tu le savais, tu le savais que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Tu le savais quand tu as dit je le veux devant le maire. Ne me blâme pas pour ça.

\- Et donc, tu as choisi de prendre cette décision tout seul, sans m'en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ? C'est mon corps, Derek et j'ai décidé qu'aucun être n'en sortirait. Je ne crois pas que cela fasse de moi un monstre pour autant.

\- Peut-être du fait que je suis ton mari, Stiles. Et que...

\- Et quoi ? S'avança Stiles qui avait peur de connaître la suite de cette pensée, trop abasourdi de comprendre ce qui s'y cachait derrière. Est-ce que tu crois que le fait qu'on soit marié te donne une prérogative sur l'utilisation de mon ventre ? »

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit et Stiles se demanda alors s'il n'était pas aller trop loin.

« Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'ai dit. »

Cela eut le don de lui faire perdre un peu de sa verve alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer, que Derek ne l'obligerait jamais à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se sentir acculé, retenu par le choix de satisfaire ou de démolir. Cette perception d'être partagé entre deux décisions laissait un sentiment terrible, celui de se sentir coincé dans une impasse, dans l'impossibilité absolue de rejoindre son souhait, obliger de rester planté là, à les observer se faire du mal mutuellement. Il savait que Derek le méritait, qu'il méritait d'être totalement heureux, d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait dans cette vie qui ne l'avait pas ménagé. Il méritait d'être père, d'avoir des jeunes enfants autour de lui qui l'appelleraient papa, de les sentir dans ses bras. Des enfants qui le couvriraient d'amour et d'admiration car Derek était un homme bien.

Malheureusement, Stiles était incapable de lui procurer ce dont il rêvait secrètement et qu'il avait bien conscience de briser, particulièrement en sachant désormais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il... Enfin, qu'il lui offre ce qu'il espérait. Une pointe de culpabilité, vicieuse et moralisatrice vint se loger dans un coin de sa tête et Stiles sut qu'il devrait probablement vivre avec elle, l'assumer sans d'autres choix et se rendre compte chaque jour, le reste de sa vie, qu'il ne méritait pas l'homme avec qui il vivait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas pour lui ni pour l'enfant à naître. Il devait penser à ça s'il voulait pouvoir soutenir à nouveau le regard du brun sans se sentir fléchir face à une vague de remords trop colossale. Même si ça signifiait devoir le perdre en cours de route. Il ne serait pas celui qui détruirait la vie d'un enfant innocent. Alors, il lança une dernière fois un regard à l'homme devant lui, adoptant une expression impénétrable avant de déclarer, un peu faiblement :

« Je ne veux pas d'enfant et tu le savais. »

Les choses se dégradèrent dans les jours qui suivirent. Ayant chacun repris leur boulots respectifs, Stiles et lui ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en de rares occasions. La maison était inhabituellement silencieuse, comme si chacun d'eux était trop apeuré pour ne serais-ce qu'élever la voix. Ils ne se voyaient que pour aller dormir, quand Stiles ne rentrait pas à des heures tardives et où il découvrait Derek déjà endormi sous les draps, qui se levait ensuite très tôt le matin pour reprendre son poste pendant que Stiles continuait sa nuit de sommeil. Il mentirait s'il disait que cette situation lui convenait mais depuis la discussion au cabinet du vétérinaire, il ne savait comment approcher l'homme sans avoir peur de dire les mauvais mots et d'aggraver les choses sans le vouloir. Mais tout semblait lui échapper, comme passant à travers ses doigts alors qu'il tentait d'attraper de la fumée.

Alors, il l'évitait, ne cherchait pas nécessairement sa présence quand celle-ci venait à manquer. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, quand chaque pas mené vers Derek paressait gigantesque et menaçait à tout instant de le faire se fracasser contre un mur. Ils n'étaient pourtant plus des enfants mais se trouvaient de la même manière dans l'incapacité d'exprimer leurs sentiments bien que partageant la vie de l'un et de l'autre. Son effacement dut se faire remarquer au bureau car Neal ne cessa de lui demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui après qu'il ait renversé trois tasses de café à la suite, officieusement mis en panne l'imprimante de service et échangé à plusieurs reprises les plans qu'il devait terminer avec ceux d'autres dossiers. Il n'avait même pas répondu à l'invitation de Kamal pour son anniversaire, échouant simplement le cadeau sur ses genoux et prétextant un rendez-vous avec son _mari_ qui lui valut des regards en coin de ses deux amis. Si seulement.

Il n'avait prévenu personne, pas même son père et il repensa aux paroles de Derek et se sentit lamentable. Il s'en était pris à lui pour s'être entretenu avec sa mère alors que lui-même n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, trouver le réconfort d'un père qu'il savait là pour lui, en cas de besoin. Mais il était effrayé à l'idée de lui expliquer pourquoi ça n'allait pas, bien qu'il sache que son père ne le jugerait jamais pour un choix qui était le sien. Il ne supporterait pas de voir la déception dans ses yeux, de désappointer, de ne pas répondre aux attentes d'une nouvelle personne, encore une fois. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de tout lui raconter, ses pensées finissaient par le trahir au point qu'il reposait systématiquement le téléphone et s'en allait trouver une autre occupation qui ne le ferait pas penser à son père, ou à Scott.

Les repas aussi étaient embarrassants et Stiles se surprenait à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face aux banalités qu'ils étaient capables de proférer, laissant planer le véritable sujet sans jamais l'évoquer, pas une fois. Stiles ne savait pas comment interpréter cette sorte de mur qui se façonnait de secondes en secondes, aménageant un fossé qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir franchir. Ironiquement, Derek ne semblait pas en colère. Il n'avait émis aucun reproche, ni cherché à voir davantage d'explications et s'intégrait dans une nouvelle routine qui donna à Stiles l'envie de s'arracher quelques cheveux au passage car s'il y avait une chose dont il pouvait se vanter après toutes ces années, c'était de connaître le loup et d'identifier la contrariété quand elle se tenait bien réelle devant lui.

Mais il ne savait pas si Derek était blessé qu'il ne lui ai rien dit ou alors... s'il avait espéré que Stiles change d'avis au sujet de l'enfant, ce qui rendait encore plus difficile toute tentative de communiquer. Celui-ci avait également un don pour se murer dans le silence lorsque les choses le dépassait ou qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout soustraire à la vue de tous une émotion qu'il jugeait comme ne lui appartenant qu'à lui seul. Perdu dans une sorte de bulle, dont les contours étaient presque indestructibles. Stiles avait d'ailleurs mis un point d'honneur a tenté de les abattre pièce par pièce. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la force de se battre. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, songeur.

« J'ai appelé le centre d'IVG tout à l'heure. Sa voix avait pris quelques hauteurs sur la fin mais Derek n'avait pas paru surpris qu'il prenne la parole alors qu'ils baignaient dans un silence presque total depuis presque une heure. Pour le rendez-vous.. tu... tu seras là ? » Une fois dit, il se sentit particulièrement stupide, comme ne méritant pas de le demander.

Mais encore une fois, Derek le surprit quand, après avoir avalé son verre d'eau, il le détailla, dérouté par cette question qui éveillait tant de doutes chez le jeune homme et qui allait apparemment de soi pour lui.

« Je serais là. Bien sûr que je serais là, rajouta-t-il et Stiles ne sut pas vraiment s'il l'avait fait pour d'autres raison que de le rassurer.

\- Oh. Bien. D'accord. »

Il voulut se frapper le front face à sa manie de déblatérer inutilement, comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante mais ne put quand même s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de réconfort. Derek l'accompagnerait, le soutiendrait dans son choix, même un qu'il désapprouvait et il considéra le silence autrement, concédant de laisser à Derek le temps qu'il fallait pour digérer la nouvelle. Tout irait bientôt mieux, il n'avait qu'à laisser sa place au temps. Il formerait bientôt à nouveau une famille, cette période difficile ne durerait que l'intervalle menant à l'intervention. Jusque là, il n'avait qu'à... prendre sur lui comme lui le faisait pour supporter sa décision, pas vrai ? Ça fonctionnait de cette manière, on faisait des concessions pour l'autre, pour avancer et pour apprendre à se construire. Il suffisait d'être patient et inutile de dire que Stiles n'en était pas véritablement pourvu.

Pour tenter de se changer les idées face à l'angoisse que provoquait l'approche de la date fatidique, Stiles finit curieusement par calmer son agitation en fourrant toutes ses idées dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il décida de n'ouvrir que lorsqu'il serait couché et qu'il serait alors libre de se torturer sans personne pour le couler derrière des inquiétudes et il se concentra sur son boulot, au point que ses amis soupçonnèrent un début de bipolarité, lui qui avait si mal commencé la semaine. Mais, il les ignora également – se trouvant d'ailleurs une aptitude étonnante dans le domaine – et vécut durant plusieurs jours de café et d'études de terrain. Il avoua que se fixer de cette manière sur quelque chose d'aussi objectif le soulagea profondément, trop occuper qu'il était pour penser à ce qu'un retour à la maison signifiait.

Il annula deux déjeuners avec son père, effrayé à l'idée qu'une fois face à lui, il craquerait et lui déballerait tout, préférant alors jouer la carte de la sécurité, non sans souffrir de cette soudaine mise à l'écart. A la place, il se plongea dans son travail et son projet se trouva sans surprise à se concrétiser beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu mais même les félicitations que lui offrit Louis n'eurent pas la saveur qu'il avait imaginé, lui laissant juste une sensation de vide et de profonde déconvenue. Il secoua tout de même la tête après que celui-ci lui ait administré une tape amicale sur l'épaule et retourna s'installer devant son pupitre, achetant au passage un sandwich, seul repas qu'il eut ainsi de la journée et renifla quand il s'aperçut que la batterie de son téléphone l'avait abandonné au cours de la soirée.

Ce soir-là, il rentra particulièrement tard et fut étonné de trouver Derek, assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains et s'immobilisa face au regard déchiré et voilé que lui lança l'homme et auquel il se retrouva subitement sans armes. La panique commença alors à s'immiscer en lui comme un poison dans ses veines et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. A la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure, il fit voler son regard sur le corps de Derek qui parut pourtant ne porter aucune séquelle et ne sachant que faire, hésitant entre rester sur place ou se jeter vers lui et le supplier de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Au lieu de ça, il baissa la tête et observa les papiers que Stiles avait en main.

« Tu es rentré. Il est tard et... il s'arrêta un moment pour changer le cours de sa phrase et continua, amorphe : j'ai téléphoné.

\- Mon portable s'est éteint, débita Stiles sur le même ton. J'ai oublié de le charger ce matin. »

Il ferma les yeux, soupira et hocha la tête comme pour enregistrer cette information et invita Stiles à s'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé, débloquant ainsi la posture de paralysie que celui-ci avait adopté depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de l'état du loup. Son visage parut un instant fermé mais Stiles devina cette expression comme celle qui signifiait qu'il luttait pour trouver ses mots aussi, il ne dit rien lui-même, attendant un peu nerveusement que Derek ait refait surface.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait te sentir coupable et je n'en avais pas le droit. Non, je le sais, ajouta-t-il quand il vit que Stiles s'apprêtait à protester, en pointant son doigt vers sa poitrine. Tu n'es responsable de rien, obligé de rien, Stiles, je veux que tu le saches. Je te demande pardon si tu t'es senti opprimé par ma faute. »

Stiles eut du mal à déglutir après cette tirade et évita le regard de Derek qu'il sentait essayer de deviner ses pensées. Dire qu'il s'attendait à ça serait mentir, persuadé de devoir attendre encore des jours avant qu'il ne s'ouvre, chose qui, en réfléchissant, il n'avait pas fait lui-même, choisissant de reporter la confrontation en espérant ne pas déclencher une catastrophe mais s'en se rendre compte qu'il laissait finalement les choses se détériorées. Derek avait pris sur lui, peiné à l'idée d'être un quelconque poids sur sa conscience alors qu'il avait passé ses journées entières à l'éviter, allant jusqu'à le faire s'inquiéter qu'il ait découcher. Déshérité, il sentit à nouveau cette pointe de culpabilité, qui devenait si familière, venir lui piquer la colonne vertébrale et il eut beaucoup plus de mal à la faire disparaître cette fois.

« On … on n'est pas obligé de prendre une décision aussi rapidement. Derek leva les yeux vers lui, interpellé. Je veux dire... rien ne nous oblige à précipiter les choses, pas vrai. Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser les disputes à demain ?

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord. »

Et peut-être que demain, il arriverait à se regarder dans une glace sans avoir une intense envie de rendre le contenu de son estomac.

o

Ça lui prit du temps mais il alla finalement rendre visite à son père un dimanche après-midi, nerveux et agité mais se sentant encore plus nauséeux à l'idée de traverser cette épreuve sans lui et le fait de le savoir ignorant commençait doucement à lui ronger la conscience. Il avait besoin de lui et ce, peu importait le dénouement de la situation et continuer à lui cacher des choses transgressait inévitablement la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, alors encore adolescent, de lui révéler tout ce qui ne représentait pas un obstacle à sa vie privée, même s'il s'agissait de loups-garous affamés déambulant dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Alors, il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le domicile de son enfance, la gorge un peu nouée, essayant de préparer mentalement un discours convenable mais qui finissait toujours par n'avoir strictement aucun sens.

Le voir ainsi décontracté, les lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, son journal roulé à la main et qui posait sur lui un regard étonné de le voir apparaître mais bienheureux fit monter en lui une bouffée de tendresse à l'égard de cet homme qui, durant toute sa vie, lui avait tout donné. Après une étreinte qui dura un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais dont il avoua sans gêne en avoir ressenti la nécessité, il s'installa sur le canapé, plus silencieux que jamais ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Shérif. Il ne fit pourtant pas mine de lancer un interrogatoire intimidant, se plaça à ses côtés et se contenta de commenter le match qu'il avait jusqu'ici suivit sur la télé de manière approximative non sans garder un œil sur son fils et sur ses gestes qu'il avait appris au long de ses années à traduire et à démêler.

Stiles était en train de rassembler ses idées, rassembler pour lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il savait important et il était inutile pour lui de le brusquer, il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt à le faire. Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant d'attraper les mains du jeune homme qui s'affolaient dans de petits mouvements irréguliers et spasmodiques et de les serrer entre les siennes et Stiles poussa un rapide soupir, éprouvant un certain apaisement. Il n'osa pas se lancer tout de suite, préférant bavarder sur le boulot, ses amis et sa vie un peu désordonnée par les nuits fréquentes qu'il passait au bureau puis finit par arriver sur Derek et se rendit compte que c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

John s'immobilisa sur son siège et tourna son regard clair vers Stiles qui après une dernière inspiration, s'enquit de lui raconter ce que le médecin – ainsi que les multiples tests de grossesse utilisés rageusement – lui avaient révélé. Étonnement, il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise d'évoquer avec lui, à travers cette nouvelle perspective d'enfant, au bout du compte sa vie sexuelle mais plutôt apeuré à l'idée que son père ne le croit pas et s'imagine qu'il avait finit par perdre l'esprit avec ces histoires de Banshee et autres créatures surnaturelles. Aussi, il ne s'attendit pas à le voir froncer les sourcils en se grattant légèrement la nuque, manie qu'il avait semblait-il adopté, mais ne prit pas la parole pour autant.

« C'est dommage, la télépathie m'aurait vraiment servi en ce moment pour savoir ce que tu penses », plaisanta-t-il, incitant ainsi l'autre à dévoiler ses pensées.

Son père releva les yeux vers lui, semblant réfléchir.

« Comment tu l'as pris ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Et le souffle que Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu jusque-là, s'échappa hors de lui à une vitesse impressionnante, laissant petit à petit place à une vague de soulagement bien perceptible.

« Je... je crois que je vais bien, avoua-t-il honnêtement. J'ai encore un peu de mal à... il réalisa grossièrement u geste en direction de son ventre avant de se rétracter, Mais je ne suis pas seul, Derek est avec moi et, je pense qu'on peut affronter ça ensemble, qu'on est assez fort pour... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que son père comprenne le fond du problème et il lui envoya un sourire fatigué alors que l'autre passa un bras leste autour de ses épaules.

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision évidente à prendre, c'est même... Stiles, j'espère que tu sais que tu ne dois pas être effrayé à l'idée que je te juge ou remette en cause ce qui relève de ton choix mais, je te connais et j'ai peur de comprendre la raison derrière laquelle tu te caches pour avoir recours à cette intervention. Si c'est ce que je crois, saches que tu as tort. »

« J'ai peur, répondit-il, évitant obstinément un sujet un peu trop sensible et préférant ignorer que son père savait. J'ai peur que Derek me déteste, que je n'arrive plus à me supporter après ça. »

\- Bien sûr que c'est effrayant, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où le fait de te tenir simplement dans mes bras pouvait me plonger dans des états de panique totale et ce, bien avant que ta mère ne nous quitte. Une légère tension s'installa autour d'eux alors que John évoquait le souvenir d'une Claudia bien trop regrettée pour que son nom ne provoque pas une certaine fixation. Derek ne te détestera jamais, tu entends ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ton jugement juste parce que tu penses que tu n'en es pas digne. »

Cette constatation ajouta un poids à sa morosité déjà bien présente. Il commençait à se sentir déraisonné, perdu et il détestait ça. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête alors qu'il était justement nécessaire qu'il ait les idées claires pour être à même d'agir correctement, en ne blessant personne. N'étais-ce justement pas une preuve irréfutable qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça ? Cet être n'était même pas encore en vie et il était déjà submergé par des questions existentielles qui menaçaient de le rendre dingue. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il était trop... lui. Trop bavard. Trop mobile. Trop Stiles. Encore plus déboussolé que lorsqu'il était arrivé, Stiles se renfrogna dans son siège et se mit à se ronger l'ongle du pouce. C'était sans compter sur John et sa capacité effrayante à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour détendre n'importe quelle situation.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que Derek et toi avez fabriqué pour en arriver là, hein ? »

Oh et voilà ce charmant embarras, revenant en courant s'installer sur ses joues. Il couvrit son visage dans l'épaule du plus grand, secoué par ses rires.

« Oh, papa, pitié. »

A la maison, Derek était en train d'essuyer la vaisselle, en habit de civil, ayant la journée de repos pour vaquer à d'autres occupations que le devoir de s'occuper de ces concitoyens. Stiles s'appuya sur le bar de la cuisine et ils restèrent un moment en silence qui n'était pas totalement oppressant mais plutôt révélateur d'une tension à laquelle ils devaient mettre un terme. Alors ils patientèrent tous les deux que Derek termine son activité, Stiles peu pressé de débuter ce qu'il savait les attendre tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'inévitable. Délaissant le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac, il se rassura en observant la posture de Derek qui avait l'air ouverte, préparer visiblement à un dialogue et se prenant à espérer que tout ça ne finirait peut-être pas en bain de sang.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ouais, il acquiesça un peu gauchement, tâchant de trouver une dernière once de courage avant de s'installer dans le salon à ses côtés, Ouais, il faut qu'on parle. »

Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, prétextant laissait l'autre commencer plus par nervosité et volonté de concentration qu'autre chose. Mais à un moment, Derek leva un bras vers lui, frôlant de ses doigts son visage comme s'il cherchait d'une certaine manière à l'atteindre. Il ressentit cette caresse comme un geste de détresse.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as dans la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux et... j'ai l'impression.. je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas, d'accord, je te connais mais j'ai peur que dans cinq, dix, quinze ans peut-être, quand tu feras le point de ce qu'est ta vie, tu te dises que ça n'en valait finalement pas la peine. Que je n'en valais finalement pas la peine. Et ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, enfin si, ça l'est mais je comprendrais, je comprendrais si... Il frotta ses paupières, vidé de toute énergie et peinant à trouver ses mots, c'est tellement compliqué. »

Derek était là, à attendre une explication qui lui indiquerait pourquoi Stiles était prêt à jeter par la fenêtre un de ses vœux les plus chers et il était incapable de le regarder en face, incapable de trouver un éclaircissement convenable, se noyant dans son propre esprit.

« Il faut que tu saches que mon choix ne remet absolument pas en question tes capacités, Derek. Je sais que tu serais un père formidable mais je... je ne pense pas être celui qui soit capable de t'accompagner dans cette démarche, tu comprends. Enfin, je suis moi. Et ça, ça c'est un putain de bébé, un être humain, pas quelque chose que je pourrais oublier dans un coin de la maison et récupérer quand il m'en prendra l'envie. »

La poitrine de Derek s'arrêta brusquement de se soulever et il craint d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, s'attendant presque à voir le loup se lever, se précipitant vers la porte qu'il claquerait avec rage, comme désirant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de sa personne et de ce qu'il pouvait représenter, écœuré. Alors, il ferma les yeux, fort, serrant ses poings et se demandant pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il naisse de cette manière, sa nature contrariant toute possibilité de voir un jour cette envie se réaliser. C'était en train de le tuer car à mesure que les jours étaient passés, il s'était rendu compte qu'il en voulait, lui aussi, pas seulement pour Derek, mais pour lui, qu'il serait prêt à donner, à compter les choses différemment, à aimer quelqu'un d'autre... mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas.

« Stiles, cet enfant n'a pas de sens si je ne l'ai pas avec toi. Il faut que tu saches qu'aujourd'hui et maintenant, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi. Pas ce bébé. Tu n'en veux pas, on en n'aura pas. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai jamais fait ce rêve de grande famille avec des enfants courants dans tous les sens, d'avoir quelque chose que je pourrais qualifier comme mien mais tu veux savoir une chose ? Peu importe quel rêve, Stiles, tu y es à chaque fois. Tu es la variable constante de cette grande aventure qu'on a choisi d'emprunter tous les deux. Il prit soudainement fermement sa main et Stiles sentit avant même qu'il n'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche que son discours prenait un autre tournant. Alors, ne pense pas à ça une seconde, c'est compris. Ne pense pas à me quitter pour ça. »

Mais malgré des paroles pour le point percutantes, étrangement parlantes pour des mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon, Stiles ne semblait pas l'entendre, incapable de se sentir rassuré, hanté par des pensées obscures, qu'il tentait d'assembler toutes ensembles comme des pièces provenant de puzzles différents.

« ...C'est mieux comme ça, je dois faire les choses bien, marmonna-t-il davantage pour lui-même car sa voix restait basse et fiévreuse, puis paraissant se rappeler de la présence du brun à côté de lui, il reprit : Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu devrais être le père mais.. pas moi Derek, pas moi. ...et si je le fais pour le bien de ce... de ce bébé, ça ne compte pas, pas vrai ? Même si... même si j'en veux mais que je le fais pour le bien de _l'enfant_ , ça reste une bonne chose ?

\- Stiles, je ne comprends pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles. »

Rien d'étonnant. Alors, il annonça la première phrase qui lui vint, totalement inutile et dénué de tout ce qu'il désirait préalablement lui insuffler.

« Je ne saurais pas m'en occuper.

\- Stiles, j'ai peur aussi. Je veux pouvoir prendre soin de toi mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, tu n'es pas seul. »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Stiles attendit que la lumière se fasse, ce qui ne tarda pas. Les yeux de Derek s'arrondirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent subitement alors que ses iris brillèrent quelque secondes d'une lueur bleutée et Stiles comprit qu'il était désormais en colère.

« Tu n'es pas effrayé à l'idée d'avoir cet enfant et de changer notre mode de vie, pas vrai ? Tu es effrayé à l'idée _d'avoir_ cet enfant.

\- Derek, commença-t-il en espérant ne pas entendre de jugement dans sa voix, je me perds dans certains rayons de supermarché, il m'arrive encore de porter deux chaussettes de couleurs différentes pour aller travailler, je peux manquer deux repas par jour quotidiennement sans ressentir le besoin de changer cette habitude avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Comment est-ce que je pourrais prendre soin d'un autre ?

\- Tu n'es pas moins capable qu'un autre parce que tu es parfois étourdi. Comment penses-tu que Scott puisse élever sa fille ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu au rayon puériculture ? Moi, _oui_.

\- Scott est peut-être naïf et candide mais c'est un loup-garou au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, répondit Stiles qui se sentit frustré à son tour, doter de nouveaux réflexes et d'une super force. Il ne représentera jamais un handicap pour Sloan.

\- Un handicap ? Stiles, tu...

\- S'il te plaît, tu m'as bien vu, non ? Je considérerais cet enfant comme chanceux s'il réussissait à survivre aux premières années de sa vie à mes côtés. Et tu l'imagines ensuite à l'adolescence, quand il sera assez mature pour se rendre compte que l'un de ses parents n'est qu'un foutu hyperactif qui ne peut pas rester sans bouger plus d'une seconde. Tu y as pensé toi ? Que je puisse lui refiler mon TDAH. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand a dix ans, ton professeur est obligé d'appeler ta mère pour lui dire qu'elle ne peux pas gérer un élément comme toi dans sa classe, qu'il faut penser aux autres enfants. De devoir prendre des médicaments qui n'ont que peu d'effets en sachant que si tu en prends plus, tu tomberais dans la dépendance et ce serait pire. Je ne sais que trop bien la difficulté de gérer cet état, à ne pas être capable de te concentrer. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant me déteste quand il comprendra que c'est de ma faute.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à peindre une image de toi aussi dévalorisante, Stiles.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, et tu t'en rendras compte le jour où je l'oublierai dans un restaurant ou sur une aire d'aut...

\- Assez, maintenant, je ne peux pas t'écouter raconter des horreurs pareilles, tu m'entends ? Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? Je le comprends et je l'accepte mais ne me donne pas ce genre d'excuses parce que ça n'est pas la vérité. Tu dit que tu ne pourras pas l'élever, alors c'est tout ce qui compte, hein. Il est donc complètement inutile et hors de propos d'au moins essayer avec ton mari ? Comment je suis sensé prendre le fait que tu n'as visiblement aucune confiance en moi, après toutes ces années ? »

Stiles resta la bouche ouverte, s'en comprendre comment la discussion avait pu en arriver là. Confiance ? Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en Derek. C'était en lui qu'il ne croyait pas pour gérer ces choses.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Parce que je suis là quand tu oublies de te nourrir, trop concentré dans ton boulot et tu es celui qui me rappelle de passer chercher du lait quand il en manque. Parce que tu me secoues quand j'éprouve encore du mal à sortir dehors et à me mélanger dans la foule et je t'aide à ne pas courir dans les ennuis, même quand ça te paraît hautement nécessaire.

\- Tu suggères donc que je ne doive compter que sur toi dans cette histoire.

\- Je te demande de croire en nous. Il passa une main rude dans ses cheveux, et Stiles ne le voyait faire ça que lorsqu'il était sur le point de gronder. Je ne peux pas croire que je sois celui en train de dire ça. Tu es sensé être celui qui croit, en toutes circonstances, même quand celles-ci se trouvent plus proches de zéro que d'une éventuelle victoire. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent, cette fois ? Si c'est parce-que c'est avec moi que tu ne veux pas l'avoir... »

Cette fois, Stiles se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les mains, ignorant que faire comme geste, que dire pour que le loup comprenne qu'il n'était en rien fautif. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Stiles commençait à saisir ce que Derek tentait d'inclure. Et pour la première fois, il se mit à sa place. Il s'était dérobé sous des principes moraux qu'il jugeait nobles. Mais en réalité, n'avait fait qu'agir pour son propre bien. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Il n'avait pas pensé comme il fallait dans cette histoire. Il n'avait fait qu'observer le problème d'un seul angle, obnubilé par ses angoisses. Mais maintenant, il y avait autre chose, une autre voie possible par laquelle il pouvait encore espérer trouver un bonheur rassurant. Peut-être qu'il suffisait qu'il fasse ce pas, qui paraissait si gigantesque à faire mais qui promettait une fin différente.

« Il faut que j'aille faire des courses. On n'a plus de céréales. »

Il tenta d'ignorer le regard peiné qui envahit un instant les pupilles de Derek avant qu'il ne se referme pour de bon, hoche la tête, comprenant que la conversation était terminée et ne se lève sèchement du canapé, probablement pour aller se cloîtrer dans son bureau étant donné qu'il n'entendit qu'une porte claquer. Mais Stiles avait besoin de réfléchir, de tout mettre à plat et pour ça, il était nécessaire qu'il s'éloigne de lui un moment. Alors, il prit ses clés de voiture et s'engouffra dans la fraîcheur de ce début d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller loin, juste de marcher un peu, descendant la rue, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat, regrettant que dans sa hâte de déguerpir, il n'ait pas penser à attraper une veste plus épaisse. La brise soufflait, accompagnée de quelques gouttes de pluie qui, si peu nombreuses pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas complètement trempé, venaient tout de même s'écraser sur son cou.

Il dépassa l'arrêt de bus et l'épicerie d'Eddy avant de s'installer sur un banc, écoutant les bruits alentours, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce que Derek lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait réussi à lui avouer. Il se concentra un instant sur un groupe d'adolescentes qui se précipitèrent sous la devanture d'un étalage de marchandises, gloussant, probablement ravies de pouvoir se retrouver après leur matinée de cours et Stiles se mit à envier cette innocence. A cette époque où il avait foi en tout, préférant presque se mordre la langue plutôt que de répliquer qu'il n'était pas prêt pour partir à l'assaut d'un nouveau défi à mener. Puis, comme soudainement conscient d'un point particulier, il porta son attention sur son ventre qui lui parut si peu familier que la main qu'il plaça par-dessus son vêtement trembla quelque peu avant de finalement reposer dessus, ressentant la légère chaleur qu'il diffusait.

Et puis, aussi simplement qu'il aurait dû le faire depuis plusieurs jours, il se posa la question, sans se cacher derrière des maladies ou un manque de compétences, s'intéressant simplement à ce qu'il voulait réellement. Est-ce qu'au fond de lui, sans penser à ce que dirait son père ou Derek ou n'importe qui d'autres, il désirait avoir un enfant ? Quand la réponse lui apparut, il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de laisser échapper un long soupir de résignation qui s'accompagna d'un hoquet nerveux. Mais au-delà de ça, il ressentit surtout un vrai soulagement, d'avoir pu s'avouer ce dont il avait envie, sans peur que quelqu'un vienne apparaître derrière son dos, lui hurlant qu'il était désaxé, qu'il ferait encore du mal parce que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait les choses. Mais on lui avait ouvert les yeux : Scott lui avait dit que la peur n'était pas un crime, et son père, qu'elle était parfois même bénéfique, tant qu'on apprenait à la surmonter. Et Derek, Derek lui avait montré qu'il n'était tout simplement pas seul. Frissonnant de cette pluie qui commençait à s'intensifier, il se remit à marcher.

Il était tant qu'il rentre à la maison.

Derek ne s'était finalement pas enfermé comme il l'avait d'abord pensé en partant puisqu'il le retrouva dans le salon, occupé à regarder une vielle photo de Stiles et Scott en tenue de Lacrosse, souriant les bras accrochés à l'autre comme des pieuvres. Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait été prise, ça avait été une sacrée journée, un moment où encore une fois, il s'était sentit plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Sourwolf, on est nostalgique ? »

Il ne leva pas la tête vers lui, paraissant goûter à nouveau l'image du regard mais le coin de ses lèvres se courbèrent et Stiles eut l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Mais il avait quelque chose à dire avant ça.

« Peut-être, souffla Derek, ignorant de l'expression qui avait traversé le visage du plus jeune. Tu te souviens de cette coupe de cheveux ?

\- Plutôt oui, j'ai dû la porter durant la quasi totalité de mon adolescence. J'en sais rien, je crois que je ne supportais pas de les avoir plus longs. »

Parce-qu'il lui rappelait les fois où sa mère y passait ses doigts, lui murmurant des histoires à l'heure du coucher, ou alors quand elle avait simplement l'envie de lui montrer de la tendresse et l'amour profond qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il ne lui avait donc pas fallut longtemps quand, après son départ et que tout ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, c'était cette affreuse tignasse brune qu'elle aimait tant et dont le souvenir lui serrait la poitrine, il s'était emparé de la tondeuse de son père et avait ainsi donné naissance à un autre Stiles, différent de celui qui n'avait pas perdu sa mère. Derek sembla comprendre car il ne pressa pas et redéposa le cadre sur son étagère. Il se sentit avancer sans même avoir eu conscience de commander à ses jambes de rompre leur immobilité.

« C'est d'accord. »

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il avait envie de sautiller sur place, contenant à peine son appréhension et, ce fut le meilleur, son début de frénésie.

« C'est d'accord, répéta-t-il sans comprendre et Stiles souhaita le secouer un bon coup. Pour quoi ? »

C'est maintenant.

« Pour le bébé. C'est d'accord... pour tout ça. Il se força à ne pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Ce ne fut pas un grand succès. C'est d'accord. »

Il fut un peu surpris de voir la réaction de Derek qui n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait et manqua s'offusquer devant le changement radical de comportement de son interlocuteur. Ses épaules étaient tendues et il put voir l'exact moment où ses muscles se contractèrent et où les deux pans de sa mâchoire ne semblèrent vouloir faire plus qu'un.

« Stiles, ça suffit. Tu ne feras pas ça pour moi, je croyais pourtant qu'on avait été clair à ce sujet.

\- Tu n'écoutes pas, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'ai dit que c'était _d'accord_ Derek. Tu avais raison et j'étais encore une fois obstiné à ne penser que d'un côté de la balance. Je n'ai vu que les aspects négatifs de tout ça, tout simplement parc que je n'aurais jamais penser qu'on puisse avoir la chance d'en avoir un nous-mêmes. Mais je le veux et je le veux avec toi. Je veux qu'on ait un enfant qui nous ressemble, qui ait tes sourcils broussailleux et qui aime lire sur le canapé, le soir. Un enfant qui soit bon ou alors médiocre en Lacrosse. Qui aime les jeux vidéos et qui nous demande sans cesse de lui acheter la nouvelle console.

\- On fera certainement des belles conneries mais ce sera le genre de choses qu'on aimera se raconter toi et moi, dans vingt ans, il se sentit satisfait d'évoquer leur futur parce que c'était exactement là qu'il se voyait finir le reste de sa vie, aux côtés de celui qui paraissait être à court de mot, le scrutant d'un œil profond, comme s'il n'était physiquement capable que de le voir lui. Ça le fit sourire. On fera des erreurs mais on les fera ensemble, pas vrai, alors allons-y. Ayons cet enfant ensemble. »

o

Les semaines suivantes se succédèrent dans une sorte de brouillard épais pour Stiles qui ne comprenait pas comment tout ça avait pu se répandre aussi vite. Par tout ça, il entendait la nouvelle de sa grossesse que Derek et lui avaient d'un commun accord pris la décision de dévoiler au reste de la meute, Stiles peut être un peu moins emballé que son compagnon. Il savait cependant qu'il était plus raisonnable qu'ils l'apprennent de sa bouche plutôt qu'ils paniquent en entendant un second rythme cardiaque, synchrone à celui de Stiles, quand le fœtus sera suffisamment développé pour que celui-ci soit perceptible à leurs oreilles lupines. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait hâte de devoir expliquer un phénomène qu'il ne saisissait pas lui-même à des personnes qu'il considérait comme les plus proches de lui.

Ce fut donc à sa plus grande surprise, après qu'il ait subi l'une des conversations les plus embarrassantes qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec Scott « Un bébé ?! Mais, où est-ce qu'il est supposé sortir, Stiles ? », qu'il avait interrompu par un coup de cuillère en bois sur le crâne de celui-ci, les choses retournèrent finalement bien vite à la normale et il se surprit à tomber dans une routine réconfortante. Même Jackson n'avait fait que lever un sourcil songeur lorsqu'il avait passé un appel Skype à Lydia, espérant par-dessus tout que le blond ne serait pas avec elle et qu'il l'avait trouvé là, bien à sa place. Aucune remarque déplacée, pas même un regard en biais, rempli de dégoût ou un roulement de yeux, dépassé. Un simple « en espérant qu'il comprenne de quel côté il soit nécessaire pour lui d'aller récupérer ses gènes, Stilinski » mais ça, ce n'était même pas surprenant.

Combattant un sourire idiot de venir manger ses lèvres, il se promit d'envoyer une boîte de chocolats à son adresse, n'ayant certainement pu supporter un jugement de sa part à un moment pareil. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi étonné, le jeune homme étant sans doute celui qui avait le plus évolué entre eux tous. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était devenu soudainement avenant et incroyablement affable, simplement que Stiles l'apercevait différemment, qu'il ne possédait plus cette hautaineté qui le rendait si peu appréciable mais ayant un nouveau rapport, quelque chose qui s'était apaisé en lui. Stiles ne sut s'il s'agissait de la peur qu'il avait toujours eu en lui, bien qu'il tentait plutôt efficacement de cacher à travers des moqueries et paroles bien souvent blessantes, celle d'être abandonné parce que pas assez bien, et qui avait été atténué par Lydia ou le fait de saisir enfin qu'il appartenait bel et bien à une meute, avec des gens qui tenaient à lui, peu importait le nombre de fois où ses parents lui donnaient l'impression de passer toujours au deuxième plan.

Oh, il continuait à le charrier dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, c'est-à-dire la majorité du temps, mais Stiles avait depuis longtemps classé cette habitude dans la catégorie « Montrer mon affection à travers des boutades » plutôt qu'une réelle tentative de l'humilier. Oui, il éprouvait énormément d'affection pour ses amis. Alors, lorsque Derek avait réussi à lui avouer, après quelques minutes d'interrogatoire forcé, qu'il avait invité sa famille à venir leur rendre une première visite officielle après l'annonce, Stiles n'eut pas le cœur à les priver de ce qu'ils considéraient comme presque vital, après tout, ils avaient toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une volonté d'envahir leur espace par curiosité mais réellement d'un besoin de se retrouver pour célébrer la venue pas si tardive d'un nouveau membre au sein de leur communauté.

Mais il aurait dû savoir que le soulagement n'était irrévocablement que de courte durée car même s'il pouvait compter sur la maturité et la compréhension de ses amis, il y avait bien une personne qui ferait tout pour démolir sa bonne humeur. Aussi, encore ignorant de sa propre bêtise, il ouvrit la porte après que Derek lui ait affirmé être occupé avec le téléphone et se trouva face à un sourire sardonique qu'il eut l'irrépressible envie d'arracher, arborant une grimace inamicale. Son homologue ne sembla pas peiné par son expression, elle parut même au contraire le réjouir et il tendit le paquet qu'il avait gardé derrière son dos à un Stiles désormais suspicieux, accordant pour l'occasion un air innocent, comme rempli de bonne foi et il sut qu'il aurait dû s'en méfier.

Déchirant le papier cadeau, il en sortit un t-shirt blanc qui n'avait rien de curieux avant qu'il ne le retourne et aperçoive l'inscription « Meilleure Maman de l'année » au dos. Relevant la tête vers l'homme qu'il remercia d'un regard noir et réprobateur, celui-ci se pencha vers lui et chanta presque d'un ton enjôleur :

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était d'occasion. »

Il aurait certainement refermer la porte sur son visage – ou tenter de le faire – si la voix d'une Laura Hale, visiblement excitée et impatiente ne l'avait pas distrait.

« Oh, allez Peter, pousse-toi maintenant, je veux le voir aussi. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui-même se décaler pour les laisser entrer, Laura le coinça dans une étreinte de fer qu'il tâcha de rendre du mieux qu'il put. Il accueillit ensuite les autres un par un et les invita à s'installer dans le salon où Derek les gratifia enfin de sa présence. Celui-ci après avoir salué les Hale, fronça les sourcils face à ce que Stiles tenait dans la main et qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir gardé jusque-là et le jeta à sa figure.

« Je déteste ton oncle. Viscéralement. »

L'intéressé ne fit pas mine d'être désolé et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, tirant agacement sur les cheveux d'une Cora qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de lui arracher le bras. Talia s'enquit alors de le questionner sur sa santé et sur son travail, lui demandant des nouvelles de son père, qui n'avait, en l'occurrence, pas pu se déplacer. Il aurait pu se sentir un peu oppressé par tant d'attention soudaine alors que les signes de sa grossesse n'étaient pas encore visibles et qu'il n'était lui-même au courant que depuis quelques semaines mais il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça, une certaine excitation et une affection qu'il sentait évoluer dans toute la pièce. Savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur tant de gens avait bien vite refoulé ce sentiment de peur et de solitude qui l'avait bercé les premiers jours.

Et même si Derek avait tenté de ne pas le laisser paraître, Stiles savait que devoir cacher son contentement avait été dur pour lui, lorsqu'il le regardait sourire vers son père qui le félicitait chaudement, son visage étant libéré des dernières rides de frustration et de résignation qu'il espérait pouvoir dissimuler. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir cet enfant s'il ne le désirait pas lui-même mais il pouvait avouer sans honte que de voir son compagnon aussi heureux avait débloqué quelque chose en lui, lui permettant d'observer l'avenir avec un regard plus serein. Leur joie et leur candeur nourrissaient la sienne et il ne pensa plus à la possibilité que son enfant soit malade ou qu'il ne sache pas comment agir dans certaines situations.

Alors quand Laura lui demanda comment il se sentait à propos de ce changement radical, il répondit avec honnêteté qu'il se sentait nerveux mais prêt à un nouveau commencement, à entamer cette étape qui ne ferait que renforcer tout ce qu'il avait construit jusque-là, contrairement à la vision de destruction et de terreur qu'il avait eu en tête auparavant. Pas que la peur est disparue, non, mais elle s'était tarie, n'attendant probablement qu'un pas pour venir à nouveau l'engouffrer dans son étreinte glacée mais Stiles était résolu à ne pas laisser sa paranoïa l'emporter. Parce que ce serait trop facile de s'abandonner à ses vieux démons. Il connaîtrait certainement des difficultés mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas _seul_.

Vint ensuite le rendez-vous avec Deaton que Stiles et non Derek avait pris l'initiative d'agencer, les remords de leur dernière discussion étaient depuis longtemps revenus lui exploser en plein visage et il espérait que l'homme ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait répliqué, emporté par la colère, ils en avaient besoin, peut-être que plus que n'importe qui, le vétérinaire ayant toujours su répondre à la confiance qu'ils avaient placé en lui.

« Tu devras probablement t'excuser, lui glissa Derek alors qu'ils étaient en route en direction de son cabinet médical.

\- Ouais, je sais. »

Derek lui envoya un petit sourire et serra sa main, posée sur sa cuisse. Sans réelle surprise, Deaton les accueillit avec chaleur, sans animosité apparente sur ses traits.

« Écoutez, avant qu'on commence, je voudrais vous présentez mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit, l'autre jour. J'ai été un véritable abruti et vous ai ciblé comme bouc-émissaire parce que j'avais besoin d'exulter cette panique sur quelqu'un. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

\- Aucun mal n'a été retenu de cette entrevue, Stiles, je tiens à te l'assurer. Il est bien normal de se sentir chamboulé par une telle découverte mais je te promets de faire tout le nécessaire pour te venir en aide. Je crois que notre objectif à tous est que cette grossesse se passe du mieux possible. »

Stiles hocha la tête et laissa échapper un souffle rassuré, sentant bientôt le bras de Derek lui entouré la taille. Il les informa tout d'abord de ce à quoi ils devaient exactement s'attendre, leur apprenant des choses dont ils étaient ignorants, leur indiqua la date approximative de la première échographie qu'ils pourraient ensuite aller réaliser à l'hôpital et ensemble, ils déterminèrent ensuite les principaux obstacles qui seraient susceptibles de venir poser un frein à la bonne réussite des neuf mois à venir, essayant de se préparer au maximum à toute éventualité. La grossesse masculine était assurément plus rare mais pas impossible et le fait que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient avait depuis des siècles accepté la cohésion entre créatures surnaturelles et humains n'avait fait que favoriser le phénomène.

Les loups avaient tendance à se rapprocher de personnes selon leurs odeurs et sur ce qu'elles faisaient naître en eux, et moins sur l'identité sexuelle de chacun. Il n'était donc pas si exceptionnel qu'une évolution de la nature ait permis que des gènes mâles puissent également donner la vie au sein d'une meute dont l'un des objectifs premiers était de s'agrandir afin d'être plus forte. Sauf que ce n'était pas sensé arriver pour eux, Derek n'était pas un Alpha, ni le premier né, cette tâche ne lui incombait donc pas. Et pourtant, cela s'était produit. Deaton les mis donc en garde comme le devoir du médecin qu'ils avaient vu avant lui le devait, de leur expliquer que cette grossesse n'était pas sans risque, à la fois pour Stiles et pour l'enfant, notamment au moment de la délivrance mais que s'il se préparait suffisamment à l'avance, les risques s'amenuisaient considérablement.

Stiles considéra un instant cette nouvelle mais sut qu'il ne mettrait pas un terme à cette grossesse parce qu'il risquait de lui arriver quelque chose ce qui eut par contre un peu plus de mal à passer chez Derek. Il tenta de le rassurer : il y avait également des préjudices potentiels pour les femmes, les décès étant étonnamment élevés quand on considérait l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient et les progrès qui l'accompagnait. Ils ne devaient pas commencer à penser de manière aussi néfaste, cela n'apporterait rien. Ils devaient se concentrer sur les choses à faire. Mais quand Deaton arriva aux précautions à prendre, Stiles ne put empêcher le froncement de sourcils qui les suivit en l'entendant conseiller la mise en place d'un couvre-feu, d'un régime alimentaire spécifique, d'heures de sommeil à prolonger accordées avec des pauses et des siestes d'au moins une demi-heure.

Il manqua contester mais lorsqu'il aperçut la manière dont Derek témoignait de son assentiment en hochant virulemment de la tête à chaque nouvelle charge énoncée par le vétérinaire, il sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien sur le moment et qu'il aurait besoin de travailler le loup au corps pour espérer obtenir des négociations. Au final, il n'aurait su dire la manière dont il se sentit après être sorti du cabinet, plein de nouvelles images en tête et quelques unes peut-être un peu moins agréables. Le sentiment d'ignorance sur ce qui allait arriver imprégnait encore abondamment leurs pensées bien que chacun tentait d'apporter des réponses là où se développaient les plus grosses incertitudes. Aussi, se promit-il d'au moins essayer de respecter certaines consignes édictées par le vétérinaire – certainement celles qu'il jugerait les moins intrusives – du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, il se rendit comme promis chez Scott pour leur spécial Pizza Time et n'oublia pas de ramener son oreiller sans lequel il ne pouvait fermer l'œil même après tant de temps, projetant probablement de s'écraser sur le sofa, une fois son estomac rempli de délicieuses graisses bonnes à faire monter son cholestérol en flèche. Scott avait déjà programmé la télé, habillé d'un vieux jogging trop serré et un haut de pyjama. Stiles n'avait rien à en redire : il portait son t-shirt préféré des comics. Avachis sur le canapé comme deux vieux garçons, ils n'avaient jamais exempté à la tradition de passer cette soirée privilégiée, même pas qu'en Scott était déchiré entre une Allison débordée, après qu'elle ait repris son emploi suite à la fin de son congé maternité et un bébé quémandant toujours plus d'attention, ni qu'en Stiles peinait à trouver un boulot régulier.

C'était quelque chose dont ils avaient chacun besoin, la promesse de rester ami ne s'étant étonnement jamais brisée même après le passage à des facs différentes, ou à des bouleversements de vie, la notion de meute ayant certainement aidé à ce qu'ils restent aussi soudés, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que Scott ne fasse un jour plus partie de son existence. Alors quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin, il sut de fait qu'il devrait prendre garde aux prochaines paroles qu'il énoncerait.

« Alors, Derek et toi... vous allez être parents.

\- Bonne observation, Scotty, et moi qui pensait que tu n'étais qu'un imbécile, voilà que tu remets toute mes perspectives en doute. »

Scott ne releva pas le sarcasme et joua de ses sourcils en les faisant sauter exagérément avant de lui glisser cette fois-ci un sourire blanc.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, le rôle de père, c'est un travail à temps plein. C'est une lutte sans fin pour trouver l'équilibre qui mènera ta progéniture sur la voie de l'excellence. »

Cette phrase eut au moins le don de faire Stiles se soulever de sa position jusque-là si confortable pour le regarder dans les yeux, y trouvant la malice qu'il attendait.

« Oh, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, tu te la joues paternaliste avec moi, McCall ?

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ça doit sûrement te faire tout drôle de voir que je suis en avance considérable par rapport à toi, dans un domaine qui t'es encore complètement étranger, insinua-t-il sur un ton ronflant, ne lui ressemblant pas du tout. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte de te donner quelques petits conseils, ton ignorance étant presque adorable, selon un certain angle.

\- Évidemment que tu le ferais, espèce de vantard, t-il en le bousculant par l'épaule. »

Scott enfourna une autre part de pizza, non sans avoir rit de l'attitude de son ami. Stiles, d'un côté, réfléchit à ce qu'il avait accompli lui aussi, pensant à son amour épique avec Allison, ces deux-là ayant semblé être destinés à passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Il n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié : était tombé amoureux d'elle de toute son âme, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études, espérant pouvoir succéder à Deaton, étant persuadé qu'il s'agissait du chemin fait pour lui, s'était plié en quatre pour pouvoir être disponible auprès de sa fille quand celle-ci fit son apparition, en plein mois d'octobre. Savoir Scott chef de famille le remplissait d'une fierté qu'il se plaisait à afficher, heureux de voir qu'il avait une vie confortable et paisible, une vie qu'il méritait peut-être plus que n'importe qui, mais là encore, il n'était certainement pas objectif.

« J'étais sérieux, tu es un père génial, Scotty. »

L'autre lui envoya un nouveau sourire, le genre de ceux qui faisait oublier que le monde pouvait parfois être un repaire de brutes et de violence.

« Comme tu le seras. »

Un vrombissement agaçant s'éleva de sous son oreiller et il grogna, baragouina des mots inintelligibles en essayant d'ignorer la gêne, persuadé que Scott ou n'importe qui d'autre mettrait fin à ses souffrances mais le bruit reprit bien vite après s'être arrêté succinctement et il jura sur sa collection de mugs ne plus jamais se goinfrer de cette manière, même si la nourriture lui paraissait sur le coup irrésistible. Tâtonnant à l'aveugle, il dénicha sous la literie un objet qu'il eut d'abord du mal à reconnaître, les pensées encore bien brumeuses, avant de saisir et porter le petit appareil à son oreille, qui rugissait toujours plus décidé **.**

« 'Lo ?

\- Où es-tu ? »

Il eut étrangement beaucoup moins de mal à deviner à qui appartenait cette voix impatiente et ce sentit bien plus réveillé.

« Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Où. es. tu. Stiles ?

\- Je... chez Scott, j'ai dormi chez Scott.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de dormir chez Scott t'ai empêché de mettre un réveil. Je suis chez toi depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes, je ne crois donc pas avoir besoin de te demander d'accélérer le mouvement. On a des tas de choses à faire. »

Son téléphone émit un bip, signe qu'elle avait raccroché sans même lui laisser le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation. Il râla, pour la forme et se leva douloureusement du canapé, le trouvant de moins en moins confortable au fil du temps et ne désirant surtout pas penser à l'autre option, celle qui prouvait qu'il se faisait peut-être trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. En se déplaçant, il buta contre le mollet de Scott qui renifla, souleva un bras comme signe de salut et replongea dans un sommeil profond. Stiles l'envia quelques instants avant de penser à la probable remontrance qu'Allison allait lui servir en rentrant et se sentit tout de suite bien mieux. Enfilant rapidement son sweat qu'il avait dû balancer au cours de la nuit par excès de chaleur, il déguerpit aussi vite qu'il put, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il arriva chez lui, essoufflé, les vêtements froissés et il ne voulait même pas discuter de l'état éventuel de ses cheveux. Lydia était installée sur un fauteuil, le regard rivé vers lui, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était encore surprise par ce qu'elle voyait et s'enquit de partir à la recherche de Stiles ne savait quoi dans l'immensité que représentait son sac à main. Assimilant ça à une possibilité de prendre congé, il escalada les marches, se brossa les dents, prit une douche (rapide, Lydia allait lui arracher les yeux) et se prépara à la rejoindre. Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de lui lancer un regard plus doux et Stiles sut qu'elle n'était déjà plus en colère. Elle le conduisit en ville, où il s'installèrent dans un café, lui se décidant pour une part de tarte alors que son estomac se plaignait du manque de petit déjeuner et elle se contentant d'un thé noir.

Elle le félicita pour sa grossesse et lui confia sa nostalgie de voir les choses bouger si vite. Sa situation était beaucoup plus compliquée, elle et Jackson menant tous deux des carrières plutôt prenantes, la possibilité pour elle de tomber enceinte, en tout cas dans un avenir proche, ne ferait qu'endommager leurs ambitions professionnelles et altérer leur relation. Elle lui confia qu'il s'agissait quand même de quelque chose qu'ils évoquaient parfois, étant assurée de la volonté de Jackson d'être un jour père, peut-être encore davantage après avoir vécu les angoisses initiées par l'adoption et les questions de son identité qui l'accompagnait. Elle même ne se pensait pas encore prête et Stiles la comprenait parfaitement, elle avait encore le temps et rien ne la pressait, encore moins s'il s'agissait finalement de la rendre malheureuse. Mais ce qu'elle insinua ensuite lui fit manquer d'avaler sa bouchée de travers.

« Oh mon Dieu, Lydia, on ne sait même pas encore le sexe du bébé.

\- Bien sûr que nous le savons. Ce sera une jolie petite fille à qui j'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut savoir de la vie. En particulier, comment profiter de la faiblesse de ses deux pères pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut. »

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, qui pourrait apprendre à cet enfant l'art et la manière de manipuler les esprits mieux que le reine elle-même.

\- Tes flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part, je la ferais vous menez par le bout du nez, c'est une promesse. »

Stiles secoua la tête et termina sa bouteille d'eau avant de l'accompagner chez le fleuriste, là où elle avait commandé une composition pour un brunch organisé par sa mère et dont Stiles avait totalement oublié l'invitation, à la fin de la semaine avant de passer chez cette dernière qui les accueillit avec toute la classe qui lui était coutumière. Elle souhaitait y emmener Jackson, Nathalie l'appréciant énormément, peut-être car elle le connaissait depuis plusieurs années mais regrettant amèrement qu'ils ne soient pas mariés ce que Lydia n'avait de cesse d'ignorer d'un geste manuel, assurant que rien ne les obligeait à déclarer leur amour sur papier ce qui avait fait rire Stiles, mais celui-ci n'était pas disponible. Il savait pourtant que même sans personne à son bras, Lydia serait sans aucun doute la plus somptueuse de tous les invités.

Arrivé chez lui, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer son chargeur et s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir, le regard attiré vers son ventre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'observer correctement depuis sa première visite à la clinique et le fait de pouvoir apercevoir ce début de rondeur qui pointait sous son pull, logiquement perceptible après les deux mois de grossesse qui s'étaient écoulés, le rendit un peu frustré, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de voir sa masculinité lui être en quelque sorte retiré et se sentit immédiatement honteux d'y songer de cette manière. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait peur des conséquences à long terme sur son apparence mais plutôt qu'il se sentait... étrange, comme dépossédé de son propre corps. Ce n'était pas familier, ni même réconfortant et donc, laissait un sentiment mitigé quant à ce bouleversement hormonal qui s'agitait sous son regard.

Et il se posa alors des questions. Il se demanda ce que dirait ses collègues de travail une fois que son apparence ne laisserait plus place à aucun doute et qu'il serait dans l'obligation de les prévenir. Le jugerait-il, agissant avec lui différemment ? Et Derek, au final, ne serait-il pas un peu dégoûté et chamboulé de vivre avec lui à travers cette transformation ? Il le savait enthousiaste mais il ne l'avait connu qu'en lui, qu'en Stiles. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il verrait _l'homme_ qu'il avait épousé se changer en autre chose ? Cette inquiétude ne faisait que croître avec le temps. Pourtant, quand il pensait au terme de cette étape, à ce qui arriverait à la fin, il ne ressentait au final qu'une sorte d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir découvrir l'enfant, ce que Derek et lui auraient créé et de le découvrir avec ses yeux, de pouvoir toucher, sentir, comme attiré par une chose qu'il ne parvenait même pas à retranscrire dans la réalité.

« Eh, la voix de Derek le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna pour lui lancer un petit sourire.

\- Eh, Nathalie nous a invité à un brunch dimanche.

\- Je suis au courant. Depuis le mois dernier, quand Lydia nous a apporté les invitations et que tu as assuré ne jamais refusé de nourriture gratuite. »

Il renifla, prétextant ne pas être vexé que le loup n'ait pas oublié mais que ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête et brancha son téléphone à la prise près de son bureau. Il l'entendit rire mais laissa, obstiné comme il l'était, au moins une bonne minute s'écouler avant de lui faire face. Il ignora son sursaut quand il vit que Derek s'était approché sans même qu'il ne l'entende faire un bruit.

« Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

\- J'aimerais bien. »

Il sut où Derek les emmenait avant même d'entrer dans la voiture et sentit le sourire qui orna ses lèvres. Il était certain que Talia l'avait poussé à entreprendre cette sortie mais le voir se dépatouiller pour essayer de paraître le plus naturel possible, l'imaginer dans un cadre complètement différent, où il se sentirait probablement mal à l'aise, lui donna envie de le taquiner encore plus. Alors il s'installa confortablement, laissant le silence se poser sans ressentir le besoin urgent de le briser. Une fois la voiture garée devant le magasin, Stiles s'empressa d'aller chercher un caddie, soudainement empressé de rentrer et Derek sourit, levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré face à son excitation. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bondé et ils eurent tout le loisir de déambuler à leur guise dans les rayons. Derek regardait autour de lui, ayant l'air étrangement plus petit et Stiles le tira un peu par le bras pour l'obliger à presser le pas.

La première chose qui attira son attention fut les commodes à langer. Il en pointa une du doigt à Derek qui s'approcha pour mieux l'observer et Stiles releva qu'elle possédait une partie amovible et une table à langer pliante pour les plus petits espaces. Il imagina alors où ils pourraient la disposer, ne regrettant pas que Derek ait fini par le convaincre d'acheter une maison peut-être un peu plus grande que nécessaire pour une vie à deux. Ils s'étaient décidés d'un commun accord à aménager le vieil atelier de Stiles, celui où il passait des heures entières à gribouiller des croquis dans l'objectif de terminer son book, pouvant passer des journées sans voir personne. Stiles ne s'y rendait que peu de fois à présent, trop occupé par les vrais travaux qu'il avait à réaliser et n'y allait maintenant plus que lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer ses esquisses au bureau.

Ils se séparèrent un moment, Stiles pensant pendant une seconde grotesque que Derek s'était enfui devant l'amoncellement de type de couches qui possédaient une spécialité à elles seules et s'intéressa à des petits pots de conservation et à un doseur de lait quand son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme souriante, assise sur un petit pouf en cuir, le ventre si rond qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater. Son visage était rouge comme si elle venait de faire une course depuis le bas du parking, ses deux mains posées à plat sur ses rondeurs, l'air joyeux devant un set de petits bavoirs en coton. Stiles se demanda alors s'il ressemblerait à ça, pas tant sur la métamorphose physique mais s'il serait soudainement aussi facile aux gens de lire son bonheur sur son visage.

Il se baissa pour ramasser une peluche qu'il avait renversé en se penchant pour observer la future maman et sentit une onde de chaleur flotter dans son bas ventre et se dit que ce bonheur était même déjà probablement visible, s'impatientant avec tendresse devant la petite semaine qu'il restait encore avant qu'ils puissent connaître le sexe de l'enfant, s'imaginant chaque jour, avec un peu plus de clarté, auprès d'un petit être dont qu'il aurait la responsabilité de prendre soin. Responsabilité qui, si elle l'effrayait, engendrait également un sentiment d'empressement et de découverte de ce monde qui lui était encore si étranger.

Une secousse sur son épaule le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne découvre Derek, arborant un petit sourire timide. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sourire qui dégringola bientôt lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'interroger sur les raisons de son absence. L'homme tenait dans ses mains une énorme poussette d'une couleur atroce et indéfinissable qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir se refermer en un claquement sec sur ce qu'ils auraient le malheur de mettre à l'intérieur et il grimaça sans aucune subtilité. Où est-ce que Derek était parti dénicher cette chose ? Pensant momentanément à une blague, il fut vite épouvanté quand celui-ci prit la parole, semblant avoir bien réfléchi avant de prendre sa décision.

« Je l'aime bien. Elle offre de bonnes conditions de sommeil et privilégie la position allongée.

\- Redépose-la. »

Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur les draps qu'il avait devant lui mais Derek continuait de jeter des coups d'œils à l'instrument de torture et Stiles se sentit obligé de préciser par peur de retrouver cette chose chez lui.

« Elle est horrible, on ne promènera pas notre enfant dans ce truc, Derek. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une employée vint les accoster au rayon hygiène et sanitaire, vraisemblablement alertée par leurs mines déconfites face à la diversité de produits et s'engagea à leur venir en aide bien que son discours à lui seul aurait pu les faire fuir. Elle tâcha tout de même de leur expliquer soigneusement ce qu'il devait avoir concernant les soins du bébé : couches, coton, liniment oléo-calcaire, lait de toilette avec éventuellement une eau thermale, un savon liquide surgras et l'adorable couleur verte qu'arbora un instant la peau de Derek lui fit apprécier cette journée encore davantage. Elle ne dura pas longtemps, remplacée par une teinte de détermination que Stiles affectionna particulièrement.

Il ne doutait pas des capacités du brun, celui-ci ayant eu l'occasion de s'occuper d'une sœur plus jeune et de prendre exemple sur une plus âgée. Il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée de se salir les mains, peut-être un peu nerveux à l'idée de s'occuper à nouveau d'un être spécialement fragile et Stiles concéda une nouvelle fois à se frapper la tête mentalement, songeant à la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve en envisageant qu'il était seul dans toute cette histoire.

« Et celle-ci, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Elle a l'air plutôt grande et maniable, il y a assez de places pour y déposer du matériel et le système de poignées est réalisée avec un renforcement de coussinets pour éviter les rougeurs et les plaies. »

Il avait à la main deux notices différentes qu'il était allé récupérer à l'accueil et ses sourcils avaient adopté leur position fétiche, dans un froncement de concentration, comme s'il cherchait à détecter une faille, une précision qui n'aurait pas été mentionnée. L'entendre se focaliser sur ce genre de petits détails en s'investissant de cette manière donna envie à Stiles de se jeter à son cou et de refermer ses bras autour de lui. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Elle a l'air parfaite. »

Ils rentrèrent les bras chargés et le coffre peinant presque à se fermer alors même qu'il n'avait que le tiers de ce qu'ils prévoyaient d'acheter avant la fin de ces neuf mois. Mais il préférait jouer la carte de la sécurité et voir petit, avancer pas à pas sans se presser. Ils déjeunèrent devant la télé, Stiles s'étant réservé une assiette bien copieuse, le ventre criant famine et la tête un peu étourdie. Il but beaucoup et resta assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler. Ce dernier lui proposa de l'accompagner mais Stiles refusa d'un signe de tête, arguant qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la taille d'une baleine et qu'il était entièrement capable de se débrouiller, lui volant un rapide baiser avant de s'échapper.

Derek le regarda partir, un peu inquiet mais prêt à lui laisser encore un peu de liberté avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Deaton avait été clair : pas de surmenage et Stiles était effectivement en pleine capacité d'effectuer son job, il n'en restait pas moins que celui-ci avait tendance à oublier la limite entre le raisonnable et le travail jusqu'à épuisement. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop collant ou moralisateur, de peur que Stiles ne prenne ses remarques pour un manque de confiance ou une dénonciation d'un comportement désinvolte. Il voulait tellement que les choses se passent bien, que Stiles ne regrette pas son choix d'être avec lui que tout lui semblait désormais se tenir en obstacle devant Stiles et la vie qui grandissait en lui. Lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, il ne fut pas surprit de capter l'odeur musquée de son père qu'il découvrit ensuite derrière la porte, l'air remuant, la tête tournant de tous les côtés.

« Eh, papa.

\- Bonjour, mon grand, le salua-t-il. Bonjour, Stiles, il ajouta, haussant la voix exagérément et Derek secoua la tête, retenant un rire.

\- Il est parti. Tu peux entrer.

\- Oh, génial. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le sous-sol que Derek avait aménagé il y a trois ans pour le transformer en sorte de studio, qui était pour le moment constitué d'une salle qui servait davantage de dressing et de salle de sport aménagé plutôt qu'un réel espace de vie. Derek se rapprocha de l'épaisse bâche en plastique qui était posée au sol dans un coin et la souleva, commençant à déplacer les planches de bois qui se trouvaient juste en-dessous. Déposant sa veste sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, Grégory releva ses manches et s'enquit de donner un coup de mains à son fils, déverrouillant la boîte à outils que Derek prenait toujours le soin de fermer à clé et attrapa ce qui l'intéressa avant de s'agenouiller par terre et de tracer des traits sur les planches, à l'endroit exacte où il devrait les découper.

Derek avait en effet décidé de respecter la tradition familiale et de confectionner lui-même le berceau avec son père. Il savait qu'il faisait plaisir à ses parents en partageant ce moment avec eux et il souhaitait plus que tout voir la tête que ferait Stiles lorsqu'il lui avouerait la surprise qu'il tentait autant que possible de soustraire à sa vue. Stiles, curieux par nature, n'aurait pas fini de le questionner s'il le voyait si souvent disparaître de manière soudaine et volontairement désintéressé, au point qu'il mettrait en œuvre des stratagèmes plus ou moins subtils pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, à savoir : la possibilité d'assouvir son intérêt. Et Derek ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il y parviendrait, il préférait donc mettre toutes les chances de son côté et ne s'attelait à sa tâche que lorsque l'individu concerné était absent.

Ils ne cessèrent pas avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner à travers la vitre, assombrissant la pièce de couleurs orangés. Protégeant à nouveau leur travail avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, Derek ne put empêcher l'expression satisfaite qui orna son visage et que son père eut le temps de voir, lui assénant une tape affectueuse sur la nuque, abandonnant un moment son odeur sur sa peau. Ils restèrent à discuter dans le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement nuit et Derek le pria de rester dîner avec lui, Greg lui comptant l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux petits-enfants. Derek lui raconta à son tour comment cette situation lui comblait mais en même temps, lui faisait constamment se demander s'il s'agissait réellement de la volonté de Stiles et pas d'un final renoncement, après s'être laissé convaincre que ça pouvait marcher. Il voulait que cela vienne de lui, il en avait besoin. Comment pourrait-il se supporter s'il apprenait qu'il avait poussé son compagnon à le faire ?

Son père s'approcha, abandonnant l'assiette qu'il était en train de nettoyer, écoutant patiemment et Derek ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait aussi facilement réussi à ouvrir les vannes de ce que Stiles s'amusait à appeler son _« complexe affectif »._ Mais Greg avait toujours été d'une oreille attentive, se faufilant agilement parmi les loups et les supportant, les valorisant lorsqu'ils étaient en proie à des démons intérieurs, considérant leur nature comme une richesse et jamais comme une malédiction. Il était persuadé que c'était cette nature tranquille et farouchement protectrice qui avait tant attiré sa mère, lui permettant de calmer les ardeurs que son caractère avait tendance à extrapoler. Ils étaient complémentaires, la raison pour laquelle leur meute n'avait jamais fléchi aux attaques et menaces que nombre de gens avaient laissé planer autour d'eux.

Bientôt, le son d'une clé insérée dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée les fit lever les yeux et découvrir un Stiles au teint pâle mais à l'air alerte et ils partagèrent un sourire complice. Ce dernier les salua, refusant l'assiette que Derek lui proposa, assurant avoir avalé deux sandwichs avant de rentrer. Une fois qu'ils finirent d'accompagner Greg à la porte, Stiles se jeta presque sur le sofa, prononçant un gémissement plaintif, les yeux à demi clos.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis depuis ton arrivée ?

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier devant ton père. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait écrabouillé par un troupeau de buffles et mes pieds sont en feu alors que j'ai passé la majorité de ma journée assis, tu y crois toi ? »

Il termina plus pour lui-même et posa ses jambes le long du canapé. Derek vint s'asseoir en soulevant ses pieds qu'il posa sur ses genoux et qu'il commença à masser, un soupir de bien-être s'échappant des lèvres du plus jeune.

« Oh, pitié ne t'arrête jamais. »

Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire et fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Sentir Stiles se détendre sous ses attentions l'encouragea à s'appliquer, se retenant à ne pas retirer la douleur comme il avait appris à le faire depuis qu'il était gamin, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'insurgerait et s'éloignerait aussitôt de lui alors il pinça les lèvres, magnanime. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi celui-ci refusait constamment qu'on lui retire une douleur qui pour des loups, ne représentait presque rien, si ce n'était cette sensation d'étourdissement qui s'intensifiait à mesure que les minutes s'écoulait avant d'apprendre à connaître Stiles, à identifier cette volonté tenace et féroce de ne pas vouloir se décharger sur autrui, moralement et encore moins physiquement, prêt à accepter sa propre souffrance, y compris lorsqu'elle s'avérait aux bords de l'insoutenable, préférant s'enfoncer dans son obstination.

Plus que le contrarier dans son envie d'effacer à jamais toute trace de peine sur son visage, cette détermination avait fait naître de l'admiration chez Derek qui voyait aussi en cela une force, quelque chose qui promettait de ne pas renoncer et de continuer quoi qu'il en coûte. Et dans un monde où ils n'étaient à l'abri de rien, cet avantage avait eu tendance à le rassurer. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, il rencontra un petit sourire, Stiles sachant probablement ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il aimerait que celui-ci s'ouvre davantage et n'essaye pas de lui faire oublier ce qu'il souhaitait initialement par le biais d'un verbiage incompréhensible et précipité auquel il avait le secret et dont il s'employait sans modération. Stiles leva alors un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et Derek se mit à lui caresser la cheville, la bouche sèche.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes à l'écart de tes pensées ou de ce que tu ressens.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux, commenta-t-il, se redressant sur ses jambes et venant s'accoler au plus âgé.

\- Ça l'est. Je veux que tu te sentes bien. Ici. Je veux que tu te sentes libre de te sentir mal. Je ne te jugerais certainement pas sur ce cas. »

Stiles garda le regard fixe pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire en coin ne vienne cette fois ajouter une pointe d'espièglerie et il agrippa tendrement les cheveux courts du loup, lui caressant la nuque.

« Eh, bien, tu en utilises des mots aujourd'hui, Sourwolf. Tente ta chance et commence la rédaction d'un bouquin. »

Derek grogna mais laissa l'expression de joie pure étreindre son visage, resserrant la prise qu'il avait autour de sa taille, le basculant sur le canapé et plaquant des baisers le long de son cou et sur sa mâchoire, le rire de Stiles illuminant la pièce avec force.

o

Derek éteignit rapidement l'ordinateur, assemblant ses fiches avec brusquerie avant de ranger son badge et de vider sa tasse de café froid dans l'évier de la salle commune. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer ou de repasser chez lui essayer de rassembler quelques affaires mais tout ça devrait attendre désormais. Il était déjà quinze heures et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait déposé ses clés, traversant les allées entre son bureau et l'accueil dans des mouvements secs et hostiles à toute personne ayant un instant le désir de débuter une conversation avec lui. Peu importe, il penserait à être amical une autre fois, là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de mettre la main sur son stupide trousseau, d'attraper sa veste et de filer le plus vite possible.

« Tu vas te faire allumer. »

N'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître l'identité de son interlocuteur, il saisit son téléphone qu'il fourra dans sa poche, passant devant Oléana en évitant de la bousculer dans sa course.

« Je sais. Pointe ma fiche pour moi.

\- Compte sur moi. »

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine de manière désordonnée et il envisagea un moment d'abandonner sa voiture, le moteur encore chaud avant de se morigéner, comprenant bien que son comportement irait à l'encontre de ce qu'il prônait tous les jours et s'engagea dans le parking, manquant buter sauvagement dans le véhicule garé en face et s'en voulant à peine. Il passa devant le standard dans un coup de vent, escaladant les marches sans avoir peur une fois de manquer une marche, moins par confiance en ses réflexes que par volition d'arriver enfin à l'endroit qu'il désirait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire les numéros inscrit sur les portes qu'il dépassait pour savoir laquelle contenait ce qu'il cherchait, son odorat lui étant parfaitement utile dans cet exercice et il entendit bientôt des voix familières et un rythme cardiaque qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

Assénant un bref coup sur la porte afin de signaler sa présence, il entra dans la salle et trois paires de yeux se posèrent de manière synchrones sur sa personne. Un seul l'intéressait cependant et ses sourcils se froncèrent devant la mine de Stiles, ne sachant soudainement que dire devant ses yeux dorés qui ne le quittaient plus. Il avança tout de même, ressentant le besoin de le toucher et soupira lorsque Stiles ne retira pas sa main de la sienne. Au lieu de ça, Stiles la serra avec force, semblant ne pas vouloir qu'il s'éloigne et se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec son autre main, lançant un regard rapide vers son père avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur la table d'examen, les lèvres pincées.

« T'es en retard.

\- Désolé. John. » Celui-ci le salua d'un hochement de tête, visiblement aussi anxieux que lui et il tenta de respirer aussi profondément que possible, déglutissant avec peine.

Le Dr Singfried, qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas spécialement, entra dans la pièce, une tablette au bras et arborant un sourire qu'il qualifia d'idiot. Il affirma sa joie de voir que Derek avait pu faire le déplacement avant de s'installer près du poste placé à la droite de Stiles et de commencer à préparer son matériel. La tension dans la pièce parut augmenter encore davantage et Derek se figea bientôt dans une posture paraissant presque insensible, ce qui serait risible étant donné qu'il ne s'était probablement jamais senti aussi fébrile et nerveux, ses sensations formant une sorte d'imbroglio qui le laissait un peu embrouillé. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui acheter de quoi s'hydrater si jamais il se sentait...

« Détendez-vous un peu. C'est une échographie, je ne vais pas exploser. Le seul élément de surprise ici est le sexe de cet enfant et encore, je vous rappelle que les possibilités ne sont pas infini alors arrêtez d'angoisser, vous me donnez le tournis à vous agiter et personne n'a envie de me voir retapisser cette pièce, croyez-moi. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et durent apercevoir la panique dans le yeux de l'autre puisqu'ils hochèrent la tête, tentant de paraître serein, échouant pitoyablement si l'on en croyait le soupir exaspéré que Stiles émit.

« Très bien, déclara le médecin qui agrippait une sonde dans sa main gantée, on se détend et on respire bien. »

Il déposa le gel sur la peau visible de Stiles qui l'avait découverte de son t-shirt et un frisson lui échappa avant qu'il ne reprenne une attitude stable, suivant l'avis de celui-ci. John s'approcha encore davantage et garda une main solide sur l'épaule de son fils, accordant un soutien rassurant s'il en ressentait le besoin. L'homme, dont le visage était tourné vers Stiles paraissait émotionné, se remémorant peut-être lui-même à ce moment, lorsque sa femme avait effectué son premier examen, apprenant qu'elle accoucherait d'un bébé en bonne santé. Il n'avait pas hésité quand Stiles lui avait demandé s'il apprécierait de participer à cette première rencontre, car s'il avait été inquiet au sujet de ce que cette grossesse signifiait pour lui, il ne pouvait dissimuler son enchantement de pouvoir bientôt se dire grand-père, agrandissant cette famille qui avait pendant longtemps été composé de deux membres.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le praticien, qui déplaçait lentement la sonde sur l'abdomen ne prononçait pas un mot, le regard fixé sur l'écran et l'air sérieux que Derek découvrit pour la première fois sur son visage habituellement joviale et contenté. Il ne sut dire s'il était soulagé qu'il s'applique autant à ne laisser échapper aucun détail ou si ce silence devait faire naître chez lui un début d'inquiétude. Il s'interdit de paniquer trop tôt, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tendance plus que de façon invariable à dramatiser et à imaginer les pires scénarios et surtout, parce qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer Stiles qui, s'il n'était pas tranquille à travers la vitesse des battements de son cœur, ne paraissait pas non plus sur le qui-vive, attendant que le verdict soit dévoilé, apportant avec lui un effet de surprise qui pourrait à la fois les détruire ou les combler d'une joie sans nom.

Mais alors qu'il sentit ses yeux s'assécher par la force qu'il mettait à ne pas les fermer et découvrir une expression d'horreur et de compassion sur le visage du médecin, celui-ci poussa un petit rire confiant et se tourna vers eux, la lueur d'enjouement de nouveau apparente.

« J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous portez un bébé en excellente santé, Stiles. »

Le terme de soulagement n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti et qui engloba soudainement la pièce d'une vague sucrée et réconfortante. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris face à la violence avec laquelle durant ces quelques minutes qui avaient paru une éternité l'avaient fait passé par une série d'états, détériorant presque sa capacité à respirer correctement tant l'étau qui enserrait sa gorge était menaçant. La main qui entourait celle de Stiles parut s'engourdir et il ressentit le besoin de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, même un bref instant et même si deux hommes étaient là pour assister au spectacle, dont un qui aurait certainement désirer éviter ce genre de vision.

« Est-ce que vous désirez connaître le sexe ? », interrogea-t-il en souriant, appréciant visiblement d'avoir la chance de pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ces couples qui se succédaient, ne se lassant pas de voir les expressions d'extase sur chacun.

Stiles, qui était encore trop confus pour émettre une parole concrète, se tourna vers Derek, sachant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Ils en avaient discuté et se sentaient tous les deux incapables d'attendre plus longtemps et lorsque Derek hocha la tête pour lui confirmer leur assentiment, il posa des yeux impatients sur le médecin qui répondit d'une voix douce et flegmatique. A partir de là, les choses se voilèrent autour de Stiles qui resta abasourdi, prenant le temps d'assimiler ces informations, de comprendre que l'enfant qu'il attendait n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il pouvait se détendre partiellement, ayant conscience que tout pourrait finalement bien se passer, les difficultés qu'il avait de se détacher de la culpabilité liée à cette grossesse semblant peu à peu s'éloigner.

« C'est un garçon. »

L'idée prit doucement racine dans ses pensées. C'était différent, basé sur un autre plan : il ne s'agissait pas du fœtus à la forme approximative qui avait orienté son opinion, quand il avait découvert que tous ses tests s'avéraient positifs. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de cet être incorporel dont il s'était posé des questions sans vraiment savoir comment mettre de mots sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, perdu et frustré. Ce n'était plus un bébé imaginaire, celui qu'il avait commencé à développer et à faire figurer dans son esprit. Cette fois, c'était réel. Cette fois, c'était quelque chose de concret, d'ancrer dans la réalité, quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il avait tort de ne pas se sentir capable d'être épanoui dans un bonheur qui ne méritait pas d'être écrasé ou menacé par ses propres incertitudes.

Il était prêt à sortir une blague pour essayer d'effacer l'embarras que son silence avait laissé planer, alors qu'il avait lui-même demandé aux deux autres de contrôler leur stress mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il sentit la main rugueuse de son père essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées et qu'il n'avait pas senti, trop occupé à observer le moniteur et ce qu'il pouvait y distinguer malgré les perturbations dans la transmission d'ondes, mouillant son visage mais ne retirant en rien sa joie, bercer par les paroles simples et presque enfantines chuchotées à son oreille alors que son père le tenait dans ses bras mais qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette réalité, celle vers laquelle il tendait désormais les bras, envieux et attisé par cette perspective nouvelle.

« Tu vas avoir un petit garçon, Stiles. Tu vas être papa. »

Enfilant sa troisième chemise, Stiles grimaça lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à boutonner l'avant dernier bouton sans que celle-ci ne se soulève de manière grotesque. Soufflant, il la balança à côtés des deux autres et observa son armoire d'un air désespéré, cherchant vainement à trouver quelque chose qui ne le rendrait pas ridicule, et peinant à accomplir sa tâche. Il n'était pas habituellement touché par ce que les gens pouvaient penser de son apparence ou des vêtements qu'il lui arrivait de porter, préférant nettement se sentir à l'aise dans ses chaussures mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ce n'était pas simplement le jugement de sa personne qu'il redoutait mais de ce qui l'accompagnait. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis que les rondeurs de son abdomen ne laissaient présager aucun doute de ce qui l'habitait, sauf à son travail mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour les camoufler à travers des sweat-shirts trop larges, qui remplissaient sa commode.

Il ne pourrait pas cacher sa situation ce matin et le fait de savoir que des regards ne cesseraient de glisser sur lui toute la matinée le rendait un peu désappointé. Il imaginait déjà les interrogations, les questionnements, les réactions de surprise, de compréhension et finalement de dégoût. Il n'éprouvait pas de remords à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, encore moins depuis qu'il avait pu le voir de ses yeux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir changé, un peu honteux de ne pas être épanoui et illuminé, comme ce que racontait tout le monde et tout le temps. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir la même peau éclatante qu'Allison au moment de son quatrième mois de grossesse ou le sourire qui traversait la moitié du visage de Laura quand elle avait appris qu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

Il lui fallait peut-être un peu de temps pour s'y faire, pour accepter que son corps allait effectivement se transformer mais que ça ne changerait pas pour autant ce _qu'il_ était, un ami, un mari et bientôt, un père. Il devrait probablement en parler avec Deaton, ce dernier lui ayant annoncé qu'il passerait sans doute par différentes phases et qu'il était important pour lui de communiquer, indiquer quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou lui semblait trop intense, trop pesant à supporter aussi rapidement. Le problème était qu'il avait l'impression de s'en faire pour rien et n'avait pas besoin d'aller se plaindre pour un bref sentiment de mélancolie qui, il espérait, s'en irait avec le temps. Mais il avait fait une promesse, celle de ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer à nouveau et de parler, exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et aussi complexe que cela pouvait paraître, il s'y tiendrait.

Derek arriva dans la chambre après s'être habillé dans la salle de bain et Stiles retint un soupir d'agacement, en jaugeant le loup, comme toujours impeccablement présenté, sa barbe qui rendait Stiles complètement dément et échauffé, taillée avec soin, ses yeux pâles scannant la pièce avant de se poser sur lui et son torse nu.

« Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus sophistiqué qu'une chemise à carreaux pour cette fois, Lydia nous tuerait autrement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème, je ne serais pas celui qui arrivera aux côtés d'une espèce de baleine engoncée dans des fringues trop petits. Non, je serais l'autre. Celui qui a réussi à mettre la main sur le beau spécimen que tout Beacon Hills a déjà imaginé dans ses bras. »

Le rire qui s'empara de Derek le surprit un peu, comme si l'imbécile n'avait pas conscience de ce à quoi il ressemblait et enfonça à nouveau la tête à l'intérieur de son placard, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'il trouve un vêtement adapté pour l'occasion. Il finit par opter pour un pull en coton et un gilet, n'ayant pas la force de s'engager dans davantage d'efforts alors qu'il avait même accepter de ne pas porter de jean mais un réel pantalon. Il n'était qu'humain, après tout. Il eut un peu de mal à fermer le dernier dudit pantalon, malgré qu'il soit d'ordinaire trop ample pour être porté ce qui lui fit grincer des dents mais il ne se découragea pas et parvint même à utiliser une ceinture, qu'il attacha au dernier trou, certes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il compris qu'il avait fait le bon choix puisqu'il n'entendit aucune réprimande, simplement la main de Derek qui s'empara de son poignet pour le tourner vers lui et lui adresser un coup d'œil appréciateur.

« Si tu t'apprêtes à être ce gars, je serais celui qui est accompagné du mignon fils du Shérif, tu sais, celui qui a refusé les invitations d'au moins cinq étudiants, qui d'après les dire d'Allison, valaient le détour.

\- Je suis mignon ? Stiles ignora sa remarque et préféra se concentrer sur l'élément qui l'intéressait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, glissant une main sur sa peau arrondit et adopta un sourire un peu facile, l'air ailleurs qui fit Stiles se moquer de son manque de transparence, lui qui aimait porter son masque d'indifférence et de maîtrise de lui-même. Il agissait différemment pourtant, laissant sa satisfaction se lire sur ses traits, le nez enfoui au creux de son épaule et ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel trahissant une émotion nouvelle. Alors Stiles le laissa faire, lui accordant ce moment pour laisser complètement le loup prendre le dessus, abandonner sa marque, l'entendant émettre un grognement dans son oreille qui le fit frissonner, se calant plus contre lui. Derek n'avait laissé échapper aucun signe que le nouvel état de Stiles le rebutait et qu'il n'éprouvait plus autant de désir envers lui qu'avant mais il appréciait toujours d'avoir quelques preuves à sa disposition.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment alors il se détacha de lui un peu à contre cœur et il échangèrent un baiser chaste mais qui envoya à Stiles tout un tas de petites étincelles dans son bas ventre. Ils quittèrent la maison après ça, Stiles prenant le soin de vider sa vessie de manière prévisionnelle, refermant la porte derrière eux et s'installant dans la voiture, le bouquet que le plus jeune tenait dans les mains prenant presque la place de l'habitacle. Sans surprise, le pavillon des Martin était noir de monde, des voitures toutes plus tape à l'œil les unes que les autres formant une queue devant l'entrée et Stiles remercia Derek de ne pas l'avoir laissé amener sa Jeep, aussi tendre soient les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle.

Ils réussirent à croiser Scott, lequel semblait vouloir s'échapper de cette foule presque suffocante et qui après les avoir aperçu, leur lança un sourire de soulagement, faisant voler ses bras dans des gestes aériens pour enfermer Stiles dans une étreinte chaude et boisée. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur la silhouette arrondie de son ami et lui offrit un sourire plus intime, visiblement heureux pour lui et Derek. Il lui confia qu'Allison avait disparu dès qu'ils avaient atteint la porte et qu'il ignorait l'identité de la majorité des personnes réunis ici, ignorant même où Lydia se trouvait. Celle-ci fit une apparition remarquée quelques minutes plus tard, sa robe longue et évasée ayant sans aucun doute été choisi pour attirer tous les regards et Stiles sentit une pointe d'affection pointer le bout de son nez, en s'apercevant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Elle vint claquer deux bises sur les joues de chacun d'eux avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère qui lui faisait signe depuis la terrasse, certainement impatiente de la présenter à quelqu'un. Stiles, Scott et Derek s'installèrent alors à une table un peu en marge, et ne perdirent pas de temps pour aller découvrir le buffet. Curieusement, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment occupé, les adultes préférant discuter autour de coupes de champagne et se promener dans l'immense jardin qui offrait une vue sans pareille. Stiles dut l'avouer, la nourriture était vraiment excellente, et il songerait à demander à Nathalie les coordonnées de son traiteur. Personne n'avait encore fait de remarques sur son état et il préférait s'en contenter pour le moment.

Il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de l'entrée dans son deuxième trimestre, les nausées matinales s'étant peu à peu estompées, ne laissant finalement qu'une envie de dévorer pour quatre et une répulsion soudaine pour certains aliments qu'il avait jusque-là, apprécié. Derek l'encourageait dans ses fringales également nocturnes, bien qu'il soit souvent celui qui ait le devoir de descendre les escaliers pour aller lui concocter quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais n'émettait aucune plainte, certainement trop heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de lui sans que Stiles ne l'envoie balader. Scott néanmoins, examina son assiette avec des gros yeux, signe alarmant si l'on considérait la nourriture que lui-même engloutissait et Stiles se contenta de planter le manche de sa fourchette entre ses côtes, ignorant le regard courroucé que lui envoya une vieille dame, attablée plus loin et lui glissa que le jour où il cohabiterait durant neuf mois avec un être humain, il aurait le droit de paraître étonné.

Allison finit par les rejoindre, s'extasiant devant la grandeur du lieu, oubliant presque de s'alimenter. Après quoi, elle et Scott s'enfuirent vers la piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion et semblèrent ensuite oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Stiles les observa en souriant, amusé par l'évidente maladresse de Scott qui tentait de calquer ses pas sur ceux d'une Allison aux yeux pétillants, ignorant visiblement tout de l'allure ridicule que son cher et tendre arborait. Une caresse sur le bras coupa son intérêt et il aperçut Derek tendre une main vers lui, le regard plongé vers l'orchestre. Le brun, joueur, épousa une mine faussement secouée, les mains posées sur la poitrine dans une vaine tentative de paraître étonné.

« Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de détruire ta réputation en t'affichant avec moi ?

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Et tu affirmes ne pas aimer vivre dangereusement. »

Ils rejoignirent leurs deux amis et restèrent coller l'un à l'autre durant le reste de la matinée, les regards de certains curieux se faisant cette fois clairement sentir mais Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop absorbé à identifier et inscrire dans sa mémoire les traits de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras et qui avait cet air si doux qu'il lui était difficile de le quitter des yeux, n'ayant envie de se trouver nulle part ailleurs, conscient de la chance qu'il avait et conscient qu'il avait certainement l'air aussi ridicule que Scott et Allison dont il s'était moqué précédemment mais n'y prêtant pas attention. La main de Derek dans son dos était chaude et forte, semblant ne jamais vouloir le lâcher, prêt à le rattraper à tout instant.

Mais bientôt, ses pieds commencèrent à l'élancer et il retourna s'asseoir, un peu étourdi. Derek lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite et il lui sourit, témoignant de sa reconnaissance. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle, un peu plus rapide et Derek lui envoya un regard inquiet qu'il essaya de rassurer en secouant la tête. Il souffla près de son oreille, étouffé par le son de la musique.

« Je suppose que nous avons accompli notre devoir de présence, tu ne crois pas. On rentre à la maison ? »

Ils prirent le temps de saluer leurs hôtes qui s'étonnèrent de les voir disparaître si tôt avant que Lydia ne lui lance un air compatissant, le remercia une nouvelle fois pour les fleurs et lui promette de lui rendre visite dans la semaine. Scott et Allison s'apprêtèrent également à partir, ce premier devant ouvrir le cabinet pendant l'absence de Deaton et elle devant récupérer Sloan chez la baby-sitter. Le retour se fit dans le plus grand calme, Stiles ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il tombait furtivement dans le sommeil, la tête appuyée contre la vitre entre-ouverte. Derek et lui passèrent le reste de la journée à parler peinture et décoration de chambre, se plaisant à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette réalité qui devenait toujours plus proche.

Deux mois et demi plus tard après cette date, Stiles se réveilla seul dans son lit, Derek étant déjà parti pour effectuer son service et il retrouva son père avec qui il fit les courses, prenant garde à vérifier que son alimentation ne se dégradait pas, remplissant son caddie de produits frais et d'un minimum de viande rouge que le Shérif considéra comme un exercice de torture. Après l'avoir déposé chez lui, il retourna à la maison, avala une salade et décida de se détendre devant la télé. Les programmes défilaient devant lui, hésitant sur quoi choisir avant d'opter pour un film qu'il devait à l'origine voir au cinéma avec Scott il y a plusieurs mois. Quand il fut terminé, il éteint le poste, monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer un objet qu'il avait laissé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et descendit.

Il s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé, le dos mal positionné mais dans une posture qu'il jugeait confortable, son ventre lui servant de table pour déposer son ouvrage, réellement fasciné par ce qu'il était en train de faire, les heures ayant défilé sans qu'il ne les voit passer. Alors quand Derek apparu soudainement, il manqua se piquer avec les aiguilles qu'il tenait en main et s'empressa de les placer derrière l'oreiller sur lequel il était savamment appuyé, le regard horrifié et la bouche ouverte, n'ayant eu aucune idée que le loup se trouvait actuellement dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que... comment... où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Au sous-sol. Je... je vérifiais l'état de la plomberie. J'ai décelé une fuite qui ne semblait pas trop avancée alors je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. Son ton était évasif, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise de lui avouer avoir trafiqué dans des tuyaux que Stiles n'oserait pas même approcher.

\- Une fuite ? Tu l'as réparé ? Et.. est-ce que c'est des copeaux de bois que tu as sur ta veste ?

\- Hein ? N... non, je, oui, j'ai dû faire quelques travaux. Mais, c'est réparé, pas d'inquiétudes.

\- D'accord...

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas avec ton père ?

\- Ça y est, j'ai rempli son frigo d'aliments sains et diététiques et je suis certain qu'il me remercie en ce moment de lui avoir épargné de le faire seul. Ou peut-être pas, réfléchit-il, mais il n'a pas besoin d'être consentant pour que je prenne soin de sa santé. »

Derek hocha la tête à sa déclaration avant de froncer les sourcils et de poser une question qui fit Stiles se redresser sur le canapé, alerte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi ?

\- Rien. Je ne cache rien. Je lisais un peu en t'attendant, persuadé que tu étais encore au bureau. Mais c'est bien. Que tu sois là, je veux dire. Tu n'as pas faim. Parce que moi je meurs de faim. Tu voudrais bien me préparer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ce qui irait le plus vite à faire cuire. Je ne suis pas difficile ce soir. C'est nouveau ce pantalon ? Scott est allé faire les boutiques le week-end dernier, tu le savais ? Un changement de garde-robe qu'il a dit. »

Sans un mot, Derek se pencha et souleva Stiles, assez pour pouvoir attraper ce qu'il tentait de cacher à sa vue, ignorant totalement les gestes désespérés du plus jeune pour l'empêcher de s'approcher, manquant par là même lui crever un œil. Lorsqu'il eut la main sur ce qu'il désirait, Stiles se figea, attendant les moqueries, railleries et autres joyeusetés, se préparant déjà à répondre aux boutades que le loup lui lancerait, espérant pouvoir se cacher dans un trou et ne plus en sortir mais celui-ci l'étonna en pointant simplement la pelote de laine qui était désormais emmêlée, après que les deux hommes se soient débattus pour l'obtenir, Stiles n'ayant aucune chance.

« Tu tricotes ? »

Stiles pensa d'abord à mentir, à essayer de réfuter par n'importe quel moyen, que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait avant de baisser les bras et d'avouer à voix basse ce qu'il fabriquait depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant.

« Lydia m'a conseillé un bouquin de tricot et... je trouvais ça ridicule au début, et puis, j'ai vu ce superbe plaid et j'ai eu envie de... ok à quel moment comptes-tu te moquer, histoire qu'on en finisse ? Tu peux, je t'y autorises, juste ce soir, après je risque d'essayer de te frapper. »

L'autre ignora sa question pour en poser une nouvelle.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu fais ce plaid ? »

Il n'y avait aucun signe de moquerie das son regard mais plutôt une certaine déférence face à laquelle il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Pour lui. Je le fais pour lui. Ça me plaît le fait de savoir qu'il peut avoir quelque chose de moi et qui ne vient pas forcément d'une grande surface. C'est le cadeau que je lui fais. »

Les joues de Stiles étaient cramoisies et il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'ils tordaient sous la gêne et les bras de Derek vinrent lentement l'entourer, comme s'il avait peur que Stiles ne s'enfuit sous la tentative d'approche.

« J'ai envie de t'épouser. Encore. Ce qui est un peu ridicule. »

Stiles rit dans son épaule et Derek se leva, affirmant qu'il devrait se mettre à la confection de l'en-cas de Stiles s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme en bête vengeresse, ce que Stiles approuva férocement. Il déposa son travail sur la table basse, tachant de remettre en ordres les fils épais et les aiguilles sans se piquer où que ce soit et s'appuya de nouveau sur le dossier de son siège, contenté par la réaction de Derek. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux, une douleur soudaine le frappa au ventre et il fut si surpris que son souffle se coupa brièvement. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste surprenant et il craint avoir une nouvelle vague de nausées incontrôlables. La sensation revint, plus accentuée mais localisée à un endroit particulier si bien que Stiles abandonna la thèse maux d'estomac.

Lorsque la lumière se fit et qu'il comprit ce dont il s'agissait, il resta un moment interdit, comme apeuré à l'idée de faire un mauvais pas. Lentement, il releva le tissu de son pull et sourit un peu stupidement. Il pouvait apercevoir une légère bosse sur son côté droit qui disparu bien vite avant de revenir un peu plus bas, vers son nombril. Contrôlant sa voix du mieux qu'il put, il appela Derek encore dans sa cuisine qui vint avec deux moitiés de sandwich posées sur une assiette et un verre d'eau. Stiles lui demanda alors de lui tendre la main, ce que le loup fit, après avoir arqué un sourcil, perplexe, main qu'il déposa sur son ventre. Quelques minutes défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe et que Derek occupa en lançant des regards brefs à l'humain qui restait concentré, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il réapparut, ce petit coup dont on aurait pu penser qu'il serait faible et hésitant alors qu'il était au contraire concis et concret, solide, comme si leur garçon tentait de faire des étirements à l'intérieur de sa poche, probablement éveillé après quelques heures à se laisser bercer par les mouvements de son père. Les yeux de Derek eurent une drôle de réaction, s'écarquillant comiquement, et il posa ses deux mains à plat, celles-ci recouvrant la majorité de son ventre rond. L'expression qu'il arborait était tellement pure et inhabituelle que les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent un petit peu, refusant tout de même de rendre ce moment plus niais en versant quelques larmes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Derek s'agenouilla près du canapé et posa juste sa tête sur son estomac, fermant les paupières, l'air ailleurs, un endroit calme qui adoucissait son expression, un endroit dont il espérait qu'il resterait toujours. Il ne le serrait pas aussi fort qu'il le pourrait mais sa prise était ferme, n'aspirant pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Il devait trouver ça étrange, sa capacité lupine lui permettant d'entendre le moindre son, la moindre perturbation, mais c'était également la première fois qu'il se trouvait en réelle communication avec cet enfant qu'ils attendaient avec plus que d'impatience. Ce n'était plus simplement le voir mais aussi l'entendre, aspect d'autant plus important pour Derek, qui fonctionnait beaucoup plus avec ses sens.

Il pensa à combien Derek serait le père parfait. A quel point il aimerait son fils, qu'il l'aiderait, le soutiendrait, peu importe sa forme, peu importe qu'il soit loup ou humain. Il pensa à la façon dont il le regardait souvent, à court de mots mais jamais d'action, parvenant à faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il aimait par d'autres manières que la parole et imagina tout cet amour qu'il avait encore à offrir et à partager. Il pensa à son aptitude à prendre soin des autres, à s'inquiéter et à chérir. Oui, il serait parfait.

« Eh, je pourrais avoir mon sandwich ? »

Un grognement succinct lui répondit et il ne s'en offusqua pas, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure dense et sombre de l'aîné. Il n'avait pas si faim, de toute façon.

o

Les rayons du soleil filtraient par la fenêtre de la cuisine, réchauffant les bras nus de Stiles qui ne portait qu'un t-shirt, occupé à assaisonné une salade de pâtes, levant régulièrement les yeux vers la vitre pour observer les invités qui étaient installés dans le jardin, son père débout devant le barbecue, discutant avec Grégory et Boyd, tous trois bières à la main. Lydia, Erica et Allison étaient assises sur la véranda, se couvrant du soleil alors que la petite Sloan dessinait des figures chimériques sur la peau de sa mère avec son doigt, assise sur ses genoux, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles, perdu dans son imaginaire. Scott et Talia étaient avec Stiles, l'aidant à ramener les plats sur la table, alors que la brun lui racontait des blagues qui manquèrent faire Stiles se cogner contre un placard, tant le rire l'avait surpris, tentant de reprendre son équilibre avec un ballon en guise d'estomac.

Il n'avait plus peur de montrer son ventre désormais, le jour où il avait finalement ressenti les premiers mouvements de son bébé ayant été comme une sorte de déclencheur, échangeant cette gêne des nouvelles rondeurs en une tendresse encore plus puissante, alors qu'il ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur la peau tendue tel un gardien possessif. Talia le prit sur le fait et lui décocha un sourire blanc face auquel il s'empourpra mais répondit par la même expression. Il savait qu'elle était au courant qu'il avait d'abord envisager d'avorter et s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise devant une réaction qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait désapprouvé bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais proférer de reproches. Au fil des semaines, elle s'était réellement avérée utile, supportant son fils et Stiles, assurant de les aider lorsque l'enfant serait né, tentant de leur apporter des conseils en tâchant de ne pas trop intervenir dans leur vie privée, ce qui était impossible pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Mais Stiles comprenait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle était à la tête d'une meute importante, reconnue et il était évident qu'il ne serait pas facile pour elle d'être totalement exclue de la vie de son seul garçon, encore plus maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à être père. Des voix familières éructèrent dans la pièce alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur les seuls invités encore manquant, Jordan Parrish portant une petite Inès dans ses bras alors que les jumeaux Jay et Ana couraient déjà dans la maison à la recherche d'une occupation. Ils firent quand même l'effort de saluer Stiles et leur grand-mère avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin. Jordan arriva à son tour, offrit une poignée de main à Stiles, bientôt remplacé par la figure d'une jolie brune en robe longue.

« Salut Stiles, Laura l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'agenouiller, et salut mon magnifique futur neveu. Tu es tellement attendu, tu sais, tes parents deviennent complètement désespérés à l'idée de devoir encore attendre si longtemps pour pouvoir te tenir dans leurs bras. »

Le jeune homme sourit devant son petit babillage non sans toutefois réfuter aucune de ses paroles. Elles étaient complètement fondées.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez déjà bien mais tu vas devoir m'excuser, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant de redécorer la cuisine de mon père. »

Elle rit avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer, s'approchant de sa mère qui avait suivi leur échange avec amusement. Une fois libéré, l'humain croisa Cora et Isaac, assis dans le canapé du salon, discutant à voix basses, leurs deux corps irrévocablement proches. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être plus transparents, se tournant autour certainement depuis leur rencontre, sans qu'aucun n'ose faire le premier pas. Le fait qu'Isaac ait besoin de changer constamment d'endroits pour exercer son métier n'arrangeant rien. Les parents de Cora avaient tenté de lui parler une fois, pour savoir ce qu'il en était mais elle s'était mis dans une telle colère que personne n'avait essayé de renouveler l'expérience. Alors l'ensemble de la famille patientait sagement, laissant les deux adorables ignorants jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident enfin à ouvrir grand leurs yeux.

Alors qu'il consentit à leur accorder leur intimité, une vision d'horreur le fit littéralement bondir en avant, les bras déjà prêts à former un barrage, le menton levé. Peter était dans sa cuisine avec sa sœur, observant les alentours, curieux de ce qui s'y préparait, le regard alerte, un que Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien et qui prédisait son envie de concocter lui-même quelque chose, persuadé de manière illusoire qu'il était doté d'un don extraordinaire pour la cuisine, souhaitant à toute occasion faire preuve de ses talents y compris – et surtout – quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas désirés. Cherchant à endiguer toute catastrophe et à préserver sa maison d'enfance, Stiles entra en action.

« Pas question. Tu ne t'approches pas de ma cuisine. Tu n'es pas autorisé d'y marcher, d'y jeter un coup d'œil, n'y même d'y respirer, pas à moins de neuf mètres. »

Peter le lorgna pendant quelques secondes avant que son air embêté ne se transforme en un sourire en coin alors que ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse.

« Tu es énorme. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour te mettre debout ? Est-ce que Derek doit t'aider à te lever ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis en pleine forme, répondit-il, par fierté mal placée, certes, mais il était hors de question qu'il passe pour une mauviette.

\- Hmm, tu sembles en être persuadé, renifla-t-il, joueur. Je ne peux en dire autant, cependant. Tu es vraiment certain de ne pas avoir avaler un gosse, ce matin ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne manquerait pas grand chose pour que tu t'affales sous ton propre poids. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, maintenant. Stiles allait lui découper la gorge.

« Ne t'imagine pas que ça, il désigna son ventre, m'empêcherait de te tordre le cou. Ou de te rouler dessus, dit-il avec sérieux. Lentement. Encore et encore.

\- Ok, on arrête là, vous deux », intervient un Derek amusé, entourant ses bras autour de son humain avant de le diriger dehors avec les autres, l'éloignant de l'autre loup alors que Cora et Isaac, tous deux hilares, se tenaient près du bar.

Peter lui envoya un clin d'œil auquel Stiles répondit en pointant deux doigts de ses yeux à son corps, signifiant clairement qu'il le gardait en mémoire. Aussi, il s'installa près d'Erica, souriant à Sloan qui tendit une main hésitante vers lui, fascinée par son embonpoint. Il la laissa faire, diverti par ses caresses enfantines, n'osant pas appuyé trop fortement de peur de lui faire mal. Il s'amusa un moment avec elle, décorant ses cheveux de petites fleurs qu'il parvint à nouer en couronne et à enfiler juste derrière ses oreilles et elle se tourna vers sa mère, ravie, annonçant qu'elle était désormais une princesse. Derek arriva ensuite avec un petit tabouret sur lequel il put poser ses pieds douloureux, devinant ses pensées alors même qu'il n'avait rien dit. Stiles souffla vers lui, reconnaissant.

« Je jures que tu n'es pas le pire mari qui soit sur cette Terre et je te pardonne de ne pas m'avoir acheté des chips au bacon.

\- Il était quatre heures du matin. Je crois avoir droit à un veto.

\- Pas vraiment mon grand, lui indiqua Talia, Inès dans les bras, visiblement peu convaincue d'aller rejoindre les autres sous cette chaleur. Je suis désolée mais c'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

\- Tu devrais davantage écouter ta mère, elle est sage et expérimentée.

\- Je vois. »

Stiles l'embrassa tout de même rapidement, conscient d'être chanceux et enserra ses doigts des siens. Il croisa le regard de son père au loin qui avait l'air réjoui de voir sa maison aussi pleine, d'entendre des voix d'enfants, ceux d'Erica et Boyd accompagnant ceux de Laura et Jordan, jouant dans l'herbe innocemment, n'ayant pas du tout conscience de ce qu'ils éveillaient en ce lieu, celui qui n'avait vu vivre pendant si longtemps que deux personnes, attachées l'une à l'autre aussi profondément qu'étaient plantées dans le sol, les racines d'un arbre. La maison revivait, respirait de nouveau et Stiles prit un instant pour réfléchir, admettre que ça lui arrivait à lui aussi, pensant à quel point sa mère lui manquait, à quel point il aurait aimé qu'elle soit avec lui, qu'il puisse partager son bonheur avec elle.

Serrant le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou et qu'il gardait toujours sous ses cols, il se dit qu'elle l'accompagnerait, comme toujours depuis qu'elle était parti. Qu'il suffirait qu'il ferme les yeux et l'imagine poser sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse sentir à nouveau sa chaleur ou au moins avoir l'impression d'être toujours connecté à elle, d'une certaine façon. Quand son père annonça que la viande était prête, le reste de la meute vint s'installer à table et Stiles se sentit alors automatiquement entouré et soutenu. Derek et lui auraient toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner.

S'éloignant un moment, il prit le temps d'observer Deaton et Jackson, absorbé dans ce qui semblait être la discussion du siècle. Ce dernier arborait son air sûr de lui et Stiles pouvait aisément deviner qu'il pensait dominer la conversation alors que rien n'était plus faux quand il s'agissait de Deaton, celui-ci parvenant sans aucune difficulté à retourner les situations à son avantage. Le vétérinaire était réservé, préférant regarder et analyser plutôt que de prendre part et le voir agir aussi librement et faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que rire, bien que calmement, lui donna l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose.

Il dut cependant attiré le regard du loup qui, sans se départir de son expression narquoise et supérieure, l'interrogea sur sa posture, acceptant de bonne foi que Stiles lui serve son repas, chose qu'il semblait attendre, poster comme il était. Stiles le toisa, conscient de rentrer dans son jeu, ignorant la voix de la maturité qui tentait de le mener sur le chemin de la raison.

« Une fois que j'aurais vidé ma vessie, je viendrais te régler ton compte, Whittemore.

\- Pourquoi tant d'agressivité, Stiles ? Ce sont les hormones qui te travaillent, tu as besoin de relâcher ta frustration sur quelqu'un ? »

Le rire de Peter résonna dans le salon même quand Stiles lui envoya un gobelet en plastique à la figure. Ou au moins tenta, pas facile quand votre adversaire avait des sens décuplés. Il retrouva plus tard son père dans la cuisine, occupé à nettoyer un bac de fer, ses épaules relâchées, la tension apparente dont il semblait toujours devoir porter le poids, son titre de Shérif n'aidant pas, complètement disparue. Il était serein et Stiles s'approcha de lui, silencieux.

« Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Je vais bien. Je veux que tu saches... je veux que tu saches que je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être simple d'élever un enfant tout seul, encore moins quelqu'un comme moi et j'espère que tu sais que tu es un père génial. Je ne serais pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui, sans toi, papa. »

John laissa couler sa vaisselle, la bouche entrouverte avant que Stiles ne sente bien vite une paire de bras, familière et rassurante et il fondit dans l'étreinte, ne se sentant pas honteux ou trop vieux de quémander un câlin et d'avoir la sensation d'être minuscule, coincé contre le torse de son père. Celui-ci posa un baiser sur sa tempe, murmurant des mots réconfortants, que Stiles était la chose la plus importante qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie, qu'il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il l'avait rendu meilleur. Qu'il était fier de lui. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais hésité à le lui dire, l'entendre aujourd'hui fit Stiles se rendre compte qu'il en avait particulièrement besoin. Que quoi qu'il fasse, personne ne remplacerait cette place qu'occupait l'homme dans sa vie et qu'il aurait ce besoin constant de le savoir fier et rempli d'aucun regrets.

Scott et lui finirent ensemble sur le canapé, discutant de la surprise que le premier organisait pour Allison, un voyage en Europe de quelques jours, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver en tête en tête depuis la naissance de leur fille. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'arranger pour pouvoir poser ses journées mais avait déjà commencé à mettre l'argent de côté, secrètement. Stiles le rassura, Deaton acceptant certainement volontiers de le laisser aller roucouler tant qu'il promettait de reprendre son travail sérieusement dès son retour. Il espérait toutefois des photos et des appels, car même s'ils se voyaient moins, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner autant, ce qu'il avoua et Scott émit un son émerveillé, prenant son ami dans ses bras, lui promettant de ne jamais le quitter et Stiles tenta de s'éloigner de lui brusquement, sans succès.

Derek les rejoignit, accompagné de Jay qui ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle. Le garçon s'était épris du loup, une sorte de fascination enfantine où il comparait son image à celle des figurines de super-héros avec lesquelles il s'amusait tant. Derek aimait rire de cette situation, assurant que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'il le trouverait bien vite ennuyeux à mourir quand cette phase lui passerait. En attendant, Stiles pouvait bien voir comment il appréciait d'être le centre d'attention de ce gamin aux yeux bruns, ne perdant pas une occasion pour le faire monter sur un vélo, lui promettant qu'il serait bientôt capable de le faire sans les petites roues. Et Jay buvait littéralement ses paroles, des étoiles pétillants sous ses paupières.

Est-ce que Stiles saurait faire naître ce genre de réactions chez son fils ? Est-ce qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir un tel émerveillement lui faire face, de découvrir qu'il était important, aimé et respecté ? Faire l'objet d'une attention pareille était un peu effrayant mais quand il voyait Sloan regarder son père, quand il la voyait se jeter dans ses bras, lui sourire comme s'il était la chose la plus essentielle dans sa vie de petite fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer la même chose pour lui. Il se leva cependant quand il sentit une nouvelle piqûre lui stimuler le bas ventre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » L'interrogea Scott, à moitié allongé, tâchant d'apaiser son estomac sans faire de mouvements brusques, de peur de régurgiter toute cette délicieuse nourriture qu'il avait avalé.

\- A ton avis ? Il faut que j'aille faire pipi. »

Plus tard, allongé dans son lit, poussé par le picotement qui lui brûlait les pupilles, Stiles posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur sa table de nuit et éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet avant de s'allonger sur le côté, Derek venant aussitôt se placer derrière lui, ses mains chaudes placées sur son estomac et sa joue posée sur celle de Stiles, sa barbe frottant contre sa peau imberbe. Ce dernier lui donna un léger coup de coude mais l'autre ne bougea pas, s'enfouit davantage dans le creux de ses épaules et Stiles pouffa, s'enterrant dans les couvertures et réajustant son oreiller, un peu gêné par les bras du loup qu'il caressa inconsciemment, celui-ci produisant une sorte de ronronnement grave mais feutré.

« Tu deviens fétichiste, se moqua Stiles qui ne contestait cependant pas la chaleur qui traversait son corps, serré de cette manière.

\- Mmh », il considéra ça comme sa seule réponse, l'autre ayant déjà fermé les paupières, visiblement prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Bien qu'épuisé, Stiles ne parvenait pas à stopper son cerveau de bouillonner autant, ressentant le besoin de cogiter, nourrit par une excitation presque infantile. Les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre, il réfléchit et réfléchit encore, désormais aveuglé par une vision qui ne quittait pas son esprit et à laquelle il se posait une diversité d'interrogations, le cheminant de ses idées menant à une question qui en menait à une autre et il se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir obtenir de réponse maintenant. Tout de suite. Il comprit qu'il tapotait le matelas dans un rythme incessant lorsque l'une des mains de Derek attrapa la sienne et l'emprisonna dans son poing. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le laisser dormir, vraiment, mais encore une fois, c'était plus fort que lui et il s'entendit demander sans même donner l'ordre à son cerveau de former le moindre mots.

« Tu penses qu'il nous ressemblera beaucoup ? Qu'il aura tes yeux ou tes sourcils si expressifs ? Il ajouta, taquin. J'aimerais qu'il les ait. Ce serait tellement drôle de comparer vos expressions respectives.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à me le représenter, c'est déroutant d'y penser et en même temps, nécessaire, comme si son image ne peut s'empêcher d'apparaître, le rendant à la fois si familier et si...

\- Nouveau ?

\- Mmh. »

Stiles pensa à cela quelques instants, à ce qu'il avait tenté d'exprimer. N'étais-ce pas ce qui l'avait apeuré au départ ? C'était là, cette chose qui les ferait passer d'un nouveau cap, qui les rendrait différents, qui les ferait grandir, qui leur apporterait un nouveau membre à aimer et choyer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de gratuit et d'anodin. C'était une purée de claque cuisante et électrique, révélatrice de méfiances mal placées. C'était prendre un bol d'air après avoir passé une éternité sous l'eau, persuadé d'avoir lâché son dernier souffle. Il n'était plus nécessaire de se cacher ou de prétendre ne pas voir la vérité telle qu'elle était. Parce que la nouveauté n'était plus effrayante, aujourd'hui. Elle avait quelque chose d'attractif et d'aguicheur.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers lui pour voir que l'autre s'était déjà endormi, sa poitrine venant gentiment cogner son dos à chacune des ces respirations. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, ceux-ci habituellement coiffé proprement et Stiles sourit devant cet air adorable, dénué de nervosité ou de frustration qu'une journée de boulot ou de vie trop bousculée pouvait apporter. Cette expression qu'il voyait de plus en plus s'afficher sur son visage et qui le faisait se détendre, se sentir fondre dans une routine qu'il souhaiterait voir se prolonger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, aussi démesuré et pléthorique que cela pouvait paraître. Parce que c'était la réalité, celle-là même qu'il lui soufflait qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'homme allonger à ses côtés.

Suffoquant, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite et le t-shirt trempé, si bien qu'il cru être encore dans les bras de Derek alors qu'un bref regard sur sa droite lui fit comprendre que le brun s'était envolé depuis un moment. Sa place était froide et la veste qu'il avait déposé sur la chaise de bureau la veille avait disparu. Déglutissant, Stiles ne parvenait pas à se remémorer son rêve mais comprit que ce fut la douleur dans son bas ventre qui l'avait fait sortir de son sommeil agité. Au fil des secondes, ses pensées devinrent plus claires et il grimaça devant ce que Deaton avait prévu et qu'il avait préféré mettre de côté et qui lui faisait chaque fois le même effet, comme une piqûre de rappel. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir que des jours agréables, dénués de toute douleur, le vétérinaire et le médecin qui le suivait l'avaient prévenu.

Il le savait. Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler, râlant que le loup n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin d'être réconforté de donner la vie à un être humain et pour cela, de devoir passer par tout un tas de souffrances diverses et variées. Dans un effort qui lui parut gargantuesque, il se mit sur ses pieds, regrettant déjà la douceur des draps et s'enquit d'aller nourrir le démon qui était visiblement réveillé et s'agitait de manière chaotique. Caressant son estomac, il baragouina des paroles apaisantes, lui promettant une assiette enrichi en matières grasses et en sucres lents. N'ayant pas l'envie d'aller récupérer ses chaussons dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il descendit et arriva sur le sol glacé de la cuisine, la bouche pâteuse, un peu étourdi par la douleur latente qui vibrait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ouvrit le frigo, à la recherche de quoi garantir un repas qui ferait au moins grincer des dents Derek avant de se mettre au fourneau lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'émetteur, une ride se dessina sur son front. Quand il décrocha, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui annoncer qu'il comprenait lui manquer mais que cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait posé son congé paternité et donc ne comptait pas avoir de nouvelles de son boulot avant au moins – jamais serait trop fort – un moment, Neal le coupa en lui assurant s'être bien occupé durant son absence, ne faisant évidemment pas du tout référence à des dossiers et qu'il avait l'intention de venir le voir le week-end prochain. Il accepta, à la seule condition qu'il ne ramène pas de nouvelles conquêtes chez lui et Neal rit avant de le lui promettre solennellement.

Sortant une boîte d'œufs, qu'il prenait désormais presque chaque matin, il ouvrit un placard, en sortit un bol transparent et posa la poêle sur la plaque de cuisson qu'il n'alluma pas, ayant oublié de récupérer la brique de jus de pomme dans le réfrigérateur. Alors qu'il passa près de la cafetière, une décharge soudaine et lancinante traversa son corps, le paralysant sur place après qu'un sursaut ne l'ait fait bondir sous la surprise de l'assaut, le portable qu'il tenait toujours dans la main vola et s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit métallique. N'osant pas bouger les premières secondes, encore un peu sous le choc, Stiles prit une inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là et lâcha un rire nerveux, se moquant de la réaction disproportionnée qu'il avait eu.

Il imagina les r ailleries d'un Scott ou d'un Jackson qui l'auraient vu frissonner comme une bête effrayée, s'ajoutant ainsi à la liste qui regroupait toutes les fois où il s'était comporté de manière ridicule devant public. Inutile de préciser que cette liste était d'une longueur qu'il n'était pas possible de mesurer et qui avait commencé sans doute dès le jour où il avait appris à marcher. Mais, il avait été surpris car ça avait été différent, le prenant complètement au dépourvu. Ce n'était plus cette gêne lourde dont il s'était accoutumé mais une autre, plus brève, mécanique, comme un coup d'éclair qui circulait dans ses veines et réveillait alors tous ses nerfs, les laissant à vifs. Il avait l'impression d'être soudainement hypersensible.

Ramassant les pièces de son téléphone maintenant inutilisable, il déposa les restes sur la table et reprit ses activités, une lenteur lisible sur ses gestes. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer complètement l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti face à cette douleur auquel il s'était retrouvé sans armes même s'il essaya de contrer les idées qui lui venaient en force, hésitant entre appeler Derek et aller chercher un antalgique. Il se frappa mentalement : il n'allait pas aller pleurer pour un mal d'estomac. Deaton avait dit que ça arriverait. Il lui suffisait de carrer les épaules et... une nouvelle crampe, plus intense que la précédente le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même et il ne sut comment il fit pour rester debout cette fois, la souffrance l'aveuglant presque et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Se rattrapant au bords de la table, les mains crispées dans une étreinte de fer et les jointures blanches, ses poumons ne parvenaient pas à se remplir d'air et il commença à hyperventiler, la poitrine s'élevant dans des mouvements saccadés, ses lèvres désormais sèches et la vision rendue un peu floue. Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées, de ne pas céder à la panique, de réfléchir, réfléchir... trouver un moyen de se calmer car sa crispation ne ferait qu'empirer la peine et de retrouver un souffle. De compter, lentement, de manière mesurée, de ne pas pleurer, de ne surtout pas... pleurer comme un enfant et de se secouer, qu'il n'arriverait à rien en haletant comme un forcené et qu'il était nécessaire de se _concentrer._

Mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour tâcher d'évacuer un nouvel élan de contraction musculaire, quelque chose attira son regard encore mi-clos, le laissant littéralement sans voix, hanté. Parce qu'à travers cette panique et ces tremblements démesurés, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait en bas. Il n'avait même pas senti. C'était drôle comment dans des moments pareils, la panique pouvait parfois disparaître sauvagement, s'effaçant aussi facilement qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant place qu'à une terreur, doucereuse, langoureuse mais papelarde, hypocrite, patientant sagement pour l'enrouler de ses longs bras épineux et ne révélant qu'une constatation glaciale et hostile.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas vu, pas fait attention, pas _regardé_ mais maintenant, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ses jambes, maigres et pâles, dégoulinantes en raison de sillons de liquide rougeâtre, pareils à des coulées de lave qui dévalaient le long de son corps, formant à ses pieds une immense flaque sombre et brillante. Il ne tremblait plus, respirant lentement et sans difficultés, comme amorphe, vidé de toute substance, comprenant que son cerveau était en train d'entreprendre une lutte acharnée. Car il s'agissait d'assimiler rapidement une situation qui était si horrible que l'esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver une issue de secours, un endroit où se réfugier pour comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer, pour _accepter_ ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Il passa lestement une main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la relevant ensuite à hauteur de son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce membre qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui lui semblait si étranger, cette main qui s'agitait dans son existence quotidienne et qui était recouverte de ce sang tiède, poisseux, rouge, une couleur qui l'effrayait tant il l'apercevait partout et il pensa vomir sur le sol face à cette odeur forte et répulsive qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ça ne concernait pas que lui désormais. Il ne s'agissait plus de chercher un moyen de renverser une situation compliquée. Ni de tenter d'améliorer les choses en espérant que tout irait bien à la fin. Il s'agissait là d'un instinct féroce de protection, quoi qu'il en coûte. Marcher, attraper, prévenir. Il se répétait.

Alors, pareil à un pantin auquel on aurait prématurément coupé les fils, il posa un pied en avant, marquant le sol d'une empreinte sanglante, l'autre main toujours accrochée à la table pour éviter la chute rapide et fatale qui s'ensuivrait. Il ne pouvait laisser aucun élément obscurcir son jugement, ni apporter une brève déconcentration à sa démarche, c'était _vital._ Il ne pensait pas à lui, en était incapable, une seule pensée traversant ainsi son crâne comme une sonde chirurgicale : le sauver lui. Parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre sur qui compter, à présent. Parce que Stiles était le seul à pouvoir le rassurer, le conforter et lui permettre de voir le jour. Il n'était pas dupe, il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux une seconde fois pour s'apercevoir de la quantité astronomique de sang qu'il avait perdu en un temps si réduit. Mais il y arriverait. Car il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix.

Fixant le téléphone fixe posé sur son socle sur le haut du bar, il continua son chemin à travers la cuisine jusqu'à l'entrée du salon, s'agrippant fermement à chaque prise qu'il pouvait atteindre, la volonté indestructible de parvenir à son objectif. Il était absent, comme déshumanisé, fonctionnant tel un automate. Marcher, attraper, prévenir. La douleur le transperçait de toute part, pulsant comme un tambour, régulière, synchrone, redoutable alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer sur le parterre humide et attendre. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, se rapprochant toujours plus près, toujours plus loin, la gorge serrée, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues sans aucune barrière, les lèvres closes.

Ses cils étaient entremêlés, ses doigts crispés, ses jambes butaient l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il marchait depuis des heures. Sa gorge aussi lui faisait mal, le cri silencieux qu'il avait émit lui brûlant la trachée, rendant chaque souffle comparable à un contact au fer blanc. Son short lui collait à la peau et il eut envie de l'arracher, de s'éloigner de cette moiteur répugnante, de hurler, de frapper, d'accuser mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'il gaspille ses dernières sources d'énergie à se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ? Il était plus fort que ça, il devait l'être. Son cœur battait tellement vite à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser, se répandant en petits morceaux dans la pièce.

 _Marcher, attraper, prévenir._

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était rester éveillé. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était attraper le téléphone, et appeler quelqu'un, prévenir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était préserver une vie, il n'en fallait qu'une seule. Celle qui comptait. Celle qu'il était nécessaire de sauver. Arrivé près du bar, il laissa ses yeux s'agiter un moment, n'apercevant pas de prise sur laquelle s'appuyer. Alors, lentement, lentement, très lentement, il détordit ses doigts de son trophée et tendit la main couverte de sang vers l'appareil qui clignotait, la batterie pleine. Il y était arrivé. Il avait réussi. Se penchant tranquillement, le bout de son majeur frôlant le petit écran, il déplaça inconsciemment une de ses chevilles vers la droite qui, suavement, rendit son équilibre fragile et aussi simple que cela, aussi stupidement que cela paraissait, il glissa sur la mare de sang et le haut de sa tête vint heurter brutalement la face du comptoir dans un son mat.

Il ne pria pas. Ne supplia pas tous les saints de garder son enfant en vie en jurant, suppliant, bégayant de le prendre à sa place, qu'il se rendait volontiers si on laissait son bébé survivre. Couché au sol, le nez dégoulinant, seulement capable de lutter pour que ses globes oculaires ne partent pas vers l'arrière, il se tourna vers la fenêtre qui était entrouverte, le rideau flottant légèrement au grès de la brise, aérienne et frivole, le soleil filtrant contre la vitre et d'où il distinguait les petites particules de poussières se mouvant à travers les rayons, sages. Dehors, il entendit une voiture klaxonner. Une sonnerie de vélo. Un chien aboyer depuis un jardin. Le bruit d'un arrosage automatique.

Sottement, il se souvint d'une comptine qu'il avait appris à l'école et que petit, il n'avait eu de cesse de réciter, partout, dans la maison, dans le bain, dans sa chambre, rendant son père presque fou à force de l'entendre si souvent. Elle n'était pas longue, n'avait d'ailleurs presque aucun sens, en tout cas dans son esprit infantile, décrivant les déplacements d'une petite roue dévalant le long d'une colline et il ne sut pas bien pourquoi, ce fut cette image qui s'inscrit à cet instant dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas brouillée ou abstraite, mais compacte, vivante au point qu'il pouvait presque se sentir la toucher. Peut-être parce-qu'il avait perdu toute lucidité, en fin de compte. Peut-être parce-qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire.

Comme la petite roue. Qui tournait, tournait, tournait et tournait encore.

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Voici la suite, que j'ai décidé de couper en deux autres séquences afin de vous faciliter un peu la lecture. Bon, ça reste des parties d'environ 25 000 mots mais, que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas :p

La troisième et dernière partie est presque terminée, il me reste encore à ajouter quelques détails que je souhaite peaufiner.

En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, follows et favs :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **As We Know It**

 **2ème partie**

* * *

« Plus qu'une autre, Scott. »

Deaton déposa le dernier carton sur le haut de la table en métal et Scott s'en empara, bien content d'être maintenant doté d'une force surhumaine et retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Il ouvrit la boîte et disposa les différentes bouteilles sur les étagères, conscient qu'il devrait éviter tout gaspillage. Ils n'étaient qu'un petit cabinet et les stocks n'arrivaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient. Aussi, il fit attention de remplir les étiquettes afin d'identifier chaque produit précisément et il sourit quand il dut ranger le dernier médicament, un sentiment de fierté visible sur tout son corps. Il y avait exactement deux ans, Deaton et lui avaient débuté la mise au point d'un nouveau baume cicatrisant, prenant contact avec des laboratoires d'analyse et des secteurs de recherche.

Ça avait été long, éreintant, leurs travaux étant sans cesse réexaminés par les inspecteurs de la santé publique vétérinaire, son rôle de chef de famille s'étant compliqué avec une Sloan encore petite mais il n'avait pas lâché. Il voulait commercialiser ce pour quoi il avait tant travaillé et s'il pouvait améliorer le train de vie des animaux qu'il affectionnait tant, il aurait l'impression d'être utile. Et avoir ce résultat d'un dur labeur au creux de ses mains lui donnait l'impression que tout était réalisable, qu'il serait capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi avec l'aide des bonnes personnes. Deaton avait même insisté pour que ce soit son nom qui apparaisse sur le label, sa mère en avait pleuré pendant des heures, répétant à quel point elle ne pouvait être davantage fière de son garçon.

Déposant le dernier bocal, il en réserva quelques-uns qu'il placerait à l'accueil et partit nourrir ses bêtes, ne relevant pas les quelques grondements qui s'élevèrent de plusieurs cages, son odeur lupine réveillant sans aucun doute les instincts de certains mâles méfiants. Il s'arrêta devant la cage de Paxter, le chiot que sa fille affectionnait tant et lui cajola le museau, pensant qu'il n'existait probablement pas de meilleur métier pour lui. L'animal lui lécha la paume, les moustaches frémissantes et les yeux brillants. Sloan n'était pas la seule à craquer pour lui. Il lui gratta l'arrière de l'oreille comme dernière caresse avant de ramasser ces sacs de nourriture et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il se lava les mains, passa un coup d'eau froide sur son visage et remplit les fiches de stocks, répertoriant le nombre exact de marchandises, de fournitures et de biens réservés qu'ils avaient reçu, tentant de vérifier qu'une quelconque erreur n'ait pas été commise par leur fournisseur. Crayon en main, il passa en revue tout le rayonnage avant de refaire la même chose une seconde fois, rassuré quand il arriva au même résultat. Il se frotta les yeux, soulagé de ne pas devoir les appeler pour se plaindre d'une mauvaise livraison, gardant encore bien trop précisément en mémoire le dernier coup de fil qu'il avait eu avec un ravitailleur peu conciliant et commença à débarrasser la pièce des déchets de plastique et de polystyrène et de conserver les feuillets de réception.

Il devait aussi contrôler le cas d'un lapin qu'une jeune fille avait apporté la vieille, déclarant qu'il était sujet à des vomissements soudains mais la porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer Deaton et Allison à qui il lança un rapide coup d'œil, déposant ses papiers correctement pour ne pas les perdre, son employeur le morigénant bien assez sur son manque d'organisation, avant d'énoncer à voix haute, surpris :

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fermant son tiroir, il regarda sa montre, perplexe et continua sans attendre de réponse. C'est bien moi qui suis sensé récupérer la petite aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

Il demanda, avec une petite voix, de peur d'être un peu grondé d'avoir encore oublié leur planning mais ne pouvant empêcher le sourire de taquiner ses lèvres à l'idée de voir sa femme.

Celui-ci s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il perçut une odeur amère de détresse et rencontra le visage baigné de larmes d'Allison, tenu par un Deaton aux traits absents. Vif, il s'approcha d'elle l'entourant de ses bras, l'inquiétude le grignotant à mesure que les secondes passaient et qu'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tremblant, il chercha son regard, rejetant un souffle qui buta contre ses dents et essaya de ne pas relever la brûlure qui se cachait sous ses paupières. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme si elle cherchait des mots qui ne désiraient pas sortir et ses mains agrippaient Scott dans une étreinte de fer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'attente était atroce et Scott se mit alors à imaginer les pires scénarios, sentant des larmes venir apparaître aux coins de ses yeux et il jura de ne pas les laisser couler, de ne pas pleurer, pas avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Quand elle le fit, enfin, sa voix n'était pas hésitante, ni faible. Elle n'avait pas émit de trémolos ou de sanglots agités et ce fut pire, pire car elle avait utilisé ce ton qu'elle prenait autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à des horreurs indescriptibles, lorsqu'ils devaient se battre pour survivre dans une ville qui les avait vu grandir, celui qui lui rappelait que dans une autre vie, loin de celle-ci, elle avait été une chasseuse, implacable, réfléchie, _mortelle._ Cette fois, quand elle lui annonça la nouvelle, les larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'il ne put rien faire pour les retenir.

John Stilinski, installé à son bureau, le téléphone grondant presque sans interruption, s'était levé ce matin en sachant que ce serait une longue journée. En cherchant à s'habiller avant de partir, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait égaré l'une de ses chemises préférées. Sa tasse de café s'était renversée lorsqu'il avait bousculé une chaise contre la table. Il avait dû faire ses lacets une seconde fois après qu'ils se soient défait sur le chemin du travail. Sa radio avait refusé de fonctionner durant les premières heures de son service. Retenant un soupir, il se tourna vers son poste d'ordinateur quand Parrish passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture de sa porte et lui demanda une nouvelle fois un renseignement qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir répété sans cesse.

Le jeune homme sortit après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire d'excuse, une main dans les cheveux, gêné de son intrusion. Il se trouva seul à nouveau, replaçant le lunettes qui avaient tendance à descendre le long de son nez et remplit le planning du service policier de la prochaine semaine. Il avait pris du temps à se faire à l'informatique mais les choses avançant aujourd'hui si vite, ses supérieurs avaient rapidement demandé à ce que des ordinateurs soient installés dans tout l'établissement, les systèmes de surveillance de la prison avaient également été changés. Alors qu'au début, il peinait à envoyer de simples mails, harcelant ses employés pour qu'ils lui montrent comment se débrouiller, ignorant les ricanements de certains – il était le chef, tout pouvait se compenser – il appris à vivre dans son temps.

Furtivement, il observa ceux-ci à travers la vitre, plissant les yeux, vérifiant que chacun était bel et bien à sa tâche, remarquant Derek en discussion avec un de ses collègues, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard intense. John devait bien avouer que les débuts de leur relation n'avait pas été ce qu'il y avait de plus serein. Le plus âgé ne comprenait pas ce que son fils trouvait chez lui de si attirant, ils étaient tellement différents, se disputaient presque quotidiennement particulièrement lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'amis alors John ne pouvait qu'être inquiet. Comment pourraient-ils alors se supporter en vivant ensemble, coller l'un à l'autre ? Le fait que la famille du brun ait été longtemps sujet à des rumeurs locales n'avait pas aidé.

Mais il avait appris à les connaître. S'était fait une place parmi eux. Et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que les remercier de rendre son fils heureux, chaque jour qui passait. Il répondit au téléphone, ramassant le stylo qu'il avait fait tomber, une femme déclarant qu'elle avait entendu du bruit dans la maison de ses voisins, partis en vacances et il s'enquit de prendre en note l'adresse et d'envoyer une patrouille aller contrôler le lieu. Dehors, le portable de Derek s'était mis à sonner et il lança un regard alentour, cherchant à savoir s'il lui était autorisé de répondre à un appel personnel et John lui concéda volontiers. On toqua à sa porte et il demanda deux minutes afin de remercier son interlocutrice et de mettre fin à l'appel.

Raccrochant son appareil et faisant signe à Jules de rentrer, John offrit un signe de tête à la jeune fille qu'il avouait sans honte affectionner, elle qui si jeune, au corps menu, avait ignoré tous les mauvais commentaires qu'on avait pu lui lancer en école de police en montrant à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de monter en grade sans l'aide de personne et exécutait son travail avec le plus grand acharnement. Elle lui sourit et déposa un dossier sur son bureau, ayant besoin de sa signature pour pouvoir l'envoyer au tribunal civil. Elle s'enquit ensuite sur sa santé, trouvant surprenant de ne pas voir un tupperware avec une étiquette portant son nom.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, sa porte s'ouvrit violemment dans un claquement sec. Surpris, il offrit un regard étonné à Parrish qui se tenait là, la poitrine se soulevant dans des souffles saccadés et le visage livide.

« Parrish ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Questionna Jules, le devançant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, les yeux braqués sur ceux du Shérif et John se sentit se lever de sa chaise, son attention se portant furtivement vers l'endroit où Derek se trouvait il y avait encore quelques secondes, la seule preuve de sa présence étant les débris de ce qui avait pendant un temps été un téléphone portable. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il lança un air presque désespéré à Jordan qui avait l'air toujours aussi dévasté.

« Parrish ? Formula-t-il d'un ton ferme, exigeant cette fois une réponse qu'il savait, au profond de lui, ne pas vouloir. Cela se confirma quelques instants plus tard, un rideau blanc venant se déployer devant sa vue, rendant son environnement complètement opaque et sombre. Tellement sombre.

\- C'est Stiles, monsieur. »

o

La lumière. Ce fut la première chose que Stiles remarqua. Une boule de lumière vivace, éblouissante, écrasante lui brûlant les iris alors que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle n'avait rien de pâle ou d'apaisante, elle était comme un bandeau, serré, épais couvrant à la fois son visage mais également son corps entier, le confinant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un immense brouillard, embrigadant sa conscience et l'empêchant d'atteindre une réalité qu'il savait ignorer, ressentant une sorte d'engourdissement agaçant et tenace, l'épuisant tant qu'il pensa un instant retomber dans cet état d'inconscience, abandonnant toute idée de s'agiter, laissant le noir le submerger à nouveau, perdu dans un lointain comparable aux Limbes, un espace grisâtre sans son ni mouvement, là où il n'y avait ni inquiétude, ni fatigue, ni angoisse.

Ensuite, ce fut la douleur. Comme si elle avait attendu que ses membres se réveillent, elle le surplomba de sa hauteur comme une vague léchant les bancs de sable. Il avait cette fois l'esprit d'une clarté totale, aiguisé par l'agonie, uniquement capable de ressentir cette souffrance, de la toucher, la modeler, la penser. Des hurlements silencieux s'échappaient de ses lèvres mais il n'entendit rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sifflantes et il aurait vomit s'il pouvait ne serais-ce que bouger un orteil. Ses jambes étaient si lourdes qu'il pensa ne plus jamais pouvoir les soulever. Des larmes de détresse dévalèrent sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas comment en sortir, ni comment stopper cette peine irradiante, comme si ses nerfs étaient en feu. Et il était seul, complètement seul.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, et encore moins appeler à l'aide. Il ne comprenait pas. S'il était en danger, quelqu'un serait venu à son secours, quelqu'un serait là, à ses côtés, le rassurant alors pourquoi était-il là, perdu et dérouté ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas comment il était arrivé là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Il essaya, hurla, hurla et hurla mais rien ne changea, aucune chose n'apparut sous ses paupières lourdes et brûlantes. Il se sentit alors aspiré, tombant dans un lac glacé, pénétré par des Ténèbres ornés de chants obscurs et chaotiques. Cette étendue d'eau ne paraissait pas avoir de fond, immense et froide comme une longue chute dans le grand Néant et il pria pour atteindre le sol, peu importe dans quel état.

Il était comme pris au piège pendant ce qui sembla des heures, des jours, des années, des siècles. Mort, sans être autorisé à mourir. Vivant mais pour ainsi dire, mort. Alors, résigné, il chercha du réconfort dans sa noirceur et s'enterra encore plus loin dans son inconscience, refusant de percevoir cette sensation de papier de verre dans la gorge. Ou l'odeur de désinfectant. La voix de sa mère, au loin, qui lui rappelait de ne pas dépasser la deuxième grande barrière à vélo. Il était trop tard pour lui, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu'il resterait coincé ici pour toujours. Étais-ce si important ?Il méritait certainement ce qui lui arrivait, il avait raté quelque chose. Il avait échoué. Et maintenant, il était seul, aveuglé par une lumière inhumaine mais incapable de sortir de son état d'atonie.

Il avait l'impression d'un flottement, comme s'il traversait un trou d'air, sa tête l'élançait au point qu'il s'étonna qu'elle n'explose pas sous les tambourinements, son crâne semblant se fissurer davantage à chaque pulsation. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus et il était condamné à se tortiller, à tenter de s'agiter sans pouvoir esquisser un mouvement, et pour n'éprouver que la souffrance, sans arrêt. Il était dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, sans terre, sans temps, sans fin. Un endroit inconnu mais où il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un affection malsaine, c'était son lieu désormais. Sa maison, son foyer. Il n'avait plus à se battre, c'était ici qu'il était voulu, désiré. Le lancinement avait des sentiments pour lui, il s'étendait sur lui comme un amant dévoué, parcourant son corps de ses flammes flamboyantes, lui offrant de longs baisers, hantant son âme au fer rouge.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ni émettre de son mais son ami parut comprendre car, dans un spasme soudain, il referma ses bras puissants, bloquant presque sa cage thoracique si bien qu'il lui était impossible de respirer et il remarqua alors avec un sourire dément qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était donc ça, il n'était même plus un homme mais une simple masse, informe et inconditionnelle, un morceau de conscience dans un océan d'abysses et d'absence totale d'existence, de vide insondable. Il le saisit à cet instant, le sang ne circulait plus, son cœur avait cessé de battre, ne pompant plus ce liquide qui lui était indispensable à sa survie, n'agissant plus sur ses organes pour maintenir leurs fonctions vitales. Il était parti, avait cessé d'exister et à ce titre, n'avait plus le besoin de ressentir quoi que ce soit non plus.

Il avait oublié. Oublié ce qu'il y avait avant son néant. Oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir peur. Oublié ce que c'était que de ne pas pouvoir arrêter de penser à tout, tout le temps, sans jamais se stopper. Oublié qu'être seul, ça ne voulait pas forcément signifier le malheur ou la fin de tout mais au contraire, un moyen de se réaffirmer, d'apprendre à nouveau à construire sa perception des choses sans barrières, ni jugements. Il devait simplement accepter de ne plus rien signifier, intégrer cette idée dans son esprit avec force et alors, plus rien ne serait effrayant, amer ou sanglant. Il deviendrait immuable, inaltérable, une nature identique. C'est ce qu'il s'imagina, en tout cas. L'idéal auquel il désirait parvenir. Mais il était faible.

Il n'arrivait pas à occulter cette once de réalité, celle qui chuchotait à son oreille, qui lui répétait de s'insurger ou alors il finirait noyer. Cette petite parcelle, repliée dans un coin, qui le tirait vers elle, comme s'ils étaient attachés par un fil indestructible et il se sentit soudainement avancer, sans pouvoir faire autrement que de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Mais c'était différent car il ne désirait plus la rejoindre. Son Obscurité étincelante avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il ne lutta cependant pas, comme une poupée détachée de ses liens sans pour autant éprouver une once de liberté, conduit vers un autre lieu, plus loin encore, plus étroit.

Ses membres qu'il avait senti froid et dur s'échauffaient doucement. Une chaleur plus dense se diffusait vers sa main droite, emprisonnée par un corps étranger et ce fut sans doute cette singularité, ce changement de perception trop brutal qui le poussa à écouter cette voix, qui lui affirmait qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Il essaya, échoua, recommença. Échoua à nouveau avant de laisser un grognement frustré qu'il perçut pourtant comme un pitoyable geignement. Il s'arrêta. Il avait _perçut_ son gémissement, il s'était entendu le prononcer. Il n'était pas... sa main était bouillante, comme si la force qui la retenait avait conscience de son bouleversement intérieur. Il tâcha de ne pas l'ignorer, s'en rapprochant. Il avait perçut, il avait perçut son...

Ses paupières se levèrent et cette nouvelle lumière, agressive, _artificielle_ le poussa à les refermer sèchement. La cinquième fois fut moins douloureuse et il se retrouva à observer le plafond, pas encore certain de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il percevait les bruits alentours mais il lui était pour le moment impossible de les distinguer un par un, les classant plutôt par ordre d'importance. Il y avait un roulement, une sorte de vrombissement au sol, comme un chariot qu'on déplaçait le long d'un couloir. Il y avait un autre son, régulier, celui-ci, aigu et perçant, une balise électronique, un sifflement, il ne saurait dire avec exactitude. Il y avait un bruit de moteur, faible mais constant comme un essaim d'abeilles, se rencontrant et entrant en collision dans un tourbillon, un ronflement poussif.

Et puis, il y avait ce son, un murmure apposé près de son oreille, quelque chose de doux et d'attendu. Il compris qu'on lui serrait la main quand il sentit une nouvelle pression, légère, autour de ses doigts ankylosés. Il baissa un peu les yeux, cherchant à apercevoir, à trouver ce qu'il savait avoir besoin et se concentra sur une image un peu floue qui gagna en netteté à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent. C'était un visage, un visage qu'il connaissait très bien, un visage empli d'un tel soulagement qu'il sentit ses lèvres s'efforcer de dessiner un sourire qui au final, ressembla certainement davantage à une grimace, afin de retirer toute trace d'angoisse et d'inquiétude.

« Stiles ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Sa main vint ensuite se placer sur le côté de sa tête, caressant quelques mèches de cheveux avec une extrême tendresse. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, priant pour qu'un son en sorte.

« Je me porte à merveille, Sourwolf. »

Il serra les dents, sa voix était rauque, mais elle était là quand même. Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde, ceux-ci traçant les traits de son faciès avec une intense concentration et il comprit qu'il avait dû lui faire une belle frayeur et sentit une vague de culpabilité lui prendre au cou. Il réussit à bouger les doigts et à attirer son attention.

« Ça va aller. » Il n'en avait en fait aucune idée, ne savait même pas pourquoi il se retrouvait dans ce qu'il avait deviné être une chambre d'hôpital mais avait besoin qu'il sache qu'il allait bien. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter, je suis certain d'être entre de bonnes mains, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança alors était si peiné, empreint d'une telle tristesse qu'il sentit son estomac se retourner mais n'eut pas la possibilité de le questionner à ce sujet, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui faisant tourner le cou, un peu trop rapidement car il grimaça. D'autres visages familiers s'approchèrent de son lit et il ferma brièvement les yeux, occultant la sensation de nausée que lui procurait son mal de tête pour se concentrer et ne pas s'évanouir. Scott avait une tête horrible. Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés et bordés de cernes et Stiles se demanda si lui et Derek s'étaient pris une bombe de Tue-Loup sur le visage.

Celui-ci l'informa que son père était en bas en train de s'acheter un café. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous ici lorsque, à nouveau, quelqu'un pénétra dans sa chambre et il retint un soupir d'exaspération, étant certain qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiétés à s'en rendre malade. Mais ce ne fut pas son père qu'il trouva sur le pas de la porte. Les cheveux blond foncé de l'homme étaient toujours savamment plaqués, une raie sur la droite et un sourire tordu sur le visage, ses lunettes lui conférant un air d'étudiant tout juste sorti de fac.

« Dr Singfried, Stiles le salua en lui lançant un rictus amusé. Je ne dirais pas que je suis content de vous voir mais l'intention y est. »

Celui-ci s'installa sur un tabouret minuscule, les mains posées sur ses genoux et un air calme, tâchant visiblement de lui annoncer quelque chose qui méritait un langage plus professionnel et Stiles ne chercha pas à le taquiner une nouvelle fois et attendit plutôt patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Il avait dû vraiment s'amocher pour se retrouver ici et les signes visibles sur les visages de ses compagnons étaient plus qu'équivoques pour comprendre que son état avait été alarmant. Autrement dit, il allait salement morfler en rentrant à la maison, ce qui ne changerait pas réellement de l'ordinaire, au final. Il ne connaissait même pas l'étendue de ses blessures mais avait encore du mal à bouger complètement ou à changer de position et sa tête... sa tête le faisait souffrir à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité connaître.

« Vous êtes arrivé dans un état assez alarmant Stiles. Il pointa son corps du doigt. Vous avez une luxation du poignet et nous avons dû l'immobiliser. Vous ne devrez pas faire retirer ce plâtre avant au moins six semaines, c'est un minimum. Stiles baissa les yeux et ne remarqua que maintenant que son poignet était en effet complètement emmailloté. Il fronça les sourcils. Vous avez des hématomes sur la cuisse gauche et le bas du dos, mais rien qui ne doive vous alarmer.

\- Et ma tête ? J'ai mal, est-ce que c'est normal ?

\- Votre chute a été brutale et a occasionné une légère commotion. La perte de sang...

\- Je suis tombé ? » Il demanda, surpris, les souvenirs confus qu'il possédait des derniers événements où il était encore éveillé se mélangeaient à présent et il se convainquit de ne pas paniquer.

Le médecin resta quelques secondes silencieux, pas longtemps, le temps pour lui d'échanger un regard rapide avec Derek mais que Stiles ne manqua pas. Il se racla la gorge et s'ajusta sur son siège de fortune avant de lui faire totalement face. Il avait abandonné son ton gentiment réprobateur pour un air sèchement professionnel et Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment son changement d'attitude qui n'aida pas à calmer ses angoisses.

« Oui. Vous avez été emmené aux urgences après avoir subi ce qui semble être un choc traumatique sur le côté du crâne et nous avons dû vous suturez une partie de la plaie. L'IRM n'a cependant montré aucun signe d'hémorragie. »

Stiles ressentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir et il remercia l'homme, heureux de s'en tirer avec si peu de blessures étant donné les circonstances. Il espérait pourtant ne pas rester trop longtemps à l'hôpital, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était un lit et une dose étonnamment élevée de morphine. Se couchant fatalement sur l'oreiller, il respira profondément.

« Comment va le bébé ? »

Ce silence-ci ne fit pas simplement que le rendre nerveux mais glaça son sang à une rapidité affolante et il se releva si vite qu'il entendit les os de son dos craquer sombrement mais il ne prêta pas attention à la brusque douleur ou au petit cri que poussa Scott en le voyant faire et encore moins à la pression presque insoutenable qu'exerça Derek sur sa main. Il ne sentait plus rien. Ne pouvait rien faire. Seulement répéter, ferme.

« Comment va le bébé ? »

Il ne fut pas certain d'écouter la suite, ni d'entendre les mots exacts de l'homme, ayant l'impression ridicule d'être déconnecté, en dehors de cette pièce tout en étant physiquement présent. Il n'était pas mort, respirait sans mal, percevait les battements un peu plus vigoureux de son cœur mais ne notait pas de symptômes alarmants. Il n'était pas mort mais ne discernait plus son environnement de la même façon, tout paraissait beaucoup plus blanc et anguleux, un univers drôle et lâche. Il n'était pas mort, mais étourdi, les membres bourdonnants et la gorge asséchée, la vision moins nette. Est-ce que c'était de la cannelle qu'il sentait ? Ou bien de la muscade. Non, il était bien vivant, son corps hurlant à pleins poumons.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais l'ouverture du col était déjà trop avancée et le fœtus expulsé de manière spontanée, il... Nous n'avons rien pu faire, je suis désolé. »

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin de réconfort que les autres semblaient prêts à lui apporter. Il n'en voulait pas, ne désirant pas apercevoir ces regards emplis de chagrin, ces bras préparés à se tendre pour le plonger dans une étreinte, ces larmes difficilement contenues, se détachant de cette main qui ne faisait que l'oppresser un peu plus, déglutit bruyamment. Il allait bien. Tout le monde allait bien. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il adopta la voix qu'il jugea la plus neutre possible, prenant soin de ne regarder personne et annonça, honnête :

« Je suis un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais me reposer. »

Abaissant ses paupières, il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer ce fichu plaid et l'idée flotta et flotta dans sa tête, entonnant un chant morbide et maladif.

Scott sortit de la chambre, Derek le suivant quelques minutes plus tard, ayant probablement essayer d'échanger quelques mots avec Stiles avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme à nouveau. Il s'était frotté le visage, essuyé à l'eau froide, afin d'effacer les traces de ses yeux rougis, voulant paraître fort pour soutenir son ami mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait alors continuer à pleurer tout le long de la route menant à l'hôpital, puis en attendant sa mère dans la salle d'attente, puis en croisant l'air hanté de Derek dans le couloir ce fameux jour et n'avait pas trouvé d'autres raisons d'arrêter depuis. Stiles avait paru tellement absent, tellement éloigné de la nouvelle comme si les émotions s'étaient complètement éteintes et il n'avait pas su quoi dire, quoi faire, seulement le regarder encaisser cette annonce dévastatrice, regarder ces yeux bruns perdre de leur vivacité pour ne devenir que deux billes sombres et sans vie.

S'il s'inquiétait de ce que cette situation entraînerait comme réaction chez son meilleur ami, Derek ne l'avait surpris aucunement, la culpabilité le dévorant férocement, lui qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Stiles depuis que celui-ci avait été emmené en unité de soins intensifs quand les médecins avaient préféré le plonger dans un coma de trois jours en raison de la gravité des blessures que sa chute lui avait causé. Il avait d'ailleurs aboyé sur la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital, ne comprenant pas ce qui empêchait Stiles de se réveiller, avait fait fuir l'interne qui avait tenté de l'éloigner de la chambre du plus jeune en se transformant presque sous ses yeux, perdant lentement la tête à mesure que Stiles restait allongé, inconscient et blessé.

Une main sur son épaule entraîna un léger un sursaut alors qu'un gobelet en plastique fumant était tendu juste devant son nez.

« C'est du thé vert », lui appris John, s'asseyant sur la chaise à ses côtés, sa propre tasse de café déjà à moitié vide.

Scott chuchota un merci, le regard plongé dans sa boisson quand il entendit les pas de Derek, passant vers eux, sans s'arrêter. C'était sans compter sur sa sœur qui, vive, lui attrapa le bras en lui demandant la raison de son départ.

« J'ai besoin d'aller récupérer quelque chose dans ma voiture, Laura. »

Elle soupira, avant de le tourner pour qu'il soit face à elle.

« Derek... écoute, je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé mais personne n'aurait p... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car il retira sans plus attendre son bras sèchement de son emprise avant de tourner les talons, ne prenant pas plus longtemps pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Défaitiste, elle se pressa contre le mur, passant une main fatiguée sur son front, relevant par là-même une mèche de son visage et Scott lui lança un petit sourire auquel elle répondit, tous deux ayant l'air certainement d'idiots à esquisser des mines rassurantes alors qu'ils étaient tous totalement dévastés.

« Comment va Stiles ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

C'était la vérité. Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

o

Le second réveil avait été tout aussi douloureux et intense que le premier et Stiles n'avait qu'une chose en tête : rentrer chez lui et mettre toute cette situation atroce derrière lui, oublier même jusqu'à son existence. Il n'apprécia donc pas nécessairement que son médecin l'informe qu'il était important qu'il reste encore une nuit afin de vérifier que ses constantes étaient bonnes et qu'il ne devrait pas revenir sauf en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles. Cela ne le transformait pas pour autant en poupée docile et immobile et il ressentit bientôt le besoin de faire quelque chose pour essuyer son ennui. Son bras plâtré le démangeait vivement et sa tête n'avait cessé de lui faire mal seulement le temps qu'il avait passé perfusé à sa poche de morphine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Le médecin a dit..., Derek commença à le sermonner, les bras chargés de deux sandwichs conservés dans un film plastique alors que Stiles avait le nez fourré dans le sac de sport qu'il avait ramené un peu plus tôt, rempli de vêtements et d'autres choses qu'il avait jugé utile le temps que Stiles passerait ici.

\- Tu n'as pas vu un portable gris dans le tiroir de mon bureau ? C'est le professionnel. Je devais rendre mon papier à Louis avant... il réfléchit, s'arrêtant un instant avant de se mordre les lèvres, frustré, hier et il a du laissé des tonnes de message sur mon répondeur. Répondeur auquel je ne peux pas avoir accès étant donné que mon téléphone est en miettes. Je pourrais utiliser le tien ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à penser que je ne prends pas mon boulot au sérieux.

\- Stiles.

\- Quoi ? J'en aurais pour une minute, t'as peur que je l'éclate aussi ? Lâcha-t-il un peu acide. Je te le rendrais en état ton foutu téléphone si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes. »

Déposant ses pains sur la petite table, Derek fronça les sourcils mais aucune colère ne se dessina sur ses traits, préférant observer son compagnon avec une certaine patience que Stiles trouva alors agaçante.

« Tu ne reprendras pas le travail avant un bon bout de temps, je suis certain que ton patron comprendra », ajouta-t-il et le ton ironique n'échappa pas à Stiles.

Il allait lui répondre mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la force de poursuivre ce qui s'avérerait nécessairement être un accrochage et dans le but de ne pas aggraver leur différend, il s'éloigna plutôt en s'installant sur son lit.

« Laisse tomber. Je me débrouillerai. »

Un spécialiste vint lui rendre visite cette après-midi là, un air bienveillant scotché sur la figure et un sourire de façade et Stiles pensa à la manière la plus rapide de le faire déguerpir, mais fut interrompu quand son père et Derek lui posèrent des questions, organisant déjà la tenue d'éventuels séances et celui-ci les surprit lorsqu'il annonça qu'il ne comptait absolument pas perdre plusieurs heures de sa semaine pour débattre avec un psychologue d'un événement qui était déjà terminé et effaçable de sa mémoire avec un peu d'efforts et un retour vers la normalité qu'était sa vie avant tout ce bazar. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards une nouvelle fois, sachant pertinemment que s'il le faisait, il lui serait alors impossible de tenir sa promesse et de rebâtir leur routine, ne pensant pas une seconde à se morfondre. Ils pouvaient le jauger autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Il savait qu'il recevrait leurs remerciements, quand tout retournerait dans l'ordre.

Aussi, il resta silencieux presque tout le reste de la journée, sachant que les autres étaient en train de lui accorder un moment pour lui, persuadés qu'il parlerait quand il en sentirait le besoin, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'il s'effondre d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur en vouloir. Ils voulaient l'aider, pensaient connaître ses pensées mieux que lui-même mais il n'en était rien. Ils avaient tort. Il était plus résistant qu'ils ne le croyaient, ayant toujours en tête cet abruti d'hyperactif qui courait avec les loups, pareil à une charge sur leur dos, même s'il en était sûr, s'abstenaient de le lui dire en face. Il avait eu une nouvelle chance, une possibilité d'améliorer les choses, de les rendre meilleures.

Quand il fut autorisé à sortir le lendemain, qu'il réussit à convaincre Scott et son père de ne pas l'accompagner chez lui, assurant que son poignet ne lui faisait pas mal – bien qu'il eut tenté de le retirer deux fois au cours de la nuit – et leur promis de les appeler en cas de soucis, bien que l'ombre de Derek pesait assez sur sa personne pour qu'il devine qu'il ne lui serait pas possible de faire un pas sans que le loup n'ait deviné par avance ses moindres pensées. Ils descendirent de la voiture et Stiles sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge à mesure qu'il avançait vers le seuil de la porte, percevant son cœur débuter une course rapide dans sa poitrine, conscient que ses battements devaient résonner comme des coups de tambour dans les oreilles du brun mais fit comme si de rien n'était, reconnaissant que Derek n'ait rien relever.

Ses mains étaient moites et ses lèvres sèches mais il ne recula pas quand l'autre poussa la porte, doucement, pour le laisser entrer et Stiles s'accorda un souffle tremblant avant de carrer les épaules et d'avancer. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à la cuisine, lorsqu'il aperçut les chaises, le sol désormais brillant, laver de toutes souillures, la réelle distance qui séparait la table du bar où trônait toujours le fameux combiné, celle qui lui avait paru si insurmontable, si gigantesque, il eut envie de rire et de hurler en même temps, ne réussissant pas à bouger, paralysé par une simple pièce, le souffle court. Il n'était pas fort, n'avait rien de résistant en lui. Il était pitoyable. Le bras de Derek, celui qui lui assurait il n'y a encore pas si longtemps chaleur, protection et affection, n'évoquait en lui qu'une vague de froideur et de réserve qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Je vais prendre une douche, il faut que je me débarrasse de cette odeur d'hôpital. Comment est-ce que tu as fais coincé avec moi dans la voiture ?

\- J'ai retenu ma respiration. »

Pendant un cours instant, il eut l'impression de redevenir les anciens Derek et Stiles avec ce sourire qui lui était exclusivement dédié. Il esquissa même un mouvement vers lui, alors que son expression était ouverte, vulnérable, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée que Stiles lui échappe mais quelque chose se tendit, une voix dans sa tête qui le convainquit de faire un pas en arrière et il baissa la main qu'il avait tendu, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, rallumant ainsi la tension qui n'avait fait que s'endormir, patiente. Elle éclata d'ailleurs quelques jours plus tard, certainement au moment où Derek supposa qu'il s'était écoulé suffisamment de temps, et que le moment était venu de poser cartes sur table. Le problème ? Stiles était très doué pour tomber férocement dans le déni.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais qu'on discute, toi et moi. »

Et pour jouer au débile également.

« De quoi ? »

Derek ne faiblit pas, même s'il était tout à fait calme, Stiles devina dans sa posture qu'il ne le laisserait pas détourner la conversation vers autre chose et il sentit son mal de tête revenir, fatigué rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation alors qu'il l'avait bien en tête, sachant parfaitement ce que Derek lui dirait, puis ce que Derek lui reprocherait pour finir par ce que Derek en conclurait. Rien de compliqué, ils avaient passé la moitié de leurs vies à se passer ce film, en boucle. Sauf qu'ils étaient trop grands pour s'amuser à ça et bien trop bousillés pour chercher à trouver des solutions dans ce qui se trouvait finalement sous leur nez, depuis si longtemps, la découverte atrocement amère.

« Tu n'as pas dit un mot. Pas un seul sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin là.

\- Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas évoqué est parce que... il simula de patienter quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Derek de répondre à sa place, hmm, attends voir, je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

\- Tu ne peux pas te fermer sur ce sujet, il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Oh, parce que c'est vrai que tu es passé maître en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? Venez rejoindre Derek et ses cours spécialisés sur le métier de la communication, Stiles lança, ses bras se secouant en l'air.

\- J'essaye d'améliorer la situation, je ne me contente pas de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Qui te dis que ma méthode ne fonctionneras pas non plus ? J'avance, d'accord.

\- Non, ce que tu fais, c'est faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Stiles. Ça ne s'appelle pas avancer mais dénier.

\- Utilise tous les synonymes que tu veux, ça ne change rien. On ne parlera pas de ça ce soir.

\- Tout... tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider. »

Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il fallait que Derek comprenne que Stiles avait besoin de ça, de continuer à vivre s'il ne voulait pas définitivement s'effondrer. Car que gagnerait-il à le faire ? Rien. Et ça, il ne semblait pas le comprendre, l'assimiler. Et il était _nécessaire_ pour lui qu'il saisisse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Lire la souffrance sur le visage de son compagnon fut aussi difficile que de lui avouer qu'il souhaitait au fond de lui passer à autre chose et il faillit renoncer, faire demi-tour, lui demander pardon, supplier, quémander, mendier, implorer, sa vie contre la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il était temps d'oublier. D'oublier, d'enfouir à jamais, dérober à la vue, comme un secret qui, à nouveau en liberté, risquait d'empoisonner jusqu'à la dernière branche de l'arbre qui représentait leur existence. Il n'avait pas réussi à le garder, il l'avait perdu et il n'était pas question qu'il perde aussi Derek. Il ne le laisserait pas le mener vers cette voie fragile et inexorable. Il serait un monstre, écœurant et destructeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son dernier souffle, ne méritant pas qu'on s'approche de lui ou que l'on tente de lui montrer qu'il était digne d'affection mais il était égoïste et il avait peur. Il voulait garder l'homme pour lui, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Aussi longuement que Derek ne percevra pas l'abomination qui partageait son lit.

« D'accord. D'accord, tu devrais t'allonger un peu. Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Derek disparut sans que Stiles ne tente de le retenir. Mais il ne dormit pas, ne fit pas même semblant de se reposer, mais ressentit le besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de faire quelque chose de ses mains, de bouger, de toucher ou d'écraser, ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Alors, il se persuada de recontacter Lydia et Erica qui avaient appelé tant de fois à la maison qu'il menaça un instant d'arracher la prise téléphonique murale. Cette première avait d'ailleurs déjà réservé son billet d'avion et comptait lui rendre visite à la fin du mois, bien que Stiles l'ait presque supplié de ne pas le faire. Il s'avoua qu'il s'inquiétait moins du fait qu'elle risquait de mettre de côté son travail pour lui mais davantage de ce qu'elle amènerait avec elle, à savoir un rappel cuisant de ce qu'il avait perdu, sans même qu'elle n'en ait conscience.

Elle ne le lâcherait pas, continuerait à le pousser, n'hésitant certainement pas à tomber dans le harcèlement jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui à part une masse incohérente. Il devrait donc faire en sorte d'être occupé tout le long de son séjour à Beacon Hills, l'évitant le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait d'autres choix que de rentrer, avec l'obligation de prendre soin de son foyer et de son boulot. Il aurait l'air ingrat mais entre ça et la perte de sainteté d'esprit, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour arrêter son choix. Il téléphona également à son père, ayant cette fois plus de difficulté à le retenir de venir après son service mais trouva une certaine satisfaction à réussir à le tenir éloigné, sentant malgré tout sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il tourna sa tête dans un geste brusque.

Il était parvenu à ne pas laisser couler une seule larme à l'hôpital. Il n'allait indéniablement pas commencer ici, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Désireux de changer d'air, il descendit et retrouva Derek installé sur la table à manger, entouré de papiers, n'interceptant la présence du plus jeune que lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui. Il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour au supermarché pour remplir de nouveau leurs placards et l'autre lui offrit son assentiment. Traversant les rayons, il laissa Derek le dépasser avec le caddie et partit de son côté, liste en mains. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il acheva d'amasser tout ce qui leur était nécessaire pour bien déjeuner qu'il le remarqua, un t-shirt Bob l'éponge et un avion miniature entre ses paumes, mimant les bruits d'un moteur.

Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et quelque chose dans la façon dont il faisait voler son jouet, dont sa casquette était placé sur sa tête, quelque peu de travers rendit compliqué le simple fait de le quitter des yeux. Il le suivit un moment, inconscient du mouvement de ses jambes et de la force qui le guidait malgré lui. La douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine était innommable, pressant son organe vital avec vigueur, lui accordant seulement la capacité de regarder et de se sentir coupable, une culpabilité qui menaçait de le faire s'écrouler sur le sol. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point il faisait désormais attention à ce genre de détails, ses yeux captivés par des petites silhouettes galopant derrière leurs parents et dont il se rendit compte qui remplissaient le magasin, en trouvant une à chaque fois qu'il tournait dans un coin.

Il ressentit un début de panique l'envahir lorsqu'un enfant buta contre sa jambe, empressé qu'il était à rejoindre son ami, souriant un peu plus loin, lui soufflant un rapide « pardon » avant de disparaître à nouveau et tout commença à tourner, la paranoïa suivant de près, imaginant que ces petits êtres apparaissaient et s'enfuyaient aussi vite, courant, déambulant, trottant et sa respiration s'accéléra. Une odeur familière le percuta de plein fouet quand il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Derek, alarmés, une main sur son cou comme pour essayer de ralentir son pouls à un rythme régulier. Il comprit alors que sa réaction avait également attiré le regard de quelques curieux et il sentit son visage s'échauffer, déposant les courses qu'il avait encore entre les bras dans le caddie et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas rapides, annonçant à Derek qu'il l'attendait dans la voiture.

Le retour se fit dans une atmosphère tendue et Stiles surprit à plusieurs reprises Derek ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole, abandonnant à chaque fois, visiblement refréné par l'expression qu'arborait l'humain, peu amène. Il prit la peine de lui apporter un verre d'eau que Stiles accepta sans rechigner et après une seconde d'hésitation, déposa un baiser léger sur le haut de son crâne. Stiles se rendit alors dans la cuisine, avec l'idée de préparer le dîner quand son regard fut attiré par une petite boîte hermétique. Jetant un regard derrière lui et constatant que Derek ne le voyait pas, il s'empara de l'objet et versa quelques pilules au creux de sa paume, les scrutant avec attention. Son médecin lui avait prescrit ces comprimés lors de sa troisième visite, afin de l'aider à gérer ses douleurs de poignet, plus fréquentes, affirmant cependant qu'il devrait les utiliser avec la plus grande précaution, pas plus de trois jours, ceux-ci pouvant jouer avec le traitement qu'il prenait déjà pour son hyperactivité.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il avala deux comprimés avec son verre d'eau et enfourna la boîte dans la poche de son sweat. Prenant le temps de préparer quelque chose que Derek affectionnait, il espérait par là-même apaiser les tensions qui s'étaient installées entre eux. Ils parlèrent tranquillement, Stiles et son enthousiasme feint désirant arracher par-dessus tout une expression positive sur le visage de l'autre homme, même si, à aucun moment, les sourires qu'il lui envoya n'atteignirent ses yeux. Il fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et continua de déblatérer vivement, se sentant plus à l'aise à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il reprenait ses marques, lentement mais avec certitude.

o

D'une main vigoureuse, accroupi dans l'herbe, Stiles arracha la portion du grillage abîmée, égratignant la peau de ses bras nus alors qu'il avait pris la peine de protéger ses mains avec une paire de gants épais. La température extérieure n'était pas trop fraîche et cela, ajouté à la montée de température corporelle qu'engendrait un tel exercice avait fait qu'il avait bien vite abandonné son gilet sur la marche du porche. A l'aide des cisailles, il découpait des petites parcelles qu'il comptait combler par la suite avec des agrafes et du fil de fer. Il récupéra sa petite planche de bois qu'il utilisait comme modèle et la planta de manière profonde dans le sol.

Il devait ensuite mettre en place des nouveaux raidisseurs sur les poteaux d'angle. Le grillage, recouvert d'une jolie peinture rose pâle était particulièrement long et la mise en place de raidisseurs intermédiaires pouvait alors se révéler particulièrement utile. Il ajouta les fils de tensions, les plaçant sur les extrémités du grillage avant de les fixer sur les poteaux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à bien fixer le tout quand une petite voix guillerette l'interrompit dans sa manœuvre. Mme Elis sortit de son perron, un plateau en fer tenu un peu fébrilement où était disposé un grand verre de limonade et Stiles se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Remerciant la vielle femme chaleureusement, il termina sa boisson d'une longue traite, essuyant son front moite d'un geste rapide.

Il la connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait gardé enfant, quand sa mère alors à l'hôpital commençait peu à peu à s'affaiblir, ou quand à sa mort, son père n'avait d'autres choix que de le laisser ici, n'ayant pas les moyens de s'offrir les frais d'une baby-sitter. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais accepté aucune compensation financière, arguant qu'elle se servait de Stiles en tant que commis de cuisine et que cela suffisait amplement comme moyen de réparation. Il avait pris du temps à avouer à ses camarades de classe qu'il passait en vérité les meilleures moments de son enfance en sa compagnie et celle de son époux, décédé depuis maintenant six ans. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion pour glisser dans ses poches des bonbons à la menthe mais leur gentillesse : c'étaient des personnes profondément bonnes, comme si cette bonté ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer par tous les pores de leur peau.

Alfred avait constamment un tour ou une combine à lui montrer, une envie de partir pêcher, d'aller se promener au parc et ça, pour un enfant en proie à des envies d'être en mouvement constamment, ça représentait presque tout. Après qu'il ait terminé son aménagement et que Gladys ait arrosé ses plantes, ils entendirent les bruits d'un moteur et se tournèrent pour apercevoir Héloïse, sa petite-fille, qui garait sa voiture dans l'allée. En apercevant Stiles près de sa grand-mère, la jeune fille eut un sourire gigantesque, se dépêchant de sortir de son véhicule pour aller les embrasser.

« Stiles ! » S'écria-t-elle après s'être échappé de la tendre étreinte de Gladys. Je suis tellement contente de te voir. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il réfléchit à la dernière fois où il s'était croisé, remontant au barbecue que le fils de Gladys avait organisé l'été dernier et... oui, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps. Desserrant ses bras autour d'elle, il la jaugea un moment, un sourire au bords des lèvres. Héloïse était minuscule, lui arrivant aux épaules. Une chevelure châtaine et des boucles indomptées rebondissaient sur son visage rond, embellis par un nombre impressionnant de petites tâches de rousseur, lui conférant un air espiègle et farceur. Caractère dont il pouvait véritablement attester s'il énumérait le nombre de bêtises dans lesquelles ils s'étaient fourrés, escaladant les arbres et sonnant à la porte d'inconnus avant de s'enfuir en riant.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, constata-t-il, ramassant les outils qu'il avait laissé sur le sol et les rangeant dans leur boîte.

\- C'est le cas, je sors de chez ma mère. Elle a enfin décidé d'arrêter son régime à la noix. »

Stiles hocha la tête et s'intéressa, curieux.

« Finn et toi êtes toujours fiancés ? »

\- Oui , confia-t-elle le regard aussitôt illuminé d'une lueur vibrante. On a décidé d'une date pour le mois de juin ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de tout organiser. On a changé d'appartement, il voulait aménager une salle pour sa musique alors... »

Stiles se souvenait du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors qu'elle et lui buvaient un verre dans un bar, Finn se produisant sur scène avec deux autres amis. Leur amour au premier regard rivalisait avec celui de Scott et Allison. Stiles ne les avait vu se chamailler qu'une seule fois, une fois ou ils avaient bien failli se séparer pour de bon mais leur couple avait connu une issue favorable et maintenant, ils s'apprêtaient à se promettre d'être ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Il était heureux pour elle, cette amie avec qui il avait grandi, passant le plus clair de son temps dans le jardin de ses grands-parents alors que ses propres parents se battaient bec et ongles pour savoir qui réussirait à obtenir le plus dans leur divorce, qui l'avait consolé quand il avait dû subir la perte de sa mère.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour être mon garçon d'honneur, pas vrai ? » Se renseigna-t-elle, sur un ton amusé.

Souriant, il lui affirma qu'il ne rompait jamais une promesse. Enthousiaste à l'idée de les avoir réuni, Gladys invita Stiles à déguster une part de gâteau à l'ananas qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser – ni son estomac – et eut même le droit à un nouveau verre de limonade bien frais. Cette femme avait un sens de l'humour incroyable et Stiles dut à plusieurs reprises remercier Héloïse des tapes qu'elle lui administra dans le dos, après qu'il ait manqué s'étouffer chaque fois que la femme ouvrait la bouche. Il ne sut pas vraiment dire pourquoi mais il se sentit revigoré, comme s'il avait respiré un air nouveau après des jours à s'intoxiquer. Il était plus serein, moins enclin à tomber dans la facilité que représentait l'irritation et l'agressivité. L'esprit un peu apaisé.

Il repartit aussi les poches bombées de bonbons à la menthe.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Stiles, penché sur son ordinateur, se leva pour accueillir Derek, les mais prises par des sachets en plastique. Il lança un sourire timide au plus jeune avant de retirer son manteau et d'enlever ses chaussures, qu'il repoussa vers le tapis en laine et manqua trébucher lorsqu'un Stiles fébrile se retrouva dans ses bras, sa bouche plaquée contre la sienne, ses bras accrochés à sa nuque. Le loup, bien qu'un peu surpris par cet élan d'affection soudain, répondit néanmoins au baiser, avant de se retirer, l'observant un instant avec un air étrange avant de lui sourire plus franchement et de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps, prêt à pénétrer dans le salon. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il pointa les sacs qu'il avait déposé sur la table.

« J'ai pris de quoi dîner, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, ça sent super bon et je meurs de faim. »

Derek secoua la tête, cachant son rire et commença à placer les boîtes devant eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui rendait Stiles aussi animé cette nuit mais il ne releva pas, de peur de le vexer et profita plutôt de ce moment, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme, ses membres s'agitant dans l'air comme des moulins, son débit de parole ayant reprit sa densité habituelle, ses joues colorés d'un rose prononcé et Derek ne put dire à quel point il était heureux de revoir un peu de couleur sur ce visage qu'il avait contemplé pendant des jours et des jours, ne dormant plus, ayant l'impression de perdre la tête à le voir allongé là, sans bouger, dans une position qu'il lui était si peu familière.

Il ne regrettait pas son mariage, loin de là, c'était simplement horrifiant de constater à quel point il était dépendant, accroché si fort à une autre personne qu'il en eut du mal à respirer, n'ayant l'impression d'être redevenu lui-même que lorsque Stiles s'était réveillé de son coma et non plus cet être mi-humain, écartant tout signe de civilité, redevenu une sorte de bête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Lorsqu'il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment être arrivé à l'hôpital ni dans quel état mais le regard apeuré que lui avait lancé Eli Nopkin, le voisin qui avait retrouvé Stiles, après que ce dernier ait réussi à faire retentir le son de leur alarme, alors qu'il déboulait à l'accueil, le cœur battant à lui en faire mal, en disait long.

Il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas été là pour aider Stiles, pour lui apporter de l'aide quand il en était encore temps, était occupé à aider d'autres gens plutôt que ceux à qui il tenait plus que tout. Il était ailleurs, ignorant de la situation, autre part alors qu'on avait besoin de lui ici. C'est ce qui était le plus douloureux, savoir que Stiles avait sans doute espéré jusqu'au bout que Derek vienne à son secours, comme il le lui avait promis, s'étant engagé à prendre soin de lui en même temps de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme était resté pendant plus d'une heure, nageant dans son propre sang, terrifié et seul. Parce que Derek avait été incapable de remplir son rôle.

Quant à la perte, aussi douloureuse soit-elle a imaginé, autre chose la surpassait encore, cette culpabilité qui lui était tombée dessus en apprenant que, peut-être, s'il avait été présent ce matin-là, s'il avait pu voir Stiles de ses yeux, remarquer que quelque chose clochait, alors _peut-être_ que rien de tout ça ne se serait passé, qu'il aurait eu le temps de l'emmener voir un spécialiste, quelqu'un qui aurait su gérer ça à temps. Peut-être que la lueur de malice qui brillait au fond des pupilles de Stiles ne se serait pas éteinte, perdue à jamais. Jetant les restes de son dîner à la poubelle, et après avoir terminé sa douche, Derek fut entraîné par Stiles vers le canapé et ils s'installèrent tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la lumière de la télé illuminant leurs visages.

Il sentit alors Stiles se tourner vers lui et attaquer sa bouche aussi férocement que tout à l'heure, s'agitant pour grimper sur ses genoux. D'abord dérouté par ce soudain changement, Derek posa ses deux paumes sur ses hanches pour l'immobiliser, écartant son visage du sien pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Stiles l'ignora et tenta une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser, descendant le long de sa mâchoire avant de glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt. Le loup répondit alors à son baiser, posant une main sur sa joue pour détendre ses ardeurs quand Stiles, impatient, commença à détacher la boucle de sa ceinture. Se retirant un peu plus brusquement de lui, obtenant un regard surpris puis révolté du plus jeune, Derek le tint fermement par les épaules.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu t'es jeté sur moi, lâcha-t-il avant de se rendre compte que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées mais trop tard, il lut clairement la lueur blessée qui passa brièvement dans le regard de Stiles qui se décala, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ouah, ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner avant, dit-il d'une voix acide et Derek se maudit d'être aussi maladroit.

\- Attends, non, je... je voulais juste dire que je pense qu'il serait sain pour toi et moi de... prendre un peu d'espace pour assimiler... on n'en a pas parlé et... », il s'enfonçait, alors qu'il voulait simplement bien faire les choses et ne pas se précipiter, et il sentit alors une odeur piquante, celle de l'humiliation et de l'agacement.

Stiles dardait désormais sur lui un regard noir et il regretta pendant une seconde d'avoir parler avant de se ressaisir : ils avaient besoin de mettre les choses au clair et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas au moins évacué ce qu'ils avaient sur la conscience, tant qu'il n'avait pas pu au moins lui faire comprendre combien il était désolé, comment pourraient-ils avoir...

« De l'espace ? C'est ce dont tu as besoin ? Parfait. »

Se levant sèchement du canapé, il ajusta son haut de pyjama avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, non sans ironiser au passage, car ce ne serait pas Stiles, Stiles blessé qui faisait alors tout pour être aussi douloureux en retour.

« Je vais me coucher, je te laisse le canapé, comme ça, tu pourras avoir tout l'espace et la distance que tu souhaites. »

o

Des pas lui parvinrent depuis sa cuisine et Talia s'avança vers l'entrée avant de reconnaître l'odeur de son fils et de se précipiter presque pour le rencontrer, lâchant le vase à moitié plein ainsi que les fleurs qu'elle venait de découper sur le plan de travail, surprenant le regard déçu de Derek qui souhaitait visiblement faire une simple visite en coup de vent. Il avait l'air exténué, tendu, les muscles de ses épaules aussi raides que du bois et les yeux rouges, comme s'il passait son temps à les frotter. Il portait un sac à bandoulière, contenant probablement son uniforme, alors que son t-shirt était négligemment rentré dans son pantalon. Elle n'avait eu le temps de le voir que peu de fois depuis l'incident et le découvrir aussi mal en point l'encouragea à continuer dans sa lancée, se persuadant de ne pas être intrusive mais simplement soucieuse et prête à lui venir en aide.

« Je suis juste venu donner les papiers à papa pour qu'il puisse passer au commissariat, expliqua-t-il rapidement avant de marmonner, comme pour lui-même, il ne peut pas toujours compter sur moi pour essuyer ses contraventions, il a eu son permis de conduire nom d'un chien, je vais passer pour quoi. »

Il s'apprêtait déjà à repartir, à moitié dehors mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité à elle, qui réussit à le tirer à l'intérieur alors que son fils émettait un soupir exagéré, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

« J'ai appelé hier. Quatre fois. Je m'inquiète Derek et je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie que tu filtres mes appels. »

\- Ce n'est pas ça, avoua-t-il en s'essuyant le visage d'une main fatiguée. Stiles a débranché le téléphone fixe car il ne supportait plus que les filles cherchent à entrer en contact avec lui et... qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé dire ? Non, tu ne peux pas, elles veulent juste t'aider. Son rire à cet instant ressembla davantage à un reniflement bruyant, un rire sans joie ni saveur. Absolument pas puisqu' _il ne veut pas_ d'aide. »

Déposant brutalement sa charge sur le sol, il sembla un peu perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire après cet élan de colère, les bras le long du corps et une sorte de vulnérabilité visible sur ses traits. Sagement, elle l'enlaça dans une étreinte, le menton reposant sur son épaule alors qu'elle le sentit se détendre après que ses muscles se soient décrispés. Elle le guida ensuite vers la salle à manger après avoir déposé un verre d'eau devant lui qu'il nota à peine, encore réticent à ne serais-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de le pousser pour qu'il lui parle, qu'il n'irait sans doute jamais de lui-même lui révéler qu'il souffrait.

« Dis-moi. »

Elle n'avait pas à utiliser sa voix d'alpha pour qu'il comprenne que son ton était sérieux et il dégonfla le torse, déglutissant douloureusement avant de lever les yeux vers elle et ne plus s'en détacher.

« Il ne me parle pas, d'accord, il reste juste là, complètement ignorant de ce qui peut se passer ou alors prétextant ignorer tout ça et c'est ce qui est le plus irritant. Il veut juste ne _pas_ en parler, ne veut même pas évoquer la mort de... et il est tellement borné et provocant. Je ne supporte pas d'être aussi inutile, de le voir se fermer de jour en jour, faire comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Je sais qu'il croit se protéger en faisant ça, qu'il pense pouvoir surmonter en coinçant le problème dans un coin de sa tête mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. On ne peut pas éviter ce genre de choses en faisant comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais passées. »

Ses deux mains étaient serrées en poings, ses jointures blanchâtres, empêchant la circulation correcte de son sang et Talia posa alors les siennes par-dessus, cherchant à défaire cette posture de raideur.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre que nous n'avons pas à affronter ça tout seul. Nous vivons dans la même maison mais agissons comme des étrangers et c'est douloureux. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour partager ce poids avec lui, qu'il pense pouvoir être assez fort mais il se trompe. Il a le droit de me détester. Je ne peux simplement pas supporter cette indifférence. J'ai perdu ce bébé. Je ne veux pas en plus le perdre, lui.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas. Derek, je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens en ce moment et encore moins pouvoir accuser Stiles de quoi que ce soit. Mais je veux que tu saches que s'il y avait une chose que je puisse faire, n'importe quoi, je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour éviter à mon fils de perdre un enfant. Ton père et moi serons toujours là pour toi, nous sommes une famille. Tu dis que Stiles ne se confie pas à toi mais tu n'es pas seul Derek. Tu n'as pas non plus à porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas grave d'être triste ou d'être énervé contre la Terre entière parce qu'aujourd'hui, on t'a pris quelque chose qui t'appartenait, quelque chose qui t'était destiné et qui n'avait aucune raison valable de t'être retiré. »

Derek eut alors un regard si pâle, empreint d'un défaitisme qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait déjà vécu cent vies alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était revoir ce petit garçon courant dans la forêt, à la recherche de choses à découvrir, fasciné par sa condition de loup et si différent de celui qu'il était maintenant. Son cœur se serra.

« La vie ne joue pas équitablement, maman. Ça ne marche tout simplement pas comme ça. »

o

Stiles marchait. Dans un long couloir froid et humide. Sombre. Ses pieds nus touchaient le sol et il avançait lentement, à l'aveugle, apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait trouver devant lui avant que ses paumes ne rencontrent une surface plate mais mouillée, quelque chose de chaud et d'épais, de poisseux. Et de fort, il pensa, cette odeur... il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour la reconnaître et il recula brusquement, horrifié avant de balancer subitement en arrière. Et il chuta longuement, comme une éternité, tombant dans une sorte de tunnel sombre qui n'avait pas de fond. Il tentait vainement de s'agripper à quelque chose mais ses doigts ne touchèrent que le vide. Paniqué, ses cris se répercutaient contre les parois, alors que ses yeux cherchaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait personne et cette impression de solitude le remplissait d'effroi. «Calme toi, regarde. Où est-ce que tu es, hein, réfléchis, à quoi ressemble cet endroit. A rien, je suis en train de tomber de plusieurs centaines de mètres et je vais finir écraser contre le sol froid de cette espèce de grotte. Je vais mourir. Respire Stiles, respire.» Ses bras balayaient l'espace, il devait avoir l'air d'une poupée désarticulée, fraîchement libérée des fils qui la conduisait et pas assez expérimentée pour se mouvoir correctement. Son corps ballottait de haut en bas, sa tête se retrouvant parfois à l'envers, les jambes en l'air et son estomac, n'appréciant sans doute pas ce traitement forcé, commençait à le titiller. Peut-être que s'il vomissait jusqu'à l'évanouissement, il se réveillerait dans son lit, couvert de draps chauds et surélevé d'un oreiller moelleux.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, ce sol qui semblait aussi dur que de la roche et la panique reprit le dessus. Son instinct de survie le poussa à tendre plus longuement les bras, l'obligeant à omettre la douleur de ses membres et ses mains rencontrèrent la surface lisse du tunnel. Il les posa à plats et tenta de ralentir sa chute mais il descendait à une telle vitesse que ce geste n'apporta rien d'autre qu'une brûlure lancinante sur ses paumes. Pourtant, il n'arrêta pas, la peur de la vision du sol qui s'approchait à grands pas dépassant pour le moment le stade de la sensation de peau s'arrachant de la chair. Serrant les dents, les yeux clos, il appuyait de toutes ses forces, ses bras s'engourdissant tandis qu'il imaginait à l'instant ses mains comme deux sortes de bouillies informes et prit du temps à comprendre que les gémissements étouffés venaient de sa propre bouche.

Mais, soudain, ses mains ne sentirent plus les parois glacées du tunnel et il tomba dans un trou sombre. Alors qu'il attendait avec appréhension le contact de la pierre sur son visage, il manqua hurler lorsque son corps s'arrêta brusquement, flottant dans les airs comme stopper par une barrière invisible, coupant sa respiration durant quelques secondes mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sol : il ne pourrait pas _penser_ à cette douleur si cela avait été le cas. Comme pour confirmer ses réflexions, la force invisible sembla disparaître et il chuta douloureusement. Il resta alors allongé là, les yeux brillants alors qu'aucune larme ne s'écoulait, frigorifié, vidé et minuscule. Il se souvint alors, de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il n'avait pas empêché. Et il souhaita soudainement s'être fracassé le crâne sur la roche dure.

« Stiles. Stiles. Tu es prêt ? »

Sursautant, Stiles retrouva pieds dans la réalité, immobile, n'osant pas bouger face à la force avec laquelle cette rêverie l'avait frappé, à quel point elle lui avait semblé _vrai._ Il aurait pu jurer pouvoir sentir le froid lui gifler le visage tandis qu'il tombait, notait encore les picotements après que ses mains aient glissé contre les murs du tunnel, des frissons remontant le long de son échine. Est-ce qu'il perdait l'esprit ? Il ferma les yeux, forts, éloignant les images qui dansaient encore dans sa tête, cherchant à les faire disparaître définitivement. Il récita des petites phrases, toutes simples, mais lui permettant de reprendre pieds, de s'ancrer dans la réalité, agissant comme une sorte de mantra qu'il répétait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les réminiscences de cette étrange rêve éveillé s'évaporer peu à peu.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait trop tardé à donner une réponse, il sentit Derek s'avancer vers lui, ses mains occupées à boutonner ses boutons de manchette s'arrêtèrent un moment pour l'observer attentivement. Ne désirant pas qu'il lise quoi que ce soit sur son visage et encore moins qu'il sente cette pointe de peur qui commençait à lui taquiner lentement les entrailles, il se détourna subitement du miroir devant lequel il s'était tenu tout du long et passa à côté du loup, le dépassant ensuite pour atteindre la porte, n'oubliant pas le paquet déposé sur la petite table, relevant l'air de chagrin qui traversa son regard avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et ne le suive à son tour.

La maison des McCall était bruyante, les gens discutant dans les coins et un fond musical permanent prodiguait une sorte d'étourdissement à Stiles qui, assis sur une chaise, observait Allison poser un énième cadeau sur la pile déjà impressionnante sur la table du salon. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire volante, et envoyait des sourires blancs à tout va, perchée sur ses talons hauts. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés pour l'occasion et Scott ne cessait de lui lancer des regards amoureux même parfois à l'autre bout de la pièce, resservant ses invités avec des hochements de tête de connivence. Le verre de Stiles était encore rempli et il le dévisageait comme si celui-ci allait lui renseigner sur les secrets du monde, l'esprit pas trop à la fête.

Quelqu'un glissa alors une assiette de gâteau à la crème devant lui et Stiles grimaça, indiquant ainsi à Derek qu'il pouvait le manger s'il le voulait et que cette chose n'atterrirait pas dans son estomac. L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer et de se placer débout à ses côtés et Stiles sentit une vague d'agacement le remplir. Si Stiles l'agaçait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à le dire au lieu de se coincer dans son silence, complètement indifférent, comme si Stiles ne méritait même pas qu'il perde son temps à se mettre en colère ou à lui faire savoir qu'il exagérait. Comme si Stiles ne méritait déjà plus son attention. Amèrement, il trempa ses lèvres dans sa boisson avant de décider d'aller se chercher quelque chose de plus fort dans la cuisine.

Quand il mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, il déboucha la bouteille et remplit la moitié de son gobelet, goûtant rapidement à la chaleur familière qui s'installa dans son ventre. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et attrapa deux autres comprimés qu'il coinça dans le creux de sa main avant de le ranger à nouveau et de placer les pilules dans sa bouche, les avalant d'une simple traite. Une voix le fit sursauter.

« Eh, ça va ? Scott posa les bouteilles vides sur la table et lui lança un sourire canaille. T'es en train de te cacher, pas vrai ? Tu sais que tu n'échapperas pas à Lydia très longtemps, Jackson vient d'appeler, ils sont en ville. »

Stiles rit nerveusement, s'appuyant contre l'évier, les yeux se tournant brièvement vers la porte d'entrée, geste que Scott surprit et son sourire se fit plus conciliant, une pointe de fragilité apparaissant dans son regard alors que Stiles su qu'il cherchait à éviter de paraître trop triste, particulièrement quand il était dans les parages.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir avec Deaton s'il est possible que tu...

\- S'il te plaît, arrête. On en a déjà parlé, riposta-t-il, la voix las. Je vais bien. »

Il tourna la tête, signifiant que le sujet de cette conversation était clos et Scott baissa la sienne, soufflant doucement avant de placer une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Scott et Deaton notamment avaient cherché plus que quiconque à comprendre les raisons qui avait engendré sa fausse-couche, essayant de trouver une variable qui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé, espérant probablement pousser Stiles à ne pas renoncer, à lui prouver qu'il y avait encore une chance... Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé, il le savait depuis le début. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, n'était même pas capable de le conserver à terme et plus le temps passait, plus cette pensée perverse revenait le persécuter, lui assurant qu'il aurait dû faire ce qu'il avait prévu, s'évitant ainsi une bonne dose de peine totalement inutile.

Stiles s'obligea à sourire brièvement, le temps que son ami oublie ce qu'il avait cru voir sur son visage et ne retourne dans le sous-sol, aller récupérer d'autres bouteilles installées au frais, assurant qu'ils avaleraient ensuite ensemble du gâteau pour le reste de la soirée. Stiles prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Derek l'avait finalement abandonné, discutant avec Boyd dans le salon et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer des œillades peu amènes, une colère sourde battant dans ses veines qu'il peinait de plus en plus à contrôler et que l'homme éveillait avec force. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire étaient de repartir à zéro, sur de bonnes bases mais le loup était trop buté pour ne serais-ce qu'essayer, préférant ressasser le passé, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Sauf que là, il ne plongeait pas simplement sa personne dans son désespoir mais Stiles également. Et ce dernier n'était pas suffisamment fort pour s'en relever. Il avait besoin de réaliser qu'il avançait et le fait que Derek ne le comprenne pas le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être considérer avec douceur et patience, comme s'il pouvait s'écraser à tout moment, piquer une crise et hurler en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le regarde avec peine et regret parce que ça, _ça_ , c'est ce qui lui rappelait constamment ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Parce que, finalement, Derek, en voulant à tout prix l'aider, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il l'enfonçait en fait davantage dans sa douleur.

Bientôt, le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée et la vision, plus familière, d'une chevelure rousse lui nouèrent l'estomac, l'alcool menaçant de remonter le long de son œsophage. Il compta alors les secondes, patientant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne tarderait plus, qu'elle le bloquerait bientôt dans un coin, le forçant à sortir de ses gonds et se prépara mentalement à éviter toutes confrontations, n'imaginant que trop bien de quelle manière une dispute entre eux pourrait se terminer, chacun ayant une tendance plus que prononcer à vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot. Mais elle le surprit, avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste vers elle ou réfléchit à la première parole qu'il aurait pu lui dire et qui lui montrerait la manière dont il désirait orienter leur discussion.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'avança à pas rapides, l'emprisonnant dans une brève étreinte où Stiles put percevoir les fragrances de son parfum et elle plaça un baiser collant de gloss sur sa joue. Il l'examina avec attention, attendant le moment fatidique et rien ne se produisit mais il ne fut pas rassuré pour autant, il la connaissait trop bien et était certain qu'elle lui tomberait dessus quand ils seraient seuls ou qu'il serait trop soûl pour pouvoir la repousser. Il ne remarqua que tardivement que derrière elle se tenait un homme aux épaules larges, ses cheveux blonds rebondissant sur son front alors qu'il lui accordait un sourire poli, teinté de curiosité. Stiles tâcha de retirer l'expression revêche qu'il avait octroyé à Lydia quand celle-ci annonça de sa voix claire :

« Stiles, je te présente Andy, un ami. Andy, voici Stiles. »

Après qu'ils se soient serrés la main et que Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'éloignent se présenter aux autres, Lydia engagea la conversation, tentant de les intégrer tous les deux alors qu'ils semblaient tout à fait gênés, ne sachant trop quoi dire face à un total étranger. Il s'ingénia d'ailleurs à lui faire un signe, désireux de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête mais elle l'ignora superbement, continuant son monologue et il fut étonné de voir avec quelle patience il parvenait à ne pas s'agacer devant son attitude avant de comprendre que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité avait déjà certainement amoindri ses inhibitions. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Scott qui, les mains tenant deux assiettes rempli de pâtisseries, après les avoir déposé sur le buffet, se présenta à son tour.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez être ami », décréta Lydia, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence que Stiles ne parvenait visiblement pas à saisir.

Scott sembla totalement inconscient de la tentative de la jeune rousse et s'empressa de poser des questions au jeune homme qui répondait à chacune d'elle sans empressement, attitude que Stiles jugea exemplaire étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même hésité à rabrouer quiconque se servirait de cette soirée comme interrogatoire poussé à son égard. Ses yeux bleus dévisageaient chacun avec amusant, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir les secrets qui expliquaient leur amitié et ce qui les rapprochaient alors qu'ils étaient tous si différents. Ses vêtements avaient été choisi de manière réfléchi, il ne portait que deux couleurs, le gris de sa veste renforçant le contraste de sa chemise bleu qu'il portait à l'intérieur de son pantalon et il se tenait droit, dressé alors que Stiles se sentait tangué d'un côté mais, encore une fois, le verre qu'il tenait à la main n'y étant peut-être pas étranger.

Il n'écoutait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, ayant pendant un court instant pensé que Lydia cherchait à les mettre ensemble, ne trouvant pas d'autres explications à son empressement, avant de jeter cette idée au loin, complètement idiot. Son regard glissa vers les autres membres de l'assemblée, s'attardant sur une Erica qui, malgré son sourire carnassier habituel, lui paraissait fatiguée, sans doute en raison de ses horaires qui avaient changé et qui lui laissait de moins en moins de temps pour s'occuper de ses enfants et d'apporter de l'aide à Boyd. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de s'excuser de l'avoir recadrer sèchement après qu'elle n'ait cessé de lui téléphoner. Mais entre elle, Lydia, les Hale, son père, Scott... il n'avait su où donner de la tête. Son boulot lui manquait, affreusement, et être forcé de rester encore plusieurs semaines chez lui le rendait insatisfait au point qu'il avait la sensation d'être un lion en cage, tournant en rond pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

Il n'avait rien pu élaborer seul, lui manquant la structure de groupe, décidée entre ses collègues et à laquelle il n'avait pas pu délibérer, ses maigres croquis étant toujours chiffonnés dans une pochette au fond de son sac en cuir. Neal, qui avait promis de lui rendre visite, n'était finalement pas passé ou alors il l'avait fait et Stiles l'ignorait compte tenu du fait qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital mais celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à retenter l'expérience, ne l'ayant contacté que dans le but de prendre de ses nouvelles, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de croire que cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Neal avait perdu ses deux parents dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de 14 ans, avait été recueilli par son oncle maternel, et comprenait parfaitement que ce genre de lieu n'évoquait en lui qu'horreur et volonté de fuite, même si ses plaisanteries et sourires faciles pouvaient facilement prêter à confusion.

Il pourrait peut-être aller voir Erica, discuter un peu. Mais la voix de Scott, enthousiaste et admirative, le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et le ramena sur terre avec la force d'une prise de fer.

« Tu es psychothérapeute ? Ça, ça en jette. Le cabinet est à ton nom ou est-ce que tu travailles en co-gérance avec d'autres collègues ? »

Stiles s'était figé, écoutant désormais avec attention les paroles de l'homme dont il avait déjà oublié le nom mais qui, à mesure qu'il l'observait, faisait monter en lui une sorte de répulsion qu'il peina à effacer. Lydia l'épiait également du coin de l'œil et il se tourna alors subitement vers elle, trop abasourdi pour imaginer qu'elle ait pu lui faire un coup pareil. Mais c'était trop tard, elle s'était trahi, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, durant de brèves secondes, cette résignation, cette preuve que malgré ce qu'il lui avait demandé, malgré qu'elle lui ait promis de lui faire confiance quand il disait qu'il allait bien, elle ait été incapable de s'y résoudre. Alors, la fureur monta en lui aussi rapidement que le décochage d'une flèche, son souffle se faisant plus rapide, des rougeurs certainement visibles sur ses joues et la bouche pincée à s'en faire mal.

Il ne sut si ce fut l'odeur de profonde irritation émanant de son corps ou le fait qu'il dardait désormais sans embarras un regard ombrageux vers Lydia qui ressentit le besoin de baisser le sien, peut-être un peu coupable, mais Scott tenta à sa manière de calmer la tension qui avait augmenté autour d'eux. Mais quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de Stiles face à la soudaine vulnérabilité de Lydia alors qu'il venait de découvrir son plan et cette fois, il n'essaya pas de retenir ce qui cherchait à s'évacuer par chacun des pores de sa peau depuis si longtemps. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Il ouvrit la bouche, attirant de manière différente une attention sur sa personne avant d'adopter un comportement théâtral, jouant comme on s'était joué de lui.

« Attends, attends une minute, tu es psychothérapeute c'est ça ? Scott avait raison, c'est plutôt impressionnant. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, surpris par l'intonation de la voix du brun et son soudain intérêt, alors que Stiles n'avait fait que partager une conversation poli jusqu'ici, avant de hocher lentement la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Celui de Stiles s'étira alors, satisfait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me plaît bien, tu as l'air sympa donc je pense qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître un petit peu plus toi et moi, pas vrai ? Il attrapa une bouteille posée derrière lui et remplit deux verres dont un qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur qui s'en saisit d'une main mal assurée. Ton travail n'interférera certainement pas dans cette conversation, hein, on fait connaissance donc... euh, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- An...

\- Andy ! Andy, c'est ça, ok, Andy, je pense qu'on pourrait passer à quelque chose de moins rudimentaire étant donné que je sais déjà ce que tu fais dans la vie donc, essayons quelque chose de moins conventionnel. Tu as une copine, une femme, un mari peut-être ? Des enfants ?

\- Non, n... je n'ai personne, je suis célibataire.

\- Ah oui ? Stiles, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre une gorgée, s'arrêta dans son mouvement, une expression de pur étonnement se peignant sur ses traits. Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas si mal, crois-moi, tu te passes la bague au doigt et c'est le début des emmerdes ! »

Le froid frappa leur petit groupe comme une chape de plomb et personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques secondes, chacun se demandant s'il avait correctement entendu les paroles du jeune homme. Mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas.

« Niveau sexe, tu en es à quelle fréquence par semaine ?

\- Stiles ! » C'était Derek. Il avait du venir près d'eux en percevant ses éclats de voix. Mais Stiles se rendit compte alors que sa tirade avait attiré bien plus que le simple regard du loup, alors qu'à présent, presque tout le monde était rivé vers eux, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu faire évoluer la situation de cette manière. Parfait.

« Quoi, j'apprends à connaître Andy. Où est le problème, ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde voulait ? On discute. Il se tourna vers ledit Andy, lequel avala sa salive avec difficulté, donnant l'impression qu'il avait mangé quelque chose de particulièrement infect, ses joues devinrent cramoisies et Stiles éprouva un contentement malsain qui rendit le reste de ces propos encore plus léger. Tu en as certainement plus que moi parce que, tu sais quoi ? Mon mari refuse de me toucher », accentua-t-il en pointant son propre corps du doigt. Il dit qu'on a besoin d'espace et de temps mais j'ignore si ce n'est pas plutôt parce que je le dégoûte désormais à un tel point qu'il ne peut plus envisager d'être trop proche de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon pote, un avis à partager ? »

Il s'était approcher d'Andy à la fin, comme s'il lui confiait une confidence qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie privée. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était humilier. De la même manière qu'on l'avait rabaisser, en tentant de le faire copiner avec un inconnu, dans l'espoir de pouvoir plus facilement le manipuler. Le garçon bégaya, ne sachant que dire, les yeux ronds.

« Non ? Insista-t-il véhément. Tu es sûr Andy ? Rien du tout, pas même un petit commentaire, allez, je sais que tu en as envie, rien qu'un tout petit conseil.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît. Lydia semblait sur le point de pleurer, ses paupières battant comiquement l'air et il n'eut pas honte de dire qu'il ne ressentit aucune culpabilité face à ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je fais exactement ce que vous attendiez de moi, je m'ouvre à un inconnu, c'est pas génial. _Tu_ m'as présenté à lui, je ne fais qu'être courtois en ayant une conversation. J'aime Andy. C'est mon _ami_ , ajouta-t-il un sourire dément sur le visage quand une main vint lui prendre ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Je crois que tu en as assez bu pour ce soir. » Le ton de Scott était ferme et peu familier.

En voulant échapper à Scott, il renversa la moitié du liquide sur sa chemise et lâcha un rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

« D'accord, d'accord, plus de distractions pour aujourd'hui, les enfants, c'est terminé. »

Scott passa un bras sous ses épaules et Stiles, dans une dernière bravade, secoua grotesquement la main en direction du reste des invités comme signe d'adieu avant de secouer la tête, ne remarquant qu'à peine que l'ombre de Derek n'était visible nulle part, suivant son ami dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, se laissant gentiment malmener, courbant l'échine afin de pénétrer dans l'habitacle, alors que l'autre finit par lui boucler sa ceinture quand Stiles, grognant, se trompa six fois d'endroit. Il se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur l'appui-tête, les mains pâles et tremblantes, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait qu'après avoir craché tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussi sec.

o

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avec l'impression de s'être cogné la tête durement contre le sol, n'arrivant à ouvrir les yeux qu'après plusieurs minutes de combat, quand lever ses paupières ne correspondait plus à une douleur qui se rapprochait au fait d'être littéralement couper en deux. Sa gorge était sèche comme du papier et il avait un goût si horrible dans la bouche qu'il envisagea un instant vider le contenu maigre de son estomac. Après avoir réussi à prendre une douche et s'être brossé les dents si fort que ses gencives se mirent à saigner graduellement, il descendit dans la cuisine avant de se stopper devant le frigo, détachant le mot que Derek lui avait vraisemblablement laissé avant de partir travailler.

Il lui demandait de ne pas faire trop d'efforts et de prendre l'antidouleur qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur la table avec un verre d'eau et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en prenant tout de même la peine d'avaler le comprimé. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils pour prendre soin de lui-même. Au fond, Stiles savait qu'il faisait preuve d'exagération et de manque flagrant de retenu mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. C'était comme si un interrupteur s'était éteint, ne lui laissant plus que la possibilité de mordre. Il se sentait hypersensible, constamment sur la défensive et les souvenirs de la soirée précédente ne firent rien pour arranger les choses. Il se sentait sale. Idiot et immature, comprenant qu'il avait sans doute gâcher la fête d'anniversaire d'une amie qu'il considérait beaucoup.

Mais, les voir aussi peinés, honteux avait enclenché quelque chose, une certaine euphorie de les observer se sentir petit à ses côtés et il était allé trop loin, leur avait craché des choses au visage et... Il avait parlé de sa vie sexuelle devant ses amis. Il avait humilié Derek, mais pas seulement. Il avait aussi rabaissé ce qu'ils représentaient, leur mariage, leur promesse. Pas étonnant que le loup ait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de lui après qu'il ait prononcé de telles choses. Lui-même aurait certainement hurler son dégoût à l'homme s'il n'avait fait ne serais-ce qu'émettre des mots pareils. Mais il semblait que Stiles était étonnamment doué pour tout bousiller.

Sans attendre, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Allison. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter des amis aussi géniaux : elle ne le laissa même pas terminer la longue liste d'excuses qu'il s'était préparé à énoncer avant de le couper et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, qu'il avait eu son lot de souffrance, avouant même que Lydia était allée trop loin, ce dont Stiles ne s'attendait pas. Sa conversation avec Scott fut un peu différente cependant mais il en fut moins étonné. Il reconnut une certaine retenue dans sa voix, comme s'il cherchait d'une certaine manière à lui montrer à quel point il avait désapprouvé son comportement de la veille et Stiles hocha la tête avant de saisir que Scott ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il ne parvenait pas à tenir en place, après avoir raccroché, ne pouvant penser à Derek sans s'entendre à nouveau prononcer ces horreurs et il voulait le voir, lui parler, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire bien qu'il savait que rien n'effacerait ses mots et certainement pas une minable demande de pardon débutant par « je ne voulais pas... » car s'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles avait appris au fil des années, c'est que presque toutes les paroles prononcées avait une origine, même profondément enfoui. Ne tenant plus, il attrapa son sac, ses clés et décida de se rendre à son bureau dans l'espoir de s'occuper le temps que Derek rentre et qu'il puisse essayer de mettre les choses en ordre. Ouais, encore.

Il avait conscience de son état, qu'il ressemblait probablement à un drogué en manque avec ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements froissés. Mais il en avait besoin. Maintenant. Alors quand il arriva dans les locaux qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il croisa les regards estomaqués de Neal et de Kamal, il tenta de leur lancer le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il avait en stock. Ils ne purent lui rendre, focaliser sur quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule et il se tourna à son tour et put clairement discerner le moment où Louis accroupi près d'un jeune homme qui lui désignait des plans, nota sa présence, son visage s'affaissant soudainement alors qu'il se levait et s'approchait de lui, un regard que Stiles connaissait, abhorrait, détestait. La compassion perceptible sur chacun de ses traits.

Il sut d'avance qu'il avait perdu la bataille quand Louis se stoppa devant lui, les bras croisés pour essayer de se donner une constance alors que personne n'ignorait la gentillesse dont cet homme pouvait faire preuve. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant les idées qu'il avait en tête mais Stiles articula, prêt à invoquer n'importe quel argument.

« Je viens juste donner un coup de main.

\- Stiles.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas obligé de noter ma présence ou de payer mes heures, d'accord ? Ce qu'il disait n'avait désormais plus aucun sens mais il continua, désespéré. J'ai besoin d'être ici. Je peux travailler aux archives, ou faire du tri, je ne toucherais même pas aux travaux. Je...

\- Stiles, et il paraissait fatigué en prononçant ces mots. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Je ne peux pas te laisser. »

Le jeune homme ne faisait pas mine de bouger ne serais-ce que d'un pas, Louis soupira cette fois, un peu résigné, peu désireux d'utiliser la dernière justification qu'il possédait mais sachant que celle-ci fonctionnerait. Et effet, quand Stiles l'entendit, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, comme frapper en plein ventre.

« S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à appeler ton mari. »

A ce moment-là, il eut du mal à avaler sa salive, un peu étourdi et il tourna les talons, baissant les bras, ressentant de nouveau cette colère lui grignoter les entrailles. Il en voulait à tout le monde, comme un enfant. Il en voulait à Lydia, à Louis. Il en voulait à Derek. Il lui en voulait d'avoir pris ce qui ressemblait à un accord secret avec son employeur pour être sûr qu'il ne reprenne pas le boulot tant que la durée de l'arrêt de travail que son médecin lui avait presque ordonné de suivre ne s'était pas écoulée. Tout le monde autour de lui prenait des décisions à sa place, que ce soit sur la façon dont il devait gérer sa douleur, rester à la maison et prendre du repos, dormir, _parler_ sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Aucun d'entre eux.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait chez lui, il changea brusquement de direction, ignorant les coups de klaxon d'automobilistes désabusés et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Il ne répondit pas au salut de Lola qui, assise derrière son bureau, l'observa bousculer la porte avec fracas, tempêtant le nom de Derek dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître le plus vite possible. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux ronds d'étonnement face à l'emportement du jeune homme qui, les bras écartés de son corps, comme pour montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas, annonça sans pudeur :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Derek déposa la pochette qu'il avait dans les mains, frustré et croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine, et ses foutus sourcils étaient en train de le juger, récitant probablement à quel point il était immature. Stiles eut envie de mordre.

« Tu pourrais être plus précis, j'ignore quelle est l'erreur colossale que j'ai pu faire aujourd'hui pour te mettre dans un tel état. Alors, éclaire-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller parler avec _mon_ patron au sujet du moment où je serais capable de reprendre _mon_ travail ? Où est-ce que c'est une chose qui t'as paru correcte de faire, hein ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne devines pas pourquoi Stiles ? »

Derek était énervé cette fois et sa voix avait pris des accents plus durs comme s'il se retenait de frapper sur quelque chose.

« Tu serais retourner travailler le soir même si ça ne tenait qu'à toi. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te paraît bizarre dans cet état de fait. »

Cette accusation déguisée lui laissa un goût âcre au fond de la bouche, n'imaginant pas que Derek serait capable de lui jeter à la figure son insensibilité apparente aussi rapidement. Mais c'était s'éloigner du sujet. L'important n'était pas comment il réagissait mais en quoi ce qu'il faisait et comment il s'y prenait regardait quiconque d'autre que _lui._

« Tu n'as pas à choisir à ma place, d'accord ? »

L'écho de sa voix se répertoria sur les murs de la pièce au point qu'il s'aperçut que tout le monde les observait et que son père, lunettes à la main était sorti de son bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux pâles passaient de l'un à l'autre avec tristesse, comme si la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'assister à ça.

« Je pense que nous devrions avoir cette discussion dans un autre endroit, protesta Derek, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Très bien. »

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, installés dans la voiture mais la tension était palpable, visible dans chacun de leur geste jusqu'à leur position respective, Stiles presque collé à la portière dans une volonté puérile de s'éloigner le plus de Derek alors que ce dernier tenait le volant à l'en écraser, aucun ne se jetant même un regard. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, ce fut comme si un robinet s'était ouvert, Stiles ouvrant la porte avec brusquerie alors que Derek se dirigea automatiquement vers leur chambre, répondant au réflexe instinctif de ranger son arme, particulièrement en présence de l'humain. Celui-ci le suivit, se sentant un peu idiot de trottiner derrière de cette manière alors que sa fureur ne diminuait pas.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, cependant, il trouva Derek assit sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide et il sentit une démangeaison lui picoter la poitrine.

« Je ne voulais pas agir dans ton dos, je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu n'irais pas contre l'avis des médecins. Je veux... C'est dur, d'accord. J'essaye d'être patient, compatissant mais c'est difficile parfois, Stiles parce que tu ne t'ouvres pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autres. J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes. Je sais, _je sais_ que tu penses que c'est la bonne solution, qu'en agissant de la sorte tu t'éloignes de la douleur mais ce n'est que temporaire, crois-moi, elle reviendra si fortement qu'il sera encore plus difficile de la surmonter. »

Stiles commença alors à secouer la tête et à reculer stupidement. Ce n'était pas de ça dont ils étaient sensés discuter, ce n'était pas de ça _du tout._

« Nous avons perdu un enfant et tu te comportes comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonnet ou d'un foutu ticket de bus », formula-t-il en se levant, les poings serrés.

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. Ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce qui le dérangeait depuis le début. Que Stiles se comportait comme si... comme si... comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Et c'était peut-être ça, cette constatation qui faisait le plus mal.

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui en fait toute une histoire pour rien, il marmonna mais Derek l'entendit parfaitement.

\- Quoi ? Stiles, c'est...»

Stiles détesta immédiatement le regard que Derek lui lança. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder ainsi. Stiles n'avait pas fait tout ça, n'avait pas _accepté_ tout ça pour que ce dernier ne trouve rien de mieux que l'observer avec pitié.

« Tu n'entres même pas dans la chambre...

\- Quoi, sérieusement ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut l'irrépressible envie de cogner son poing contre le mur. C'est ça qui t'importe ? Bon sang, Derek, tu veux que je rentre dans cette foutue chambre, parfait. »

Il tourna les talons, bousculant la commode sur son passage, faisant tomber la lampe de chevet dans un bruit mat et pénétra dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la pièce dans laquelle il n'était pas entré une seule fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Une pièce qu'il, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, avait bel et bien évité depuis qu'il était rentré, préférant parfois ne pas monter pour faire en sorte de ne pas devoir passer devant cette porte blanche qui agissait comme un rappel constant, tenace. Instantanément, l'odeur de peinture encore fraîche, la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux qu'il avait trouvé si jolis dans le magasin ce jour-là, les peluches posées sur les étagères en bois, le mobile musical accroché près de la fenêtre, qui n'attendait juste qu'un petit lit pour se fondre totalement dans le décor, lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Voilà, j'y suis. On est tous les deux debout dans une pièce comme des imbéciles. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Et il ne se passe rien, le ciel n'est pas tombé sur nos têtes, les Plaies ne se sont pas propagées sur Terre, l'Apocalypse n'a pas eu lieu.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît, je sais...

\- Alors, arrête ! Arrête de me considérer comme un gamin. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, d'accord. Je... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te faut de plus, ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu... On est en vie, ok ? Je suis en bonne santé, tu es en bonne santé. Ce... il peina à prononcer le mot mais batailla avec résolution, le bébé n'était même pas encore bien formé. »

Cette fois-ci, Derek ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Tout mais pas ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas parler comme ça, il supplia mentalement. Il savait que Stiles chercherait n'importe quel argument pour essayer de prouver que ça ne l'atteignait pas, pour prouver qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça. Quitte à arracher quelques membres au passage. Quitte à détruire ce qui se présentait devant lui. C'était la manière dont il fonctionnait. Une manière qu'il avait assimilé depuis longtemps, pour obtenir l'assurance de pouvoir se défendre dans n'importe quelle circonstance et qui se gravait dans les esprits par son franc succès. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'entendre, cependant.

« Arrête. »

Mais c'était inutile.

« On ne l'a pas tenu dans nos bras, Derek. C'était une petite chose, qui n'a même pas dû souffrir. Une petite chose qui n'a même pas pu émettre son premier souffle sur cette planète. Ça n'avait même pas de nom. Et c'est mort, fin de l'histoire. »

Il sortit de la pièce, ignorant la détresse de Derek et s'assit à son tour sur le lit, sursautant lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, hésitant un instant à répondre avant de décrocher. Il reconnut la voix de Neal immédiatement, sentant un nœud se desserrer dans son estomac quand l'autre homme lui affirma qu'il était désolé de la réaction qu'avait eu Louis au bureau et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait organisé une dizaine de fêtes pour célébrer son retour dans la boîte. Il se sentit alors un peu soulagé, heureux que ses collègues ne lui aient pas définitivement tourné le dos comme il le pensait et se traita d'abruti, attristé d'y avoir réfléchi ne serais-ce qu'une seconde.

Après avoir hurlé son indignation, Neal l'informa de la soirée que lui, Kamal et d'autres avaient prévu de passer dans un bar et le pria chaleureusement de les accompagner, affirmant qu'ils s'amuseraient et que ça lui changerait les idées. Stiles pensa refuser au début, mais Neal insista et plus il se permettait de considérer l'idée, plus il s'apercevait qu'il en avait besoin. Pour oublier la scène qu'il avait tenu chez les McCall. Pour oublier que son patron ne voulait pas de lui pour le moment. Pour oublier que Derek et lui semblait désormais voyageait sur deux ondes complètement différentes. Alors, il répondit positivement à l'invitation avant d'informer Derek qu'il passerait sa soirée dehors avec des amis.

« Où ça ? »

Sa voix était dénuée de rancœur, complètement ouverte et Stiles sut qu'il n'émettrait jamais d'objections à sa sortie, qu'il voulait juste savoir où il serait pour ne pas se faire du souci. Il eut envie de plonger la main dans sa poitrine pour arracher son cœur tant la vision lui fit mal et engagea un pas vers l'homme avant de s'abstenir. S'il le faisait maintenant, il serait incapable de partir et il était intimement persuadé que Derek et lui avait besoin de quelques heures pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre avant de pouvoir avoir une nouvelle conversation sans se jeter à la gorge.

Lorsqu'ils perçurent le bruit d'un moteur et que Stiles aperçut à travers la fenêtre la voiture de Neal, il prit une veste, ses clés et s'engouffra dans la fraîcheur de l'extérieur. Entrer dans l'habitacle créa véritablement une barrière avec le malaise régnant et il se surprit à se détendre un peu plus sur son siège. Ils ne prirent pas trop de temps pour trouver une place au fond du bar et Stiles commença à se sentir échauffer avec ce monde qui grouillait sur la piste, peinant à trouver un chemin pour se décoller de toute cette chaleur humaine. Il n'avait plus trop l'habitude des soirées de ce genre, ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec des amis : certainement avant le début de son contrat et avant son mariage.

Kamal s'installa à côté de lui, laissant Neal aller commander leurs boissons et Stiles se sentit alors moins seul au milieu d'inconnus. En effet, ils étaient accompagnés de deux filles que Stiles avait déjà croisé mais dont il ignorait même les noms et d'un homme qu'il n'avait par contre, jamais vu. Les filles ne leur prêtaient pas vraiment attention, murmurant des mots entre elles, leurs yeux rivés sur le dos de Neal et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, abasourdi par la facilité qu'il avait à attirer l'attention sur lui, même absent. Mais il savait néanmoins que tout cela faisait parti de sa stratégie : il ne comptait pas rentrer seul ce soir.

Kamal, en revanche était déjà plus réservé, Stiles ignorant même s'il sortait avec quelqu'un et fut étonné lorsque celui-ci engagea la conversation sur ce terrain, lui annonçant qu'il était fiancé. La stupeur due se lire sur son visage dénué de filtre car le garçon lâcha un rire avant de déclarer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne passait pas son temps à parler de sa vie intime qu'il était moine pour autant. Stiles secoua aussitôt la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire avant de lui demander davantage sur cette Ludmilla, curieux. Elle travaillait comme comptable et possédait deux chiens qui apparemment, le détestait car ils ne cessaient de grogner et de renifler chaque fois qu'il entrait chez elle. Bientôt, Neal revint à table, s'asseyant entre les deux filles qui gloussèrent, passant ses bras sur leurs épaules et Stiles grimaça, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'assister au plan séduction de son ami.

Lui et Kamal essayèrent d'échanger quelques paroles avec l'autre jeune homme, du nom de Sam, qui, coincé entre une des filles, paraissait sur le point de suffoquer. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais Stiles comprit bien vite la raison pour laquelle il ne se souvenait plus quand être allé dans un endroit pareil pour la dernière fois : c'était exagérément répétitif. Le bruit sourd de la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, les corps lascifs qui se pressaient entre eux, les verres qui s'éclataient au sol. Il était décidément trop sobre pour enregistrer toutes ces choses et quand Neal l'invita à avaler une série de shots, il n'eut pas le temps de se frapper le front, se traitant d'imbécile qu'il releva le challenge, observant ensuite son ami le considérer avec des grands yeux, impressionnés sans doute qu'il n'ait pas refusé son défi et Stiles lui offrit alors un sourire idiot. Pathétique.

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, un énorme sourire lui mangeant le visage, hurlant à pleins poumons qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui savait s'amuser avant de se lever subitement, emportant Stiles avec lui pour commander une nouvelle tournée. Ce dernier suivit sans rechigner, luttant pour ne pas buter contre des pieds traînants et s'accouda au bar, légèrement étourdi après sa bravade. Le barman leur accorda une œillade amusée avant de préparer leurs verres et Stiles sentit alors une ombre s'approcher près de lui avant qu'une voix ne retentisse à quelques pas, émergeant au-dessus du son des basses.

« Eh, tu sembles bien tenir le choc. »

Stupidement, Stiles contempla l'individu par-dessus ses cils, ses yeux vides, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette intervention familière.

« Quoi ? »

Cela déclencha un rire chez l'autre qui s'avança un peu plus pour se faire entendre.

« Je t'ai vu, il montra du doigt la table sur laquelle il venait d'échapper, tu as enfilé ces verres si rapidement que j'ai eu peur que tu ne les rejette sur ton voisin.

\- Ça aurait été gênant.

\- Tu viens ici souvent ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Enzo. » Il présenta une main que Stiles examina, soupirant.

Alors, voilà ce qu'était sa soirée ? Se faire accoster par un étranger alors qu'il n'était même pas rester au bar plus de cinq minutes. Il prit son temps pour découvrir plus en détails l'homme et compris immédiatement ce qui pouvait tant plaire chez lui. Il avait un corps plutôt avantageux, un regard sombre qui pouvait facilement attirer et n'essayait pas pour autant de se la jouer outrageusement sexy même s'il y avait bien quelque chose chez lui qui indiquait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de posséder un certain pouvoir d'attraction. Stiles accepta sa main et remarqua que contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, elle était presque froide, contrastant avec l'atmosphère humide de la boîte.

« Stiles.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre, Stiles ? »

Pour seule réponse, Stiles lui présenta son annulaire, orné d'une bague brillante avant de lui offrir un petit sourire, espérant qu'il comprenne le message et l'autre inclina la tête, visiblement déçu. Cependant, il n'eut pas tout à fait la réaction que Stiles imagina et s'accouda à son tour sur la tablette en inox.

« Eh bien, il y en a un qui doit être chanceux. »

Il continua alors à lui parler, ce que Stiles trouva étrange maintenant qu'il était au courant qu'il n'avait pas de possibilité de le ramener chez lui, sans toutefois remettre le sujet du flirt sur le tapis, son comportement ayant évolué sur quelque chose de plus simple et Stiles sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir si le jeune homme lui avait affirmé ne pas prendre en compte le fait qu'il soit déjà avec quelqu'un. Il était plutôt drôle quand il n'essayait pas de s'infiltrer dans son pantalon et Stiles se détendit, appréciant cette conversation et trouvant même des points communs sur lesquels rebondir. Il ne l'aurait pas pris aux premiers abords pour un fan de comics mais quand il commença à lui déblatérer à quel point il était partagé sur les films qui sortaient en ce moment les uns après les autres, Stiles ne résista pas à la tentation de lui répondre. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant qu'un nouveau silence, un peu gênant cette fois ne s'introduise et Stiles s'excusa avant de retrouver ses amis, Neal affalé sur la table, la moitié de son verre renversé sur la banquette.

L'alcool permit à Stiles d'apprécier davantage la soirée et il rit en découvrant que Kamal n'avait pas lésiné non plus et que Neal en profitait pour lui faire admettre des choses sur sa vie privée, ce premier rougissant férocement, tentant de réfréner les demandes incessantes de son ami mais constatant qu'il en avait de moins en moins la force et de moins en moins l'envie. Il regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir assister à la réaction de celui-ci quand il se rendrait compte à quel point il s'était livré après s'être remis de sa gueule de bois et Stiles se représenta la sienne, alors que le regard réprobateur de Derek se dessina dans son esprit et il l'éloigna alors avec brusquerie d'un coup de main imaginaire, alors qu'il se pressait de ne surtout pas penser à lui.

Alors qu'il se rendait aux toilettes pour vider sa vessie en feu, il soupira fortement lorsqu'il découvrit la queue qu'il devait affronter avant de pouvoir être capable de se soulager. Mais le pire était sans doute le couple apparemment déchaîné qui se mangeait la bouche juste devant lui, sans honte alors qu'il détournait la tête mais ne pouvant oblitérer les bruits dérangeants. Au lieu de ça, il passa son temps à compter les fils de la sono, se perdant à chaque fois au bout du douzième avant de devoir recommencer depuis le début, méditant sur la possibilité de les compter directement avec ses doigts alors que la file avançait enfin devant lui.

Se lavant les mains, il étudia son visage un moment à travers le miroir et resta un peu abasourdi devant l'image qu'il renvoyait. Ses joues et son cou étaient recouverts de plaques rougeâtres, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur trouble, quant à ses cheveux, il ne souhaitait même pas en parler. Retournant à sa table, il n'y retrouva que Kamal vers qui il s'interrogea sur l'endroit où était les autres.

« Les filles sont parties fumer, Sam est rentré chez lui et Neal..., il lança un regard général dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais abandonna vite, doit être quelque part avec une nana.

\- Mmh, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder non plus, il commence à être tard. »

Kamal hocha la tête et prit son téléphone pour joindre Neal mais quand il réussit à l'avoir, les bruits alentours l'empêchèrent de distinguer ses mots et il se leva, faisant signe à Stiles qu'il partait vers un endroit plus calme. Stiles le suivit du regard avant de sortir son propre téléphone : il n'avait pas de messages. Derek devait déjà probablement dormir. Relevant la tête, il manqua se cogner contre l'arrière de son dossier quand il aperçut l'homme du bar se placer à ses côtés, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu me suis ?

\- Tu étais seul à ta table et mes amis en sont encore à savoir qui paiera quelle tournée.

\- Je vois, je suis ton excuse pour éviter de payer l'addition, c'est ça. »

Enzo eut un petit sourire en coin, ses mains ancrées dans les poches de sa veste.

« On peut dire ça. »

A nouveau, il y eut ce silence qui rendait Stiles mal à l'aise et auquel il eut l'irrépressible envie d'échapper. Il ne savait pas comment le cerner et ses regards trop appuyés ne le rassurait pas.

« Ecoute, mes amis m'attendent dehors alors...

\- Je peux t'accompagner.

\- Ok... »

Ainsi dehors, Stiles ne regretta vraiment pas d'avoir pris un manteau, les épaules tremblantes, une buée filtrant à travers sa bouche alors qu'il prenait des souffles rapides. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit exact où Neal s'était garé et n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de s'orienter un peu à l'aveuglette alors préféra rester sagement adossé dans son coin, Enzo lui tenant compagnie. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme continuait à perdre son temps avec lui mais, debout dans le noir, il avoua un peu avec honte ne pas rejeter sa présence, tout de même un peu réconfortante.

Stiles n'avait pas envie non plus envie d'être ingrat, le garçon, s'il n'était pas la personne la plus éloquente qu'il ait rencontré dans sa petite vie, n'avait rien fait pour le contrarier, il le lui accordait volontiers. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à un ancien camarade de classe, ressassant de vieilles histoires, époque qu'il se remémorait avec nostalgie bien que les débuts de son exil ait été compliqué : devoir se séparer de son père, de la meute n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre et chacun avait dû faire des compromis. Il ne regrettait pas pour autant, cependant. Il avait eu besoin de ça, changer de l'air surnaturel de Beacon Hills, découvrir d'autres personnes, se rendre compte qu'il pouvait se porter lui-même, affrontant de plein fouet les difficultés du quotidien.

Il n'aurait su dire la manière dont s'était passé les premiers mois, toutefois, ses idées commençant à se bousculer dans sa tête et s'il n'avait pas déjà pris la décision de rentrer à la maison, ce constat l'aurait poussé à déclarer forfait. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de tenir sur ses jambes devenues lourdes alors que ses paupières glissaient parfois subtilement, comme un doux rappel du lit qui l'attendait et dont il rêvait de plonger sous les draps. Lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes passèrent devant lui et que l'un deux manqua lui porter un coup de bouteille sur la tempe, il explosa d'un rire hystérique avant de bondir de deux bons pas et de se rattraper au mur derrière lui, l'air surpris d'Enzo le faisant retomber dans l'éclat.

Des cris aigus lui parvinrent d'un peu plus haut et il réussit à distinguer Neal, qui, un bras par-dessus un Kamal qui essayait visiblement de le soutenir, lui adressa un sourire à faire pâlir les célébrités avant de lui adresser des grands signes de salut et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de les lui rendre, de manière tout aussi enthousiaste. Celui-ci trébucha ensuite sur ses propres pieds, tentant de lancer des regards acérés à un lampadaire à qui il insufflait la faute, ressemblant davantage à une chouette effarouchée. Ils allaient définitivement le sentir passer demain au réveil, pensa-t-il à lui-même souriant, se détachant du mur pour aller les rejoindre, se détournant avec brusquerie – son dos le remercia – en se rappelant qu'Enzo était toujours là et que ça paraîtrait _malpoli de ne pas au moins le saluer, Stiles_ , quand une paire de lèvres glacées et dures se trouva plaquer contre la sienne.

Une sueur froide lui remonta le long de l'échine alors qu'il posait ses paumes contre le torse de l'homme pour le retirer avec toute la force que son état lui permettait, les yeux un peu mouillés, un air de profonde consternation sur le visage. Il s'était dégagé aussi rapidement que son cerveau avait fini par analyser la situation dans laquelle il stagnait et pourtant, _ça_ , cet échange, lui avait semblé durer une _éternité._ Il pouvait encore percevoir le goût sucré des boissons qu'il avait ingurgité sur ses lèvres et eut envie de se presser sur le pavé et de vomir toutes ses tripes. Enzo le considérait avec un air innocent, comme s'il venait simplement d'échanger une poignée de main, comme si ce qu'il avait fait ne venait pas de briser Stiles en mille morceaux, comme si une chose, une chose dans sa misérable vie ne pouvait pas bien se passer.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, bousculé, déchiré entre se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes le plus loin possible. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger un membre, amputé de toute volonté. Il avait certainement l'air d'un parfait idiot, la bouche entrouverte mais incapable de prononcer un son, comme s'il était privé de sa putain de voix, luttant contre des larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

« ... _Tiles_! Stiles ! »

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule et il sursauta, s'effondrant presque sous le poids alors que Kamal le plaçait derrière lui, le regard fixé vers Enzo qui avait replacé ses mains dans ses poches, l'air perplexe. Stiles ne pouvait pas les regarder, ses yeux fixés sur le sol qu'il peinait à voir, sa respiration commençant à se faire plus rapide.

« Je te ramène chez toi. Viens. »

Le jeune Indien le poussa vers le parking, l'éloignant et Stiles resta muet, s'appliquant à baser ses pas sur les siens. Neal était allongé sur la plage arrière, ronflant, et Kamal l'aidait à s'installer sur la place passager et Stiles pensa alors automatiquement à Scott qui l'avait aidé à monter en voiture, alors qu'il avait gâché la soirée qu'il avait organisé pour sa gentille femme Allison, Allison qui était si douce, qui lui avait pardonné d'avoir eu des paroles si crues alors qu'elle aurait pu le détester et prendre le parti de... sa gorge se serra et il eut du mal à respirer... _Derek._ Les larmes coulaient à flots désormais et il ne cherchait même pas à les contenir. Kamal s'approcha doucement de lui :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il renifla, trouant le pare-brise de son regard vitreux, se demandant quand il se sentit vraiment bien pour la dernière fois. Il ne trouva pas de réponse. Alors, il secoua la tête et chuchota :

« Non. »

Quand ils se garèrent devant chez lui, Stiles réfléchit à l'idée de rester dans la voiture mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'était plus un enfant et n'avait plus la possibilité de se cacher quand il avait fait une bêtise. Il était adulte et quand on était adulte, on affrontait ses responsabilités, aussi lourdes et douloureuses soient-elles. Alors, tremblant, il ouvrit la portière, percevant Kamal lui formuler une dernière parole rassurante avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'allée. De là, il pouvait voir que la lumière du salon était allumée et se questionna de manière morbide à partir de combien de mètres exactement Derek pourrait sentir l'odeur d'un autre homme sur son corps. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, Derek l'ayant certainement ouverte en percevant les bruits de la voiture et il entra lentement, essayant d'alléger ses pas et découvrit le loup assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixant le tapis avec application, sa mâchoire si serrée que Stiles eut un instant peur qu'il ne se casse quelque chose et il sentit ses pleurs redoubler, lui brouillant la vue.

Parce que Derek savait. _Il savait._ Bien sûr qu'il savait. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Et il ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, Stiles pensa, la répulsion était sans doute si grande qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser son regard. Parce que la trahison avait un goût amer. Parce que peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Stiles s'était rapproché de Kate comme jamais il n'aurait cru le faire et sa poitrine lui fit si mal qu'il plaça une main par-dessus son t-shirt, sentant son cœur battre à mille à l'heure.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, se trouvait à court de mots et rester debout planté là, coupable et tremblant, pâle, souhaitant simplement que Derek prononce un mot, brise ce silence qui l'étouffait, préférant qu'il hurle, lui profère des insultes, lui crache en pleine figure parce-qu'il le méritait. Parce-qu'il ne faisait que décevoir les gens.

« Tu t'es amusé ? » Comme il s'y attendait, sa voix était froide, cachant un grondement que le loup parvint à ne pas émettre mais que Stiles devina aisément. Mais ce qui lui coupa le souffle, ce qui réveilla la nausée qui sommeillait dans son bas ventre, ce fut quand ses deux yeux se fixèrent enfin sur lui et dont Stiles regretta immédiatement d'avoir demander l'attention. Parce que même en l'imaginant, il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'il trouverait au fond de ses pupilles là : Derek lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'une saleté sous ses pieds.

Il ouvrit la bouche, plusieurs fois, balbutiant, les mots butant contre ses lèvres, avançant d'un pas avant de reculer, encore et encore, ses bras s'élevant comme pour essayer de l'atteindre, d'atteindre ses pensées et de le supplier, de le supplier de juste... mais ne trouvant au final que le vide, cherchant un argument, quelque chose qui pourrait sauver leur position mais il ne trouva rien et pour cause, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Alors il abandonna, tournant son visage mouillé vers le sol.

« Oui », il émit, sa voix si faible qu'il se demanda si Derek l'avait entendu.

Le corps de ce dernier était bandé, prêt à être décocher telle une flèche mais il ne dit mot, se contentant de hocher la tête et de retourner dans sa cuisine, comme si Stiles n'existait déjà plus. Comme s'il l'effaçait complètement de son esprit, le balayant comme un simple prospectus retrouvé par terre quelques jours plus tard. Stiles monta alors, hanté et un peu hagard, aussi sobre que s'il avait passé sa journée à lire, avachi sur le canapé, ressentant le besoin de prendre une douche comme s'il était soudainement recouvert d'une couche de crasse, utilisant l'eau bouillante jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse, enfila son pyjama et se plongea sous les draps, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller.

o

Derek dut dormir en bas car son côté du lit était encore fait, Stiles était resté étonnamment calme durant son sommeil, au bord du lit, comme s'il avait eu peur de déranger le loup qui n'avait finalement pas pris la peine de venir auprès de lui. Il avala la boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge et se prépara à descendre, prêt à recevoir les remontrances qu'il méritait, espérant même étrangement que Derek gronderait, essayant pitoyablement d'essuyer sa culpabilité saignante ou au moins de l'éloigner. Il percevait les bruits venant de la cuisine, alors que l'eau coulait depuis l'évier et son cœur commença à battre la chamade, et il ferma les paupières pour se calmer, conscient que Derek pouvait l'entendre.

L'homme lui était de dos, occupé à se faire une assiette et Stiles laissa son regard glisser sur son corps, sur la manière dont ses mouvements se succédaient sans faire aucun geste pour témoigner qu'il avait capté sa présence et Stiles savait qu'il devait parler, essayé d'engager la conversation même simpliste mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cette indifférence, ce fossé gigantesque et sombre qui s'était agrandi entre eux depuis son réveil à l'hôpital l'effrayait tant qu'il préféra se taire, trop englué dans sa lâcheté pour tenter de faire quelque chose, mais surtout, il l'avouait, trop apeuré à l'idée que Derek le rejette alors que ce dernier en avait parfaitement tous les droits.

Alors, ils déjeunèrent en silence, les yeux de Derek obstinément tourné vers ses papiers, et Stiles, si gêné et sensible qu'il eut du mal à terminer son plat, triturant sa lèvre inférieure et un léger de goût de sang le fit grimacer. Ses doigts se contractaient dans des sortes de spasmes et ses yeux multipliaient les points sur lesquels se poser et l'envie de pleurer se fit sentir plus fortement. Après plusieurs minutes que Stiles définit de tortueusement longues, Derek se leva de son siège, s'enfuit dans leur chambre, récupéra quelque chose que Stiles ne parvint pas à distinguer quand il redescendit mais qui avait lâché un bruit sourd quand il l'avait fait tombé sur le parquet et sortit de la maison sans se retourner.

Ses spasmes s'étaient étendus au reste de son corps et il serra la boîte qu'il avait dans la poche et qui s'était vidée à une vitesse impressionnante ces derniers jours et qu'il aurait bientôt besoin d'aller remplir à la pharmacie. Ouvrant le couvercle du tube, il laissa tomber deux comprimés, les observant dans sa paume avant d'en rajouter deux autres et de les avaler aussi sec, sans boire même un verre d'eau. Ça n'était plus utile.

C'était idiot mais il avait un peu peur de sortir maintenant, ne trouvant finalement la maison plus aussi étouffante, allumant la télé et tirant l'oreiller vers lui, le coinçant dans ses bras dans le but de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir, un moment plongé dans un téléfilm catastrophe, l'instant d'après, réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Frottant ses yeux pour se réveiller, il remonta son haut de pyjama, baissant les manches alors que l'air ambiant le fit frissonner et partit accueillir son invité surprise.

Il ne réussit pas à cacher l'étonnement quand, en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit Deaton, son air presque toujours inexpressif remplacé par une fatigue qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Il attendit que l'autre prenne la parole, n'ayant aucune idée de la raison de sa venue. Celui-ci ne s'attendait apparemment pas non plus à le voir car il prit un peu de temps avant de s'exprimer.

« Bonjour Stiles, comment vas-tu ? Scott m'a dit que... enfin, j'ai eu des nouvelles à travers lui sur la façon dont tournait les choses. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels et n'es pas non plus venu au cabinet donc j'ai pensé...

\- J'étais pas mal occupé. »

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, Stiles un peu incommodé, tenant la porte d'une main alors que l'autre se promenait sur sa nuque.

« Derek n'est pas là ?

\- Non. »

Il n'avait pas voulu donner signe d'un quelconque malaise entre eux, et encore moins lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait actuellement aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais Deaton sembla comprendre, hochant la tête doucement sans demander de plus amples explications. Stiles hésita alors une seconde avant de demander, faiblement :

« Vous... vous voulez entrer une minute ? »

Le bruit de la théière lui annonça que l'eau était chaude et il revint plus tard dans le salon, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Le vétérinaire le remercia, le silence les entourant et cela rappela à Stiles deux connaissances qui, après des années de séparation, se retrouvaient alors, changées et incomparables. Le problème, c'était qu'il s'était passé à peine huit mois depuis leur dernière interaction. Huit mois... et tout semblait si différent aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Deaton ouvrit la bouche, déterminé, Stiles le coupa bien avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre sa phrase, pas dupe.

« On ne va pas parler de ça. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent mais il n'émit pas d'objection alors le jeune homme se détendit sur son siège.

« Très bien, oui, je comprends. »

L'homme s'enquit alors à mener la discussion, en évitant soigneusement les sujets sensibles et Stiles consentit à communiquer avec un peu plus d'entrain, abandonnant son ton sec et écoutant Deaton et sa voix sans teinte, surpris que l'homme se mette à se confier à lui, évoquant des choses que le jeune homme ne pensa jamais entendre, ayant toujours eu de lui une image un peu à part, oubliant parfois que lui aussi avait une vie et que se voir simplement lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas également ses moments de doutes et de perte d'espoir. Ce constat rendit Stiles subitement amer.

Au moment de partir, Deaton l'informa qu'il essaierait de joindre Derek par téléphone et Stiles acquiesça, soulagé au fond de ne pas avoir à le lui dire lui-même. Une petite voix dans sa tête le traita de poule mouillée et il ne la contredit pas, d'abord car elle avait raison et ensuite car, aussi sympathique et doué d'humilité que Deaton lui avait semblé l'être durant leur conversation, cela ne changeait rien au fait que s'il voyait Stiles se parler soudainement à lui-même, l'homme ne le verrait plus de la même manière. Il se tourna pourtant une dernière fois et Stiles le laissa faire, vaincu.

« Stiles, je suis vraiment navré.

\- Pourquoi. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est la _mienne,_ il pensa.

\- Je sais. Mais vous ne méritiez pas ça. Aucun de vous. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. »

Stiles accepta sa réponse et le regarda s'en aller. Après ça, il éteignit la télé, rangea un peu l'état du canapé, attrapa son ordinateur et partit lire ses e-mails. Sa boîte était pleine, il en ouvrit quelques-uns avant de s'attarder sur celui qui venait de son ami Kamal, découvrant la fiche du projet qu'ils avaient visiblement commencé, son message se terminant par une formule lui interdisant de répéter à qui que ce soit qu'il en était l'auteur, sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse, l'invitant ensuite à le tenir au courant sur sa santé ou s'il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'épancher. Stiles ne sut comment le remercier, lui exprimant tout de même sa gratitude en promettant de ne rien dire.

Il était tellement content de ne pas être complètement exclu de son travail qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, s'étant levé une seule fois pour dîner – seul – et sursautant quand Derek passa devant lui, déposant des sacs de courses avant que les sons de placards qui s'ouvraient et claquaient ne lui parvienne. Stiles déglutit bruyamment, assis de manière trop conventionnel pour être naturel, écoutant simplement les bruits que faisait Derek, faute de pouvoir le voir. Celui-ci, après avoir terminé, entra à nouveau dans le salon, Stiles sentant son souffle se couper, et s'assit sans plus de cérémonie sur le canapé à ses côtés, une bière à la main.

« Ta mère a téléphoné. »

Ses mots étaient sortis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les rattraper et il se maudit, patientant mais aucune sentence ne tomba, Derek ne releva pas et il se demanda stupidement s'il lui reparlerait un jour ou si leur vie se déroulait de cette manière désormais, Derek l'ignorant, tous les deux vivant ensemble mais ne communiquant pas. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui prit alors quand il prit de nouveau la parole. Peut-être parce que cette vie ne le tentait pas.

« Il y a des restes dans le frigo, est-ce que tu veux que je te réchauffe une assiette ? »

Un nouveau silence, si bien que Stiles se sentit rougir, persuadé cette fois qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse quand la voix grave de Derek s'éleva, le surprenant un peu, son ordinateur tanguant sur ses genoux.

« J'ai déjà mangé.

\- Oh. »

Il ravala sa déception, n'allant certainement pas verser de larmes pour un simple dîner, c'était ridicule.

« J'ai croisé Deaton. Il m'a dit qu'il était passé. »

Il affirma, sa tête se secouant peut-être un peu trop énergiquement, trop absorbé par le fait que Derek lui ait prononcé ses premiers mots depuis la veille au soir.

« De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

\- Rien de bien transcendant. Je crois que cet homme est incapable de laisser une expression s'afficher sur son visage plus d'une minute. J'ai compté. »

Le coin de sa lèvre se souleva rapidement et Stiles eut envie de sauter au plafond, se mordant la lèvre pour réfréner le cri d'allégresse qu'il avait envie de pousser en s'apercevant qu'il avait réussi à évoquer autre chose que de la colère ou de la déception chez son mari. Alors, ce ne fut étonnant qu'il parvint ensuite à tout gâcher, le semblant de sourire qu'avait affiché Derek, disparaissant aussi sec. Mais il était temps maintenant, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose horrible planer entre eux plus longtemps. Ça ne fut pas pour autant aisé.

« Pour hier soir, je veux que tu saches... Je veux que tu saches, Derek, que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne l'as pas embrassé. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Derek avait eu l'occasion pleine de sentir les odeurs d'un autre que lui sur les lèvres de Stiles. Aucune autre preuve n'était utile d'être apportée. Stiles baissa les yeux, fautif.

« Si, mais je ne le voulais pas. Il s'aperçut alors qu'aucune excuse n'effacerait la peine ou la douleur. Je ne te tromperais jamais », il murmura, plus pour lui-même.

C'était un fait, il ne le ferait jamais. Pas parce qu'il se croyait suffisamment supérieur pour ne jamais commettre une erreur. Mais parce qu'un jour, alors qu'il venait d'emménager ensemble et qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, après s'être rabibochés suite à une dispute que Stiles n'arrivait pas à se souvenir le sujet, il lui avait promis de ne jamais le trahir, préférant lui avouer la vérité plutôt que de le faire souffrir. Derek l'avait alors regardé longuement avant de l'embrasser et de lui promettre la même chose.

Peu importe, il savait que Derek s'était verrouillé, ses yeux désormais durs s'éloignant des siens, trop brillants. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser à nouveau ou de le retenir.

« Je vais me coucher.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Il avait voulu son ton ferme mais Stiles était certain que Derek pouvait lire sur ses traits les signes d'hésitation et d'espoir. Il ne paru s'en vouloir qu'une brève seconde avant de les écraser.

« Non, reste ici. Il ajouta, sûrement après avoir surpris l'expression décomposée de Stiles et dont la pâleur devait rivaliser avec celle d'un mort. Tu peux finir ce que tu as à faire », il désigna d'un dernier coup de main l'appareil qu'il tenait toujours sur ses jambes avant de disparaître.

o

« Attends, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Après avoir laver ses mains et s'être essuyer sur un torchon, Stiles se saisit d'un couteau et s'enquit de préparer les légumes, et Scott lui lança un grand sourire, un peu moins habitué à être coincé en cuisine. Allison était encore au travail et Scott était en charge de la maison, ce qui incluait la préparation du dîner et Stiles l'avait pris en pitié. Après avoir assaisonné les morceaux de poulet, il commença à les faire revenir avec le mélange de poivrons, ses manches relevées sur ses avant-bras. Il se sentait un peu mieux aujourd'hui et son ami y avait contribué, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas évoqué l'épisode du club. Pas besoin, la présence de Scott suffisait à lui changer assez les idées pour ne pas trop penser au fait que son couple volait actuellement en éclats.

Il essayait de ne pas être aussi pessimiste, de ne pas voir uniquement le mauvais côté des choses, et finalement, retombait dans cette habitude simpliste de laisser les laisser suivre leur cours, attendant que tout retourne dans l'ordre, sans intervenir. C'était plus facile ainsi, il lui était juste nécessaire de s'impliquer le moins intimement possible, de rester en retrait, d'être un acteur passif dans le déroulement de sa vie. Trop de choses étaient arrivées, trop vite, trop intensément. Il avait besoin de prendre du temps, de sortir la tête de cette mauvaise passe qui ressemblait davantage à une mauvaise année pour refaire surface, neuf et libre. Et s'il devait pour cela jouer à l'idiot et regarder son foyer s'effondrer autour de lui, eh bien... encore une fois, c'était plus facile.

C'était paradoxale, comme situation. Alors qu'il avait cru mourir quand Derek lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était mieux pour lui d'ignorer son existence, le fait de l'avoir accepter, incorporer sans constamment y réfléchir, en analysant, scrutant, imaginant, avait laissé place à un soulagement bienfaiteur, comme s'il avait déjà accepté son sort. Il ne demanderait plus, n'exigerait plus rien, enregistrerait les informations sans agir pour autant, s'assirait bien sagement dans un coin et ne poserait plus de problème, plus de questions. Debout dans la cuisine, il se surprit à chantonner, libéré d'un poids qui l'étouffait lentement, comme un être invisible qui se plaisait à s'asseoir sur sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration de manière lente et vicieuse, le voir agoniser étant le but recherché.

« Si tu ne dis pas à Allison que c'est toi qui a fait le dîner, je paye l'intégralité de nos soirées pizza pendant 6 mois. »

Stiles, qui ne voyait vraiment pas quels étaient les avantages pour Scott alors que lui se retrouvait avec des pizzas gratuites durant presque deux trimestres, s'empressa d'accepter, avant que l'autre ne comprenne à quel point cette entente était inégalitaire.

« Deal. »

Il sortit le gratin de légumes du four, le laissa refroidir sur une grille et partit se servir un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil dans le salon, il put apprécier la vue, amusé devant le désastre que Sloan avait abandonné sur son passage : livres encore ouverts sur la table basse, crayons de couleurs éparpillés dans les coins de la pièce, des petites voitures sur lesquelles Scott avait déjà à plusieurs reprises manqué s'écraser par terre après avoir marché dessus, un de ses gilets posé négligemment sur le dos du canapé. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas voir où était le mal dans ce capharnaüm, ayant répété à Derek, après que celui-ci se soit plaint de son manque d'organisation, que le désordre rendait simplement une maison plus vivante. L'autre lui avait alors répondu que c'était normal qu'il pense comme ça, étant donné qu'il était incapable de tenir une maison correctement. Stiles avait du lui lancer quelque chose à la figure comme réponse car il se souvenait encore du rire qui avait ensuite retenti, rire qu'il n'entendait désormais plus du tout...

Ils pouvaient être deux à éviter la maison, s'il le voulait. Alors Stiles sortit la fiche qu'il avait terminé hier, sorte de résumé de tous les documents que lui avait envoyé son collègue, et s'enquit de cravacher dessus durant l'heure qui lui restait avant de devoir se sauver s'il ne voulait pas perdre définitivement son accord quand une Allison sans doute fatiguée le trouverait chez elle à une heure pareille. Aussi, en essayant de contourner une petite voiture cabriolet qu'il aperçut au dernier moment, il se cogna lourdement contre la table, posant immédiatement une main sur son côté droit, imaginant le bleu qui y apparaîtrait très prochainement.

Il ne comprit que plus tard que cette rencontre brutale avec le meuble avait eu pour autre conséquence de lui faire perdre quelque chose de très important, que seul la voix de Scott, basse et contenue lui permis de remarquer.

« Tu as fait tomber ça. »

Surpris par l'intonation que son ami avait adopté, il se retourna pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il le découvrit, une main en l'air, tenant fermement ses antidouleurs et cette fois, Stiles n 'eut pas peur de dire qu'il paraissait furieux. Il prit cependant une posture nonchalante, cherchant à éviter une confrontation inutile, le remerciant, affirmant qu'il risquait un beau jour de perdre sa tête, et avançant vers l'autre pour les lui prendre quand la main de Scott se bloqua contre son torse, les éloignant de lui.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

La gorge de Stiles était soudainement sèche, malgré le verre d'eau qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler. Il sourit, difficilement mais priant pour que celui-ci lui permette d'apaiser la tension qui était montée d'un cran.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a donné pour mon poignet. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient dans ce pull, j'ai dû les laisser là après être sort...

\- Arrête tes conneries, je ne suis pas stupide. Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends ces trucs ? »

Stiles plongea son regard dans le sien et affirma, de sa voix la plus ferme mais c'était inutile, les battements de son cœur, eux, ne mentaient pas.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là.

\- Faut être complètement... Tu as conscience qu'ils peuvent dérégler ton système immunitaire, qu'il suffit de quelques jours de prescription pour tomber dans la dépendance, qu'il..., il s'arrêta, posa ses yeux sur Stiles qui était resté immobile, saisissant l'exact moment où Scott compris, imperturbable, Bien sûr que tu le sais. »

Le silence qui suivit donna à Stiles une atroce sensation de déjà-vu et il serra les dents car il ne laisserait pas ça de nouveau lui arriver, découvrir dans le regard d'autrui qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'infliges ça, Stiles, c'est dangereux.

\- Ils m'aident. Je sais que ça te paraît stupide et totalement inconcevable à toi qui évolue dans une vie merveilleuse mais moi, ils m'aident », il siffla d'une voix acide.

Parce que Scott ne comprenait pas. Parce que Derek n'avait pas compris. Parce qu'il en avait marre d'avoir l'impression d'être ce foutu monstre, celui qu'on décrivait dans les histoires, celui qui, à travers ses ombres insidieuses, s'approchaient d'enfants endormis pour les étouffer d'images atroces, un monstre dont la seule manière de pouvoir le chasser était de suivre les traces sanguinolentes qu'il laissait sur son passage.

« Eh, je ne suis pas en train de juger ton...

\- Bien sûr que si Scott, c'est exactement ce que tu as fais. Tu as vu ces médicaments et tu t'es empressé d'émettre un jugement, de me punir pour quelque chose que tu condamnes sans attendre que j'ai pu me défendre ou donner une explication. Je croyais valoir mieux que ça à tes yeux.

\- Ce n'est _pas ça._ Je suis la dernière personne à prétendre comprendre ce que tu ressens, Stiles et tu le sais. Mais il y a d'autres moyens et ça, ce n'est pas bien. » Il ajouta, déterminé. « Je préfère encore savoir que tu me détestes parce que j'aurais rapporté à ton médecin que tu continuais à prendre ces comprimés plutôt que de te voir à nouveau avec. Plus jamais, Stiles. »

Ce fut sans doute davantage le ton de sa voix que la réelle menace qui se cachait derrière qui poussa la colère de Stiles à s'effacer, libérant à sa place l'admission d'avoir une nouvelle fois déçu.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais. Ne le refais plus, c'est tout. »

Il l'enferma dans une étreinte et Stiles se laissa faire, parce qu'au fond, il en avait besoin. Il ne put partir avant d'avoir fait une promesse à Scott d'arrêter ce traitement et dut réellement s'engager à le respecter, au risque que Scott ne lise ses mensonges à travers ses sens. Et le truc, c'était qu'il n'avait pas menti, désirait vraiment suivre cette promesse mais elle n'était pas simple. Alors qu'il avait refusé de le reconnaître, cette humeur nouvelle et meilleure que la précédente, cette sensation de pouvoir laisser les choses tourner selon leurs envies n'était peut-être pas autant une décision de sa part, pas autant qu'il avait voulu le penser au départ en tout cas.

Mais Scott était là, ne le lâchait pas, gardait un œil sur lui même quand il ne s'y attendait pas et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant car Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas compter dessus sur le long terme, c'était se tirer une balle dans le pied. Alors, ses membres s'étaient peut-être remis à trembler et il bougeait peut-être toujours autant mais au moins, il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il était à la maison, une couverture autour de lui, un livre à la main quand Derek rentra du boulot. Stiles ne sortit pas la tête de son ouvrage, luttant pour ne pas dire une parole qui risquerait d'empirer les choses en s'obligeant à éloigner une autre vague de tristesse et de résignation. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas Derek s'arrêter près de lui, hésitant.

« Salut. »

C'était grotesque. Et en même temps, tellement extraordinaire. De l'entendre lui parler pour autre chose qu'une obligation.

« Euh, salut. »

Il fouilla son cerveau, à la recherche d'une chose plus intéressante à dire mais Derek le devança, à son grand étonnement.

« J'ai emmené ta voiture chez le garagiste et pourrai aller la récupérer demain matin sans problème.

\- Ah. »

Sa chère et tendre Jeep lui avait fait une peur bleue en s'arrêtant en pleine route, il y a de cela une semaine et il était vrai que la perspective de ne plus devoir prendre le bus pour le moindre de ces déplacements était plutôt attirante.

« Je veux dire, merci, c'est très gentil, je comptais y aller ce week-end mais ça m'arrange beaucoup. Merci. »

Il ne lui avait rien dit concernant la voiture, avait préféré appeler Scott et il le regrettait à présent. Même énervé, ce n'était pas comme si Derek allait le laisser se débrouiller en plein milieu de la route. Cette conversation, qui se rapprochait plus de différentes informations divulguées à la chaîne, sembla diminuer la tension car Derek lui annonça ensuite qu'il allait préparer à manger, déclaration qu'il s'était abstenu de lui apprendre ces derniers jours et Stiles, prenant son courage à deux mains, lui demanda s'il aurait besoin d'aide. Derek ne prit qu'une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de partir, l'invitant subtilement à le suivre. Au final, ce n'était que des sandwichs mais ces derniers, rien que de savoir qu'ils les avaient préparé à deux, avaient une saveur particulière mais Stiles garda son émotion pour lui, parce que ça aurait été gênant. Et s'il laissa échapper un reniflement soulagé quand, après presque deux heures à être couchés dans un lit, chacun de son côté, et qu'avant de s'endormir, Derek emmêla ses doigts aux siens cette nuit-là, ça ne regardait que lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes d'auteur :**

Bonjour,

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la dernière partie avec un peu de retard – je n'avais plus de connexion internet – et je m'en excuse :/

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos retours, y compris les non-inscrits à qui je ne peux pas donner de réponses personnelles mais sachez que vos reviews me touchent vraiment.

Je laisse donc une adresse mail sur mon profil pour ceux ou celles qui souhaiteraient obtenir une réponse à leurs commentaires ou qui voudraient tout simplement papoter un peu :p

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **As We Know It**

 **3ème partie**

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse dehors. Une pluie diluvienne, rapide, ravageuse au point que la seule chose que Stiles parvenait à voir à travers la fenêtre était une masse grise, informe, rendue floue par les torrents d'eau qui s'abattaient contre la vitre. Il fronça les sourcils, agacer face à ce déluge qui venait peser sur son moral qu'il peinait à maintenir à flots mais qu'il avait réussi à tenir ces derniers jours, un peu agité maintenant qu'il ne prenait plus ses comprimés mais détendu en même temps maintenant que lui et Derek essayaient tant bien que mal de retomber dans une routine familière. Il arrivait encore parfois où il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Derek ne se mette subitement à grogner, en cherchant à savoir ce que Stiles faisait encore ici.

Au lieu de ça, il se forçait à sourire, à encourager Derek dans des conversations, perdant souvent le fil de ses pensées, aboutissant à des paroles n'ayant plus ni queue ni tête mais le loup ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, passant le plus clair du temps à rester silencieux ou alors à lancer à Stiles ces regards si profonds qu'il se demandait ce que le brun pouvait bien chercher au fond de ses pupilles. La soirée désastreuse de Stiles était encore dans les mémoires, proche. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Peut-être parce que c'était ça aussi le mariage : être si profondément mêlé à l'autre que certaines erreurs devenaient plus facilement pardonnables. Pas oubliables. Jamais.

Alors quand Derek, installé sur le canapé, la tête de Stiles sur l'un de ses genoux, s'enquit à savoir s'il désirait venir dîner chez ses parents le soir même, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un air étonné, pas certain d'avoir bien saisi.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne ? »

A son tour, Derek lui renvoya son regard perplexe et Stiles se dandina sur le sofa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Stiles souffla, exaspéré et pas d'humeur à faire comme s'ils ignoraient tous les deux de quoi il parlait.

« Je veux dire qu'il s'agit d'un dîner de famille. Tu es certain de vouloir que je t'accompagne ? »

L'autre roula des yeux, n'ayant pas louper la référence cette fois et il se concentra sur un point de la pièce, le regard perdu comme Stiles l'avait surpris le faire de si nombreuses fois récemment, l'esprit torturé par quelque chose alors qu'il gardait ses pensées pour lui, changeant de sujet à chaque fois que Stiles commençait à s'intéresser à ces sortes d'absence. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui en vouloir. Stiles ne comptait plus les secrets qu'il avait pu avoir pour cet homme.

« Parce que c'est vrai que tu ne fais pas partie de la famille, Stiles. Ma mère sera tellement embêtée que je t'ai emmené, je suis sûr qu'elle n'y a d'ailleurs pas pensé une seule seconde. »

Cette déclaration eut le don de le remettre à sa place. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi comme ça. Il s'était simplement dit que Derek préférerait ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes le temps de cette soirée. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait accompagné le loup et à quel point ça s'était mal terminé. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Mais il accepta quand même, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir, parce qu'il souhaitait être heureux, juste une fois, juste cette fois.

Il avait eu tort de s'en faire parce que finalement, ce n'était pas le dîner privé qu'il avait eu peur de devoir traverser. Il y avait plus de monde, des gens que Stiles ne connaissait pas, des membres de la meute qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré, des collègues de Parrish qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser à plusieurs reprises au bureau du Shérif et cette constatation eut le don de le rassurer un peu. Il risquait moins de faire une bourde, dans un cas comme celui-là. Par ailleurs, personne ne sembla vouloir lui fourrer un psychothérapeute sur les bras alors il consentit à dire que cette soirée n'était pas mauvaise. On ne lui prêtait pas particulièrement attention, de toute manière.

Il parvint à se fondre dans la masse, attrapant une assiette qu'il remplit de tout ce qui lui paraissait bon sur le moment, ignorant les conséquences d'un estomac rond à s'éclater quand une secousse sur son épaule le fit se retourner, un bout de pain coincé entre ses dents qu'il reposa rapidement avant de lancer un sourire timide à Peter. Ce dernier était habillé sobrement, comme à son habitude, les cheveux légèrement tirés en arrière.

« Je te déconseillerais dans un premier temps de manger ce taboulé qui a l'air plus sec et sans saveur que le reste et de plutôt te retourner vers cette délicieuse salade de pommes de terre, entièrement faite maison.

\- Qui l'a préparé ?

\- Moi.

\- Alors, non. »

Peter ne porta son air offusqué qu'une seconde avant de se tourner à son tour vers le buffet, le temps d'y jeter un regard désabusé, et de choisir de s'intéresser aux boissons mises à disposition.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

Stiles releva la tête de son plat, vérifiant que le loup s'adressait bien à lui, surpris de trouver ce ton si peu empreint de toute taquinerie habituelle qu'il s'immobilisa un moment. Mais il avait bien entendu et n'imaginait pas non plus le regard franc que lui lançait Peter, visiblement en attente de sa réponse ou d'une confirmation.

« Mais je vais bien. »

Cette conversation commençait à l'embarrasser. S'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle il ne s'attendait pas à discuter de ça, c'était bien Peter. Mais il savait aussi ce que signifiait de porter une façade, de se dérober sous des sarcasmes à outrance. Il connaissait ce sentiment et il connaissait Peter. Il savait que, bien que passant la majorité de son temps à se donner pour objectif d'irriter son entourage aussi souvent que possible, il n'y avait certainement rien de plus important pour lui que sa famille.

« Aussi bien que mon neveu.

\- Derek et moi... on essaye.

\- Hmm...

\- C'est... compliqué. Tout l'est, aujourd'hui. Mais c'est le mariage, pas vrai ? C'est ce pourquoi on s'est engagé. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, même si c'est dur, même si j'ai l'impression parfois que lui et moi ne méritions pas ça.

\- Ce que vous méritez, tous les deux, c'est d'être heureux. Il n'y a rien à chercher plus loin.

\- Ouais. »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus ?

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Tu as... rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu veux dire, que tu aimes bien ? Est-ce qu'elle vivante, cachée dans une cabane dans les bois ? Est-ce que je devrais contacter les autorités ? »

Le reniflement de l'homme le fit éclater de rire avant qu'il ne le prenne pas le bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit.

« C'est bien, Peter. Vraiment. Tu es peut-être le plus gros emmerdeur que je connaisse mais, tu sais, tu peux aussi être, toi. Quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné. Je suis certain qu'elle est super.

\- Elle est géniale. Pas trop bavarde ou trop mobile, jetant ses membres dans l'air comme si elle avait pour vocation de frapper tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne _« jette pas mes membres en l'air »_ , ok ? Sérieusement. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer, un de ces jours. Connaître la personne qui semble capable de pouvoir te supporter chaque seconde, sans plaintes.

\- Oh, je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne se plaignait pas. »

Peter lui lança un clin d'œil et son sourire se fit plus intime, alors que Stiles s'apercevait à quel point il avait réussi à se fondre dans cette famille, à se faire accepter par une meute déjà bien solide et possessive. Il pensa à ces gens qui l'avait pris sous leurs ailes, ne craignant pas d'accepter un humain à nouveau alors que les souvenirs d'une maison qui avait bien faillit finir brûlée, brillaient encore dans les mémoires de tous.

« Les garçons.

\- Eh, Lindy. »

La voix de Peter redevint à nouveau amusé et Stiles sut que leur conversation privée – si on oubliait les oreilles lupines qui avaient la capacité de traîner dans les coins – était terminée et il offrit un sourire blanc à la femme qui vint les rejoindre. Elle était blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années environ et portait un nourrisson au creux de son bras, le crâne nu et les yeux fermés. Apercevant ledit bébé, Peter fronça alors les sourcils de manière exagérée, reculant de deux bons pas.

« Garde juste cette chose éloignée. On ne voudrait pas réitérer un accident, pas vrai.

\- Ça s'est passé une fois, Peter. C'est un bébé, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Tu peux dire ou penser ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette créature me hait et il est hors de question que je ne la reprenne ne serais-ce qu'une fois de nouveau dans mes bras.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, brièvement avant de les poser sur lui.

« Qui est donc ton ami ?

\- Stiles. Il ne lui tendit pas la main mais lui présenta un petit sourire auquel elle répondit.

\- Oh, tu es _le_ Stiles.

\- Je suppose.

\- Mon mari et moi ne nous arrêtons pas souvent en Californie mais je dois avouer que lorsque Talia nous a appris que Derek s'était marié, nous étions vraiment surpris. N'écoute pas Peter, les enfants, c'est merveilleux. Turbulents, agaçants, intenables mais merveilleux. J'en ai déjà trois et je ne cesse de me dire que c'est le dernier avant que Fred ne me lance son air attendri et... je craque.

\- Ça doit être génial, renchérit Stiles, sincère, ne pouvant qu'observer la tendresse qui émanait de cette maman épanouie

\- Est-ce que tu en as ? Elle le questionna, ses doigts caressant une des mains minuscules du nouveau-né. »

Les mots eurent malgré lui, du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

« Non. Non, je n'en ai pas.

\- Vous êtes encore très jeunes. Je suis sure que vous aurez le temps d'y penser.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, non. »

Lindy – ou Linda – parut un peu gênée de sa réponse abrupte, prenant conscience qu'elle avait sans doute dépassé une limite lorsque, cherchant de l'aide auprès de Peter, celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'elle devrait se mêler de ce qui la regardait. Stiles ne lui en tint pas rigueur plus de quelques minutes, une fois que l'amertume de la constatation ait légèrement diminué, assez pour le convaincre que cette femme était simplement heureuse, au point de chercher à persuader le monde entier des bienfaits de la maternité ou de la paternité, dans son cas. Elle disparut ensuite, prétextant devoir aller coucher son bébé mais Stiles comprit aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de fuir cette situation congestionnante.

Le jeune brun secoua alors la tête, éloignant cette discussion au loin et lança un bref signe à Peter avant de s'écarter à son tour, croisant une Cora taciturne qui lui parut parfaite car admettant qu'elle n'essayerait certainement pas de l'embrigader dans une conversation trop intime. Finalement, ils discutèrent bel et bien d'un sujet sérieux mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles ou avec des êtres couverts uniquement de couches. Le centre de leur attention s'avéra être un certain Isaac qui excellait dans la fonction de rendre Cora hors d'elle aussi bien de fureur que d'exaltation.

Elle lui avait finalement avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, étant sans doute fatiguée de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris mais Isaac avait eu plus de mal à sortir de sa zone de confort et prétendre que rien n'avait changé semblait alors plus simple. Mais alors qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur et paraissait prêt à s'engager avec elle, ayant laissé des tonnes de message et d'e-mails à la jeune fille, celui-ci avait dû s'absenter hors du pays pour raisons professionnelles et Cora se retrouvait alors seule pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, se demandant si elle était vraiment prête à sauter le pas alors qu'Isaac avait été si réticent au début avant de se raviser.

Stiles envisagea alors les débuts de sa relation avec Derek d'une toute autre manière alors que la vie sentimentale de son amie était déposée sur une table chirurgicale, prête à être disséquée. Il tenta donc de lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'elle était parfaitement bien entourée et qu'Isaac devrait bien probablement regarder derrière son épaule pendant les quelques jours suivant son retour. Bientôt, leur après-midi se termina et il s'aperçut qu'il était en vérité presque l'heure de dîner et que la majorité des invités s'étaient déjà éclipsés, ne restant finalement que des gens que Stiles connaissait. Laura proposa au plus téméraire de venir se remplir l'estomac alors que celui de Stiles bataillait encore pour digérer les pâtisseries qu'il avaient englouti, prenant la peine tout de même d'en ramener autant pour Cora, il n'était pas sans cœur.

« Vous devriez rester dormir, je sais que Derek n'aurait aucun mal à prendre le volant mais ce n'est pas la place qui manque », lui indiqua Laura, les bras tenant une montagne de couvertures.

Il se mit à la recherche de son compagnon, ne l'ayant pas croisé une seule fois de la journée et le trouva couché sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'adolescent, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Stiles se permit de s'attarder un instant sur son environnement, imaginant un Derek plus jeune vacant à ses occupations, évoluant dans cet espace qui lui était propre et bizarrement, eut du mal à le transposer dans un tel univers.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te cacher ? Parce que ta mère a déjà annoncé qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour ranger la cuisine donc, tes efforts ne seront pas vraiment récompensés. »

Stiles n'osait trop s'approcher, se sentant un peu comme un intrus, pénétrant dans un endroit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Au lieu de ça, il resta debout, tanguant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, se mordant les lèvres pour dissimuler sa soudaine timidité.

« Je réfléchissais.

\- Je devrais être effrayé ? »

Sa tentative d'humour tomba à l'eau quand Derek ne releva pas même un sourcil sarcastique mais posa sur lui des yeux un peu trop solennels à son goût.

« J'ai parlé à Lindy, tout à l'heure.

\- Oh. »

Stiles pensa naïvement que plus le temps avançait et moins il avait d'excuses à trouver pour apprécier pleinement cette femme. Derek s'était relevé et l'observait attentivement, patientant pour obtenir une réponse que Stiles ne put lui donner.

« Tu étais sérieux. A propos de ce que tu as dis. »

Il ne répondit pas mais l'expression que Derek lut sur son visage parut être suffisamment claire.

« Tu ne veux pas recommencer.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas « recommencer ». Une fois n'était pas assez pour toi ? »

Les yeux de Derek brillèrent un instant de colère, sans doute face à l'insinuation qu'il serait prêt à risquer à nouveau sa vie pour assouvir son besoin de paternité.

« Je ne parle pas de porter à nouveau un enfant, Stiles. Je parle d'autre chose, l'adoption, peut-être ou... »

La frustration commençait à prendre le pas sur Stiles. Il avait l'impression de revivre en boucle les mêmes débats, les mêmes questionnements. N'y avait-il pas de fin ? Était-il condamné à devoir subir les mêmes sermons, ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement _oublier_ , enfouir tout ça dans une boîte et ne plus y toucher. Il ne voulait plus de disputes, il ne voulait plus voir le regard que l'autre posait sur lui et qui était désormais si différent. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus.

« S'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît._ Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste...

\- Quoi, éviter le sujet, c'est vrai que tu es devenu foutrement doué. »

Stiles dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui renvoyer une méchanceté à la figure.

« Je ne comprends pas que tu sois aussi obtus. C'est... ça devrait pourtant faire sens, non ? Les idées bataillaient dans son esprit comme si elles tentaient de rejoindre le cerveau du loup et de lui faire imprimer une bonne fois pour toute la réalité des choses, la façon dont Stiles les voyait. Je ne voulais même pas être père, à l'origine. Mais c'est arrivé et on a fait que se déchirer l'un l'autre depuis. Peut-être que c'était un signe, d'accord ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il nous fallait pour nous donner une seconde chance. Je n'aurais pas pu être père, Derek, tu le sais. »

Les traits de ce dernier étaient durs, serrés, comme s'il peinait à trouver celui qu'il connaissait à travers Stiles et qu'au fond, il n'en avait même pas envie.

« C'est peut-être ça, le problème. Le fait que tu sois persuadé d'en être incapable t'a finalement rendu réellement inapte de l'être. »

Et Stiles le reçut comme un coup en pleine poitrine, cette voix froide et pleine, qui l'empêcha presque de trouver ses mots, ce regard qui lui trouait la peau, cette réalisation de plus en plus prégnante que Derek, quelque part enfoui, portait une part animale en lui et qu'elle semblait vouloir prendre le dessus.

« C'est ma faute, maintenant ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas que tu ais été présent, ce jour-là... »

A son grand étonnement, les lèvres de Derek se soulevèrent dans un rictus sardonique, comme s'il s'était attendu depuis le début à ce que cette conversation atteigne cet argument particulier que Stiles n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir en tête avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

« Voici la vraie raison, pas vrai. Nous y sommes. Donc, dis-moi. Sois un grand garçon et parle. »

Stiles sentit les larmes s'agglutiner au coin de ses yeux, se sentant pathétique, à la fois par ce ton qu'employait l'autre homme, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant capricieux mais aussi parce qu'il compris bien vite qu'il ne pouvait physiquement pas le faire, que maintenant que rien ne formait plus de barrières pour le protéger, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa gorge, qu'il était complètement bloqué, que ne serais-ce qu'évoquer ce fameux matin lui donnait des sueurs froides à le faire trembler tout entier. Ça n'avait plus rien de volontaire, à présent. Il en était incapable, peu importe la force qu'il mettait à sortir un son.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? »

Son ton était glacial et Stiles fut troublé de le voir aussi tendu, la mâchoire serrée comme s'il tentait une dernière fois de retenir les mots qu'il désirait depuis tout ce temps évacuer. Il l'observait de toute sa hauteur, son ombre planant et l'engloutissant comme dans une fosse et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, à la fois sous l'aura presque menaçante que dégageait son corps et par le sérieux qu'impliquait sa question.

Ce qu'il voulait ? Il voulait... Il souhaitait...

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Regarde autour de toi. Est-ce que c'est cette situation que tu veux ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? »_ Il y eut une voix dans sa tête, une qui n'était pas effrayée à l'idée de s'exprimer, qui semblait vouloir le secouer, le mordre, le brutaliser pour qu'il réagisse mais il était trop tard. Stiles se sentit drôle, les bouts de ses doigts devinrent engourdis et des images se superposaient au visage de Derek, alternant sa vision et il se mit à respirer plus vite. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était dans sa tête. Les pieds glacés. C'était dans sa tête. Des mains en sang. Les yeux ouverts qui observaient une tâche sur le plafond, sans réellement la voir. Un cri, pas le sien, celui d'une femme, couché sur un lit d'hôpital. Un rire d'enfant, au sourire immense et ensanglanté.

« Je... Je veux... »

Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant et plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait souhaité il y a huit mois. Alors, il resta muet, Derek attendant une explication, espérant une réponse qui lui revenait de droit et qui expliquerait sans doute pourquoi son ménage était devenu une scène apocalyptique, quelque chose qui relèverait d'une certaine logique, une preuve que Stiles ne venait pas d'écraser plusieurs années de vie commune sans réelle raison. Mais Stiles garda le silence et c'est peut-être ça qui poussa Derek à lui lancer ce regard, empli de déception qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu porter jusqu'à présent, pas envers lui. Comme si Stiles venait de signer quelque chose de définitif. Comme s'il avait cessé de se battre et avait abandonné l'homme dans un océan sans fond. Le brun se redressa, prit une inspiration et... tourna les talons, attrapant sa veste placée sur le dos de la chaise, ne prenant pas la peine de lancer ne serais-ce qu'une dernière attention à l'humain qui l'observa, les bras ballants, les mots en travers de la gorge.

« Derek ». Sa voix était faible. Pitoyable.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

« Derek ! » Il appela plus fort, cette fois, le désespoir criant.

La seule réponse fut le son de la porte qui claqua sur ses gonds.

Il resta immobile un moment, cherchant sa respiration, observant le vide que le départ de Derek avait abandonné dans la pièce. Puis, il prit alors à son tour ses clés de voiture et s'enfuit sans plus attendre de la maison, regrettant amèrement d'y avoir mis les pieds.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus... ça doit s'arrêter. Il faut que ça s'arrête, je suis désolé ».

Il n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de Laura. Il ne se retourna pas quand elle l'appela, hurlant son nom, une fois, deux, trois fois pour l'arrêter. Il ne cessa pas non plus d'avancer lorsque, des larmes dévalant sur son visage, l'aveuglant, il manqua s'étaler sur la dernière marche du porche alors que la pluie n'avait cessé. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses bras tremblaient au point qu'il prit près d'une minute à mettre la clé dans la serrure de la porte de sa Jeep. La douleur était insoutenable, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et lui vrillant la poitrine comme ce jour-là, dans la chambre d'hôpital. Les mains blanches serrant le volant, il se mit à émettre de gros sanglots, comme un enfant, la poitrine se soulevant dans de gros soubresauts, des gouttes d'eau échouant sur son siège alors que ses vêtements dégoulinaient. Il n'avait pas réussit à recoller les morceaux. Il n'avait pas réussi à parler, à _parler_ et gloussa morbidement devant l'ironique de la situation. Il n'était parvenu à sauver personne, en fin de compte. Scott n'avait-il pas dit que tout irait bien, qu'il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter ? Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, pas vrai ? Et peut-être que c'était le cas, peut-être que rien ne devait être réparé, qu'ils étaient déjà brisés et que la vérité était là, bien visible.

Une dernière pensée tourna alors en boucle dans son esprit troublé. « Faites que ça s'arrête. Pitié, faites que tout soit terminé ». Et il ferma les yeux.

o

Derek ne sut durant combien de temps il resta dans la forêt, transformé et en colère, une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps et qui l'avait pris avec une telle force qu'il s'était senti obligé de sortir de la pièce, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il savait ce que c'était, refusant de croire qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle de l'autre part de lui-même, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'entre l'humain et le monstre, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Il s'était stupidement enfoncé dans le confort, se convaincant qu'il était sauf, qu'il était plus fort mais il n'en était rien. Il avait succombé à l'appel, il avait abandonné à la Bête.

Celle qui répondait à l'invitation du sang, celle qui encourageait ses instincts les plus primaires, celle qui le poussait à courir toujours plus vite et plus loin, s'enfonçant dans les bois, effrayant les animaux tel le prédateur qu'il restait au fond de lui. Il tenta d'effacer toutes les odeurs de la propriété pour se concentrer sur celles de son environnement, se déplaçant avec agilité mais force, sentant les branches se briser sous son poids, sa respiration bruyante. Il avait l'impression d'exploser, que tous ces organes s'étaient téléscopés, cherchant à ne former qu'un seul et même ensemble.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il découvrit sa mère assise sur le perron, un châle posé sur ses épaules, l'expression anéantie et il passa devant elle, mené par un besoin viscéral auquel il lui était impossible de résister et il se retrouva bientôt dans l'entrepôt que son père avait fabriqué à côté du garage, restant immobile devant ce qu'il avait mis des jours et des jours à réaliser et qui n'évoquait désormais en lui plus que souffrance et rage.

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de la masse rangée sur une des étagères et l'abattit sur les barreaux du berceau qu'il avait ramené ici sans que Stiles ne le voit et qu'il avait finalement abandonné, sans trop savoir quoi en faire, dispersant des monceaux de bois qui volèrent sous l'assaut, s'éparpillant comme des éclats dans chaque recoin. Ses bras ne semblèrent plus capable de s'arrêter, ne faisant que fondre sur le meuble, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Il était conscient des regards qui pesaient sur lui mais il avait besoin de relâcher cette fureur qui menaçait de le ronger jusqu'aux os. Il s'évertua à transformer le reste en poussières, avant de s'écrouler soudainement sur le sol, et de couvrir son visage d'une main sale, couverte de terre, alors qu'il versait ses premières larmes, se rendant compte avec une surprenante lucidité qu'il n'avait pas pleurer depuis des années. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Des bras familiers vinrent entourer ses épaules et il plongea, après une brève hésitation, dans cette étreinte, bercé par les chuchotements de sa mère et son odeur réconfortante alors que ses mèches de cheveux venaient lui caresser le visage. Dehors, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir.

Stiles claqua la porte derrière lui, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, avançant comme un automate, un peu ailleurs. Ses dents claquaient maintenant qu'il s'était calmé et que son corps avait cessé de trembler, ne lui fournissant plus aucune chaleur mais il ne partit pas tout de suite chercher de quoi se couvrir, ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante. Le silence était si intense qu'il paraissait bruyant, prêt à le rendre sourd. Il s'installa dans la noirceur de la pièce, les paupières se soulevant lentement, comme s'il n'était déjà plus présent à l'intérieur de son propre corps. C'était une sensation étrange, il était détaché, écrasée et comprenant de plus en plus qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

Il guetta le retour de Derek, n'ayant pas vraiment conscience des heures qui défilèrent alors qu'il restait seul, comprenant à mesure du temps, que le loup ne rentrerait pas. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Stiles réalisa ce qui était en train d'arriver et il émit un sanglot sec, incapable de verser une autre larme, ses doigts rencontrant sa bouche dans un geste nerveux alors qu'il se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, les yeux se posant partout à la fois, un plan commençant à voir le jour dans son esprit qui se faisait plus clair, ne saisissant pas la manière dont il arrivait à organiser ses idées alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait en même temps, c'était pouvoir enfoncer une des ses mains dans sa poitrine pour s'en arracher le cœur.

Mais, il avait dû atteindre un point précis, une sorte de surcharge émotionnelle qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir mais qui cristallisait sa volonté d'assimiler, d'analyser et de finalement accepter. Accepter qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, que tout ne dépendait pas de lui, qu'il y avait autre chose, une autre voie. Lentement, avec application, il ordonna à ses jambes de se mettre en route, se dirigea vers leur chambre, attrapa le premier sac et s'évertua à y enfouir ses affaires, prenant le temps de plier ses vêtements avec soin, peut-être avec l'illusion que Derek aurait le temps d'apparaître et d'exiger de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait, lui arrachant son butin presque des mains, à la fois énervé de ce que Stiles avait imaginé pouvoir faire mais soulagé d'avoir pu arriver à temps.

Derek ne vint pas. Même quand Stiles embarqua tous ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Même quand il récupéra ses livres, perdus un peu partout dans la résidence. Même quand il prit le temps de se servir un verre d'eau, de le laver, puis de le ranger dans son placard après l'avoir essuyé. Alors, dans une dernière tentative, Stiles composa son numéro, pas certain d'être apte à prononcer une parole cohérente mais tomba automatiquement sur le répondeur.

Il aurait pu se battre. Il aurait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps, peut-être que Derek était juste au bout de la rue. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus. Parce qu'il était fatigué, fatigué d'avoir peur, fatigué d'avoir mal, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de trouver le sommeil.

Il s'enferma dans sa voiture, roula jusqu'à ce que le poids qui pesait sur ses poumons disparaissent, jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment de soulagement l'envahisse à la vue de cet endroit particulier et protecteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer convenablement. Répondant à son appel sur la sonnette d'entrée, les yeux plissés, empli de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, l'homme vint lui ouvrir, une expression de surprise traversant ses traits avant que celle-ci ne se change en quelque chose de plus soucieux, totalement réveillé cette fois et Stiles sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'en ce lieu précis, il ne risquait plus rien.

« Eh papa. Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ? »

John eut l'impression de cohabiter avec un fantôme. Pas simplement parce que son fils ne se nourrissait presque pas, perdant du poids à vue d'œil ou qu'il errait davantage qu'il ne se déplaçait à l'intérieur de la maison mais plutôt car le nombre de fois où il avait actuellement vu son fils depuis qu'il était venu toquer à sa porte, un soir, pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il alternait, passant des heures entières dans sa chambre, sans faire un bruit ou alors, était perdu John ne savait où dehors, apercevant sa voiture partir très tôt le matin pour ne revenir que très tard, l'homme étant déjà allongé dans son lit, lorsqu'il n'était pas en service.

Il ne demandait jamais où Stiles partait, ne le sollicitait jamais à propos de l'endroit où il semblait désormais passer le plus clair de son temps, car il n'était pas en droit de se positionner sur sa vie maritale bien que l'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, le trouvait changé, presque hanté, obnubilé par une idée qu'il gardait en tête, au point de lui faire oublier parfois leur sujet de conversation lorsqu'ils dînaient à table, tous les deux. Il parlait peu, sautait des repas, avait plus de mal à se concentrer sur une tâche précise, poussait un rire bref quand son père lui faisait remarquer son manque d'attention. Et ses disparitions quotidiennes ne faisaient qu'accroître cette tension, dévoilant la vérité derrière le masque que Stiles tentait de porter, un air faussement reposé alors que son corps dévoilait une certaine fébrilité interne.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et le shérif était toujours incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils. La culpabilité lui était apparue telle une vieille amie oubliée, pointant d'un doigt certain son échec en tant que père alors que la souffrance de son fils lui était visible, comme s'il était assis aux premières loges. Il n'aurait pas dû céder, il n'aurait pas dû reculer lorsque son fils lui répétait qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne faisait que reporter la perte. Il n'aurait pas dû abandonner quand Stiles avait refusé de voir un professionnel pour essayer d'évoquer le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Il aurait dû être plus présent, le soutenir davantage, l'épauler, insister, y compris quand Stiles le repoussait avec force car c'était une attitude normale, une tentative de préservation, un instinct de survie qui n'aurait pas dû le faire s'agenouiller, de peur de le froisser ou de voir son état psychologique s'aggraver. Au contraire, il aurait dû le pousser à agir, à pousser, à s'agripper autant qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce que Stiles n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ouvert, à vif, dans l'incapacité de rendre une émotion invisible.

Stiles s'était malheureusement entouré d'un roc, une barrière solide, fortifiée, presque impossible à franchir si bien qu'il peinait à le déchiffrer, ne pouvant que rester là et constater que son enfant s'éloignait de lui, ne communiquait plus aussi aisément, ayant créé une sorte de partie secrète, profonde et intime, qu'il ne gardait que pour lui, empêchant John et les autres d'y accéder. Pire encore, ce jeune homme que John avait réussit presque toute sa vie à appréhender et à discerner, percevant chaque mensonge et aspirations, était devenu un étranger.

Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à prendre contact avec Talia Hale, reposant son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il s'était convaincu de composer son numéro, mais percevant déjà nettement le regard de trahison que Stiles lui lancerait s'il apprenait qu'il s'était mêlé de cette histoire. Mais, peu importe ce que le plus jeune pensait, ils étaient mariés, s'étaient engagés en prononçant des vœux et ne pouvaient décemment pas se cacher l'un de l'autre de manière aussi frontale. Il n'en voulait à aucun d'eux, ne tenait personne pour responsable mais ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'aggraver au point qu'ils ne soient même plus sous le même toit.

Il prit donc la décision de le coincer une après-midi alors qu'il était exceptionnellement présent, assis sur les marches du perron, le visage tourné vers le coin de la rue qui donnait sur l'entrée des bois, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. S'abaissant à ses côtés, John resta un moment sans parler, prenant le temps de le contempler plus attentivement avant de rencontrer son regard perplexe, une question muette sur les lèvres.

« Si tu continues à avoir cet air-là, Mme Cole va finir par penser que tu es maltraité. »

Il gagna un sourire de Stiles qui lui bouscula doucement l'épaule, le regard joueur.

« Qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas. Est-ce que tu as conscience de tes talents culinaires ? Ce n'est pas pire que Peter mais sa nourriture se rapproche plus d'une tentative d'empoisonnement donc je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

\- Je jure que j'ai appris à cet enfant les bonnes manières, notamment les règles de politesse qui régissent un certain respect vis-à-vis de son géniteur.

\- De quoi tu parles, je suis le fils rêvé. »

John y réfléchit et ne put objecter cette affirmation parce qu'elle était réelle. C'est lui qui n'avait pas réussi. Stiles était doté d'une force exceptionnelle, était capable de se relever de tout mais lui, lui s'était évanoui, aveugle, pour lui permettre de reprendre pieds.

« Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants à t'observer emmagasiner cette douleur à toi tout seul. S'il te plaît. »

L'air réjoui de son fils s'effaça alors qu'il poussa un bref soupir, se frottant le visage avant de placer une main sur sa bouche et d'examiner à nouveau la rue, respirant profondément et John sut que ce qu'il allait lui révéler s'avérerait important, rien qu'à la façon dont son corps s'était raidi et qu'il lui paraissait presque lancinant d'avouer quoi qu'il ait sur le cœur.

« Je ne veux pas te décevoir, papa. C'est ce que je fais, à longueur de temps mais, devoir y faire face, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

John ne répondit pas car en fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de saisir toutes les nuances de cette déclaration, il en percevait la surface mais avait le sentiment d'en oblitérer le fond. Stiles lui sourit, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit et s'attendait à une incompréhension de sa part.

« Toi et maman, vous avez toujours représenté tout ce qui m'était le plus cher et je savais que si on vous enlevait à moi, on me retirerait en même temps une partie de mon être. Mais vous représentiez également un exemple à suivre, un modèle à imiter parce que vous étiez la preuve vivante qu'il y avait dans ce monde la promesse d'autre chose, une chose brillante et lumineuse, ce bonheur incommensurable, cette réalisation qu'il n'y avait pas que la peine et la solitude. Vous étiez ce fameux film, romantique et affectueux, ceux qui ne brutalisent pas par leur énormité mais qui nous reste dans un coin de la tête, alors qu'on y repense nostalgiquement. J'ai toujours été un gamin envieux, je suppose. »

Il jouait avec ses mains, les tordant dans des gestes répétés maintes et maintes fois, ses paupières s'agitant un peu nerveusement alors que l'homme essayait de suivre, pensant toucher le point culminant avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mais c'était une erreur de ma part, non de la vôtre », lâcha-t-il en se redressant. Il avait l'air terriblement sérieux de ses propos.

\- Une erreur ? Quelle genre d'erreur ?

\- Le genre qui t'empêche d'apercevoir le vrai problème avant que tu ne sois trop plongé dans les ennuis pour assimiler qu'il n'existe pas de réponse miracle. »

Il ajouta ensuite, comme une confession, comme un aveu, libéré :

« Tu avais tord à propos du mariage. On s'entête à continuer, à avancer tête baissée alors qu'il serait plus prudent de regarder où l'on met les pieds. On ne peut pas nager à contre-courant, papa. On ne fait que s'épuiser et se blesser en tentant d'approcher une rive qui n'est finalement qu'une illusion de sûreté et de réconfort. Mais le véritable moment, celui où on se sent enfin libre, en paix, c'est à la fin, quand on se réveille et qu'on se rend compte que les vagues n'ont pas cessé de se déchaîner mais qu'au contraire, elles s'abattent encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la sensation prégnante de se noyer.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Il examina une pierre blanche qu'il avait ramassé près de la marche, la palpant sous ses doigts avant de la jeter au loin, la laissant rebondir jusqu'au trottoir.

« La seule chose que je devais faire. J'ai lâcher prise. »

o

« Derek, tu as du courrier ! »

Derek s'essuya les mains et sortit de la cuisine, remerciant Cora avant de comprendre que le facteur se tenait debout devant son portail, patientant et il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa venue. Ce dernier réclama sa signature avant de lui tendre une large enveloppe, lourde et épaisse et l'homme le remercia, contournant l'arroseur automatique qu'il avait une fois malencontreusement abîmé et avala la boule coincée au fond de sa gorge. Stiles n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, n'avait jamais accepté de le voir lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite là où il savait désormais qu'il s'était retiré à savoir chez son père, ne supportait même pas d'entendre sa voix au point de lui faire face.

Ça faisait mal. Après tant de temps, il n'aurait pas pensé que cette indifférence serait aussi douloureuse. Mais il avait discuté avec ses parents, avait accepté de réduire le nombre de coups de téléphone, ne passait chez lui qu'une fois par semaine et continuait à vivre dans cette grande maison, même si une des parties les plus importantes y manquait. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme était en colère mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'au bout de quatre semaines, Stiles et lui ne seraient toujours pas entrés en contact avec l'autre.

Il lui manquait mais ils auraient besoin de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était hors de question que leur vie redevienne cet espèce de semblant de quotidien à deux, passant leur temps à se cacher la vérité dans des buts plus ou moins personnels. Il ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon, il ne pouvait se faire subir ça, autant qu'à lui qu'à Stiles. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait engagé des travaux durant son absence. Ses parents et Cora étaient présents et déjeunaient ensemble, après que son père lui ait donné un coup de main pour agrandir la véranda et l'améliorer comme Stiles l'avait voulu au départ, avec de grandes baies vitrées avant de se rétracter en prétextant que ce n'était qu'un caprice mais Derek avait su immédiatement que les prix l'avait fait reculer.

Il n'ignorait pas que ce n'était pas une nouvelle véranda ou un parquet plus moderne qui allait tout changer mais c'était sa façon à lui de faire un pas dans sa direction.

« Derek, ton assiette va refroidir.

\- J'arrive. »

Il ferma la porte, retira ses chaussures, se rappelant furtivement qu'il devait appeler Boyd dans la journée. Son salon ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, ayant souffert du passage des petits monstres de sa sœur et il jura de la faire venir ranger chaque coussin jeté à terre, chaque crayon de couleur oublié sous le canapé, chaque carte abandonnée sur sa table basse. Déposant ses clés sur le buffet, il déchira la patte de fermeture, fit glisser le contenu qui imitait l'apparence d'un dossier, agrafé et paginé et...

Sa vision se fit brusquement trouble, les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent d'un coup sec. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient au point qu'il percevait les voix de sa famille comme un ensemble flou et sans distinction. Il eut l'impression de pousser un grondement avant de comprendre qu'il avait eut lieu à l'intérieur de son corps, intériorisé alors que quelque chose se déchirait dramatiquement sous ses yeux. Une constatation flottant dans les airs, « Trop tard, trop tard, trop tard ».

Sans un mot, il déposa la demande de divorce à côté de ses clés, ignorant ses voix toujours aussi indissociables et ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à dix.

o

La jambe de Stiles sautillait convulsivement, battant sur le pied de la chaise en bois, ses coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses, la cravate qu'il avait mise le matin même suspendue dans le vide. Une nouvelle vague d'anxiété était venue le chatouiller, alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la nuque, regrettant le choix d'une tenue si sophistiquée, qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Sa chemise le démangeait et il avait l'impression de nager dans son pantalon alors qu'une bonne vingtaine de jean l'attendait tranquillement dans son appartement qu'il daigne leur prêter un peu d'attention. Mais aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraître, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'apprêter, d'être élégant parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il allait revoir Derek, revoir son visage et entendre ses revendications à haute voix et non par le biais de son avocat.

Il savait que c'était absurde, que ça manquait de sens mais il en avait eu besoin. Il avait même essayé de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux mais avait fini par abandonner quand le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec lui. L'ongle de son pouce était rongé et la peau autour, rouge, presque boursouflée. Quand le maître Homal l'invita à se rendre dans la salle de réunion, il se leva sèchement, droit, comme si son corps avait perdu toute souplesse, attrapant sa sacoche et la coinçant sous son bras.

Son avocat s'assit à sa gauche, déposa ses documents et ses stylos sur la table et Stiles était certain que s'il plaçait une règle pour mesurer l'écart entre chaque élément, il retrouverait à chaque fois exactement le même résultat et ça ne fit qu'accentuer la tension au fond de son estomac. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux brossés lui proposa un verre d'eau, Stiles manqua décliner avant de remarquer que sa bouche était sèche et qu'il n'avait cessé de racler sa gorge durant les minutes précédentes. Il jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à la porte, s'attendant à tout instant à voir entrer dans la pièce l'homme avec qui il avait partagé sa vie, se demandant à quoi il ressemblerait, admettant que l'homme n'avait pas pu changer en l'espace de quelques semaines mais il avait probablement perdu un peu de rationalité une fois entré dans l'établissement.

Les tics de l'horloge murale résonnaient en lui comme s'il s'était s'agit de coups de gong, son corps était bouillant, et il remplit à nouveau son verre, ne buvant cette fois-ci que la moitié avant de remonter ses manches. Il aurait peut-être dû ramener quelque chose. Et aller aux toilettes, aussi. Ses chaussures lui faisaient mal et il décida finalement de retirer sa cravate qui le gênait. Son avocat lui jeta un air perplexe avant de se détourner quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Messieurs. »

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle et Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Les avocats se serrèrent la main, avant que l'autre homme que Stiles avait pu rencontrer plusieurs fois lui tende ensuite la sienne qu'il rencontra avec fébrilité. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la forme sombre placée derrière lui, une forme qui n'avait pour l'instant pas daigné approcher. Stiles n'aurait pas dû être étonné. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait de le voir comprimait son cœur aussi fort. Bien sûr qu'il était séduisant. Bien sûr qu'aucune bavure n'était à relever sur sa tenue.

Il était beau d'une manière standardisée, comme une sorte de modèle tout droit sorti d'une machine, sans aucun pli, sans aucune ambiguïté. Ses yeux clairs balayaient la salle et se posèrent sur lui sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son regard et Stiles, lâche, baissa le sien aussitôt.

La séance était à la fois très rapide et semblait en même temps s'étaler de tout son long. Il restait concentré sur la couleur du vernis de la table en chêne, n'élevant la voix que lorsque son avocat l'invitait à le faire, ne fit pas attention au bref bruit de surprise qu'émit celui de Derek quand Stiles annonça qu'il ne voulait rien, que ce dernier pouvait gardait la maison, bien qu'il n'ait signé aucun contrat de mariage. Mais c'était plus facile ainsi. Plus facile de se détacher. Plus facile de s'éloigner. Plus facile d'entamer quelque chose de nouveau.

Il avait trouvé un nouvel appartement, toujours en Californie mais assez loin pour qu'il ne risque pas de croiser un membre de la famille en allant faire ses courses au supermarché. Il avait repris le travail, ne se surmenait plus autant qu'avant, acceptait de déléguer. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait y arriver. C'était allé beaucoup trop loin, ils s'étaient détestés, déchirés, aimés de nouveau avant de se coincés contre des murs et de s'observer mourir à petit feu. Ils étaient plus forts que ça. Alors, quand les hommes lui posèrent les dernières questions, il y répondit de manière ferme, car il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles.

Il n'avait pas hésité à apposer sa signature sur l'acte de divorce par consentement mutuel, tout comme il n'avait pas hésité plus d'une seconde à accepter la location de son nouveau lieu de vie et l'effacement complet de la perte de son enfant. Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire.

« M. Hale ? »

Il avait réussi jusque-là à ne pas rencontrer son visage plus que nécessaire mais cette intervention de la part de l'avocat le trahi et il abandonna son observation sérieuse pour plonger avec stupéfaction dans les orbes vertes de Derek auxquelles il ne parvint pas, cette fois, à échapper. Il ne prononça pas un mot, se contenta de le contempler, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de la feuille que son avocat avait placé devant lui, un stylo à la main. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avait disparu, comme s'il n'existait plus que lui et durant de brèves secondes, Stiles crut percevoir une émotion au fond de ses prunelles, comme un dernier moment que lui offrait Derek, une dernière attention. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, si Derek attendait qu'il dise quelque chose et ne le saurait jamais car, juste après, Derek signa, interrogeant les autres hommes pour savoir s'il y avait autre chose avant de se lever de son siège et de disparaître de la pièce.

Stiles resta un moment installé derrière la table, ignorant totalement les mouvements des deux autres qui rangèrent leurs affaires, discutant de détails qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il se sentait un peu désorienté, déformé, apathique mais ne se morigéna pas. Ici, ils venaient juste de mettre fin à ce qui lui avait semblé à l'époque la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il était seul, désormais et cette constatation était peut-être encore plus effrayante que les autres.

Il respira profondément.

Tout irait bien.

o

Laura détestait travailler tard, non pas parce qu'elle désirait absolument être chez elle mais car ça l'empêchait d'aller récupérer ses enfants à l'école. Aussi, quand son employeur lui accorda son après-midi de libre, elle manqua le prendre dans ses bras pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance avant de s'engouffrer avec contentement dans le froid de ce début de mois de décembre. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers l'école élémentaire, plus proche pour récupérer les jumeaux avant de se rendre à la crèche. Sur le chemin du retour, la voiture était empli de cri excités, de discussions sur les exploits accomplis à l'école, sur la bagarre qui avait conduit Andrew Shelby aux urgences alors que son visage était barbouillé de sang.

Après s'être assurée que chacun avait pris sa douche, effectué ses devoirs avec la promesse d'un dessin animé bien mérité avant le coucher, elle les abandonna à sa mère qui préparait le repas dans la cuisine, remarquant que Parrish avait, comme toujours oublié de se préparer de quoi dîner au poste. Elle le retrouva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lui tendant son sac de nourriture que Jordan prit avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Tu es la meilleure, lui confia-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, l'air heureux.

\- Hmm. Quand est-ce que tu termines ? Les enfants te réclament. »

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il grimaça avant de lui avouer qu'il resterait encore coincé au moins trois heures.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperai auprès d'eux ce week-end, l'informa-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Seulement auprès d'eux ?

\- Quoi, tu as des revendications ?

\- Peut-être quelques-unes, oui. »

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et se perdit un peu dans son odeur familière et chaleureuse. Il lui accorda ensuite un sourire béat avant d'être entraîné par un collègue qui l'accusait de l'utiliser pour ne pas faire son travail. Elle le laissa alors s'échapper un peu à contre cœur, s'apprêtant à retourner vers sa voiture quand quelque chose attira son regard. Subrepticement, une sensation de peine vint la surprendre et elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le Shérif qui, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, se rendit compte de sa présence et elle put observer le même air attristé avant qu'il ne lui envoie rapidement un sourire las.

« Bonsoir, John. »

\- Laura, ses yeux étaient barrés de fatigue. Je m'excuse d'accaparer ton mari une nouvelle fois, c'est qu'il est très efficace.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais je ne vais quand même pas me plaindre de lui, elle rit. Est-ce que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose pour Noël ?

\- Je suis sensé dîner chez Mélissa mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer. On est chargé de travail en ce moment et je ne peux pas demander à mes employés de rester ici, alors que j'irais moi-même profiter d'un bon menu. Elle m'a promis un pudding spécial, alors, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Ma mère organise également un repas. Si jamais vous avez l'occasion de passer, nous serions ravis de vous recevoir. »

John hocha la tête sans consentir, et elle n'insista pas. Elle imagina aisément à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de se voir proposer de passer Noël un peu partout, parce que tout le monde en ville savait que le Shérif avait perdu sa femme et n'avait sans doute plus autant l'envie de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Après hésitation, elle osa enfin poser la question qui la titillait.

« Comment va Stiles ?

\- Bien, je suppose. On ne se voit plus beaucoup, ces derniers temps. » Son soupir n'échappa pas à la jeune Hale qui essaya de cacher sa propre déception.

Elle-même ne l'avait plus croisé depuis le dîner organisé chez ses parents. Elle avait été en colère contre lui, égoïstement, si en colère que l'envie de le coller contre un mur pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et lui montrer le mal qu'il avait fait subir à son frère s'était fait sentir. Mais elle n'était pas raisonnable. Elle comprenait, avec le temps, que Stiles ne l'avait pas fait par gaieté de cœur, qu'il avait eu son lot de souffrance, qu'elle ne savait même pas de quelle manière elle réagirait si on lui arrachait l'un de ses enfants. Alors, la colère avait laissé place à la compassion.

Derrière cette accusation, il y en avait aussi une plus personnelle : Stiles faisait partie de la famille. Il formait un des maillons de leur chaîne et ce divorce qui n'était à la base qu'entre lui et Derek, s'étendait irrémédiablement au reste de la meute. Parce que bien sûr que Stiles ne se rendrait plus à leurs fêtes, bien sûr qu'il déménagerait, bien sûr qu'il tenterait désormais de limiter leurs contacts au maximum. Parce qu'il agirait toujours dans le bien-être de Derek et ne pas apparaître à chaque occasion semblait alors comme l'une des premières règles à mettre en place.

Malgré eux, ils devraient alors souffrir des affres de leur séparation.

o

Scott ferma la porte du cabinet, un jeu de clés entre les dents alors que Sloan trottait timidement sur les bords de l'escalier, un jolie bonnet enfoncée sur sa tête et ses mains mangées par des moufles en laine. Il l'a sorti de ses rêveries, un sourire attendri, son regard posé sur ses petites joues rougies par le froid hivernal. Elle était si fragile qu'il avait parfois du mal à respirer en songeant à toutes les choses qui pourraient lui arriver s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Elle n'avait pas récupéré son gène lycanthrope, n'ayant laissé en tout cas pour l'instant aucun indice à ce sujet et n'était à l'abri d'aucun danger.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas facile de contenir une fillette aussi curieuse, prête à partir à l'aventure à tout moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi parfois son papa l'empêchait de courir trop vite ou l'obligeait à lui tenir la main à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient la rue. Parce qu'à cet âge, la notion d'accident est encore quelque chose dont les contours ne sont pas nets. Mais récemment, la petite fille semblait soucieuse, comme si elle avait conscience, du haut de ses six ans, qu'un changement perceptible avait eu lieu au sein de leur meute. Il n'avait de son côté pas vu Stiles depuis plusieurs semaines, l'homme ayant emménagé hors de la ville, il leur était encore plus difficile de se voir. Et Scott avait l'impression que Stiles prenait soin de s'assurer que ça reste le cas.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à deux, Allison étant absente, dînèrent devant la télé, avant que Scott ne prennent Sloan sur son dos et ne l'emmène dans la salle de bain, tout en imitant ce qu'il supposait être le bruit d'un moteur d'avion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut assise dans la baignoire, de la mousse plein les cheveux, Scott accroupi auprès d'elle, le jean trempé après qu'elle se soit amusée à l'éclabousser, que Sloan émit d'une petite voix :

« On pourrait aller voir Stiles demain ? »

Scott posa une main affectueuse près de sa joue, avant de lui glisser d'une voix douce.

« Stiles ne vit plus dans la grande maison, près de la forêt, tu te souviens ?

\- Hmm, alors, on pourrait lui rendre visite là où il vit maintenant. Peut-être qu'il a une nouvelle grande maison ?

\- Stiles... il est très occupé en ce moment. Il doit se consacrer à d'autres choses. Tu sais que lui et Derek ne sont plus ensembles.

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont plus amoureux ? »

\- Ils... Scott ne parvint pas à terminer cette phrase. Pas parce que ça lui semblait dur à admettre mais tout simplement car il ne réussissait presque jamais à mentir à sa fille. Et lui dire que Derek et Stiles n'éprouvaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, eh bien, ça ressemblait beaucoup trop à un mensonge.

\- Je pourrais l'appeler avec le téléphone. Il dira oui, si c'est moi. S'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolée ma belle. »

Ses lèvres vinrent se mouvoir dans une moue boudeuse mais elle n'émit pas d'autres objections, laissant son père terminer de l'essuyer avant de lui enfiler son pyjama à pois. Il ne pouvait que partager sa peine, ayant été témoin privilégié du déchirement de leur couple. Il avait essayé d'être présent, n'insistait pas quand Stiles évitait effrontément les sujets sensibles et irrévocablement, celui de sa fausse-couche. Scott n'était pas un imbécile, et les sourires surfaits que lui envoyait son ami ne trompait pas. Le souci, c'était que Stiles, comme Derek, était pourvu d'une incroyable propension à s'accaparer toutes les fautes, y compris celles qui ne pouvaient être de leur ressort. C'était comme un jeu, un jeu malsain, entre celui qui saurait renvoyer le plus durement à l'autre combien il le faisait souffrir et combien il continuerait à le faire.

Mais au final, il avait échoué. Il n'avait su comment l'aider. Il n'avait pas su lui faire comprendre à temps que cette chose horrible, inconcevable, injustifié, n'était pas une malédiction, n'était pas une sorte de rendu pour une faute ultérieurement commise. Il avait donc le droit d'être en colère, de crier à la face du monde « Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ? ». La Terre avait le droit de s'arrêter de tourner, même pour un cours instant. Il pouvait s'effondrer, parce qu'au final, sa famille serait là pour lui. Voilà ce que Scott aurait dû lui dire. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû lui faire sentir.

« Tu veux lire un livre avant de dormir ? »

Sloan hocha doucement la tête, l'air un peu épuisé par son bain, ses pieds nus touchant le parquet, Scott désespérant de la faire un jour porter une paire de chaussettes. Elle se hissa sur son lit, plaça chaque peluches dans le coin qui lui était réservé, remonta soigneusement sa couverture jusqu'à son buste et leva les yeux vers son père, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il n'était pas encore assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Scott émit un petit rire, piocha au hasard un conte dans la bibliothèque et vint se coucher auprès d'elle. Elle ne prit pas de temps à s'endormir, sa tête venant rencontrer sa poitrine alors que sa respiration s'échappait par petit reniflement, des mèches de cheveux venant échouer sur son visage que Scott se plut à retirer avant de lui baiser le front. Il pensa à s'en aller mais se perdit un moment dans la contemplation de ce qui représentait physiquement une partie de lui-même, avant que le sommeil ne le rattrape à son tour.

Stiles était en train de fouiller son sac à la recherche d'une barre de céréales qu'il était certain d'avoir apporté la matin même lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Haussant un sourcil, il récupéra l'appareil branché un peu plus loin et s'arrêta une seconde en apercevant le nom de son interlocuteur, hésita encore avant de finalement décrocher, un peu affligé.

« Allô.

\- Eh, Stiles. C'est moi. »

Stiles manqua s'esclaffer devant la maladresse de cette expression avant de se reprendre juste à temps. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'il consentit à ne pas chercher à mordre le premier, ne sentit même pas cette once d'agacement qui lui avait été si familière ces derniers temps et se laissa envelopper dans une conversation, certes un peu futile mais qui symbolisait une sorte de trêve entre les deux. Ils n'évoquèrent pas ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, se contentant de se donner des nouvelles sur la façon dont leurs vies se déroulaient, à présent. C'était plus simple, comme ça, car Stiles était certain que s'il l'avait eu en face de lui, il aurait découvert cette lueur de regret et d'empathie qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de digérer.

Ce n'était pas pour autant une situation sans issue : ils sauraient se retrouver, ne pourraient pas rester éloignés aussi sèchement loin de l'autre, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Lydia sembla penser la même chose car son ton se fit progressivement moins rigide et plus souple, léger lorsqu'elle lui avoua avoir déclaré à Jackson vouloir vivre une relation plus sérieuse, où ils ne seraient plus séparés par des kilomètres plusieurs fois par semaine et que son compagnon avait même fait appel à une entreprise pour entreprendre des rénovations dans leur loft industriel. Il la félicita, sincèrement heureux qu'elle se sente épanouie. Il l'abandonna sur cette déclaration mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à lui extirper une promesse de la rappeler avant la fin de la semaine. Il continua à sourire, même plusieurs minutes après avoir raccroché.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était facile, car ça ne l'était pas. Il se réveillait encore en sursaut, le nom de Derek aux bords des lèvres, la nausée lui prenant de plein fouet quand il se rendait compte que celui-ci n'apparaîtrait plus jamais derrière la porte, ne grognerait plus jamais dans leur lit, désireux de le surplomber alors que Stiles s'éloignait de lui en riant, prétextant qu'il mourrait de chaleur si le loup ne desserrait pas son étreinte. Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait quand il rentrait du travail, personne pour l'accompagner faire ses courses.

Il passait parfois des heures à dévisager cette place vide, sombre, si étrangère et avait l'impression d'avoir froid à longueur de temps. Mais le sommeil contrarié, il s'y était attendu. Ce qui avait en revanche été une surprise, c'est le constat que Derek, ayant fait parti intégrante de son existence, avait représenté une sorte de synthèse, un élément immuable de son quotidien et sa seule disparition avait tout chamboulé, assimilant sa vie à un chaos sanglant. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait cru l'être mais... C'était dur.

Un soir, alors qu'il était tard et qu'il se levait tout juste de son bureau, il fut arrêté dans le couloir par Neal, qui lui offrit un air soucieux.

« Vraiment, je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester seul aujourd'hui. Je te promets que ce n'est qu'une petite fête, Maïa a fait un carrot cake et je crois que Kamal ramène une espèce de légume ultra protéiné et moi j'ai, enfin, tu sais que je ne m'approche pas de la cuisine. Je te ramène tôt, juré. On boira du lait de poule et je te raconterais des histoires drôles. »

Neal avait deviné depuis bien longtemps qu'une chose grave était arrivée à son ami. Une chose grave au point qu'il n'ait jamais voulu en parler plus que nécessaire. Mais ces choses-là se voyaient : il ne faisait plus mention de son mari, restait encore plus tard au travail, ne sortait presque jamais, même pas pour aller déjeuner avec eux, se contentant de faire le boulot qu'on lui demandait sans s'en plaindre, attendant simplement la fin de la journée pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de son foyer. Foyer qui n'avait de cela que le nom.

« Tout va bien, Neal, j'ai une tonne de papiers qui m'attend, crois-moi, je ne verrais même pas ma soirée passer. »

Il n'avait pas menti. Il espérait vraiment que le boulot qu'il aurait à faire en rentrant le boufferait tant qu'après avoir fini, il n'aurait l'envie que de s'effondrer sur son lit. Oui, il était devenu naïf. Mais une naïveté perverse puisqu'au fond, le sentiment de se donner des excuses se rappelait à lui. Scott l'avait contacté un millier de fois, le suppliant presque de passer les fêtes en leur compagnie mais il avait aussi refusé. Parce que c'était mieux comme ça, son père ne devait passer que très tard, de toute façon, après qu'il l'ait eu au téléphone le matin précédent, alors qu'il lui expliquait le nombre d'excuses qu'il avait dû énoncer à Melissa afin que celle-ci accepte le fait qu'il ne soit présent que bien après qu'ils n'aient tous ouverts leurs joyeux présents.

Il remercia Neal avant de décliner une dernière fois, empoignant son sac et décidant de marcher un peu à travers les rues illuminées. Sur le chemin, une énorme vitrine attira bien malgré lui son attention et il avança inconsciemment vers la pancarte qui indiquait un écoulement d'invendus à petit prix. Il s'était pourtant juré qu'il ne le ferait pas. Encore une chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas su tenir parole, compta-t-il morbidement en rajoutant cela à la liste mentale. Un peu tremblant, il paya ce qu'il devait au vendeur qui lui offrit un sourire blanc pour l'occasion, attrapa son dû et s'engouffra dans l'air glacé.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le livreur s'était déjà enfui après lui avoir déposé sa pizza, qui gisait à moitié englouti sur la table de la cuisine, il se pencha près de la table basse pour brancher l'appareil lumineux, ne sursauta pas quand celui-ci se mit à jouer une mélodie douce et coutumière, lui rappelant des petits souvenirs d'enfance et observa plutôt son travail, le sapin ne parvenant pas à donner un aspect festif à la pièce, le visage neutre, se laissant choir sur une chaise. Finalement, la douleur eut raison de lui et il ne parvint pas à retenir les larmes qui s'empressaient de couler, libératrices, et il ne s'en formalisa pas, se laissant aller à y penser pour une fois, juste cette fois, seulement cette fois. Pour eux, pour lui, pour tous. Mais il n'était pas triste. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'avait pas de doute et ce sentiment le réconforta, alors qu'il inspira profondément, mettant fin à cette séance nostalgique. Tout irait bien.

« Joyeux noël, Stiles. »

o

Toute la ville de Beacon Hills était recouverte d'un duvet blanc, l'atmosphère s'étant changée en brume glacée, les trottoirs enfouis sous presque dix centimètres de neige, les plaques de verglas se multipliant dans les coins de rues. Stiles, blotti dans le fauteuil pouvait entendre d'ici les cris d'enfants, chahutant sur leurs luges, maintenant que la circulation était atténuée. Il pensa à ses dix ans, où Scott et lui s'agitaient dans la poudreuse, organisant des batailles avec d'autres enfants du quartier, au chocolat chaud que Melissa leur préparait, les attendant sagement sur la table de la cuisine alors que leurs lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid. Il se souvenait de la rougeur sur les joues de Scott, de son propre nez qu'il ne sentait plus et qui commencerait probablement à couler. De ses doigts engourdis, tremblants, peinant à tenir correctement sa boisson. De leurs sourires immenses, irradiant de bonheur.

La sonnette le fit sursauter alors qu'il grimaçait devant la tache qu'il avait faite sur le sol après avoir renversé son verre, s'empara rapidement d'un essuie-tout, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, son père encore sous la douche après avoir achevé son service de la journée. Il s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils exagérément froncés, la porte laissant entrer le souffle frais du dehors, qui s'infiltra avec aise à travers les vêtements du jeune homme alors qu'il frissonna. Le problème, c'était que Peter Hale n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience, aussi, quand il estima avoir attendu assez longtemps, il exposa, sarcastique :

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser entrer ? Ou attendre qu'on crève tous les deux d'hypothermie ? »

Battu, Stiles secoua la tête stupidement, invitant le loup à le suivre, avant de murmurer qu'il aurait fallut bien plus longtemps à l'autre homme pour ressentir autre chose qu'une brûlure face au gel. Sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise, imaginant qu'il devait à présent le détester joyeusement, ne comprenant même pas ce qu'il fabriquait ici, si ce n'était pour lui hurler des monstruosités au visage. Et il n'aurait pas la force de le faire déguerpir. Peut-être que s'il appelait son père au secours... il perdrait quelques marques de dignité mais n'aurait au moins pas besoin de lui dire d'aller s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Peter s'affala sur le canapé juste en face du sien, levant les yeux vers lui, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore debout. Stiles répondit à l'invitation silencieuse – alors qu'il était chez son père, bon sang – et darda sur lui un regard perplexe.

« Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ?

\- L'imbécile que tu considères comme meilleur ami et qui ne fait que s'attaquer à tes branches nerveuses, a refusé catégoriquement de me donner l'emplacement exact de ton nouveau domicile. J'ai dû improviser.

\- Tu veux dire espionner mon père et attendre de voir le jour où je serais immanquablement obligé de lui rendre visite. C'est un attentat à mon attachement moral. »

A cela, Peter lui offrit un sourire plein de canines, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, suffisant.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui se cache à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Je ne me... je ne suis pas en train de me « cacher ». J'avance dans ma nouvelle vie, ce que je suis absolument en droit de faire.

\- Loin de tout le monde.

\- Et alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas un loup. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être collé à ma famille pour communiquer mon affection, je peux vivre seul.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu n'es pas de ceux qui demande pour conquérir, je me trompe ? »

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya rassura Stiles qui consentit à se détendre et à lui répondre. Peter n'était pas venu pour lui hurler dessus, au final.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Bien. Au final, cette expression n'avait plus vraiment aucun sens pour Stiles mais il l'utilisait toujours, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres.

\- Hmm.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. »

Stiles explosa de rire face à la mine que lui lança l'homme mais aussi face à la particularité presque grotesque de leur conversation. Il avait l'impression d'être analysé.

« J'ai croisé Derek, l'autre jour. »

Stiles ne sursauta pas. Pas du tout.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien. »

Il ne répondit pas non plus à ce qu'il savait être une pique de la part du plus âgé, nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête, pour peut-être y réfléchir plus tard. Pour _véritablement_ y réfléchir plus tard, en fait. Mais au fond de son lit, il était plus facile de ne pas se sentir coupable de se morfondre un peu de ce qu'était devenu sa vie. De voir à quel point il pouvait paraître pathétique. Seulement, la lueur intense qui vrilla dans les yeux de Peter lui donna à nouveau envie de mordre, moins fortement néanmoins. Il était révolu, ce temps où il était prêt à aboyer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il était tout simplement trop fatigué. Il patienta plutôt, mais lorsque les minutes s'écoulèrent et que Peter n'avait toujours pas commenter sa déclaration, espérant de manière ridiculement visible une réaction de la part de l'humain, celui-ci rétorqua, moins acide, que défaitiste :

« Pourquoi tu l'as dit ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends, à ce que je m'effondre sur le sol en hurlant à pleins poumons, à ce que je me recroqueville, empli de remords et de chagrin. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais ça n'arrivera pas. Même si j'ai engagé cette demande, nous étions deux à prendre la décision.

\- Tu es encore plus buté qu'à l'origine, ce qui est, crois-moi, incroyable. Il leva les yeux au ciel, dans un élan soudain de désemparement et Stiles tenta de ne pas se vexer. Je ne suis pas en train de parler de ce que toi et Derek avez fait mais de la manière dont ça s'est passé. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te rappeler à quel point cette situation vous a rendu misérable. Et je ne suis même pas quelqu'un de _gentil_ , Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai essayé. J'ai changé. Je change... »

Il laissa échapper un soupir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, dénonçant son incapacité à tenir sa langue alors qu'il sentait l'expression d'incompréhension qui devait se dessiner sur le visage de Peter. Son propre père n'était même pas au courant.

« Je vois quelqu'un. Pour ça, je... Il est plutôt agaçant à toujours chercher à avoir le dernier mot et je ne sais même pas s'il m'aide vraiment mais, je n'ai pas abandonné. Il avoua ensuite, comme un secret. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus ensembles mais voilà ta preuve irréfutable que Derek fait et fera toujours inexorablement partie de moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai accepté de prendre ce premier rendez-vous, d'entrer dans son bureau, et de commencer à parler un peu de ce que je considère encore aujourd'hui comme appartenant uniquement à mon univers personnel. Il ne le saura probablement pas mais... il n'a pas disparu de mes pensées, tu sais. Je ne vis peut-être plus là-bas mais j'appartiens encore à ce lieu, quoi que je fasse et où que j'aille. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas en train d'évoquer quelque chose de particulièrement sensible, cherchant encore à se dérober derrière une sorte de façade, entêté. Mais tout ce que fit Peter, ce fut lui accorder une expression adoucie, complètement sincère qui le prit un peu au dépourvu mais à laquelle il essayait de ne pas trop prêter attention sous peine de fondre en larmes.

« Je ne le savais pas mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies fais.

\- Ouais. »

Il n'était pas guéri, il n'était pas soigné. Il avait encore mal, peinait à trouver une raison pour comprendre la manière dont il était arrivé là. Il n'allait pas encore mieux, pour être honnête. Mais il tentait de prendre les choses de manière plus sereine et efficace. Peut-être que le pas suivant, c'était de l'annoncer autour de lui, d'apprendre aux autres qu'il était prêt à progresser. Ça ne serait certainement pas simple. Mais il y arriverait, un jour.

A être meilleur.

o

Il était difficile pour Stiles de rester concentré, son regard dérivant vers la fenêtre alors que ses mains s'agitaient sur ses genoux, assis presque au bord du canapé, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir à tout instant. En face de lui, le Dr Hinch – appelez-moi Owen – ne bougeait pas, avait cessé d'inscrire Stiles ne savait quoi sur son stupide carnet qu'il pensait n'exister que dans les films, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour débloquer le jeune architecte qui sentait, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, des murs s'approcher toujours plus près de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autres. On a déjà évoqué le sujet cent fois, il serait temps de changer de disque.

\- Mais vous me donnez toujours la même réponse, Stiles, une réponse qui ne fait qu'effleurer le cœur du problème.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de réponse différente à vous donner. »

Stiles se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, incapable d'aller dans le sens que souhaitait le thérapeute, comme si une barrière l'empêchait catégoriquement de s'étendre davantage.

« Très bien. Nous allons essayer autre chose, souffla-t-il. Comment sont vos relations avec votre famille ? Avez-vous réussi à expliquer à Scott pourquoi vous aviez besoin de vous éloigner ?

\- Je pense qu'il comprend. Il n'en est peut-être pas satisfait mais il sait que ça n'a pas été simple, c'est quelqu'un de responsable.

\- Et votre père ?

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Il a vécu seul pendant très longtemps, il est Shérif, il a conscience de ce que signifie devoir gérer tout un tas de problèmes, les uns après les autres.

\- Je constate que tout semble aller pour le mieux de votre point de vue. Comment se porte Derek ? »

Le silence qui suivit exprima la perplexité qu'éprouva Stiles devant cette question. L'autre homme enchaîna, magnanime.

« Vous étiez deux à souffrir d'un mal de communication. »

Stiles l'observa alors comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule.

« Nous sommes divorcés. »

Le soulèvement de sourcil d'Owen vint lui prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par sa déclaration, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une raison à elle seule pour expliquer que, non, Stiles n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont se portait Derek Hale.

« Ça vous semble étrange que je n'ai pas de lien avec mon ex-mari ? Puis murmura. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous.

\- Les liens sont une bonne chose.

\- Et comment ? Je toquerais chez lui en lançant « Eh, Derek, comment ça va depuis que toi et moi avons tourné le dos à plusieurs années d'unions, ça te dirait qu'on papote un peu ? » Vous avez un problème si vous pensez que ça marcherait.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, continuant à penser qu'il s'agissait là de l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Derek devait probablement le détester, jetant des flèches enflammés sur des photos de lui qu'il aurait accroché aux murs du salon, comme cibles. Bon, peut-être pas. Mais c'était parce que Stiles avait tendance à exagérer.

« Je ne vous aime vraiment pas. »

Il déclara, se sentant étonnement libre de toutes conventions sociales une fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce. Owen lui accorda alors un sourire presque fier.

Dire qu'il se lança un peu plus fébrilement dans l'organisation de cette nouvelle vie serait un euphémisme, tant il fut surpris par sa propre initiative. Il avait parlé à son père, ils étaient sortis dîner et étaient restés à marcher de longues heures après avoir terminé, Stiles ne s'arrêtant pas de parler par peur de ne plus être capable de se confier. Il était passé voir Lydia, de son plein gré, relevant avec soulagement l'éclat de ravissement brillant dans ses yeux. Il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chercher à se punir en s'éloignant de ceux à qui il tenait. Il apprenait à ne plus rejeter et à laisser entrer, parce-que finalement, se sentir bien n'allait pas abattre une série de maux au-dessus de sa tête, personne n'allait bondir sur lui dans un coin de rue en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait osé sourire ou qu'il méritait de continuer à voir le monde simplement comme cet endroit sombre et disloquant.

Il avait le droit, lui aussi. De voir les choses changer, d'attendre autre chose de ce qu'il possédait déjà. D'espérer. Il restait toujours seul en rentrant chez lui mais il pouvait compter sur son entourage parce qu'eux ne le laisserait jamais tomber. La solitude n'était plus quelque chose à bannir mais plutôt à étudier comme un nouvel ensemble, un ensemble qui lui permettrait de saisir son environnement de manière différente, de se découvrir réellement, d'apprendre à savoir qui il était, sans personne. Il ne devait pas en être effrayé. Il ne devait pas non plus avoir peur du regard que les gens lui lancerait maintenant qu'il n'était plus que _Stiles_ , juste lui.

Parce-qu'assis sur sa chaise, une petite fille au creux des bras, les seuls regards qu'il arrivait à rencontrer étaient remplis uniquement d'amour et de dévotion, des regards qui signifiaient qu'il faisait partie de la famille.

« Tu dois faire un vœu avant », il souffla à l'oreille de la fillette qui gloussa, avant de se pencher dangereusement au-dessus de son gâteau illuminé, alors que Stiles la tenait fermement pour éviter toute chute inopinée, un sourire large.

Elle réussit à éteindre toutes ses bougies d'un seul coup, applaudissant de ses petites mains son exploit alors que Scott posait des multiples baisers sur son visage et que l'appareil photo d'Allison envoyait flash sur flash, aveuglant l'humain qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tout drôle, empli d'une joie intense. Sloan, avec l'aide de sa mère, coupa son immense gâteau et s'enquit d'aller offrir une part à chaque invité présent et Stiles profita de ce moment pour se laver les mains. Le son de la sonnette lui parvint depuis la cuisine ainsi que la voix grave et désolée qui s'éleva aussitôt après, faisant momentanément arrêter ses battements cardiaques. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il se fasse à l'idée avant qu'il essaye finalement de se détendre, n'ignorant pas qu' _il_ serait effectivement présent aujourd'hui pour fêter l'anniversaire de la petite McCall.

Scott avait d'ailleurs prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il était un ami formidable en proposant de ne pas l'inviter si cela signifiait devoir le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avoua avec un peu de honte avoir hésité un moment, optant quand même pour ce qu'il considérait être la meilleure solution. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part de faire obstacle de cette manière à ses droits. Après tout, il s'agissait également de ses amis. Ce qui ne voulait absolument pas dire que ce fut simple de se retourner, de ne pas laisser les émotions se succéder sur son visage à la vue de Derek, un paquet cadeau dans les mains, le tendant à une Sloan extatique qui s'enfuit en courant l'ajouter à la pile déjà impressionnante s'étalant dans le salon. Mais il s'efforça de rester le plus naturel possible, ne fléchit pas lorsqu'il entendit Scott lui proposer une bière tout en sachant que cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir lui faire face.

Il écouta d'abord leurs bruits de pas, le frottement de leurs vêtements contre les meubles avant de décider qu'il ne pourrait pas _ne pas le voir_ plus longtemps sans montrer directement qu'il cherchait à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Et... ouais, c'était douloureux. Parce qu'alors qu'il s'était imaginé tout un tas de scénarios sur cette fameuse rencontre, il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la réalité. Parce que, malgré ces mois d'éloignement, Derek était exactement le même, habillé ordinairement, les épaules robustes et le t-shirt serré autour de son torse. Ils se contemplèrent un moment et Stiles mentirait s'il n'avouait pas la profonde consolation qu'il ressentit en ne trouvant aucune animosité dans ses yeux, seulement une sorte d'étonnement, comme s'il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il voyait mais sinon... rien.

Il aurait pu en rire tant ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'exemple dramatique qu'il avait conçu dans sa tête. Certes, l'atmosphère était un peu tendue et il ne ressentait pas des choses très agréables dans son estomac mais ils pouvaient le faire.

« Salut. Sa voix lui avait manqué.

\- Salut », la sienne lui semblait rauque et graveleuse. Il tenta un sourire faible et voulut se frapper d'être incapable de paraître sur pied devant lui.

Celui de Derek fut léger mais sincère. Il accepta la bière que Scott lui tendit alors que ce dernier entamait déjà une retraite vers la sortie. Stiles eut envie de traverser le sol.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu étais en ville. »

Il fut surpris, à la fois parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Derek disparaisse dès qu'il aurait accompli les présentations d'usage et aussi parce qu'il ne pensait pas que son père laisserait échapper une telle information. Il put voir l'exact moment où Derek réalisa ce qu'il avait dit, son visage devint blanc et il grimaça, probablement car il ne souhaitait pas que Stiles pense qu'il cherche à s'immiscer dans ses affaires ou à émettre un quelconque jugement sur sa façon de vivre. A cela, Stiles se dépêcha de mettre fin à sa gêne.

« Oui, j'ai pu avoir quelques jours de vacances donc j'ai décidé de les passer ici.

\- Je vois. »

Ses doigts vinrent se serrer sur le bord de la table, qu'il tenait derrière son dos.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

Stiles ne sut que répondre. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire oui ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait encore du mal à dormir ? Est-ce qu'il devait...

« Je... »

Il n'avait pas de réponses à lui donner car pour l'instant, il n'en savait rien lui-même. Alors, il lui offrit une esquisse de sourire que Derek sembla saisir, hochant la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Il sentit alors une once de courage le traverser, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Sloan débarqua aussi vite, pointant un doigt excité vers le salon.

« Je vais ouvrir mes cadeaux, est-ce que tu viens ?

\- J'arrive. »

Il semblerait qu'il devait servir de siège humain étant donné que la petite fille le fit asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de tous, s'asseyant ensuite à son tour sur ses cuisses avant de tendre ses bras vers les cadeaux que ses parents lui apportaient. Cet enthousiasme et cette franchise enfantine lui donna du baume au cœur, alors qu'il se pencha pour lui baiser le front et s'appliqua à pousser des exclamations admiratives à chaque fois qu'elle déchirait avec vigueur un nouveau présent. Il aurait probablement le temps de discuter avec Derek après. Mais bientôt, la fête se termina et il ne vit pas trace du loup, se pinça le bras pour éviter de montrer un quelconque signe de déception. C'était mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Il remercia une dernière fois Allison et Scott avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus étranges que Stiles passa depuis un moment. Alors qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir échanger davantage avec Derek, il croisa ce dernier tant de fois qu'il cru un moment que celui-ci le suivait. Une fois sa paranoïa mit de côté, il réfléchit plutôt à la situation, debout tenant son caddie alors qu'il avait faillit renverser celui du jeune Hale, installé dans la file d'attente et attrapant Derek, les mains prises par un énorme paquet de croissants ou encore assis chez Erica, un verre de soda à la main, alors que Boyd venait de rentrer du boulot, pointant un Derek mal à l'aise qu'il venait de récupérer sur le pas de la porte, la jeune blonde arborant un air trop innocent pour être totalement hors de cause.

Ils étaient parfois si tendus que Stiles n'avait envie que de s'enfuir en courant mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que, derrière cette façade apparente, ce qu'il voyait également, c'était un Derek qui essayait de tenir une conversation alors qu'il aurait put simplement l'éviter, faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu ou bien trouver une excuse pour écourter leur rencontre au maximum. Alors, il se prit en main, adopta les conseils que son médecin lui avait donné, remarquant que les choses devenaient au fur et à mesure plus faciles.

Sans vraiment saisir comment, ils se retrouvèrent quelques fois, pour discuter un peu et Stiles se rendit compte à quel point ça lui manquait. A quel point Derek avait fait parti intégrante de sa vie et le fait de ne seulement plus lui parler, de ne plus le voir lui pressait si fort la poitrine qu'il ressentait la sensation physique d'étouffer. Ils évitaient encore d'évoquer certains sujets et Stiles se demandait si Derek était effrayé à l'idée que s'il ne décide d'approfondir les choses trop loin, Stiles ne choisisse de se lever et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Cette constatation lui fit mal car il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, après tout. Il devait donc au moins tenter de rendre leur relation le plus cordiale possible.

Plus le temps défilait et plus il lui était simple de parler, d'approcher des souvenirs pour certains douloureux et cela lui sembla invraisemblable, parce-qu'il n'avait pas pu, il en avait été incapable et cette époque lui paraissait désormais si lointaine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre Stiles et d'un autre Derek, deux images qui n'avaient pas réussi à dépasser leur propre vision. Il pensa alors que la fatalité avait un caractère hypocrite parce-que ça avait été si dur qu'il avait envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que ses poumons n'en puissent plus.

Surtout, depuis quelque temps, Stiles ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de demander une chose à Derek, une chose qui menaçait de démolir ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à construire, à savoir cette entente qui masquait la nécessité qu'ils éprouvaient chacun à ne pas tirer un trait sur ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre, que s'ils avaient échoués à être des époux, ils pouvaient au moins devenir, non pas ami, mais une sorte de balance, quelqu'un qui ne leur fermerait jamais la porte.

Alors, il se retint, tout en ayant conscience que c'était cette même attitude qui lui avait causé autant d'ennuis la première fois. Derek le regardait différemment, et Stiles n'allait pas risquer de découvrir à nouveau cette once de quasi dégoût qu'il avait reçu le soir de la fête, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui dans un état second. Aujourd'hui, Stiles n'allait rien gâcher du tout, c'était une promesse. Il n'y aurait plus de larmes, plus de cris, plus de cœur brisé. Mais assis en face de lui, sa tasse de chocolat fumante dans les mains, il eut la désagréable impression de lui mentir. Peut-être qu'il compliquait trop les choses, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire, après tout.

« Laura demande de tes nouvelles constamment. Elle est d'ailleurs surprise que nous nous parlions, toi et moi.

\- On est des adultes. Et on ne fait rien de mal, pas vrai. »

Ce n'était pas une question. On ne devait quand même pas leur reprocher le fait qu'ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence de l'autre.

« Tu leur manques. A ma famille, ils..., Derek s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, par peur d'en dévoiler trop. Ce n'est plus pareil. Il eut un rire sans joie. Ça paraît stupide à dire mais c'est la vérité, la maison est vide. Tu me manques. »

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Stiles, comme pour le défier de dire qu'il mentait ou pour prouver que ses paroles n'étaient pas simplement jeter en l'air comme on le ferait avec un avion en papier.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Ça ne le réconforta absolument pas.

o

« Encore un effort, décale-le encore un peu plus à gauche, s'il te plaît. Stop, laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de changer pour une plaque à induction déjà ? Le gaz, c'est bien aussi. »

Le Shérif lui lança un regard amusé, conscient que son fils ne faisait cette remarque que parce-qu'il était chargé de porter les charges lourdes, tout en défiant son père par un simple haussement de sourcils d'oser seulement s'approcher d'une boîte en carton.

« Elle a énormément d'avantages. C'est une plaque qui monte très vite en température grâce au système électromagnétique des inducteurs sans parler de la facilité d'entretien.

\- Tu es devenu expert en électroménager ?

\- Je me modernise.

\- Et moi je trouve que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Jordan. Si je vous laissais ne serais-ce qu'une semaine sous le même toit, vous auriez retaper toute la maison en moins de deux.

Ils se posèrent un moment, profitant de quelques minutes pour s'hydrater avant d'observer leur travail avec engouement. Revenir ici lui avait fait du bien, parce que même si cet endroit lui rappelait constamment la douleur d'un être perdu, il s'agissait du lieu qui l'avait vu grandir, un lieu où il avait toujours pu retrouver du réconfort. Mais surtout, lire dans les yeux de son père le soulagement de le voir à nouveau proche d'eux lui avait fait prendre conscience que le choix qu'il avait fait avait été un choix égoïste. Nécessaire mais générateur d'une souffrance qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'appréhender.

Il n'avait plus envie de s'infliger ça, désormais. Il savait qu'il pouvait se reconstruire. Owen lui avait dit qu'il avait fait le premier tiers du travail, la partie la plus difficile. Une fois fait, une fois qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, le reste serait plus simple. « Vous êtes encore debout sur votre fil, Stiles. Acceptez simplement que le vent peut parfois perturber votre équilibre. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, tant que vous réussissez à fixer l'horizon, droit devant vous. »

« Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras voir ton appartement ? »

Cette question le fit rapidement sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à être interrogé à ce sujet, certain d'être parvenu à bluffer son père en évitant à chaque fois le sujet logement. Quelle naïveté. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait _pas envie_ de lui montrer, mais juste... qu'il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise à l'idée que son père comprenne ce qu'était sa vie maintenant. Son appartement n'avait rien d'un taudis, se situait en plein cœur de la ville, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir gêné en imaginant son père et ses larges épaules, coincés, assis dans son fauteuil minuscule, à boire dans des gobelets en plastique, mettant volontairement de côté ses deux autres tabourets.

Il se demandait souvent ce que son père pensait de tout ça, de la façon dont le mariage de son fils s'était terminé. Il était un peu honteux, car, bien qu'il n'ait pas à prendre de décision à sa place, avoir mis fin à quelque chose qu'il considérait comme sacré rendait Stiles nauséeux, à nouveau source d'une éternelle déception. Parce John avait aimé sa femme du début de leur rencontre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas eu de doutes, accompagné de cette volonté puissante de finir ses jours aux côtés de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, rien. Promis, juste avant ma reprise du travail, je te ferais visiter la 'casa del Stiles'. »

Son père le contempla étrangement, le plus jeune échouant à y lire une émotion alors qu'il se pinça les lèvres, peu rassuré par la lourdeur qui venait de s'installer autour d'eux.

« Je ne suis pas fâché.

\- Fâché ? Pourquoi tu le serais, ça m'a pris l'après-midi à installer ton truc, j'ai intérêt à recevoir des félicitations en bonne et due forme. »

Stiles se leva pour se resservir un verre d'eau, profitant de l'occasion pour effacer ce regard un peu trop sérieux qu'il avait surpris son père arborer.

« Je ne suis pas fâché que toi et Derek ayez divorcé. Attristé, désolé, chagriné oui, mais je ne suis pas en colère et certainement pas contre toi. Des choses comme celles-ci arrivent et je ne veux absolument pas que tu t'enfermes dans quelque chose qui ne te corresponds pas, tu m'entends ? Rien ne vaut la peine de ton mal être.

\- C'est important pour toi. Le mariage et...

\- Ce qui est important, c'est que tu sois heureux. »

Stiles émit un rire jaune, frottant ses yeux un peu trop fortement, brouillant sa vision alors que des petits points noirs s'affichaient sous ses paupières.

« Quand je regarde ce que tu es devenu, je suis tellement fier de me rendre compte chaque jour à quel point mon fils est quelqu'un de bien, se fixant des objectifs sans jamais reculer face à ses responsabilités ou ses obligations. Tu es doté d'une force incroyable, Stiles et je sais qu'elle te permettra de faire tout ce dont tu as envie. Tu es ma plus belle réussite.

Entendre ses mots, voir la tendresse sur ses traits entraîna une chaleur dans sa poitrine, qu'il accueillit avec surprise, rassuré à l'idée d'avoir son soutien, de savoir que son père serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'il avait droit d'être blessé et de prendre son temps pour panser ses plaies.

« Merci, papa. »

o

« Tu es avec moi ? »

Stiles posa un regard neuf sur Derek, qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant une réponse à une déclaration qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Rougissant, il coinça le journal qu'il avait sous son bras et lui envoya un sourire contrit. Il n'avait aucune idée de la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, priant pour que Derek ne prenne pas son inattention pour un manque d'intérêt.

« Quoi ? Oui, désolé, oui. Hmm, de quoi on parlait ? »

Au lieu de ça, le loup lui offrit un air qu'il aurait qualifié de soucieux avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement de son visage, se transformant en une expression relâchée.

« Ce n'était pas important. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et Stiles se sentit mal, regrettant de lui avoir donner la mauvaise impression. Il faut que je passe voir Peter, Jude m'a fait promettre de venir pour déjeuner. »

Le nom peu familier provoqua un déclic chez le brun, qui se retourna fébrilement, sautant sur l'occasion pour faire oublier sa maladresse.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de la rencontrer. Comment est-elle ?

\- Étonnement sereine. Et séduisante. Et drôle... Que Peter lui plaise reste un mystère. »

Stiles étouffa un rire, n'osant avouer qu'il avait pensé exactement la même chose lorsque Peter lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Mais il était content pour lui. Il était resté si longtemps célibataire que la plupart de sa famille avait abandonné l'espoir de le ranger avec quelqu'un. Stiles, quant à lui, l'étudiait avec curiosité, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un refus de s'intégrer dans une société qui prônait les relations amoureuses et sacralisait des institutions comme le mariage mais plutôt de l'adoption d'un mode de vie singulier, n'ayant pas rencontré la personne qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir dans une telle liaison. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, quel était le mal à vouloir le montrer ? Sur l'ensemble des Hale, Peter était sans aucun doute le plus apte à embrasser une vie en solitaire.

« Il n'arrête d'ailleurs pas d'insinuer des choses à ton sujet.

\- Des choses ? Comme...

\- Comme le fait qu'il serait devenu soudainement ton meilleur ami depuis qu'il est passé te voir et a appris que tu prenais les devants. »

 _« Qu'il prenait les... »_ Ah. Donc, Peter lui avait dit. Très bien, alors... Alors, ça voulait dire que c'était plus facile. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas paniquer. Paniquer signifierait qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision et ce n'était pas le cas. Derek savait. Il savait. Et il n'était pas en colère. Stiles s'était inquiété pour rien, bien sûr que Derek ne lui en n'aurait pas voulu. Il se sentit soudainement timide et stupide. A fleur de peau, comme s'il était constamment à l'attente des réactions d'autrui, réactions qui inévitablement, devaient s'abattre sur lui, tel un couperet. Il suffisait de se lancer, faire le premier pas, demander, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire lorsqu'il avait été encore possible de sauver ce qu'ils avaient. C'était effrayant, un peu comme sauter dans le vide, ignorant s'il existait un filet de sécurité, assurance de sa survie à la fin de sa chute. Mais il se devait au moins d'essayer, juste une fois.

« Ecoute, je sais bien qu'on ne se doit rien, toi et moi et que... enfin, j'ai eu l'impression que ça allait mieux entre nous, et même après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu l'espoir... »

Non, il se mélangeait. Ce n'était pas ça. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il continuait à babiller, effrayé et déçu de son incapacité à s'exprimer clairement.

« Enfin, voilà, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui mardi et j'aurais voulu... Il prit une profonde inspiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner. Il pense que ce serait une bonne chose de te rencontrer et pourquoi pas, discuter un peu. Ça n'a pas à être officiel, tu n'es pas obligé de... Juste que tu sois là, ce serait bien ».

Et le pire, le pire c'était qu'il était à ce moment si vulnérable, si plein d'espoir que ça lui parut à la fois pathétique et réalisable. Son coeur battait la chamade et il n'était pas ignorant du fait que Derek pouvait l'entendre. Mais lorsqu'il lut l'expression sur le visage de Derek, sa gorge se noua et il évita de justesse de ne pas fermer les yeux, attendant la sentence qu'il savait venir comme un coup. L'homme était désormais totalement fermé, sa bouche pincée au point que ses lèvres paraissaient blanches, comme si une chose immonde venait de traverser sa vue et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'en éloigner au plus vite. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais pas dans cette façon que Stiles avait appris au fil des années à apprécier en y trouvant quelque chose d'attendrissant. Cet air sévère n'avait plus rien d'amical ni même d'approchable et Stiles se demanda ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

« Désolé. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de ça. J'ai... ma vie, maintenant et replonger dans tout ça, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Oh. _Oh_. D'accord. Tu as raison, c'était stupide. Il faut en rester là, j'ai, ce n'est rien, c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai des trucs à faire. Au revoir, Derek. »

Et il s'enfuit, aussi vite qu'il put. C'était risible. Il se mordit la lèvre, fort, à en saigner, car il ne laisserait couler aucune larme, pas tant que Derek pourrait le sentir et encore moins l'entendre. Alors, il déguerpit, abandonnant derrière lui sans le voir un loup au regard vide. _Il_ était risible. Parce-qu'au fond, malgré tous les signes qui menaient vers cette conclusion, malgré tous les indices qui confirmaient cette hypothèse, il avait cru. Il avait espéré. Il avait attendu. En vain. Derek l'avait dit lui-même. Il avait été naïf. Et maintenant, le voilà à devoir à moitié courir pour cacher son expression à quelqu'un qui n'était même plus _sensé_ faire partie de sa vie.

o

« Vous êtes très silencieux. »

Owen Hinch était assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers un Stiles qui l'ignorait. Ou tentait de l'ignorer. Action compliquée lorsque le but du jeu pour le psychothérapeute était de rentrer dans sa tête. Mais le plus jeune fixait avec obstination un point au-dessus de l'épaule de l'autre, refusant de croiser son regard. Ses dents étaient serrées alors qu'il s'interrogeait encore sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir aujourd'hui. Ça avait été une erreur monumentale et ce, depuis le début.

« Ou alors, vous êtes en colère contre moi ? »

A cela, Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui accorda une œillade meurtrière, qui, étonnement n'engendra qu'un simple sourire amusé chez l'autre. Encore un nouveau signe qui lui prouvait qu'il devait prendre ses jambes à son cou, le plus vite possible.

« Je pense qu'il serait d'abord judicieux de parler du problème, afin que je puisse comprendre en quoi ma conduite ou mes paroles vous ont offensé, vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Et moi, je dirais qu'il serait _judicieux_ que vous arrêtiez de donner des conseils impossibles et qui n'ont aucune probabilité de réussite.

\- De quel conseil parlons-nous, exactement ?

\- Parce-qu'il y en a un seul qui a fonctionné ? »

Il savait qu'il en faisait trop, qu'il s'énervait contre un homme qui était là pour lui venir en aide mais il avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas progresser, de rester sur place alors que le monde autour de lui continuait à se mouvoir à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dans ce cas ?

\- C'est... c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris de penser que ça fonctionnerait, c'est complètement dingue. Nous ne sommes plus ensembles ! Il n'en a plus rien à faire de ce qui m'arrive, désormais...

\- Il vous as dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ? Le sollicita-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Peut-être pas comme ça, non. Mais son intention était très claire, en tout cas. Il ne veut plus du tout se mêler de cette histoire, tout simplement car pour lui, c'est derrière son dos. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Vous ne cessez de radoter qu'il faut que j'aille de l'avant, que je grandisse, que j'apprenne par moi-même mais vous continuez à me ramener vers lui. J'ai saisi, d'accord. Nous avions des soucis de communication, c'est vrai, je n'arrivais pas à parler du fait que j'avais perdu cet enfant. Mais c'est différent, maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu, ici, c'est la vraie vie. On doit continuer notre chemin, même si celui-ci s'avère orienté vers un sentier différent. »

Owen l'étudia pendant un long moment et Stiles pensa naïvement que c'était parce-qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, comprenant qu'il disait la vérité. Qu'il saisissait enfin ce que Stiles tentait de lui montrer depuis le début. Mais son air se transforma bientôt en détermination farouche et il déposa son carnet sur le bord de la table, ses pieds à nouveau dans cette position si singulière qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler.

« Vous avez grandi, Stiles, c'est vrai. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard perplexe avant de hocher la tête, puis de la baisser en direction du sol, acceptant la réalité comme un verre d'eau glacé jeter en pleine figure.

« Venez avec moi. Nous allons faire un tour.

\- Un... un tour ? Mais, quoi ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une clause ou quelque chose dans le genre qui nous oblige à rester dans votre bureau ? Eh... »

Mais l'homme s'était déjà levé, son imperméable dans une main alors que l'autre tenait la porte dans une invitation silencieuse à guider Stiles vers la sortie. Après une dernière hésitation, il abandonna le combat et suivit l'autre, attrapant son manteau et son sac. Ils quittèrent l'immense bâtiment dans lequel était installé le psychologue, grimpèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier, le dévièrent vers la gauche pour s'enfoncer dans la direction opposée du centre-ville, où Stiles pouvait apercevoir de la végétation foisonnante à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il devait sûrement avoir perdu la tête, à suivre son médecin dans un endroit qui lui était totalement étranger.

Bientôt, ils débarquèrent dans un espace fleuri que Stiles comprit être un parc, peut-être municipal alors qu'au fond, se dessinait les traits bruts d'une bâtisse sans doute installée depuis plusieurs années, en preuve le lierre grimpant qui s'était développé sur les côtés de la maison. Elle pouvait sans doute abriter des dizaines de personnes mais paraissait étonnement vide de vie, comme si les gens qui l'avaient autrefois habité, l'avaient quitté en la laissant s'inscrire dans le décor floral. Owen gara la voiture, sortit le premier et se dirigea vers un petit cabanon, derrière la vieille maison alors que Stiles prit plus de temps pour retirer sa ceinture, trop occupé à guetter les faits et gestes de l'homme qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Quand il se décida à approcher, ses yeux, d'abord curieux, se teintèrent d'incompréhension puis de lassitude lorsqu'il comprit, bien malgré lui, ce que Owen avait en tête.

« Vous m'avez amené ici pour jardiner ?

\- On peut dire ça. Cet endroit appartient à ma famille depuis six générations. Je n'y mets que très peu les pieds mais je pense à y retourner de temps en temps, lorsque j'en ressens le besoin. »

Stiles prit note de l'information, sans toutefois enlever toute trace de réticence.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il fait froid et que nous ne sommes pas encore au printemps.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. On y va ? »

Obligeamment, Stiles se baissa à ses côtés souleva ses manches, enfila les gants que l'homme lui tendit et commença à creuser la terre. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de la chose mais il se mit en action car il supposait que cela valait toujours mieux qu'être assis dans un canapé à devoir discuter de la façon dont son mariage s'était terminé.

« Très bien. Attendez moi ici. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Owen revint les mains chargées avec un petit arbre dont les bourgeons encore minuscules, promettaient une jolie floraison lorsque le temps viendrait. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles, comme pour essayer de lui faire assimiler une chose que Stiles ne percevait pas.

« Ce sont des camélias. Je l'ai depuis quelques semaines mais j'attendais le bon moment. J'attendais que vous soyez prêt.

\- Prêt à quoi ?

\- J'étais dans ma troisième année d'exercice lorsque j'ai assisté pour la première fois à la plantation d'un arbre pour célébrer la naissance d'un nouveau-né. Je qualifiais alors ça de plutôt folklorique, d'ancien et de projet hérité de pensées traditionalistes. Mais lorsque j'ai pu voir les effets de cette cérémonie, la manière dont elle a été organisé, j'ai compris. »

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie d'appréhender ce que l'autre essayait de lui expliquer car ça lui semblait ridicule et grotesque. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, ils avaient fait toute cette route pour rien.

« Il n'existe pas seulement pour le cas des naissances, Stiles.

\- Donc, vous voulez quoi au juste ? Que je plante un foutu arbre dans ce foutu jardin pour... quoi ? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà passé cette étape. J'ai fait mon deuil, c'était tout le but de cette thérapie.

\- Vous l'avez fait, ne serait-il donc pas important de marquer cette étape de manière physique ? Vous avez fait un très beau parcours, je veux que vous vous en rendiez compte. Il ne reste plus grand chose, vous êtes sur la dernière ligne droite. Mais je ne vous forcerais à rien, si vous ne voulez pas. C'est un travail d'équipe, pas vrai ? »

Les joues de Stiles étaient colorées, alors qu'il ne concevait pas comment il en était arrivé à avoir les mains dans le sol, obéissant à une nouvelle lubie farfelue de celui qu'il payait pour lui redonner confiance. Mais s'il regardait autour, personne ne se trouvait sur la propriété, ils étaient seuls alors s'il devait se ridiculiser devant une personne, il admettait que Owen Hinch n'était pas un choix trop éclairé. Il finit par marmonner.

« Donnez-moi cet arbre qu'on en finisse. »

L'homme lui offrit un sourire enchanté avant de tendre la plante vers lui. Les branches avaient été taillées et Stiles reconnut que son thérapeute ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il aurait peut-être pu montrer un peu de reconnaissance ou au moins une certaine sympathie. Il n'allait pas mentir, Owen avait été plus que patient avec lui, tempérant ses excès d'humeur, respectant ses volontés de ne pas ouvrir la bouche quand il était trop difficile pour lui de sortir un son, acceptant de se faire hurler dessus si c'était cela dont Stiles avait besoin. Il y avait un certain héroïsme là-dedans, un entretien qui s'était transformé en accord tacite entre eux, quelque soit les difficultés, ils ne devraient jamais se mentir. Ce n'était peut-être pas sain ou même convenu mais Owen était devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui, même quand ce dernier cherchait parfois à lui faire admettre des choses qu'il n'était lui-même pas encore sûr de voir.

Il émietta la terre qu'il avait retiré, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de cailloux ou de morceaux de bois, creusa le trou dans un diamètre plus grand que celui de la motte qu'il se préparait à planter. Il déposa au fond du trou un peu de fertilisant avant d'y déposer l'arbuste en prenant soin d'étaler les racines. Il finit par tasser le sol en tenant toujours fermement le tronc fin du végétal. Owen l'aida à y ajouter un tuteur afin d'éviter qu'il ne se courbe. C'était une jolie plante. Pas encore fleurie pour dégager un parfum mémorable mais assez robuste pour envisager une floraison prometteuse. Il lui rappelait les rosiers plantés en-dessous de la fenêtre de la cuisine de son père, ceux qu'il s'amusait petit à arroser, y compris lorsque le soleil ne les assommait pas de sa chaleur. Le tronc était lisse, un bois clair, parsemé de tâches grises.

« Je suppose que je dois dire quelque chose étant donné qu'il doit représenter, vous savez... »

Il mima une chose abstraite avec ses mains mais le thérapeute sembla parfaitement comprendre et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé si ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez.

\- D'accord. »

Sa paume serrait la partie centrale de cet arbre, celle qui lui permettait de tenir debout, les racines profondément ancrées dans le sol et il eut une impression étrange. Parce qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'un arbre, pas vrai ? Un petit arbre, minuscule, à qui il faudrait du temps pour grandir et s'épanouir. Ce n'était pas son enfant, son enfant était parti, envolé, perdu ailleurs, dans un endroit qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il était mort et cet arbre... n'était qu'un arbre. Il n'y avait pas de geste symbolique, ou de passage de l'esprit à un objet physique, parce que tout ça, il n'y croyait pas. Son fils était mort. Il l'avait attendu et l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si tout cela ne s'était passé que dans sa tête, comme si ça n'avait été qu'une simple et stupide farce, depuis le début. Son petit garçon était mort et il avait perdu Derek et il était seul. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un séjour à la campagne, les mains plongées dans la terre pour s'en rappeler.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se lever et partir, partir et...

« Je le lâche maintenant ?

\- Vous pouvez, oui, lui confirma-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait une voix, cette voix qui le suppliait de ne pas retirer ses doigts, de ne pas _lâcher_. Pourquoi ? Ça ne ferait revenir personne. Sa respiration se faisait un peu plus rapide comme si une chose énorme dépendait des secondes qui venaient. Ses lèvres tremblaient un peu. C'était bête. Tellement bête.

Il se sentit obligé d'assurer :

« Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. »

Il n'en avait pas voulu au départ. Il lui avait dit, qu'il serait un père abominable, qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'étoffe. Il... n'était pas fait pour ça. Et pourtant. Pourtant, l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de ne jamais sentir ses petits poings serrer son doigt avec toute la force dont ils étaient capable, de ne jamais découvrir la couleur de ses pupilles lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux pour la première fois, ne pas pouvoir sentir son odeur, plaçant son nez juste au milieu de sa joue, provoqua en lui une envie de mourir aussi. Et soudain, le regard rivé sur la plante, il sentit avec horreur ses yeux se remplirent d'eau alors qu'il lutta pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Mais il ne parvenait plus à les retenir, ces larmes qu'il avait combattu, retenu si longtemps, ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas versé le jour où il avait appris qu'il l'avait perdu, ces larmes qui avaient menacé tant de fois de couler.

La barrière qu'il avait bâtit s'était effondrée et elles se déversaient en flots sans aucun obstacle alors que sa vision devint trouble et qu'il sentit une main chaude se poser contre son dos, un signe de réconfort qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Owen avait raison. Il lui restait une étape, essentielle, qu'il avait constamment ignorer durement, la méprisant car prétextant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il fallait accepter cette douleur, accepter d'avoir mal, que cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui quelqu'un de mauvais et puis, enfin, il devait le laisser partir. Pour le bien de tous.

o

La sonnette du cabinet retentit alors que Scott avait le nez fourré dans un magazine médical, la tête appuyée sur son coude, adossé contre le bureau et il accorda un sourire enthousiaste à la vue d'un Derek visiblement chargé. Celui-ci portait effectivement quatre gros sacs, ses clés de voiture dépassant de sa poche avant de jean.

« Ma mère a laissé ça pour toi, où est-ce que je les pose ?

\- Derrière, avec les autres cartons, merci. »

Derek s'exécuta avant de revenir, s'étonnant de l'absence de Deaton et Scott l'informa qu'il se trouvait à un séminaire à Oklahoma.

« Ouais, c'est moi qui gère la maison », amplifia-t-il, ses bras levés désignant la pièce avec euphorie et Derek cacha un sourire.

\- Je suis content. Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaît et après toutes ces histoires... ça n'a jamais été ton choix, amena-t-il et Scott compris sur l'instant de quoi il parlait, et je sais ce que vivre une existence damnée peut signifier. Je suis heureux que tu t'y sois fait.

\- Je suis heureux de m'y être fait, aussi. Mais merci, ta famille et toi représentez beaucoup pour nous, vous nous avez permis de ne pas chavirer. Tu sais, pendant longtemps, ça n'a été que Stiles et moi, contre le monde, entre mon père évanouie dans la nature et sa mère malade. Il a toujours été là pour moi mais savoir qu'il existe d'autres personnes sur qui je puisse compter est rassurant. Vous êtes des gens biens, tout le monde le sait, Derek. »

L'homme hocha la tête en remerciement sans un mot, peut être un peu gêné mais acceptant ces quelques paroles élogieuses avec fierté.

« Je suppose que c'était important que vous soyez là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe les années.

\- J'imagine que tu as pu remarquer qu'il a une forte tendance à donner aux autres au maximum, en laissant ses propres besoins de côté ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler une certaine personne que je connaisse, ajouta Scott d'un air taquin et Derek roula des yeux. Mais oui, c'est d'autant plus important avec ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, c'est un nouveau cap. »

L'expression de Derek s'assombrit brièvement et Scott n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger sur ce qui n'allait pas avant qu'il ne recouvre une attitude détachée.

« Peter m'a parlé de ça. »

\- Ah, ouais, rit Scott secouant la tête, ils sont comme frères d'après lui. Ton oncle devient ridicule. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il te l'ait dit. Stiles est tellement à fleur de peau à ce sujet, il a pris plusieurs jours à le dire rien qu'à son père.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ça rend les choses beaucoup plus simples, maintenant que toi et lui, enfin que vous..., Scott mima des gestes flous avec ses mains, espérant que Derek développerait des mots à travers ses gestes mais ce dernier ne le fit pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et le plus jeune se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

\- Je suis désolé, j'imaginais... enfin, je pensais que ça allait arranger un certain nombre de choses et vous permettre de refermer des sujets qui auraient pu être sensibles. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû présumer.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais je ne crois pas que ça tombe de manière aussi parfaite que tu sembles le concevoir. »

Cette fois, Scott le regarda avec des yeux ronds, un peu déboussolé, comme si Derek venait de commettre une faute devant lui.

« Mais... tu n'es pas content pour lui ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit-il vite. Il était sur la défensive, le vétérinaire pouvait le sentir. Je... c'est bien qu'il avance. Mais je ne ressentais pas forcément la nécessité de..., Scott le regardait la mine froncée, comme s'il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation et Derek hacha ses mots, se demandant probablement s'il avait raison d'être aussi honnête. Enfin, essaye de comprendre, je n'avais pas nécessairement besoin qu'il vienne me balancer à la figure à quel point il arrive à avancer, d'accord ? C'est dur de penser à... et pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu es mon ami mais actuellement, je suis en train de me demander si je dois te foutre mon poing dans la figure ou t'obliger à sortir de sa vie de manière définitive.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es un gros con, répéta Scott en lui portant un coup brutal sur l'épaule.

 _\- Quoi_ ?

\- C'était... c'était... une chose ignoble à dire, il avança, les joues maintenant rouges de colère, égoïste et... oh Dieu que j'ai envie de te frapper !

\- Scott-ok, stop, maintenant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour devenir bleus alors que son loup refaisait surface, appréciant peu que l'autre le fustige de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? C'est que c'était moche de se comporter comme ça, tu n'es pas aussi froid, Derek, je le sais mais, ce pauvre Stiles...

\- Ce pauvre Stiles ? Sérieusement, Scott ? Ce dernier perçut la colère du loup monter d'un cran, comme s'il s'était retenu jusque-là de sortir les mots qui bataillaient dans sa gorge. Sa mâchoire était serrée et une couleur bleue brillait encore au fond de ses prunelles, comme s'il n'avait pas complètement repris le contrôle.

\- Je te rappelle que ce pauvre Stiles n'a pas hésité à me mettre son Milo sous le nez pour je ne sais quelle raison et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu trouves encore à dire que je suis le fautif. Ok ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens pour croire que c'est une chose correcte mais, de mon point de vue, ça ne se fait pas d'accord, on n'appate pas quelqu'un... qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau car l'expression qu'adopta Scott donna l'impression que Derek lui parlait une autre langue.

« Je... Tu... Quoi ?

\- Pas besoin d'adopter ton air stupide, McCall. Je suis au courant pour Milo. Peter, tu te souviens.

\- Tu es... au courant... pour Milo ?»

Il hocha la tête.

« Qui crois-tu qu'est Milo, exactement ?»

Cela eut le don de stopper Derek dans ses pensées, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne comprenait visiblement rien et le regard qu'il lui lança transmis parfaitement l'envie qu'avait le plus âgé de le secouer frénétiquement pour qu'il comprenne enfin la situation.

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais si tu veux me l'entendre dire, parfait, il gronda, écoute attentivement : Stiles m'a proposé de rencontrer son nouveau copain po-

\- Milo est un lapin. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de manière comique et Scott pensa que ce serait effectivement drôle si la situation n'était pas aussi pathétique.

« En fait, t'es vraiment un idiot. Un immense, gigantesque, tas d'idioties. »

Derek se retint de justesse de lui éclater la tête contre le mur mais le laissa continuer.

« Il y a deux mois, Christie, qui travaille au café, juste en face du cinéma, nous a laissé une portée de six petits lapins dont elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper. Stiles est venu me voir de temps en temps à la boutique et est tombé raide dingue amoureux de l'un d'entre eux. J'ai réussi à lui garder et il l'a adopté, la semaine dernière.

\- Très bien. Il réfléchit. Très bien. Peu importe que son nom ne soit pas Milo. Stiles a rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec lui. Se convint-il de la vérité. Et il voulait que je l'accompagne. »

Scott s'appuya un instant sur le buffet, ses yeux s'attardant sur lui comme s'il se décidait à continuer ou non cette conversation alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent, comprenant que si Stiles et lui avait bel et bien eu une conversation, son meilleur ami devait actuellement être dans un piteux état. Cette montée d'émotion franche déclencha quelque chose chez Derek qui ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de panique quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Stiles a bien rendez-vous à 16h. Avec le Dr Hinch. Son psychothérapeute. »

Une chape de plomb vint lui bourrer l'estomac alors que Scott se détournait de lui, secouant la tête.

« Stiles ne mentait pas. Vous avez vraiment des soucis de communication, mec. »

Mais Derek ne resta pas pour écouter ses sermons ou l'entendre continuer à critiquer leur aveuglément à tous les deux qu'il sortit du cabinet avec empressement, ses clés déjà en main alors qu'il fit gronder le moteur en direction de la maison du Shérif. Il ne raisonna pas trop sur ce qui venait de se passer car raisonner signifierait examiner méticuleusement les mots qu'il avait prononcé, et ça, il ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de ça, il traversa littéralement le centre-ville, faisant fit des limitations de vitesse avant d'arriver dans le quartier résidentiel des Stilinski. Il se fichait de l'air qu'il devait avoir, se fichait que Stiles ne voudrait probablement pas le voir mais il devait au moins lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire, que ça n'aurait jamais été ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il toqua, peut être un peu trop brutalement contre la porte, attendit, perçut un battement de cœur et ne put cacher sa déception quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un John surpris de le trouver ici. Mais sa déception laissa bien vite place à de l'abattement lorsque, après avoir demandé à voir Stiles, l'humain lui répondit avec sympathie.

« Je suis désolé, mon grand, les vacances de Stiles sont terminées. Il est rentré chez lui. »

o

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, une brise fraîche mais prononcée commençant à pointer le bout de son nez mais Stiles ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, malgré la fine couche de vêtements qui recouvrait ses bras. L'air extérieur lui faisait du bien alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir passé les dernières semaines à respirer un oxygène rempli de souillures et d'impuretés. Il contempla la ronde curieuse d'oiseaux sombres, désirant savoir où ils allaient et s'ils reviendraient un jour par ici, retrouver leur terre d'origine, comparant sa propre personne en s'imaginant voguer vers d'autres cieux, s'attardant sur le manque que pourrait lui occasionner les siens. Et finalement, il eut l'étrange envie de pouvoir s'envoler avec eux.

Une ombre vint s'installer à ses côtés, laissant ses longues jambes pendre sur la seconde marche du perron. Scott buta son épaule contre la sienne dans un geste affectueux alors que Stiles nourrissait l'envie de se fondre dans cette légère étreinte qu'il désirait avec intensité, ces derniers temps. Son quotidien ne paraissait ni pire ni meilleur, juste identique, comme une longue routine qui ne s'achèverait que lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus, qu'il serait allonger dans une boîte pendant qu'un homme qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais, prononcerait des mots mielleux à son égard et suintants d'hypocrisie, une photo de lui au sourire rêveur posée sur l'autel afin que les personnes présentes viennent lui offrir un dernier adieu. Et il mentirait s'il disait que cet avenir ne l'effrayait pas, un futur où il se réveillerait avec l'envie irrépressible de rester dans son lit, sachant déjà pertinemment et avec précision ce que lui réservait le reste de sa journée.

Ce n'était pas seulement une remise en cause de cette nouvelle solitude qu'il ne pouvait gérer – il avait plus souvent été seul qu'accompagné durant son existence – mais plutôt de réaliser jour après jour, que sa vie ressemblerait à ça et qu'elle y ressemblerait probablement encore longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Scott et sa question jouèrent un moment dans son esprit alors qu'il imaginait de quoi demain serait fait. Il n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il était au même niveau qu'il y a quelques mois, une période où il préférait encore se séparer de tout le monde plutôt que de devoir affronter certaines nouvelles qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Sa culpabilité n'était pas morte, il lui arrivait de venir le titiller, plus souvent la nuit, lorsqu'il lui était plus difficile de se changer les idées et qu'il était presque obligé de _penser_ mais elle s'était tarit, lui accordant un peu de répit.

« J'en sais rien Scotty. » Ses épaules se secouèrent alors qu'il lâcha un rire sans joie avant de se frotter les yeux emplis de fatigue.

Il tourna son pied droit qui commençait à s'engourdir avant d'ajouter d'une voix qui lui semblait un peu faible :

« J'ai l'impression parfois d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle, un monde où tout ce qui me semblait acquis et productible n'est plus qu'un ensemble informe et invertébré, que je n'arrive pas même à toucher, comme s'il s'empressait de filer entre mes doigts à l'instant où je l'atteins. Je perds peut-être la tête ou alors je me plains alors que je n'ai pas tant de problèmes que ça. J'ai un boulot, une famille, un toit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça ne m'a pas suffit, pourquoi j'ai cru que ça ne pouvait pas un beau jour s'arrêter. Je me suis installé dans ce foutu confort, sans me soucier de ce qui m'entourait et c'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on a perdu au change.

\- Un battant, c'est ce que tu es et tu n'as jamais cesser de l'être. L'autre jour, Sloan a ramené un devoir de l'école où elle devait choisir un héros sur qui écrire un poème, hésitant entre devoir écrire sur sa maman ou son papa avant qu'elle ne me demande de l'aider. Je me suis alors interroger sur qui ce serait, dans mon cas. Plusieurs réponses me sont alors venues à l'esprit. Ma mère, Deaton, Talia mais le premier auquel j'ai pensé et que j'imagine presque toujours à la première place, c'est toi Stiles. »

Stiles lui sourit, soudain un peu timide et refusant de prendre trop au sérieux cette déclaration qu'il le savait, été là surtout pour lui remonter le moral. Mais Scott continua.

« Tu es celui qui a toujours été là, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Quand j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de famille et que je rendais responsable ma mère du départ de mon père. Quand l'école était pour moi synonyme d'humiliation et de crise d'asthme. Quand j'ai rencontré Allison et que... enfin, tu connais l'évolution de notre relation mieux que personne, je ne t'apprendrais rien, il rit en se souvenant probablement de leur guerre d'adolescent.

\- Tu étais là aussi pour moi quand ça n'allait pas.

\- Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, non. Je peux avoir le regret de dire que tu n'as pas toujours été bien servi niveau meilleur ami mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu étais là, quand cette morsure a changé radicalement ma vie, tu comprends ? Tu as su me gérer, m'aider à me contrôler, m'apprendre à vivre avec cet autre moi bien avant que les Hale ne le fasse. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne veux le penser. Bien plus fort que moi.

Cette fois, Stiles ne laissa pas ses rougeurs le distraire et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, frappé par l'honnêteté qui se dégageait de ses traits.

« Sans oublier que tu étais là quand je pensais encore que Jodie Dolores allait finir comme Mme Scott McCall, glissa-t-il d'un ton un peu plus malicieux et Stiles renifla, sarcastique.

\- Jodie Dolores a laissé la bande de Max Harrison de coincer la figure dans les toilettes.

\- Erreur de jeunesse, mon pote. »

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, se remémorant quelques souvenirs où la vie était simple avant que Scott ne lui chuchote à nouveau.

« Peu importe ce qui arrive maintenant, je ne suis pas inquiet, parce que je sais que tu réussirais à te relever de cendres. Ta vie n'est pas terminée, elle connaît simplement un virage un peu abrupte. Mais je suis là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Une chaleur diffuse envahie le ventre de Stiles qui se sentit un peu plus léger qu'en arrivant chez Scott.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, déclara le loup, simplement.

\- Je sais. »

Il ne devrait jamais en douter.

« Et je t'aime aussi. »

o

Une douzième copie sortit de l'imprimante et Stiles prit soin de la ranger avec les autres, ne comptant absolument pas sur Neal pour classer le dossier qu'il avait encore en main. Ce dernier le déposerait probablement dans un coin avant de définitivement le perdre de vue et il était bien trop important pour que Stiles ne le quitte une seule seconde des yeux. Il patienta encore, laissant la machine cracher le papier dans un bruit sourd et ronronnant, un bruit familier qui imprimait dans l'air une sensation de travail bien fait et bientôt terminé. Il s'était longtemps demandé si ouvrir son propre cabinet serait ce qu'il souhaiterait le plus mais pour l'instant, il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, ou alors ne se sentait-il pas encore prêt à prendre autant de responsabilités. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter et gâcher une occasion par manque de perspectives.

Des petits bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir avant qu'une tête n'apparaisse à l'embrasure de la porte, une jolie tête aux cheveux blonds et à la bouche peinte d'un rouge à lèvre attractif. Il sourit.

« Salut beau gosse. Il y a quelqu'un à l'accueil pour toi.

\- Merci Amy. »

Il ramassa son paquet de feuilles, invita le jeune homme qui attendait poliment derrière lui à s'avancer vers la photocopieuse avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il n'attendait pas M. Hung avant une bonne heure mais après tout, sa journée ne se terminerait que plus rapidement. Attrapant sa veste pour affronter la fraîcheur du rez-de-chaussée, il grimpa dans l'ascenseur après avoir taper dans l'épaule d'un Kamal aux yeux vitreux et aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé, une sorte de cacophonie assourdissante s'exhalait du lieu tel le sifflement d'une théière ajustement mise sur le feu. La foule se bousculait, s'essoufflait et Stiles n'avait jamais autant conscience de la notoriété de la boîte dans laquelle il travaillait que dans ces moments-là. S'avançant vers les guichets après avoir réussi à traverser une horde de jeunes adolescents oisifs, bien trop occupés à paresser autour d'une table entre amis, la blonde lui indiqua un individu du doigt avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur et Stiles se figea sur place. Parce que derrière l'index levé d'Amy se cachait un Derek Hale visiblement mal à l'aise, coincé entre une vieille dame qui semblait à tout prix vouloir lui faire porter son chat et une table basse. Le brun se frotta inconsciemment le front avant d'entamer un premier pas en sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as su que je travaillais aujourd'hui ? »

Derek sursauta presque sur son siège, ce qui donna à Stiles l'envie de rire tant le soulagement d'être sauvé se dessina si lisiblement sur ses traits. Il se racla une première fois la gorge, s'excusa auprès de la femme qui lui fit un signe de la main et se tendit devant Stiles.

« Je ne savais pas. Je suis venu en espérant pouvoir t'attraper entre deux pauses depuis mardi. »

Le fait qu'il se soit présenté sur son lieu de travail durant quatre jours dans l'espoir de le voir laissa Stiles sans voix. Au moins deux minutes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne l'interroge d'un air perplexe :

« Eh bien, je suis là, il contempla sa montre, pour les neuf minutes qui suivent. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- En vérité, oui. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où on pourrait discuter ?

\- Euh, oui, suis-moi. »

Il l'amena jusqu'à une salle de réunion vide et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur la table mise à disposition. Derek ne parla pas tout de suite et Stiles reconnut l'expression qu'il portait : il cherchait ses mots, essayant certainement de dégoter un moyen d'amener les choses et il n'eut alors pas le cœur de le couper.

« Cora et Isaac sont ensembles.

\- Ils... ah. Il ne parvint pas à cacher son incompréhension. C'est une bonne chose. »

Derek hocha la tête mais n'essaya pas d'approfondir ses propos ou de donner une explication sur la venue de sa visite. Stiles se gratta alors la tempe, confus et un peu empêtré dans cette atmosphère tendue qui les liait toujours un peu plus solidement.

« J'ai appris que tu voyais quelqu'un. Un professionnel.

\- C'est le cas, répondit-il, un peu étonné car il lui semblait qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et Derek avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne désirait pas en connaître davantage puis un peu sur la défensive, espérant ne pas devoir faire face à un jugement.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait... j'ai cru que... je ne savais pas. »

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de secouer la tête, lui affirmant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. C'était certainement une meilleure chose que Derek n'ait pas assisté à tout ça. Il devait le vivre par lui-même. Et Derek devait... Derek devait suivre son propre chemin. Il avait travaillé dessus avec Owen. Il avait accepté de le laisser partir lui aussi.

« Tu ne m'as pas soutenu.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas soutenu, Stiles. Et malgré le manque répété de clarification, il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre à quoi il faisait référence. Sans toutefois saisir ce que le loup lui reprochait.

\- Si, j'ai...

\- Non, tu es parti. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi, après que je sois retourné chez mes parents. Tu es _parti_. Et quand je suis rentré, j'ai découvert une maison vide.

\- Tu ne revenais pas, je t'ai attendu et tu étais tellement en colère. Comment j'étais supposé savoir que ça ne signifiait pas que tu ne voulais plus de moi ?

\- J'ai pris un peu d'air, oui, j'étais en colère et je ne voulais pas réagir d'une manière que j'aurais ensuite regretté.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Derek le dévisagea pendant un long moment, étudiant sa sincérité et Stiles s'aperçut que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils évoquaient de telles choses à voix haute, ce qu'ils auraient probablement dû faire depuis le début mais comment partager ce poids lorsqu'ils étaient si enfoncés dans leur propre culpabilité ?

« J'ai aménagé la maison. La meute m'a aidé à agrandir le salon et a changé le carrelage de la salle de bain.

\- Tu voulais changer de décor.

\- On peut dire ça. J'avais besoin de retaper quelque chose et la maison est un perpétuel prétexte d'amélioration.

\- Tu la détestais avant, la première fois qu'on l'a visité, tu as dit que tu n'y resterais pas une heure de plus. Et tu as finis par en tomber amoureux, termina-t-il sur un ton plus léger.

\- Et toi, tu l'adorais. Quelle défense avais-je contre ça ? »

Sans s'y attendre, Stiles sentit ses joues s'embraser et détourna rapidement le regard, avec l'impression de jouer avec quelque chose de profondément dangereux. Au lieu de ça, il inclina légèrement la tête, esquissant un petit sourire contrit.

« Je dois retourner bosser. »

Derek leva des yeux brillants vers lui et Stiles pensa presque y lire de la déception avant qu'il ne se lève et ils se rendirent tous deux à nouveau vers l'entrée, toujours aussi noire de monde. Le loup se tourna vers lui.

« Tu travailles demain ? »

La question le prit un peu au dépourvu avant qu'il ne lui affirme être présent le jour suivant, exception faite d'une mort prématurée qui le toucherait de plein fouet. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

« Je passerais probablement te voir. »

Le ton était ferme mais l'œillade qui lui glissa n'échappa pas à l'humain qui comprit que le loup s'assurait en fait de son approbation. Qu'il cherchait à obtenir son consentement pour venir lui rendre visite. Stiles éprouva alors une douce chaleur remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu pourrais. »

Et Derek ne parut pas plus près de tenir sa parole car, le lendemain, il était installé à la même place, contemplant l'architecture du bâtiment en attendant que Stiles le rejoigne. Car il était là pour lui, pour passer du temps avec lui. Car il en avait envie. Est-ce qu'il avait tord de se sentir heureux ? Il n'en éprouvait en tout cas pas de honte, il avait perdu bien trop de temps à réfléchir, analyser chaque réaction et sentiment, tentant de contrôler chaque humeur mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il voulait espérer, croire, attendre. Parce que ce n'était pas des rêves à moitié mangés par une nuit trop agité, ni des idioties racontées pour se rassurer. Il n'était plus un homme à terre mais un homme qui apprenait à marcher plus près du sol. Ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Même aujourd'hui, il avait encore le droit de grandir.

Et quand Derek lui proposa d'aller boire un café, son ton vulnérable comme s'il n'excluait pas la possibilité d'essuyer un refus, il la vit davantage, cette lueur qui s'accrochait à lui, brillante et épaisse et qu'il tenterait par tous les moyens de conserver. Celle qui lui disait que ce n'était pas encore fini. Celle qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas grave d'avoir peur.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien. Boire un café, je veux dire. Pendant ma pause déjeuner ?

\- Je t'attendrais. »

Et effectivement, il le fit.

* * *

o

 _Il était stressé._

 _Non, il allait recommencer. Il était terrifié. Épouvanté, angoissé. Terrorisé._

 _C'était sûrement stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil alors qu'il ne serait pas surpris d'avoir commis une méprise quant à ce que voulait vraiment signifier ce moment. Scott lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, de profiter. Mais Scott était un loup-garou. Un loup-garou puissant, séduisant, attirant. Et Scott avait une petite-amie toute aussi charmante. Mais lui, lui il n'était que... Ça devait être une blague ou une mauvaise interprétation de sa part. Il espérait davantage qu'il s'agisse de la deuxième option car la première était vraiment trop douloureuse et vexante pour qu'il puisse l'imaginer trop longtemps sans sentir sa cage thoracique se serrer à l'en étouffer._

 _Il avait d'abord essayé de se la jouer relaxé, lâchant quelques blagues qu'il regrettait aussitôt d'avoir prononcé, passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'un Isaac qui lui offrait un sourire goguenard avant de se rendre compte que son débit impressionnant de paroles ne dissimulerait à personne sa nervosité grandissante. Il opta ensuite pour la carte de l'impulsivité, proposant aux divers membres de la meute de réaliser telles attractions, de se rendre à tel stand, en prenant soin de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec_ lui. _Cela fonctionna, durant un moment, mais les multiples tentatives de Lydia à le coller au loup ainsi qu'au regard, de plus en plus sombre, qu'arborait ce dernier, l'obligèrent bientôt à changer à nouveau de tactique. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il était sensé croire que Derek Hale, ce garçon à l'âme si complexe qu'il pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait visée juste en ce qui concernait ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ait pu choisir, de son plein gré, de sortir avec lui._

 _Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pour preuve, il n'avait pour l'instant tenté aucun rapprochement significatif, faisait attention à Stiles autant qu'à l'accoutumée c'est-à-dire, pas une seule fois et n'avait accepté de partager une conversation qu'avec Boyd avec qui il avait également choisi de s'installer. Ça n'était pas un rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, il n'était même plus sûr que Derek ait voulu dire sortir, il se souvenait simplement d'un grognement et des mots « fête foraine » et « cinéma plein air » avant de se souvenir avoir frénétiquement hocher la tête, sans savoir s'il l'avait fait plus par désir de consentir à toutes ses paroles ou par peur que le loup ne lui tranche la gorge._

 _Stiles tentait de cacher sa déception à travers des sourires crispés et des rires surjoués mais c'était difficile car, malgré tout, il avait espéré. C'était de sa faute cette fois, ce pauvre Derek avait probablement été forcé par la meute – ou pire, par sa famille – de lui dire quelques mots gentils, tout le monde ayant sans doute déjà conscience du béguin pathétique que l'humain éprouvait pour le jeune homme, essayant de lui faire comprendre de la manière la plus délicate possible que cela n'arriverait jamais._

 _Il devrait les remercier. Ou rentrer chez lui en courant, priant pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir loin avant qu'ils ne puissent déceler l'odeur de ses larmes. Mais il choisit plutôt de renforcer son humiliation en restant à leurs côtés, ignorant, avec autant de dignité dont il était pourvu, les regards sans doute remplis de pitié qu'il sentait glisser sur lui. Quand il fut l'heure de s'approcher de la plaine où devait être projeté le film de Stanley Kubrick, Stiles sentit un bref moment ses insécurités s'envoler au profit d'une admiration face au travail qu'avait fourni les organisateurs. La place ressemblait à un endroit tiré d'un livre des années 90, des dizaines de groupes installés dans l'herbe, rassemblés devant un écran géant, des immenses guirlandes emmêlées dans les branches des arbres ornés de lampions._

 _Il avait toujours adoré les vieux films, ceux que son père s'était enquis de lui faire voir dès le plus jeune âge et qu'il avait appris à apprécier puis à aimer, découvrant chez eux une singularité qu'il ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs._

 _Il observait les alentours, cherchant la meilleure place qui pourrait les accueillir tous lorsque Scott émit soudain son intention de s'esquiver pour partir faire un tour en barque avec Allison avant que Lydia et Jackson ne décident de faire la même chose, Jackson n'hésitant pas à dénigrer ce genre de pratique qu'il jugeait trivial avant d'emmener la rousse qui lui jeta un dernier regard courroucé. Stiles se tourna alors ensuite désespérément vers Erica et Boyd avant que la première n'entraîne à son tour le jeune homme pour qu'il lui achète de la barbe à papa._

 _« Je suppose que ce sera nous trois, alors », il souffla nerveusement._

 _\- Euh, plutôt, toi et Derek. Mon rencard vient d'arriver et elle m'attends près des guichets. A plus. »_

 _Lorsque Isaac disparu à travers la foule, Stiles eut une bouffée de colère envers ses amis qui n'hésitaient pas à l'abandonner alors qu'ils étaient tous conscients du malaise qui existait entre les deux hommes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Derek l'observait à présent et sa respiration se fit plus rapide à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et qu'ils restaient engoncés dans ce silence. N'en pouvant plus, Stiles se chargea de le rompre à sa manière, soit en plaçant le maximum de mots le plus rapidement possible._

 _Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien, de ne pas être capable de garder sa bouche fermée, d'être obligé de couvrir ce blanc entre eux par peur que l'autre ne se rende compte qu'il ne restait effectivement plus que lui et qu'il ne comptait pas passer une seconde de plus en sa compagnie. Mais Derek ne fit pas mine de s'ennuyer ou de trouver sa voix agaçante, se libérant à la place de plus en plus et répondant même à ses discours sans tête. Stiles voulut alors le remercier de ne pas le laisser mariner dans sa nervosité, comprenant encore plus que le loup devait être noyé sous son agitation et encore pire, son excitation. Mais lorsque le loup lâcha brusquement un rire à l'une de ses tentatives de blagues, il réussit à surmonter quelque peu son embarras prononcé._

 _Derek était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne choisirait jamais de se moquer de lui, même si ses sentiments à son égard étaient un peu ridicules. Alors, au fond de lui, bien que la douleur du rejet persistait, il parvint à arborer un sourire sincère, car au final, il gagnerait peut-être la possibilité de l'associer définitivement à un ami et il pourrait désormais partager ensemble des moments importants et réels._

 _C'est alors que Derek plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes et Stiles se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner la tête. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, de sourd, comme une ligne imaginaire qui traversait lentement leurs deux corps, un frémissement opaque qui touchait ses cheveux jusqu'au début de ses chevilles. A ce moment, le loup fit passer tant de choses, tant d'émotions, de la fébrilité, de la résignation, de l'espoir, que Stiles se sentit étourdi alors que son cœur était entraîné dans une salsa, battant la chamade. Et lorsque Derek glissa sa main chaude et solide dans la sienne, un peu faible mais déterminée à ne pas le lâcher et qu'il put percevoir son pouls, aussi rapide et exalté que le sien, il comprit. Cela sonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles._

 _Une promesse._

 **FIN**

* * *

J'ai vraiment aimé partager cette histoire avec vous et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment malgré le caractère dramatique de cette fanfiction. J'espère également que ce happy-end saura vous plaire, c'est en tout cas la seule fin que j'envisageais pour nos deux héros.  
Ce dernier mois m'a aussi permis de me rendre compte que j'avais d'autres idées, d'autres ébauches d'histoire que je compte mettre à contribution dès maintenant.  
Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine pour un nouveau récit :)


End file.
